Unrealized Mistake
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Welcome to Elrios! I mean, welcome to the school where-something-weird-happens-every-time! Who cares about study? Me neither. This is just a random things that doesn't even have a connection about study at school. Welcome to the whatever-you-think-this-place-is, I guess?
1. Chapter 1

Els – Lord Knight

El – Rune Slayer

Aisha – Elemental Master

Rena – Night Watcher

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code Nemesis

Ara – Yama Raja

Elesis – Crimson Avenger

* * *

Welcome to Elrios! This is a world where something illogical happens. Which means, things beyond human limitations happens. In this world, there's also a school, but not like in Earth. You don't have to learn general knowledge because that's for the one who take interest (usually, girls). This school is a place to learn how to fight. Certainly, bullying in here much more dangerous than school in Earth. Imagine that all the student carries a weapon.

These classes not separated because of brain's ability to solve a problem, but fighting skill. There are two classes, class for physical and class for magic. Classes from no-rank to SSS. So, don't get shocked if there's find someone younger at higher class (and don't get shocked if there's a teacher younger than his/her student). The only way to graduate from this school is beat a teacher by reaching SSS rank. Be grateful, people from Earth, you don't have to beat your teacher.

That doesn't mean people from Elrios is stupid. There are also smart one. General knowledge also improves in here. Of course, there are something illogical. The problem is most of the people don't want to learn that kind of thing. It's troublesome and boring.

Is there a lazy person?

Yes. One of them are these group that their quarter is at the school rooftop.

"Who said that? This is my place! Not a quarter!" El protested to the author. For some reason, El always close his left eye with his hair. Maybe a style.

"Oh, come on. No need to be rude," Ara replied with her dumb face. "Hey, I'm not dumb!" she protested to the author that not even call her dumb.

"You better shut up," Aisha responded.

"I can't! He—or she—gave the wrong info!" Ara protested.

Thank you for Aisha who tries to make the situation more peaceful. With this, the story can continue peacefully.

"But whatever-our-author-is gave the wrong info," El and Ara responded simultaneously.

"You guys want to make 'author' to be a character in this story?" Aisha asked confusedly. El and Ara nodded. Aisha facepalmed, "and what's going to happen if 'author' protested to the author?"

Someone opened the door harshly and everybody knows it's our-beloved-teacher, Raven, a teacher with very high tolerance. Sometimes it's not certain if his tolerance is very high or he doesn't care.

"Just go to class". A daily words from Raven after opened the door harshly. Consider him as a school bell.

"No". A daily response from El after heard Raven's daily words. This short dialogue happens every time Raven opened the door harshly and El is on the school rooftop.

"Come on, go to the class for once. It's boring," Aisha said. She doesn't know that class in Earth is far more boring.

Raven glare at them. "Go to class," he said with a threatening tone.

El glare back at Raven and summons a sword of fire. Raven sighs, "fine. I'll find an excuse if the other teacher ask about you three".

Aisha and Ara cheers while El just watch the sky and make the sword of fire fade. "Just this time, okay?" Raven reminded. Ironically, Raven got ignored. As a sign of sadness, Raven leaves from the school rooftop and climb down the stairs.

Ironically, nobody aware and nobody cares if Raven gone.

"Let's leave this school," El said, made his friends faced him and gawked.

* * *

Raven walking to the physical class. Like always, most of the girls stares and whispers. Most of them scream like a fanatic.

Eve walks toward Raven, followed by Els—El's twin brother. If you look from the outside, Els looks like Eve's slave. Els looks weak, but—like people said—don't judge a book by its cover.

Wait, don't get the wrong idea. Els is not a book. Els is also not a cover. I know what are you thinking, so let me say this: Els is also not a judge.

"Looks like our author is having a hard time," Els said to the author.

"Raven, you're fit to be an actor," Eve said. Raven look at Eve and sees a scar at Eve's left arm.

"Are you being bullied again?" Raven asked Eve. Eve usually bullied because she's one of Raven's close friends. There are many fangirls, though.

"Yea, but Els helped me," Eve responded. This is the case, Els is a good guy that always wanted to help the others, independent, diligent, and whatever that other mainstream positive things. If Els and El have a same hairstyle, maybe nobody can tell the difference between them just by look because they're identical twins. From the way to talk, El is definitely worse than Els.

"Why did you not fight back?" Raven asked, teaching a bad thing to his student.

"I'm just F rank and their rank are higher," Eve mumbled.

"How long you gonna followed by Els? He'll graduate in no time," Raven said, hoping Eve will change.

School bell rings. All student go to their class. Raven just want to go to class, but stopped by the other teacher—came out of nowhere like a ghost—standing in front of him. Raven sighs, "Rena, what are you doing?"

The rumor said Rena is… something. As you can see, she blinked to the front of Raven.

"I'm trying to find those Triplet," Rena answered with her monotone voice, like always, but intimidating enough.

Raven turns silence for a while to make an excuse. For extra info, this is a thing that Raven always do every time someone want to find El (this time Aisha and Ara included). Looks like Raven have many routine things.

"They're at the library because they were late to go to the class before," Raven responded, trying to make an I-am-trustworthy face.

"You lied," Rena said shortly.

Note: you can't lie in front of Rena.

Checkmate for Raven in a second after lying. "At the rooftop," Raven said. With this, Raven failed to try-to-find-an-excuse-so-his-student-will-not-be-found-not-going-to-class.

* * *

El, Aisha, and Ara go to the back of the school. "Are you sure? All we do is walk casually like we're not going to found," Aisha said, feeling uneasy.

This is what happens. While Raven chatted with Els and Eve (and caught for lying), they were walking casually from school rooftop to the back of school.

"Relax," El responded and continued to go to the school's outer wall to go out.

"Where are you going?" Rena suddenly appeared from behind and asked. Aisha and Ara panicked.

"We're going out," El answered straight forwardly because he know there's no point of lying.

Ara summons spear of ice at her hands. "If I win, we can go!" Ara challenged Rena. Rena pulls out her sword from sheath.

"I don't understand why Ara loves to challenge Rena. What is their problem?" Aisha asked curiously.

"I'll find out," El answered, out of topic.

In a minute, El and Aisha walks toward Ara and put their palms together.

"Let's pray for our friends, Ara Haan, that lose in less than 10 minutes," El said.

"Hopefully she will realize and train immediately before challenging a better person," Aisha continued.

"Amen," El and Aisha said simultaneously. Rena just watched these two doing stupid things.

"Ara, I have a good news," El said with a grin.

"I'm dying. And the bad news?" Ara asked, still able to joke around in the state of dying.

"We can go out without fighting Rena," El answered without feeling guilty.

El walks toward Rena while Ara curses El many times in her mind.

"Rena, I can spread your biggest secret right now if you don't allow us to go," El said with an evil grin.

Rena blushed when El said that. "Okay. You three can go," Rena said because she have no choice but to let them go.

"Before that…" El cut his words and walks toward Ara. El lifts up Ara's right hand.

"It hurts!" Ara screamed.

"Looks like Ara's right hand is broken," El continued without worrying Ara's condition and played with Ara's hand at will while Ara screamed in pain.

"Bring her to the medical room. I'll take care of that before the three of you go," Rena commanded. This is Rena's style of commanding—the only one who give a command without exclamation mark.

El brings Ara to the school medical room. Rena is ready with her lab coat and surgical instruments, plus a bed and a dim lamp in the middle of the room.

"Rena, you look more like a psychopath," El commented after saw the room that prepared to look horrific.

"Give me 10 minutes," Rena said, throw out El from the room. All Ara can do is sees the lamp and hopes that everything will be alright. Ara feels like facing the choice between life and death because the one who take care of her broken arm is candidate of doctor. Actually, it's not a big deal if she's a candidate of doctor, but she is a candidate of doctor that often forgot to do premedication. Rena stands at Ara's side and takes a scalpel, "this is going to hurt just a little bit".

Ara's scream is hearable in the entire school.

* * *

10 minutes later, Ara comes out and hides behind Aisha at once. Rena comes out without feeling guilty.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Aisha raised her eyebrows.

"I hate to say this, but you're better than me," Ara said with full of regret because she admit something shameful.

"We can go, right?" El asked. Rena nodded and they went away just like that.

* * *

They arrive at world-outside-of-school, a dangerous place. People can suddenly attack you without any reason at all. So, if you want to go outside of school, you have to ready for death.

"I hear that there's a new way to work," Aisha said, taking her friends' interest. "But the requirements are there must be at least an S rank at your group".

Viewer disappointed.

Aisha and Ara stares at El. "I don't have a rank," El said with a toneless voice.

Aisha points her finger at El, "yes, you don't have a rank, but your skill is above S rank". Aisha sighs, "besides, you never go to class".

"Do you think they approve someone with above-S-rank-skill?" El asked.

"Why do you even go to school?" Ara asked curiously.

El smiles, "to disrupt something".

Fun fact: El is a 5-star disruptor at school.

"Actually, that's not a fun fact. Well, whatever," El commented to the author.

El and Ara turn to Aisha. "Why are you two looking at me?" Aisha asked confusedly as she sees her friends.

"You're an A rank," Ara replied.

"But they don't accept a rank near S rank," Aisha said as she mentioned about limit of a function. El forces to smile while Ara doesn't understand.

El snapped his fingers. "We can trick them. Where's the place?"

* * *

They arrived at the front of the castle, surrounded by a luxurious gate. Two guards approach them. "What's your business here?" One of them asked.

El shows his student ID card in front of the guard's face. They're successfully enter the castle without any problems. One of the guards take them to the destination. At that room, a soldier sits in a relaxed way as he sees a bunch of papers at his desk. The guard exits the room and closes the door.

El shows his student ID card in front of the soldier's face. "We came for a mission," Aisha said.

This is not a mistake, but Aisha spoke because she knows much better.

That soldier nodded. "What rank are these two?" the soldier asked. Aisha and Ara show their student ID card.

For the second time, Ara regret for showing her rank.

That soldier gives a map to El. "Your job is to take a poison from this plant," that soldier said as he gave a picture of 'this plant' to Aisha. After that, they exited the castle.

"El! How did you that?" Ara asked excitedly and curiously at a time. El shows his student ID card to his friends.

"SSS rank?!" Aisha and Ara shouted, can't believe what they just saw.

"Actually, no," El said as he made the 'SSS' faded from his student ID card. His two friends turn to silence.

"All this time, everybody said that class of magic is a trash. They're wrong!" El shouted as he proud of himself, made his friends cheer him because they're also using magic.

In here, class of physical called god because everybody at the castle are from this class. The fact is they can be tricked by an S. Just an S.

"Before we're going to mission, do you want to eat?" Ara asked as she touched her tummy because she's hungry.

"All you can think of is food," Aisha commented.

Eventually, they go to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

After finished their lunch, they're talking about their own skills. They're never talk about this before because they accept as it is.

"Ladies first," El said, letting Aisha and Ara speak first.

"I'm first!" Aisha shouted. "I master 4 elements! Fire, water, thunder, and wind!" Aisha showed off with proud.

"Mainstream," El commented.

"Hey, you too are use fire!" Aisha protested.

"Yes, but not only fire," El said, then he summons a rune from his hand. "This is improvisation".

With this, ladies first is no longer apply.

"My turn!" Ara shouted as she summons ice from her hand.

"Why did you pick ice?" El asked and protested at the same time. "Ice is easily destroyed. If Aisha or me spar with you, all we have to do is play with fire and you'll be dead," El continued.

"Oh! Then I can change elements as long as my rank is still low!" Ara shouted excitedly. "What's the weakness of fire?" Ara asked and made Aisha laugh.

"Are you an idiot stadium 4?" El asked, wanted to insult Ara. Sadly, Ara doesn't understand.

"Alright then. Let's go!" El shouted and run off like a little kid that found an ice cream seller.

"Ice cream?!" Ara shouted after hearing the author talking about ice cream and run off just like that.

And Aisha has to pay the bills because her friends already went away.

* * *

Class ended and everyone come out from the class immediately. Some of them go to the canteen to eat, the others go back to the dorm, and there are SSS rank student challenging teachers. Meanwhile, Elesis stands in front of the school, surrounded by older boys. This cute little Elesis just lower her head.

"Hey lil girl, do you want to play with us?" one of the boys asked. Elesis shakes her head.

"I'll buy a candy for you," the other boy said. Elesis shakes her head again.

Els and Eve approaches them. "Do you have any problems with my sister?" Els smiled. "Please don't disturb her".

Those boys surround Els and ready to hit him. "I don't care if it's your sister or not," one of the boys said.

Els glare at the boy. "I can kill you right now if you bother her," Els said with threatening tone.

At last, the boys go away after they realize there's Eve on his side because Els is known as "Eve's unbeatable slave protector".

Elesis approaches Els and hugs him. "Where were you? I'm waiting, you know!" Elesis protested as she cried.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Els replied and pat her head.

"Maybe they are lolicons," Eve said.

Els holds Elesis hand and look at Eve. "What do you want to eat?"

Eve imagines various foods that she wants—starting from must-survive-until-pay-day to elite foods. "Steak," Eve answered.

* * *

They enjoy their lunch at canteen. For Eve, looks like she didn't enjoy it because she ate it in a minute.

"Elesis, why you never be with El?" Eve asked curiously as she saw Elesis trying to slice her steak. "You always be with Els".

The reason why Eve said this is because Elesis always avoid El (we can't prove it right now because El went to the outside of school). We'll see tomorrow (or two days later).

"He bullies me often," Elesis answered, still trying to slice her steak. "If I were near him, I can get killed, said Els nii-chan," Elesis continued.

Eve stares at Els with disbelief. "Really?"

Els drinks his orange juice and not answering Eve's question.

"Not trying to challenge a teacher, Els?" Eve asked, changing topic because the situation become awkward.

"I'm waiting for you to reach SSS rank, so we can graduate together," Els replied, trying to look cool. "As long as you're below SSS rank, I'll be here with you," Els continued, making Eve cheeks turn red.

Elesis look at Els with a teary eyes. "What about me?"

* * *

"What kind of plants growing in this rocky cave?" Ara asked curiously.

"You have to read second sentence paragraph one in this chapter," Aisha replied.

They entered the cave. El lightd up a fire in his hand, making the fire turns to a ball, and make it float in the air to be lighting inside the cave.

"That fire can attract enemies, right?" Ara asked.

"It's dark," El answered shortly and out of topic.

"But I can see it clearly," Ara replied with a straight face. El and Aisha turn their face to Ara, shocked by the word 'I can see'. The situation became awkward and everybody standing in their place. "…What?" Ara asked as she stares at her friends and feel she just said something wrong.

Aisha points her finger at Ara. "She's nocturnal".

"If that's the case, go in by yourself," El smiled. Aisha agreed and nodded her head.

"By myself?! What is going to happen if I die?!" Ara disagreed.

"Well, I'll prepare a graveyard for you," El replied as he turned back and went away followed by his fireball.

Unexpectedly, El really went away and leaves the two just like that.

"Do we have to go back?" Aisha suggested.

"I'll be really happy if we can go back after going through many junction and crossroads," Ara replied as she looks around her.

"We can just follow the map—ah, yes, El has it," Aisha said. She just realizes why El can go out from the cave easily.

* * *

Eve tried her best to parry enemy's attack. Raven, the one who help Eve in her training, only sighs. "Your eye-hand coordination is really bad," Raven commented.

"Shut up!" Eve protested.

We can see Eve's effort to reach SSS rank to graduate (and leave Elesis behind).

"I never talk about leaving Elesis!" Eve protested to the author and made Raven confused because she suddenly said that.

"Eve, you'll make a new problem if you keep protest to the author. What if our author really become a new character?" Raven tried to calm Eve down. Author say thanks to Raven.

"Oh? That's good. I can speak in front of this-goddamn-author face 'I would like a better eye-hand coordination!' " Eve yelled.

"That's like you're begging Lady El, but you don't make an effort," Raven said, who become a priest for a moment.

"Remember the second sentence first paragraph of this chapter," Eve reminded Raven.

Raven sighs. " 'Kay. Whatever".

* * *

 _Well, this is my first time making a story in English (thanks to google translate lol). Looks like I lack for a better word, so I'm sorry *cries*._


	2. Chapter 2

Add – Diabolic Esper

* * *

Els looks at a poster in school news bulletin board, a poster about tournament held every year. So far, El won the tournament 3 in a row. So, this is a right moment to see if he's cheating or not. Many people are curious what kind of living thing won 3 in a row without a rank. Not even F.

Els sighs. Els almost win 3 in a row because he always beaten by El in the final.

Someone gives Els a pat on the back, "will we meet again at the final?"

Els turns his face and sees El. "If yes?" Els asked instead of answering El's question.

"Do you see Rena?" El asked again, not answering Els question.

"If no?" Els asked instead of answering El's question again.

"I don't understand why a conversation between you two only filled by a question," Rena said as she suddenly appeared behind Els and El.

"Why not?" Els and El asked simultaneously

"Rena, please prepare one graveyard for Ara. She probably fail on a mission," El said with a straight face.

"Fine," Rena replied without asking a single question, then go to prepare a graveyard.

"Mission?" Els stares at El.

"Are we going to ask each other today?" El asked, then go away quickly.

* * *

Aisha still sits in place like she has no life after Ara leaves her and go to whatever she want to go.

Suddenly there's a light at Aisha's side. "An angel!" Aisha shouted and pounded her head on the floor to the one who brings the light, El.

"El, I have a good and bad news," Aisha said worriedly.

"Where's Ara?" El asked as he sees around him and didn't care about what Aisha going to say. Aisha shrugs. "The graveyard will be useless if we didn't find her corpse".

"Finally! I can get back here!" Aisha shouted as she approached El and Aisha. "I'm back~!" Aisha shouted happily.

"And the good news?" El asked to Aisha.

Aisha just laughs and Ara doesn't understand what they are talking about.

El gives a map to Ara. "Now go. I already prepared the graveyard," El smiled.

"This is only a plant, right? Why are we talking about dying?" Ara asked as she saw a map to find an answer that obviously no answer in there.

"That plant can bite your neck. It's big," El replied as he pointed his finger to the other paper—a picture of the plant.

"How did you know?" Ara asked again.

"I passed it and it match with this picture," El said as he saw the picture of the plant again.

"Why you didn't take it?!" Aisha and Ara protested simultaneously.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the plant's place. That plant really grows up at the rocks. El leans back to the wall as he plays with runes in his hand.

"Hey, help me!" Ara protested because she doesn't want to die.

"You want me to burn the plant?" El asked, making Ara turns silence.

"By the way," Aisha stopped Ara that too excited to give herself up, "if we got the poison, where do we keep it?"

"You're right. I'm not thinking that far," El replied. Ara gawks and waiting for her friends to find a solution.

Aisha checks her bag and finds a drinking water bottle. "We're going to use this!" Ara shouted, grabbing Aisha's drinking water bottle and ready to give herself up to be that plant's food.

"Are you trying to poison me?!" Aisha protested to Ara. "What happen if I suddenly forgot and I drank it?!"

"Don't worry," El calmed Aisha down. "I already prepared a graveyard".

* * *

"What? Ara survived?" A nice and a correct way to welcome Ara that came back alive from Rena.

"Rena!" Ara shouted as she gave Rena a pat on the shoulder. "I want to tell you something! Do you want to hear?" Ara asked with sparkling eyes. Rena nods her head.

"Looks like we went out so long," Aisha said as she looked at the sky. "It's getting dark".

"Dark this, dark that. What are you talking about?" Ara asked curiously. "Someone said 'if it's dark, you can't see anything', but I can see everything clearly," Ara continued, trying to know what dark means.

El, Aisha, and Rena stares at Ara and turns to silence.

"I don't care what you guys are going to say because of this trivial matter. I just want to know what dark is," Ara said with a serious face.

"Ara, this is not trivial," El said, making the usual-weird-and-funny situation become serious. "You won't know what dark is".

This time, Ara turns to silence.

"Shortly, you master darkness," El continued.

"Cool! I am Ara, a possessor of darkness!" Ara shouted loudly, proud of herself.

If we think about it, honestly Ara would look cool if she wore black clothing because she master darkness. Too bad she's dumb.

"What if you summon something about darkness?" El suggested.

Ara smiles. "Give me some time. I don't want to learn a magic like before," Ara said, then dragged Rena to go.

"Like before?" El and Aisha asked simultaneously as they facing each other.

"I'll find out what she means," El smiled. El leaves Aisha and starts a 'find out the other's secret' task.

Leave this task to El because he is "the best secret finder" at school aside from "5-star disruptor".

* * *

"That time, I was confuse at the cave because El go away just like that, but because I, Ara, a possessor of darkness, I can walk around in there and look around!" Ara tells about the mission to Rena enthusiastically.

Rena just gives her a smile because Ara doesn't realize a graveyard that Rena dug is a few meters behind them during Ara's long story.

"If I want to learn a magic, who can help me?" Ara asked all of a sudden.

"You uses spear. Why don't you go the class of physical?" Rena asked curiously.

"Not cool!" Ara shouted as she folded her arms. "There's no possessor of darkness that use physical. Not stylish!"

Rena sighs. "Even you know that in the end, people from class of magic is only a laughing stock?"

Ara stares at Rena. "You can say that many times you want".

Rena stares back at Ara and raises her eyebrow.

"You know who win 3 in a row at the tournament~" Ara said proudly.

"But you always lose at the first round," Rena replied.

"Hey! One day I will beat El!" Ara shouted with a too high self-confident.

* * *

"Tournament, huh?" Eve lowered her head and saw her drones.

"Do you want to participate?" Els asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I always count on you for a fighting problem, so I—"

"I find something interesting at that tournament poster," Els cutted Eve words, catching Eve's attention.

"2 vs 2".

That thing really catches Eve's attention.

"Care to join me?" Els asked.

Eve blushes. "Well, to be honest, I want to join you, but I'm just a burden".

"To me, you're not a burden," Els replied with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll sign up for us!" Els shouted and went away.

"Els, wait!" Eve chased Els from behind.

* * *

El walks toward Raven that stands-near-the-place-to-sign-up-for-tournament-for-no-reason. "Raven, I need money," El said as he lend his hand.

Raven sighs. "I'm not your father".

"Quick".

"What for?" Raven asked curiously.

"To sign up for the tournament," El answered shortly.

"Tournament this year is 2 vs 2. Who wants to team up with you anyway?" Raven asked again. Raven just realizes something off from El's answer. "You don't need money to sign up".

"Well… because nobody wants to team up with me except Aisha and Ara that they obviously team up, I need money to find a partner," El explained. "Except I can team up with a teacher," El continued.

"Why don't you find somebody that surely wants to team up with you?" Raven asked for who-knows-how-many-times-he-asked-right-now.

"Elesis definitely want to team up with me," El said surely.

Raven rolls his eyes. "El, don't be stupid. She always with Els—"

"Els always with Eve and now they're dating," El cutted Raven words, make Raven shocks about this news. "I'm sure they will spend their time together rather than take care of Elesis," El continued.

"How did you know they're dating?" Raven asked for who-knows-how-many-times-he-asked-right-now (2).

El proudly smiles. "I'm the best secret finder".

"You really want to team up with Elesis?" Raven asked again.

"Of course not. I don't want that newbie to be my partner," El replied.

* * *

For some reason, Elesis feels hurt.

Deeply hurt inside.

* * *

Aisha approaches Ara that happily talks with Rena who has no choice but hear. "I'm hearing her whole-hearted," Rena's style to protest without exclamation mark to the author.

"Ara, let's sign up for the tournament!" Aisha shouted excitedly.

"For the sake of winning, of course you need me!" Ara shouted excitedly too.

"Actually, no. The truth is, I need one more person to enter the tournament and I know there's nobody to team up with a burden like you".

"Screw you, Aisha!"

Aisha laughs. "Let's participate!"

Ara nods.

"I want to see you beat El with that broken arm," Rena said all of a sudden.

"Oh, don't worry Rena~" Ara looked at Rena with a smile. "There's still next year~"

Rena turns to silence. Aisha facepalms. "Who want to team up with El except us?"

El and Raven walk toward them.

"Rena, I need money," El said and lend his hand.

"Raven, I need money for El," Rena said to Raven and lend her hand.

Raven sighs. "Can you two understand that I almost can't eat lately?"

"No," El and Rena replied cold-heartedly.

El stares at Ara with a smile. "How did it go? Let me see your new darkness power that you proud of".

"Oh, I'll surprise you. We'll see in the tournament," Ara said with full of self-confident.

"Dammit!" El glares at Raven. "Raven, just be a student for a while!"

Raven lend his hand. "Money".

El stares at Rena. "Rena, I need money".

"Ask Raven," Rena replied.

"Until when you guys going to repeat this conversation?!" Aisha protested.

"I don't understand why no one wants to team up with you," Rena suddenly said that, ready to spill out her wise words. Everybody looks at Rena.

"I mean, El won 3 in a row. To be exact, he always won since he enter this school and participate in the tournament, make a no-rank-is-the-best legend. If you think about it again, there should be many people want to team up with you. Who doesn't want the prize if you won?" Rena explained. This kind of thing is rarely happen.

"That's not it, we have one problem," Ara said as she stared at El. "Who want to team up with disruptor?"

"What if we talk about this tomorrow?" Aisha asked, breaking the situation. "It's boring to hear the same topic over and over again and there's no solution for it," Aisha continued. Everybody nods.

* * *

The next day, at Triplet usually stay—school rooftop—Aisha and Ara are talking about strategy for tournament excitedly.

"We don't need a strategy! I'll end it up with my dark power!" Ara shouted proudly that—in fact—she can't show any magical things with darkness.

Aisha sighs. "I believe you can do that if you do something from now on rather than just speak!" Aisha protested.

"El, how did you learn to summon a fire?" Ara asked to El who only stares at the sky.

El ignored Ara.

"El?"

Raven opens the door harshly.

Like always, there's a routine conversation between El and Raven.

"Raven, please find some excuse for us again!" Ara shouted. She doesn't know yesterday Raven found out lying.

Raven sighs. "Yesterday, I said 'this time', right? I don't want to do it for the second time—"  
"Please!" Aisha tries to beg with a super-kawaii-desu voice.

"Raven, I don't understand why you always repeat this routine conversation," Rena said as she appeared behind Raven magically and almost made Raven got a heart attack.

Actually, everybody will be happy if Raven got a heart attack and died right away.

"You look so happy when I suffer," Raven muttered.

"We have a new school facility," Rena continued as she commanded someone to walk to them.

"Facility?" Ara asked confusedly.

They see this 'facility' is clearly a human. Ara doesn't want to call this person a facility because he's a living thing with a poker face. Aisha doesn't mind because Rena said that and she doesn't want to experience something bad like Ara. El doesn't care about what just happened.

Rena gives a pat on 'facility' back. Sadly, she's shorter than 'facility'.

* * *

 _Sorry for the interruption because the previous narrator got beaten by Rena._

"This is Add," Rena said. El, Aisha, and Ara just look at that 'facility'. "And he'll beat anyone who break the rules," Rena continued.

"Wait! He's a person—he's alive! Don't call him a facility!" Ara protested. Besides, she doesn't know whether Add is really alive or a robot.

Rena ignores Ara and holds Raven's hand to climb down the stairs. "Add, do your job".

The situation becomes awkward because the three of them just look at Add and Add looks back at them.

"I thought you're set to beat anyone who break the rules," Ara said while she waits for Add to attack or something. Add still doesn't say anything.

Add take out his weapon—nasod dynamo—and electricity come out of his weapon.

"Add, come on! Let's not fight," Ara smiled.

"You guys have to go to class," Add replied with a monotone voice. Finally he said something.

"Did you ever walk around this school?" Ara asked. Add shakes his head.

Ara holds Add's hand. "Let me show you around! It's not funny if you lost," Ara continued and persuade Add to break the rules.

El smiled. "I want to find out about this guy!" El went away.

Add summons a purple circle where El were standing and returns El to his spot. "Why am I here again?" El asked confusedly.

Ara points her thumb to Add, which is behind her. "Ask him".

"Oh? Cool!" El looks at Add with sparkling eyes. "Add, do you want to be my partner for tournament?!"

"El?!" Aisha and Ara shocked.

"What is tournament?" Add asked.

"Just answer me! Do you agree or not?" El asked back. Add nods.

"I'm going to class!" El went away excitedly. He definitely not going to class.

* * *

"What a cunning guy. Taking advantage of innocent person," Aisha commented to El that already went away.

"But you accept it anyway," Ara commented for Aisha who commented to El that already went away.

"Just now he caught my attention," Aisha replied.

"You like him?" Ara asked.

"That's not it!" Aisha protested to Ara. Her face blushes. Ara laughs.

And Add just stares at them.

"For some reason he look more like a robot than Eve," Aisha said as she stares at Add's straight face. "I mean, Eve is a nasod".

"Bad Aisha!" Ara yelled like yell at a dog. "Just because this guy is still innocent, don't say anything bad about him in front of his face!"

"But he didn't object it," Aisha replied.

"Of course. He's not a lawyer," Ara responded, misunderstand the word 'object'.

All Aisha can do is facepalm and hope that one day Ara's brain condition will be better. "I'd prefer go to class rather than chat with you," Aisha said as she walked to the class.

"Add, do you want to eat?" Ara asked, not even care that Aisha went.

"You have to go to class," Add said. All he did is speak, not act.

"Come here!" Ara shouted as she grabbed Add's hand and go.

* * *

Ara and Add go to the canteen. Ara ordered two slices of chocolate cake.

"Add, why you're not angry when you called a facility?" Ara said with sad expression and Add still use his straight face. "You're a human".

"What is human?" Add asked all of a sudden, making Ara shocks.

"Add, you…" Ara stares at Add, "…you ask the… wrong person".

"Why?"

"B-Because I can't explain a complicated things like this, okay?!" Ara shouted. Her face turns red. At least she doesn't admit that she's dumb. "But I'm not dumb!" Ara protested to the author.

"How can you know but you can't explain it?" Add asked.

"Because… not everything can be explain by words," Ara answered, trying to look cool.

Add stares at Ara, then looks at chocolate cake in front of him, and then looks at Ara that already eat the chocolate cake.

Ara stares at Add and smiled. "It's delicious!"

Add looks at his chocolate cake, grabs a spoon, and eats the chocolate cake.

Ara slices her chocolate cake and turns her face to Add. Add ate the chocolate cake in a second.

"You're not… throwing away the chocolate cake, right?" Ara asked hesitantly. Add shakes his head.

Ara sighs. "You're crazy".

After that, they go to the shop where Ara bought the chocolate cakes. The shopkeeper looks at Ara and Add and smiles. "Welcome!"

That shopkeeper stares at Add. "Hey, Add!"

Add stares at a few bottles of chocolate milk at the table. "Ariel, I want two bottles of chocolate milk," Add said as he points his finger to bottles of chocolate milk.

Ariel—an NPC that we know because of her Cobo thing—change her job to shopkeeper.

Ariel gives two bottles of chocolate milk to Add. "You're always welcome here! Rena said she'll pay everything that 'facility' needs in here~"

Then they leave the shop.

"I can't believe there's a good thing of you being called a facility," Ara said as she looks at Add drinking his chocolate milk with envy.

Add gives one of his bottles of chocolate milk to Ara. Ara takes it confusedly. "For me? Okay, thanks".

"Now do you want to go to the class?" Add asked.

"Add, class is boring," Ara answered, out of topic. Ara told many boring-day-at-class to Add.

* * *

"Then, the teacher will be like 'Ara, it's you turn' and all we do is fight each other. I always win, of course!" Ara showed off.

"Good work, Ara, the one who always sleep at class. That's why your rank is going nowhere," El said, suddenly stand behind them.

"Good work, El, the one who try to decrease my reputation," Ara yelled.

"So, who's right?" Add asked.

"Me," El and Ara answered simultaneously.

"You hear that, Add? She always win but her rank is E," El said as he points his finger to Ara.

"He's just joking around. I'm an S-rank, you know," Ara responded, clearly was lying.

"If you want to lie, don't lie with someone from class of magic," El said proudly as he shows Ara's student ID card in his right hand.

Ara opens her wallet, a place to keep her student ID card. Ara can't find it. "This is not about class of magic! And since when did you take that?!"

"Just now," El smiled. El gives Ara's student ID card to Add. "You can see for yourself what her rank is. The point is, you're fooled".

"Fooled?" Add asked.

"You don't know? Here, let me tell you". El stares at Add with a smile. "I said I'm going to class, remember?" Add nods. "But, as you can see, I'm here now. Outside of class," El continued.

"Is giving a wrong information is a good thing?" Add who are still innocent asked.

"For a certain situation… yea," El answered, teaching a bad thing.

"Relax. I won't lie to you again". After that, El go away.

Ara sighs. "Looks like we have to add some vocabulary inside your brain".

"Ara?"

"Yeah?"

"Your wallet looks thinner," Add said, making Ara checks her wallet immediately.

Empty.

"El!" There's no doubt about it. El must be the one who steal all Ara's money. Ara chases El immediately and Add stands in his spot, not knowing what to do.

* * *

After school, everybody gathers at the canteen. "Maybe I better go to class next time," Ara whimpered.

"You okay?" Aisha asked curiously.

"My money…" Ara looks at her wallet with a deep sadness.

"Must be El". Aisha guessed the right person.

"Add, can you find El?" Ara asked.

"Yes—"

"Add," Rena gives a pat on the shoulder to Add from behind. "Did you do as I say?"

Add nods.

"So, those Triplet go to the class?" Rena asked again to make sure they were going to the class. Add nods again.

Ara panics.

Remember this: you can't lie in front of Rena. That's why Ara panics.

"Oh, good," Rena smiled and gave a lollipop for Add. "Eat it, okay?" Rena continued and went away.

Aisha and Ara gawked. Add enjoys his lollipop with a straight face.

"Add?"

Add turns his face to them. "Who teaches you to lie?" Aisha asked curiously.

"El," Add answered honestly.

Aisha facepalm. Ara looks at Aisha, "is something the matter?"

Aisha sighs. "What a cunning guy".


	3. Chapter 3

Rena went back to the canteen for an important problem. "Add, you lied to me!"

For the first time in the history, Rena used an exclamation mark.

"I asked the other teachers and they said that Ara and El weren't going to class!" Rena protested.

For the second time in the history, Rena used an exclamation mark.

Add just stares at Rena as he eats his lollipop.

"I can't believe that you can be fooled too," Ara responded, intervening the other's problem.

Rena stares at Add in panic. "Yes, you can lie to me, but you can't live without me. Remember that," Rena said, trying to calm down, and go as far as she can.

"Whoa, there's something between you two, right?" Ara smiled.

"Are you two dating?" Aisha asked, go along with Ara.

"What's that?" Add asked, ruining the situation.

"Nevermind. Forget it," Ara replied with annoyed face.

On the other side, Aisha explains excitedly about what dating is.

* * *

Els and Eve just look meters away from them. "So, that's a 'facility' Rena talking about?" Els asked.

Eve nods. "But he's a human. I think it's cruel to call him a facility".

Els nods, agrees with Eve. "Actually, it's good that there's a patrol to make people go to class".

Add walks toward Els. "El, Ara is looking for you".

Els turns his face to Add. "Um… I'm Els".

Add stares at Els for a second. "Oh. Sorry".

"I'm Eve," Eve said all of a sudden.

Add looks at Eve, then looks at Els, then looks at Eve again. "Are you two dating?"

"Add!" Els and Eve shouted. Their cheeks turn red.

* * *

"Els nii-chan! Eve nee-chan! Somebody! Help me!" Elesis ran as fast as she can. El is behind her, chasing her. Ironically, no one wants to help Elesis because they don't want to deal with El.

Finally, El approaches Elesis and holds her hand. "Gotcha!"

"E-El nii-chan! Don't kill me!" Elesis cried because she's scared.

"I'm going to torture you before I kill you—"

Elesis cried louder. "Come on, I'm just joking," El said, even he knows that whatever he said won't make Elesis calm down.

El shows a cockroach that he catched earlier in front of Elesis' face. Elesis tries to run away because she's scared of cockroach. "Cockroaches are cute," El said.

"You're mean! El nii-chan is so mean!" Elesis cried in place and waiting for her tears to run out.

Raven approaches them. "El, what are you doing this time?" Raven asked. El releases Elesis' hand. Elesis hides behind Raven immediately.

El shows the cockroach in front of Raven's face. "I just showed her this".

Raven sighs. "Throw it away. You know Elesis fear it".

"No. It's cute," El disagreed.

"You prefer that 'cute' cockroach or your sister?" Raven asked, hoping El won't come out with a weird answer.

"Cockroach," El answered shortly, making Elesis cried louder.

Congrats to Raven, the one who gave a wrong question and make Elesis sadder.

"You're so mean! What is my fault?" Elesis asked, unexpectedly curious.

El throws the cockroach, doesn't know where the cockroach thrown and hits who. "None," El answered without feeling guilty and went away.

"I can't understand what he want," Raven said to Elesis.

"Neither am I," Elesis agreed.

* * *

At night, at café, Triplet plus Add stay there for some reason.

"Plus means add and our friend's name is Add. Our author should give another name for Add!" El protested to the author. Aisha and Ara just stay silent.

"You two look so serious. What are you guys going to talk about?" El asked curiously as he stares at Aisha with serious face and Ara that unexpectedly can be serious.

"Add can lie to Rena—"

"That's crazy! You're awesome!" El shouted as he gave a pat on Add's back. "Teach me!" El shouted again.

"But you're the one who teaches me to lie," Add replied.

El sighs. "Well, you're right".

"El, I trust you as the best secret finder," Aisha looks at El, "how can she know if we were lying?"

El rolls his eyes. "I thought Ara already told you".

Aisha stares at Ara and Ara's face turns dumb like always.

"So, you two know this and you two are not telling me?!" Aisha protested to her two friends.

"Rena can read other people mind," Ara responded quickly because she doesn't want to see Aisha mad.

"Oh wow". Aisha becomes speechless.

"Add, can you empty your mind?" El asked. Add nods.

"Oh wow". Aisha becomes more speechless. This time, El and Ara become speechless too.

Silence filled the room.

"This is a hot chocolate, right?" Add asked as he looked at cup in front of him.

"Of course~" Ara answered with for-some-reason-she-really-happy. Maybe 'the more stupid you are, the happier you are' quote is right.

"Add, what's that mean before?" Aisha asked.

In this case, Aisha is really curious about a relationship between Rena and Add. Maybe she really likes Add.

"Not that!" Aisha protested to the author while she's blushing.

"Which one?" Add asked back.

"Rena said that you can't live without her," Aisha answered with a slightly sad tone.

"Aaw… Aisha is jealous~" Ara teased Aisha and smiled.

"Ara!" Aisha's face turns redder.

"Jealous?" Add asked.

"Add, just ignore Ara and answer my question!" Aisha protested.

"You were like someone that just broke up," El commented, intervening them.

Ara stares at Add. "You don't know what jealous is, do you?"

"No".

"If I can install a dictionary inside your brain, I'll install it right now," Ara responded with an annoyed face because she spent this day to become a not-complicated-words dictionary for Add.

"Jealous is… you're not happy if someone else is luckier than you," El said, ready to become a complicated-words dictionary for Add.

"What is happy?" Add asked again.

El slams the table. "Okay. Install it right now".

Add still looking at El, waiting for an answer.

"Happy is… you feel like there's nothing troubling you, more like you love it," El answered lazily. Add still looking at El. "What? You want to know what love is?" El asked with an annoyed tone.

"Baby don't hurt me~" Ara sang happily.

"I want to know what annoyed is, too," Add said, mentioning a word that used by the author.

"Add, answer my question," Aisha said, can't wait to hear Add's answer.

"I don't know," Add replied, making Aisha disappointed.

"What is disappointed?" Add asked to the author.

* * *

For everyone's sake, let's skip it to the midnight, in Aisha's and Ara's bedroom.

Aisha woke up because she feels the urge to go to the toilet. Aisha hears Ara that probably is training to use her darkness power. "Are you not sleepy yet?" Aisha asked.

Ara summons a black ball in her hand. "Isn't that cool?!" Ara shouted happily. "Aisha, did you see that?!"

"Sorry, no. It's dark," Aisha replied, making Ara disappointed.

"That's the first something-connected-to-darkness that came out from my hand," Ara responded with full of disappointment.

Ara just realizes that Aisha went to the toilet while she was speaking.

A few minutes later, Aisha back to her bed. "Ara, can I ask you something?"

"Yea. What is it?"

"Actually, how did you learn magic before?" Aisha asked.

Ara stays silent and Aisha waits for her to answer.

"I explain it tomorrow, okay?" Ara replied. Ara pulls up her blanket and falls asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Ara and Aisha walks to the class. "What day is it today? I want some holiday," Ara said.

"Friday. Besides, there will be two days off and next week there's a tournament, so—"  
"Yes! No need to go to class!" Ara cutted Aisha words happily before Aisha can finish her sentence.

Aisha sees Add eating his lollipop. Aisha waves her hand. "Add!"

Add turns to Aisha and waves his hand back.

"Oh? Are you trying to get closer to him?" Ara teased as she smiled to Aisha.

"Ara, please stop that," Aisha replied softly with a threatening tone and cheeks that turns red.

" 'Please stop that'," Ara said, mimicking Aisha. "It won't be a problem if you're honest to yourself".

"Ara—"

"Wow. Ara is going to class," El replied as he approached them.

Ara smiles. "I can show you what you want," Ara said as she summons black ball in her hand.

"Cool," El commented with a smile.

Ara proud of herself. "Don't worry! I'll beat you with this!"

"You need more than that to beat me," El said, proud with himself too.

School bell rings. "Okay! I'm going to rank up," Ara said as she go to class with full of happiness. Aisha entered the class.

El approaches Add. "You already returned Ara's student ID card, right?"

"No," Add said with a monotone voice. "You're going to class, right?"

"Never," El replied.

"But you have to".

"Why?"

"So I can get a lollipop," Add said as he swallows up the lollipop.

El stares at Add confusedly. "From whom? What for?"

"From Rena. For me to eat. It's sweet," Add said.

"How many times Rena gave you a lollipop?"

"Five".

El still stares at Add confusedly. "Rena giving a lollipop?" El asked to himself.

"El, go to class," finally our 'something' teacher, Rena, approached El.

"You never give me a lollipop," El said to Rena all of a sudden.

"What for? You're a teenager," Rena replied confusedly.

"You never give Elesis a lollipop," El said.

"Do I have to?" Rena becomes more confused.

"Why does Add get a lollipop?" El asked curiously.

"Because he loves sweets. You know, one of diabetes victim in the future," Rena said plainly.

"Ara loves sweets too," El replied.

"So?" Rena looks at El, feeling skeptical.

"Can I have one?" El asked as he lend his hand.

"No," Rena answered shortly.

"Ah, okay". Finally, El gives up and go to the school rooftop like always.

"El, go to class," Rena commanded.

El stares at Rena with a smile. "I'll tell Raven".

"Okay, please don't". Finally Rena gives up too.

After that, they go to their place except Add that doesn't know where to go.

* * *

"Els, I leveled up!" Eve shouted and showed her new student ID card with 'rank: E' in it when the school was over.

I, as an author, forgot to tell you the higher your rank, the cheaper the cost to buy something. It's not a surprise if El always begging for money, even stealing.

Els claps his hand. "What do you want to eat? I'll treat you".

Treat remaining: seven.

Every time Eve ranks up, Els will treat her. That means she needs seven times to rank up to reach SSS.

Eve holds Els' hand. "I want fettuccine!"

They go to the canteen. Els ordered a food that Eve wants for the two of them.

"So delicious!" Eve shouted as she enjoys her food with full of happiness.

"What do you want to drink?" Els asked.

"Milkshake! Strawberry milkshake!" Eve shouted. She's too happy. Maybe because she's treated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elesis stands in front of school like always, waiting for Els and Eve that won't come because they're enjoying themselves at the canteen.

Elesis sees someone she doesn't want to see, El. According to Elesis' principle, within radius of 10 meters, Elesis will run away as far as she can from El.

Unfortunately, Elesis was too late to run as far as she can so she's chased by El (part 2).

"Els nii-chan! Eve nee-chan! Somebody! Help me!" Elesis shouted, waiting for help. Ironically, like yesterday, nobody help her.

Elesis approaches Raven that luckily right in front of her and hides behind him.

"So, Elesis love being with Raven now," El said while he approached Elesis.

"…what?" Raven becomes confuse.

"Maybe I have to tell everyone now," El said to himself, mentioning about Rena's secret.

"You promise you won't tell anyone," Rena said from behind El with threatening tone. Even the author doesn't get a permission to spread her secret.

"I'm not afraid if you're going to threaten me," El smiled to Rena.

"What did you do to Elesis?" Rena asked as she sees Elesis hides behind Raven.

"I just chased her," El answered without feeling guilty.

"He wanted to kill me," Elesis responded.

El sighs. "Rena, you're… something, right?"

Rena stares at El confusedly. "What make you say that?"

"What kind of trauma she has with me?" El asked as he points his finger to Elesis.

Rena stares at Elesis, then stares back at El. "Why don't you ask Els?"

"That's complicated—okay then," El said and left them.

* * *

Ara hits her head to the table at canteen. "I can't rank up today!"

"What happened?" Aisha asked, still relax and not care if Ara hurts herself.

"I need my student ID card to rank up and Add has it!" Ara protested and hits her head to the table for the last time.

"How can Add has it?" Aisha asked curiously.

Ara tells that she found out lying to Add because of El who stole her student ID card plus her money and her student ID card returned to Add, but Ara forgot to take it back.

"Do you want me to take it?" Aisha asked, offering some help.

"Oh, sure. I know you will be REALLY happy to be alone with Add," Ara smiled and back to her happy life.

Aisha sighs. "Why are you so happy talking about that?"

"Because you said 'just now he caught my attention' at the rooftop," Ara answered.

"What I mean about that is when Add teleported El back to his place!" Aisha protested.

Aisha put an innocent face. "Oh".

Add approaches them quickly using nasod dynamo. "Cool!" Ara shouted with sparkling eyes as she sees Add landed on the ground.

Add returns the student ID card that Ara need it the most. "Sorry, I forgot to return it," Add apologized.

"No," Ara replied with annoyed face. Add stay silent, stares at Ara. Ara stares back at Add and sighs. "I'm just joking. I forgive you," Ara continued because looks like Add doesn't know anything about jokes.

Aisha and Add turns silence. Ara just stares at them.

"Are you alright? Why you look pale?" Ara asked as she stares at Add.

"My head hurts," Add answered. In fact, he doesn't look like having a headache.

"According to a book I read, a person that having a headache means he has to drink more water!" Aisha shouted as she puts out her bottle of water from her bag.

"We used that to keep a poison, right?" Ara asked as she pointed her finger to Aisha's bottle of water.

"I already clean it," Aisha replied and gave her bottle of water to Add. Add drinks it quickly.

"Indirect kiss!" Ara shouted.

"Ara!" Aisha blushes.

"Sorry. It's a reflex," Ara apologized.

"No," Aisha replied with an annoyed face, mimicking Ara. Ara stays silent, waiting for the next sentence. "I'm serious," Aisha continued.

"But I'm not serious," Ara responded.

"Okay. Whatever," Aisha replied and gave up on this weird debate.

* * *

"Really?!" Eve shocked after hearing Els words.

"Really. I checked the list of team for tournament yesterday and one of them is 'El and Add'," Els said with a serious face.

"Is that allowed?" Eve asked curiously. Els shrugs his shoulders.

"Strawberry milkshake? I want it!" El shouted the moment he approached them and points his finger to the glass of milkshake at the table.

"El, are you allowed to team up with Add?" Eve asked, while the aforementioned person is here.

"Of course," El answered shortly. El looks at Els, "hey Els, the one who stares at the tournament poster for a long time, tell us the rules".

 _There must be 2 participants in 1 team_

 _Team up with a teacher is forbidden_

 _If there were a cheater, the team will be disqualified_

"There's no 'Team up with a facility is forbidden' rule," El said.

"Actually it's kinda cruel to call him a facility," Eve replied, not happy if El called Add as a facility.

"This school considers him as a facility. What are we gonna do about it?" El asked to Eve, sounds don't know what to do about that 'facility' nickname.

"So, what are you doing in here?" Els asked, slightly annoyed because Els know El won't come to bring something good.

"Does Elesis have any trauma with me? Why does she always run away from me?" El asked with an innocent face.

Els rolls his eyes. "There are plenty of reasons for that. You often scared her with a cockroach, locked her inside of school locker, threw marbles while she's walking so she'll slipped plus the other victims, pushed her to a river in winter, electrocuted her with electro shock handshake toy—"

"Oh," El still stays with his innocent face.

"By the way, are you guys kissing already?" El asked quickly, making Els and Eve blush.

"Okay. I'll know if you guys did that," El continued because looks like Els and Eve become speechless. To be exact, they're shocked because El knows that they're dating. No need to doubt the best secret finder.

* * *

El walks toward his friends. "Ara, why are your forehead red?" El asked as he looked at Ara's forehead.

"She's frustrated and hit her head on the table," Aisha replied.

"Why? Can't rank up?" El smiled.

"Yes. Happy?" Ara looks really annoyed.

"Of course not". Unexpected answer from a person like El. "If your rank were higher, I can ask you for a food," El continued, unexpectedly we can guess that.

Ara slams the table. "El, my money!"

"I already save it," El said without feeling guilty. "All of them are secured by my phoru bank!"

"What can I eat now?!"

"Lollipop?" Indirectly, El mention about Add's daily food.

El looks at Add. "Add, where's your sixth lollipop?"

"I didn't get it because you're not going to class," Add answered tonelessly, but the truth is he really wants a lollipop.

"Guys! I want to tell something!" Ara shouted all of a sudden. Everybody looks at Ara.

"Oh, good. Quick, tell us how you learnt magic before," El smiled.

"How did you know I want to tell that? You learn that from Rena?" Ara shocked.

"Oh, am I right?" El shocked as well.

* * *

 _3 years ago, at Ara's house._

 _"Someday, I'll beat you, onii-san!" Ara shouted to her brother, Aren, who will go for a job. Aren have a job as a defense captain at Fahrmann's capital. "And then, if I won, I'm going to stab you with this spear!" Ara continued as she plays with her spear._

 _Aren laughs. "Don't do that. What if I die?"_

 _"Mom said, if someone died, he's going to be a star" Ara shouted as she points her finger to the sky that still bright, there's a sun, and no sign of star._

 _Aren holds Ara's shoulders. "Ara, I hope that one day you would be smarter—"_

 _"Don't worry!" Ara cutted Aren's words, clearly make Aren even more worried._

 _Aren sighs. "Okay then. I'm off"._

 _"Bye, onii-san! If there were one more star at the sky, I'll consider that you're dead!" Ara shouted as she waves her hands with happiness. What an insolent sister._

 _One month later, Ara's family heard a bad news about Aren. Aren possessed by a demon and he's not going to be the same way again._

 _Ara takes her spear. "Onii-san will be back to normal!" Ara cried._

 _Ara's mom stares at Ara. "Ara, you need a magical power"._

 _"Magic?"_

 _Her mom nods. "You can't match a demon power with just a spear"._

 _Ara stares back at her mom. "Gimme some magical power!"_

 _At midnight, they do a ritual to give Ara a magical power by force. Her mom says a mantra._

 _"Spile guro fiela dien ouscale aru kiuxe projeitle surocie"._

 _Ara feels pain in her body. She feels like being mutilated. At the same time, she feels like she lost her life._

 _After painful things Ara experienced, she feels like she's reborn because she still alive._

 _At 6 in the morning, Ara told to go to the school to master her new magical power. Ara plays with ice in her hand. "Cool!" Ara shouted, proud of herself._

* * *

After hearing that story, Aisha can imagine how painful it is, while Add stay silent and El thinks about other thing.

"I understand why your brain is kinda broken," El commented after hearing Ara's story and receives a bunch of protest from Ara.

So, this is what El think. What kind of parents that said 'you need a magical power' if in this world, magical power are useless? What kind of parents that ordered their child to learn magical power by force so she have to feel pain? What kind of parents that not save their eldest child, but told their youngest child to save their eldest child? What kind of parents that ordered their youngest child to go to school while their eldest child is possessed by a demon? What kind of parents that teaches their child when someone dies, they become a star in the sky?

The answer is a stupid parents and this is their future generation, Ara.

* * *

 _Looks like this story is going nowhere lol_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Lacher (Chung) – Iron Paladin

Lu/Ciel – Noblesse/Royal Guard

* * *

"Add, are you busy tomorrow?" Aisha asked Add all of a sudden. Add shakes his head.

"Ahem," El and Ara stares at Aisha with a smile.

Aisha pretend El and Ara aren't there, but she's blushes. "Every Saturday and Sunday, there are some portals for dungeon and we can get money in there," Aisha said, continue her objective for asking Add if he's busy or not. "Do you want to join us?"

"Us?" Ara asked.

"Who?" El asked, continuing Ara's question.

"Four of us, of course!" Aisha answered with annoyed face.

"I don't mind if you want to be alone with Add," El replied, replacing Ara's role.

"Okay," Add answered Aisha's question. Thanks to Add who answered immediately before El and Ara enjoy themselves.

"Add, you don't mind if there were only you and Aisha, right? Ara and I are busy," El said all of a sudden, making Aisha's cheeks turn redder. Add shakes his head.

"Aisha, looks like you're going to explode," Ara said as she points Aisha's face that turns redder and redder, either mad or shy.

"Can you two explain what business do you two have?" Aisha asked, stares at El and Ara, feeling distrust.

El and Ara look each other. "What business do we have?" Ara asked to El.

"What are you two going to do, huh? A date?" Aisha teased with a smile.

"Yeah!" El and Ara responded simultaneously, making Aisha shocks.

"You two are dating?!" Aisha's voice is loud enough to be heard by people at the canteen.

"You're still single?" Ara smiled to Aisha who still shocks, "why don't you find a boyfriend?"

Aisha stay silent, doesn't know what to say. "Why don't you guys told me?!" Aisha protested. "So, after all this time… I'm just bothering you guys?"

El and Ara laughs loud enough to be heard by people at the canteen. "Of course not," El replied, still laughing while Ara can't speak because she's laughing until her stomach hurts. "I just want to know what your reaction is," El continued, finally can stop laughing.

Tears come from Aisha's eyes. "You guys are annoying!" Aisha shouted and left them.

"Okay then! Ara, let's apologize," El said to Ara who still laughing without feeling guilty.

"What is annoying?" Add asked, ruining the situation.

El stares at Add. "You already asked about that in the last chapter".

"But you didn't tell me," Add replied.

* * *

They walk toward Aisha at the library. For some reason, Aisha always goes to the library when she's in bad mood.

"Aisha~" Ara approached Aisha like something bad didn't happen, so was El. Plus Add that always shows a straight face.

"What are you guys want now?" Aisha asked with an annoyed tone.

"We want to apologize," El answered.

El and Ara put their palms together. "Aisha, we're sorry".

Aisha stays silent and reads her book. Ara still waiting for Aisha's respond. "Aisha?"

"Go away," Aisha shooed.

* * *

"It's been a long time since we made her mad," Ara said, still calm knowing her friend mad.

"She'll be okay soon," El replied, also still relax.

"Add, why are you addicted to chocolate?" Ara asked as she sees Add drinks a bottle of chocolate milk.

"Because of the chocolate cake you bought," Add answered, then drinks his bottle of chocolate milk again. If Add suffered from diabetes, blame Ara.

Suddenly a little girl approaches them. "I'm not a little girl, you know!" that (little) girl protested to the author. The (little) girl gives a leaflet to El. Ara and Add take a peek.

"Dance party?" Ara repeated words from the leaflet.

"What is dance?" Add asked, ruining the situation.

"Are you sure there's someone who can dance in this school?" El asked to the (little) girl.

"I can!" the (little) girl shouted proudly.

"What makes this school hold a dance party after tournament?" Ara asked, still looking at the leaflet.

"100th birthday party for our school!" the (little) girl shouted. "Make sure you come!" the (little) girl shouted again and ran away as she waves her hand.

"See you in the tournament!" El shouted as he waves his hand.

The (little) girl stays in place, turns around, and walks toward them. "How did you know I enter the tournament?!" the (little) girl shocked.

El rolls his eyes. "Don't pretend you're alone, Lu. Where's Ciel?"

Lu—the (little) girl that was here—looks at El with sparkling eyes. "So you're El nii-chan!" Lu shouted as she hugs El. "You as 'the best secret finder' and '5-star disruptor', I'm your biggest fan! El nii-chan, you're so cool!"

For the first time, there's someone who idolized El. Maybe this girl already lost her mind.

"Nii-chan?" El repeated.

"Can I call you El nii-chan?" Lu asked with a fake sad face.

Good news for Lu because El doesn't object it.

"Although you know my name, I'm going to introduce myself. Name's Lu," Lu said as she asks El to shake hand. El shakes his hand with Lu and makes Lu electrocuted.

"You need to train more to trick me like that," El smiled to Lu who rubs her hand because of electrocution. We can see electro shock handshake toy at Lu's right hand.

"Oh! So this is what the chickens come home to roost means!" Ara shouted as she looks at Lu in pain.

Meanwhile, Add tries to imagine a chicken come home just to roost. Hope he know what chicken is.

Someone appears behind Lu. His eyes closed with a bandage. "This is Ciel," Lu said as she points the person behind her. A person that Lu meant, Ciel, waves his hand without knowing there's a person in front of him or not.

"What happened to him?" Ara asked as she points to Ciel because she's curious why Ciel's eyes closed with a bandage.

"He's blind," Lu murmured. Ara turns to silence.

"By the way, my name is—"

"Ara!" Lu cutted Ara's words and pointed to Ara. Lu points to Add. "This is Add!"

"How did you know my name's Ara?" Ara asked curiously.

"Okay, Ciel, one step closer to become disruptor and secret finder like El nii-chan!" Lu shouted to Ciel excitedly.

Ciel touches leaflets in Lu's hand. "We still have so much work to do," Ciel replied.

"That's why we need to do it fast!" Lu shouted and went away to hand out the remaining leaflets.

"Lu, let me help!" Ciel chases Lu. The great thing is Ciel really chased Lu without hitting people in front of him.

Ara amazed when she saw that. "So cool!"

"They're going to be a difficult opponent," El responded. Add stares at El and Ara.

"What?" El and Ara asked simultaneously.

"What is dance? What is birthday? What is tournament? What is idol? What does nii-chan means? Is there any chicken that come back home only to roost? What is blind?" Add asked many things to El and Ara. Actually, he already asked 'what is tournament?', but El didn't answer it.

At least he knows what chicken is.

"We're going back to library!" El shouted in frustration because there are too much questions. Before Add can ask 'what is frustration?' that mentioned briefly by the author, El already went. Ara and Add just followed him.

* * *

El slams a dictionary at the table. Maybe it's hearable to Aisha's alone-place-at-the-corner. Add just stares at the dictionary in front of him.

"I'm going to teach you how to use a dictionary," El said to Add. "First, you have to know what word you're going to find. For example, 'dance'," El continued as he opens 'D' part in the dictionary.

Not that 'D', okay?

El looks at Add, "do you understand so far?"

Add nods. "Okay, good," El said, feeling a little calmer.

"The second alphabet of a word, are in alphabetical order—"

"What is alphabet?" Add cutted El's words.

El give a pat on Ara's back. "Ara, continue. I have to go," El said, and go away just like that.

Strike one.

Ara looks at El that went away, then looks at Add who looks at Ara, waiting for the next explanation. "Alphabet is… a letter. You can see them here," Ara said as she shows parts in the dictionary that already in alphabetical order. Add nods, understands this dictionary thing so far.

"Back to 'dance'. The second letter and the next letters are in alphabetical order, so all you have to do is find it," Ara explained, helping Add to find 'dance' word.

"Here, 'dance'," Ara continued as she points 'dance' word along with the description. Add reads it seriously.

"If you try to find a word 'annoyed', you must know that this is a past tense," Ara said.

"So, what I have to find is… 'annoy'?" Add asked, making sure that his answer is right.

"Yay! You're smart!" Ara shouted, making people around them tell her to be quiet. "I want to see what Aisha is doing," Ara said and left Add who trying to find another words.

* * *

"Aisha~" Ara approached Aisha who reading seriously.

"Hey, Ara," Aisha greeted with a smile.

"You're not mad anymore, right?" Ara asked with full of hope.

Ara sighs. "I'm not mad anymore, but don't shock me like that ever again".

"Okay, okay~" Ara replied, sounds like 'I want to shock you like that again'.

"To be honest, I'm confused why you are really mad like that. I mean, you never that mad when I match you with Add," Ara said all of sudden, catching Aisha's attention who enjoys her book.

"I'm just shocked to hear my two buddies already dating. I mean, I thought I'm going to be alone," Aisha murmured.

Ara moves her head near Aisha's head and smiles. "You like El?"

Aisha's cheeks turn as red as El's hair color. "N-No!"

"That's why you're so shocked when I said El and I are dating even if we're just joking around". Ara's smile turns to grin and looks annoying. "Don't worry, I know how your love works. Starting from Lacher, to Raven, to Add, and finally, El~"

"A-Ara!" Aisha whispered with an annoyed tone and told Ara to lower her sound volume. "It's quiet in here, you know! What if someone else heard us?!"

"So you really like El?" Ara asked, right on target and not lowering her sound volume.

Aisha stay silent, but from her red cheeks show that the answer is yes.

"I don't understand your type," Ara said softly. "You like someone that mentally ill, or maybe can't be helped, you know?"

This is a reason why Ara's said that.

Lacher, later on you can see for yourself why this person is one of someone that mentally ill, or maybe can't be helped.

Raven, a person with a very high tolerance near don't care. In fact, he doesn't care about his fangirls that always looking at him.

Add, a living thing that is far too innocent. Maybe he has the same thinking as Ara—dead people become a star. Moreover his vocabulary is very limited.

El, a person that always disrupt the others, finding the others' secret(s), and begging or stealing for money. What is good about this guy?

Actually Aisha is one of the normal and healthy characters in this story, but after that explanation, maybe she's on the crazy-characters list.

Add walks toward Aisha and Ara who enjoy themselves. "Ara, I can find a word 'birthday', but I can't find 'the chickens come home to roost' ".

"Aisha, I trust him to you," Ara said as she pushed Add closer to Aisha, and go away just like that.

Strike two.

Add stares at Aisha and Aisha stares back. "What?" Aisha asked because staring each other is awkward.

Add shows a dictionary in front of Aisha's face. "Help me find 'the chickens come home to roost'," Add replied.

Aisha sighs. "Add, that's idiom and you can't find an idiom in this dictionary," Aisha said.

Add finds a word 'idiom' immediately. "Here it is," Add replied as he points a word 'idiom'.

Aisha stands up, takes a book about idiom, and gives it to Add. "You can use a dictionary, right? I'm sure you can use that book too," Aisha said, then go away just like that.

Strike three.

* * *

Lu hands out the remaining leaflets wholeheartedly. "Ciel, are you finished yet?" Lu asked Ciel that right behind her.

"Not yet," Ciel answered, trying to make Lu not disappointed.

Lu grabs leaflets in Ciel's hand. "Let me use my little and sexy body, so just relax," Lu whispered to Ciel. Ciel has no other choice and at last he just agrees with Lu.

Lu hands out the leaflet to the person passing by. "Please come!"

"No," the person replied without even looking at the leaflet.

"Come on, this is a rare event!" Lu persuaded the person. The person ignores Lu and keep walking.

"That guy is annoying!" Lu protested. Ciel smiles and give Lu a pat on the head so she can feel calmer.

"Leave him. That one's difficult," El who just arrived and intervened responded.

"El nii-chan!" Lu greeted El with a high-five. Maybe they're going to be a good friend in no time. Lu looks at the remaining leaflets. "Besides, it would be good if he attend too," Lu complained.

El takes the leaflet from Lu's hand. "Let me handle him," El said and walked toward the person Lu persuaded.

El gives a pat on his shoulder like his best friend or something. "You really don't want to come?"

"No. What for?" On second thought, this person is right. What for?

"How about some trade?" El asked. That person doesn't care and keep walking.

"I know you're going to agree, Lacher. Or should I say, Chung Seiker," El continued. This time El caught the referred person's attention, Lacher.

Lacher glares at El. "How did you know my real name?" Lacher asked with a threatening tone.

"I won't tell anyone if you come to this party," El smiled and gave the leaflet to Lacher.

Lacher sighs and takes the leaflet. "Okay. I JUST come, alright?" Lacher turned around and go.

Maybe he's a type that forced to follow his girlfriend to a clothes shop and ended sit on the waiting chair or sleep until she's finished.

El goes back to Lu's place that using her little and sexy body to hands out the leaflets. El raises his thumb. "El nii-chan, you're amazing!" Lu praised El.

"For the love of Lady El, it's just a misheard, right?" Aisha stared at El and Lu, gawked.

"No, Aisha. She really praised El," Ara continued, also gawked.

Lu hands out a leaflet to Aisha. "Dance party! Make sure you come, okay?" Lu shouted excitedly.

Aisha looks at the leaflet. "For the love of Lady El, since when there's someone who can dance in this school?"

Lu approaches Els and Eve that luckily passing by and hands out the last leaflet in her hand.

"El, don't tell me you have two little sisters," Aisha said as she points Lu.

"What sister?" El asked.

"Elesis. You still remember her?" Aisha asked back.

"Ah, her," El waves his hand at Aisha, "I don't think she consider me as a brother".

For some reason, El words sounds sad. "What's so sad about that?" El asked to the author.

"That means you two are dating!" Lu's loud voice hearable, making people around them glance. They glance at Lu and see Els and Eve in front of her.

"Wow. Looks like this one is not my fault," El said worriedly.

"They're dating?" Aisha and Ara asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. They're going to be really mad at Lu if their secrets spread like that," El replied.

El sees around him. "Where's Ciel?"

* * *

"Dance party?" Eve repeated.

"Dance party! If you two are dating, it would be exciting to dance together, right?!" Lu shouted, doesn't realize her words are right on target.

Lu stares at Els. "Ah! El nii-chan's twin, right?"

"Nii-chan?" Els repeated, doesn't believe what he just heard.

"That means you two are dating!" Lu's loud voice hearable, making people around them glance.

Els and Eve turns to silence. Maybe Lu would be beaten in no time because she's just spread their biggest secret.

Ciel approaches Lu and carries Lu like Lu is a princess, then takes Lu away from there.

"Ciel? What happened?" Lu asked confusedly as she looks at Ciel that obviously can't look back at Lu.

"They're going to be really mad if you spread their secret like that," Ciel answered.

Lu laughs. "I thought you want to know their reaction".

Ciel smiles. "It would be troublesome. There are too many people in there".

Lu smiles back. "I can't believe you still can know there are many people in there without even looking. Ciel is amazing!"

* * *

El, Aisha, and Ara are still in the same place. People around there looking at Els and Eve.

"Oh? You guys are dating? Congrats!" El approached Els and Eve with a claps, pretend he doesn't know they're dating. Aisha and Ara stay away from there because they know something bad will happen.

"I thought we have an agreement," Eve said with an annoyed tone to El.

"Those new student are amazing, right? They're just here for one month and they can be my future generation," El said, mentioning Lu (and Ciel).

"Because everybody already knows, what if we celebrate?" El asked Els and Eve as he shows his evil grin.

Aisha and Ara decide to run as far as they can.

El summons a few runes above him, sucking people around with a black hole, and explodes the rune without feeling guilty.

After that short disruption, El disappears.

* * *

"We're going to be a good team!" El shouted as he raises his hand for a high-five. Add just stares at El's hand.

"Follow me," El said. Add raises his hand. El claps Add's hand for a high-five. "Thanks for the teleport, mate," El smiled.

"El, I heard you made a ruckus again," wild Rena appeared. Rena stares at Add, "Add, I can't believe you cooperated with him".

"This 'facility' you're talking about is easy to cooperate with. He's amazing!" El shouted, satisfied with the 'facility' Rena provided.

"El—"

"How's your relationship with Raven?" El cutted Rena's words, mentioning Rena's secret and making Rena blushes.

"El, there's Add in here," Rena protested.

"I promise I won't tell 'anyone'. You called him as a 'facility'," El smiled. "You're such a cruel person who considers him as a facility, Rena".

Rena sighs. To be exact, all Rena can do is sighs.

"Add, you have to listen to this cool story," El said to Add.

"What story?"

"Rena almost confessed to Raven".

"El, don't tell that story," Rena protested again to El.

"Add, listen," El continued, ignoring Rena.

* * *

 _Rena stands in front of Raven's room. El who luckily sees that hides quickly._

 _"What should I say?" Rena asked to herself._

 _"Raven, I love you," Rena said to herself, training to make an expression and find right words to confess._

 _Rena shakes her head. "Too straight-forward"._

 _Rena looks at her breasts. "Maybe I have to provoke him with these"._

 _Finally El can't hold his laughter any longer and found out by Rena._

* * *

"So you can do embarassing things like that too, Rena," Add commented for the story he just heard.

Rena's cheeks turn red. Rena turns to Add. "You're not going to tell anyone," Rena said with threatening tone.

Add lends his hand. "Lollipop".

"Chocolate?" Rena took out a chocolate bar and gave it to Add. Add nods and opens the chocolate wrapper.

El looks at Add's chocolate. "I want that too".

"Rena said that foods from her are made special for me," Add replied as he eats the chocolate.

Rena looks at Rena. "Really? You like Raven or Add?" El asked curiously.

"Raven," Rena answered shortly and straightforwardly.

"But you never give any special foods to him," El responded confusedly.

"You're right," Rena said to herself, also confused.

* * *

"What that little girl called?" Aisha asked curiously. If Lu were here, she will protest because she doesn't want to be called a little girl.

"That's Lu and the one that his eyes closed with a bandage is Ciel," Ara answered.

"I don't ask about him," Aisha responded.

"You'll need his name if we met them again," Ara replied.

Aisha sighs. "I'm afraid El will have a friend to make a ruckus together".

Ara looks at Aisha with a smile. "Why? Jealous?"

Aisha's face turns red. "Not that!"

"You don't need to be jealous, Aisha. There's Add who still single out there~" Ara teased.

"Rena's there for him," Aisha replied with a slightly sad tone.

"Raven?"

Aisha turns to silence, whether she's going to change her love or something.

"Eve is already with Els. You can take Raven if you want," Ara smiled.

Aisha is still in silent.

"Wait, I'm just kidding," Ara said worriedly because Aisha looks so serious. "You're not going to get closer with Raven, right?"

"Sounds good to me," Aisha blushed.

" 'sounds good' ?! So there's a playgirl beside playboy," Ara commented.

"Playgirl?!" Aisha repeated.

"Now I'm not sure if you're really in love," Ara stares at Aisha with distrust, "or you're just playing around".

* * *

After a short disruption caused by El, the school medical room is full.

"Raven, it hurts!" Eve screamed in pain while her hand treated by Raven.

"So you can feel pain too," Raven amazed because he thought Eve can't feel pain.

"But, I'm serious! El disappeared!" Eve trying to make Raven believe that someone except Rena can disappears.

"Okay," Raven replied because he's too lazy to argue as he bandage Eve's hand.

Eve turns to Els who still thinking over something after they got here. "Els, why are you so quiet right now?"

"Raven, what can Add do beside eat or drink something sweet?" Els asked all of a sudden.

Raven confuses. "He can fly with his nasod dynamo—"  
"Nasod?!" Eve cutted Raven's words right after she heard a word 'nasod'.

"I only know that," Raven continued. "Why?"

El enters the school medical room like he doesn't have any sins. Els glares at El. "What are you doing in here?" Els asked with a threatening tone.

El shows a lemon to Els. "If you were unconscious, I'm going to squeeze this lemon to your wound, Els".

Eve sighs. "El, is this one of your trick to win the tournament?"

"Not really. I just want to cause a disturbance," El said calmly.

"El, who's the one calling you 'nii-chan'?" Els asked curiously.

"Why do I have to answer your question?" El asked back, making Els more annoyed than before.

"Are you going to use that girl to disrupt something so you can win the tournament?" Eve asked all of a sudden.

"Wow. I'm used to get negative attitudes, but this one sounds cool," El smiled. "Yes, I'm using her to disrupt something. About the tournament, I just want to participate. I don't care about winning or losing," El continued.

"I'll be happier if you have a same condition like us to prove your words," Els replied with an annoyed tone because there are too much pointless conversation and he doesn't even answer the question.

"Oh, go on," El move closer to Els. "Where's your sword?"

Raven pulls El away from Els. "Come on you guys, stop it".

El shows his evil grin. "I have a lemon if you want to see me in pain," El said to Els.

"Are you a masochist?" Eve asked all of a sudden, ruining the serious situation.

El laughs. "Not really," El answered shortly.

El gives the lemon to Els. "If you please~"

Raven sighs. "This is just a trivial matter. It's just about a girl's name".

"This trivial matter will over if he spills out the name," Els said as he points El.

El smiles. "I like making people curious".

"I don't understand why you two can't get along," Raven said as he looks at Els and El who glares at each other.

"We settle this at the tournament. Sounds good?" El suggested.

Els crosses his arms. "I want a same condition. I want you and Add get a severe injuries".

El sighs. "Don't bring Add to this. Have some mercy to that innocent guy who doesn't know what 'tournament' is".

"Who cares".

"Oh? Els changed to a cold-hearted person!" El shouted as he claps his hands. El turns to Eve. "Since when he become like this?"

"Since you came here," Eve replied, also annoyed. Eve summons her nasod spear and points it to El.

El laughs. "I give you a chance to injure me. Why don't you kill me instead?"

Raven pulls El's collar from behind. "Raven, you can pull my hand!" El protested as he carried to exit the school medical room.

* * *

Raven releases and stares at El. "Don't say things like that ever again, okay?"

El confuses. "Okay? What's gotten into you?"

"I know you're not serious, but you said that like your life is useless," Raven responded.

"That's why I'm not serious," El replied as he looks at Raven.

"Well, you're right," Raven said, doesn't know how to react. "Anyway, don't say that things again, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for the money," El said as he ran away and showed money to Raven.

Raven just looking at the money from his wallet carried by El and go back to the school medical room to do his job. It would be better to store his energy to survive until pay day instead of chasing El that not 100% chased.

* * *

 _I question about my grammar lately_

 _Rena: You can use the grave I dug to put your English dictionary. I'll write "Here Lies, English" on the tombstone._

 _Ara: Wait! If that happened, we can't continue our life! Our author needs that to continue the story!_

 _Rena: Google Translate is available._

 _Ara: But_ —

 _Rena: Just take our author along with Add to the library_

 _I better stop this before I enjoy myself. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

The day has finally come, holiday! Who's not happy with holiday?!

"Dungeon!" Ara shouted because she needs money. You remember when El stole Ara's money? This is the right time to restore her economic situation.

There are many people go to the dungeon. Maybe they need money. Or maybe because almost-pay-day factor?

"Aisha wants to be alone with Add, right?" El asked as he looks at Aisha and Add.

"Let's go together!" Aisha shouted while she blushes.

"Aisha wants to be alone with El, right?" Ara asked, copying El's words. Ara just makes Aisha's face turns red.

"Aisha wants to be alone with Ara, right?" Add asked, copying El's and Ara's words. His friends turn their face to Add. "I thought that was funny," Add continued with a straight face.

"Since when did you learn to joke around?" Ara shocked, but amazed at the same time.

Add sees portals in front of school. "I want to go there," Add said as he points a dark blue portal and not answering Ara's question.

"Add, that's Henir's time and Space. It's difficult. I'm serious," Aisha disagreed.

"Can we get money from there?" Add asked, still sees the same portal.

"Well, we can, but in a form of fragments and we need to sell it to others," Aisha still disagrees.

"Ask El to sell it," Add said, catching his friends' attention.

"Ask El to sell it with high price and spread their secret if they didn't want to buy it," Add continued.

El laughs hearing Add's idea. El gives a pat on Add's shoulder, "I can't believe you have a wicked idea like that!"

"Since when did you learn to speak like this?" Ara asked again, shocked, but amazed at the same time. Actually, she admits this is a brilliant idea.

"Since I met you guys two days ago," Add answered.

NB: don't teach bad things to an innocent guy.

"Add, from all the good people in here, why did you choose to socialize with them?" Rena suddenly appears and asked.

"Who told me to socialize with them?" Add asked back.

Ara laughs loudly and Rena looks a little annoyed. You remember when Rena introduces Add to Triplet at the rooftop?  
"I told you to make sure they go to class," Rena said to Add.

"That's wrong. You told me to beat anyone who breaks the rules," Add replied.

Rena sighs. "These three break the rules".

"There's no rule about 'all student must go to class when they have to'," Add responded.

"You're right," Rena said to herself.

The Triplet just laugh hearing Add who always stares and questions everything becomes someone-who-ask-for-a-punch with his straight face.

Rena pats Add head. Ironically, Add is taller than Rena.

* * *

 _Sorry for the interruption because the previous narrator got beaten by Rena._

"I'm right to tell you to socialize with them," Rena smiled. Add just stares at Rena. Maybe Rena already crazy because socialize with people who have a budged brain like them is right.

Rena gives a pack of gummi bears to Add.

"Why don't you also make gummi love?" El smiled.

Rena stares at El with a straight face, but she's blushes. "No," Rena answered as she turns around and goes away.

"Alright! I want the author's previous words changed!" Ara protested all of a sudden. El and Aisha stares at Ara while Add enjoys his gummi bears.

"If Add suffered from diabetes faster, blame Rena," Ara said.

"I want that too," Aisha said with envy as she looks at Add.

"Rena said that foods from her are made special for me," Add replied as he eats gummi bears.

Ara moves closer to Aisha. "Don't be sad. Raven's stock is empty," Ara whispered.

"Stock?! I'm not a stock!" Aisha protested, making Ara laughs.

"What are they talking about?" Add asked to El as he points Aisha and Ara.

El shrugs his shoulder. "Girls".

* * *

"Raven, are you going to dungeon?" Rena asked to Raven who almost enters one of the portals.

"Yeah," Raven murmured. "Yesterday El took all my money," Raven continued.

"Maybe Add really socializes with a wrong guy," Rena said, making Raven confused why talk about Add out of the blue.

Rena looks at Raven. "Count me in".

"Huh?"

"I'm going to help you, okay?" Rena's cheeks slightly blush.

"Thank you very much!" Actually Raven is a bit speechless about this kind of thing. Maybe because he's rarely treated well.

* * *

"Ciel! Dungeon! Let's go to dungeon!" Lu shouted excitedly.

"Lu, why are we collecting so much money?" Ciel asked curiously.

"I want to buy a veeery precious thing for Ciel!" Lu shouted with a grin.

"But, Lu—"

"El nii-chan!" Lu approached El who luckily near them. Ciel just follows Lu from behind. El waves his hand.

"El nii-chan let's go to dungeon!" Lu invited El.

"Maybe next time. I make a promise with them," El replied, making Lu disappointed.

Lu pulls El's hand and tells El to lower his body. "I thought Add and that purple-colored girl want to be alone," Lu whispered.

El smiles. "Yea, but she doesn't want to admit it".

"I can hear you, you know!" Aisha shouted as she stares at El and Lu.

"Let's see who can clear that dark blue portal's dungeon first!" Lu challenged Aisha. "Me and Ciel or you and Add," Lu continued.

"Okay!" Aisha accepted Lu's challenge. Aisha looks at Add, "Add, come on!"

"I didn't say I accept the challenge," Add replied. El and Ara just laugh.

"Okay! We're going!" Lu shouted as she enters the dark blue portal followed by Ciel behind her.

Add grabs Aisha's hand and enters the dark blue portal as well.

El turns to Ara. "Are we going in too?"

"Okay," Ara agreed. "I'm going to show you my dark power!" Ara shouted with full of self-confident.

"What a reckless decision to enter a difficult dungeon like that," Eve commented as she sees those six enter the dark blue portal.

"Do you want to enter as well?" Els smiled.

"Actually I would be calmer if there are four people," Eve looks at Els with a smile, "but it would be better if I can be with you".

For no-one-knows-what-the-reason-is, these eight people enter Henir's Time and Space.

* * *

"Raven, we need a harder dungeon," Rena said after they finished one of the dungeon easily.

"For example?" Raven asking for a suggestion.

Someone walks toward Raven and stays in place. Raven sees that person. "Elesis?"

"El took my money," Elesis said as she lowers her head.

"Now I know why everybody in this school really likes to dungeon, starting from student until teachers," Rena concluded.

"You're never know what is like," Raven responded.

Rena's conclusion applies to the public. So, this is what happened. Everybody finds money at Saturday and Sunday. If you're unlucky, El steals it at Monday. The point is, they find money just to be stolen by El, but if they didn't find money, they can't eat. We called this as Rena's Theory.

Rena sighs. "Maybe I have to watch El the entire day so he wouldn't steal the other's money".

"What a great idea, Rena," Raven quipped. Rena stares at Raven instantly. "Please tell me how many times you succeed to make El go to class".

"None," Rena murmured.

The point is Rena's idea to watch El the entire day is a bad idea.

"Let's enter all the secret dungeons," Rena suggested. Raven and Elesis nodded and agrees.

"Just hope that we're lucky and we can get valuable items beside money," Rena said with full of hope. At least valuable items sold in high price.

According to Rena's Theory, there's only one person who can buy that.

* * *

"Alright. Who said fighting Nasod Inspector is a good idea?!" Ara protested as she hit Nasod Inspector with her spear and El just sit on the back.

"We agreed to enter this area," El replied. "If I can bought a sword, I would help you".

Nasod inspector is using anti-magic barrier and only Ara's attack that is effective now.

Ara backs away and dodges Nasod Inspector's laser attack. "El?"

"Hm?"

"Does this thing has an off button?" Ara asked, catching El's attention.

"Let me check it out," El said, bravely going through yellow flares coming from above.

"El, is there one of it? I'm tired!" Ara complained, still hitting Nasod Inspector with her spear.

Suddenly Nasod Inspector becomes motionless. It anti-magic barrier also gone.

"There really is an off button," El smiled.

Ara summons dark ball in her hand. "Let's destroy this thing," Ara smiled.

"That's crazy! I'm really tired!" Ara lied down on the floor the moment they arrived at the rest area.

* * *

"To be honest, you're really amazing to attack with one hand like that," El said, amazed and praised Ara at the same time.

"Yes," Ara replied, really tired and can't proud of herself right now.

"Continue?" El asked and ready to destroy door to next area.

"Wait!" Ara still lies down on the floor and looks powerless.

"Okay then, you rest. I'll take care of them now," El said as he slashed the door with his fire sword.

And then they teleported to the next area.

* * *

At the same time, Lu and Ciel enjoy bullying Alterasia Type-H (let's call it ATH so we can call it easily).

"I don't understand why this thing is easily bullied," Lu said as she attacks ATH and Ciel helps shooting it from behind.

Just when ATH summons blades around it, Ciel pulls Lu away from ATH before those blades spin around. "Ciel! You realized it want to summons blades?"

"I can hear it from its sound," Ciel replied.

That stupid ATH finally stops playing with its blades. "Lu, now!" Ciel shouted as he points ATH. Lu burns ATH with blue-colored fire and kills it.

"If all these fragments sold, I can buy something veeery precious for Ciel!" Lu shouted, repeating the same thing from before.

"Lu, I don't want—"

"Bad Ciel! Ciel must want it!" Lu cutted Ciel's words.

"Lu—"

"I don't wanna talk about that again!" Lu cutted Ciel's words again as she holds Ciel's hands. "I'm sure you're going to be okay!" Lu smiled.

* * *

At the same time (again), Aisha lied down on the floor at rest area. "I'm not used to go to dungeon this long".

Add destroys the door to the next area.

"Add! Gimme some time!" Aisha protested.

"You look so excited. I thought we're going to go fast," Add replied.

"But not like this!" Aisha protested again.

"Actually, if we want to go fast, why not destroy that door from the very beginning?" Add asked as he points the doors in X shape. "You said we can exit instantly".

"Money," Aisha answered shortly and Add can understand it quickly.

* * *

One hour later, Aisha and Add come out from the portal. Aisha pants and Add looks like he just passing by during dungeon.

"Hey". Lu and Ciel wave their hand at them. Add waves his hand back.

"You two finished it first?!" Aisha lies down on the floor at the public. "I'm sure me and Add are fast enough".

"We were waiting for a half hour—"

"What?!" Aisha shocked.

"You two are not fast enough~" Lu replied with a smile and proud of herself (plus Ciel).

"You guys must be have a good teamwork," Aisha said.

"Of course—" Lu stopped her words and looks at Aisha and Add, "what are you two doing, anyway?"

"Aisha rests a lot," Add replied, indirectly blaming Aisha.

"Don't tell them!" Aisha protested to Add.

Lu laughs. "You're so mean, Aisha, let Add do all the works!"

"I-It's not like that!" Aisha protested to Lu.

Add looks around them. "Where are Ara and El?"

"Maybe they're going to that portal too," Ciel replied as he points the dark blue portal. Magically, Ciel points it right.

"What if they were in trouble?" Aisha asked worriedly.

"If they were in trouble, they won't come back until they finished it," Rena said, intervening them.

"What?!" Aisha and Lu shocked. Whether because of what Rena said or Rena appears all of a sudden.

"Let's wait for another a half hour," Ciel said, still calm.

Someone comes out from the portal. Aisha and Lu glance at once.

Els and Eve.

Viewers disappointed.

"What happened to you guys?" Els asked as he sees Aisha lies down on the floor and her friends who stand around them.

"Do you know where are El and Ara going?" Add asked back.

Els points the dark blue portal and makes them more worried. "Why?"

"Looks like they're not coming back," Lu murmured.

"I don't mind if El not coming back," Eve replied, still keeps her private revenge.

"Come on, Eve, forget it already". Els tried to calm Eve down who still annoyed from yesterday.

"I can't accept that El can injure us as he wants". Eve lends her hand to Els. "Els, I want that lemon from yesterday".

"It's my fault! Why are you angry at El nii-chan!?" Lu protested to Eve.

"What do you want?!" Eve becomes angrier. "It's not a problem for a little girl like you—"

"I'm not a little girl, you know!" Lu protested back, indirectly warned Aisha to not call her 'little girl' at the same time.

Aisha just sees them fight and Add sits on his nasod dynamo as he eats popcorn that he asked from Ariel's shop.

Eve glares at Lu. "This is me and El's problem, not yours".

"I'm started it and El continued, so it has to be my problem too," Lu replied, forcing herself to intervene.

"Eve, let's go," Els tried to calmed them down with a not effective way.

Lu waves his one hand to Eve. "Just go and date, lovebirds~"

Eve summons her precious drones. Ciel takes out one of his gun and points it to Eve's head.

Lu sits on Ciel's free arm. "Are we going to make Tournament Simulator?" Ciel asked.

Rena stands in the middle of them. "If you wanted to fight, save it on the tournament," Rena said, trying to calm them down with more effective way than Els.

"It's okay if we fight now," Lu said, looks prepared to battle.

Before Eve can speak, Els grabs Eve's hand and takes her to another place.

Ciel lowers his gun. "If Eve were dating with El, the story will be different," Ciel said.

Lu sighs. "I don't like weak people who trying to taunt the others," Lu commented to Eve. Too bad she's already gone.

Rena glares at Lu and Ciel. Ciel can feel the pressure from Rena even though he's blind because Rena is… something.

"You guys too, don't taunt the others," Rena said with an annoyed tone.

"But she started it first!" Lu protested. "If she didn't said about don't mind if El didn't come back, I won't be this angry, you know!"

Rena sighs. "If you know what happened at the medical room yesterday, you'll understand why she said things like that".

"Tell me," Ciel said curiously.

"Ask Raven," Rena said as she turns around. "I don't know the details," Rena continued as she went away.

Add throws away his popcorn box, gives a sign that the fight is finished.

* * *

"I'll be happier if we can fight Nasod Inspector again".

"Me too," Ara complained, agreeing El's complaint. "This dragon needs an off button too!" Ara protested as she dodges fire from our-beloved-dragon-that-we-always-bully, Ancient Bone Dragon. Let's give No-Life-Dragon as a nickname for an easier name.

Why No-Life-Dragon, you ask? Because we can kill it before it attacks.

"That would likely happen if there are four people in here!" El protested to the author.

"I want to control this dragon and we will go through Henir's Time and Space easily!" Ara shouted, still can be happy.

"Ara, we will tame this dragon," El said.

Ara eyes sparkles. "How?"

"We have to give it a food!" El shouted as he pushes Ara to the front of No-Life-Dragon. Ara turns to silence because she's confused.

El raises his hands. "Ancient Bone Dragon! I offer my best friend—Ara—as a food for you today!"

"What kind of best friend are you?!" Ara protested to El.

"Ever heard of the difference between friend and best friend?" El smiled. Ara shakes her head.

"Friends always help their friends and do good things. Best friends will be happier to see their best friends suffer," El explained.

"Suffer and death are different, El. It's different!" Ara protested again.

"Ara?"

"El?"

"Are you hungry?" El asked.

Ara sighs. "Yeah. Really hungry".

"Do you want to clear this dungeon first or we're going to exit after this?" El asked.

"We're not going before we get as much fragments as we can so we're going to get more money!" Ara shouted with sparkling eyes. To be exact, her money is still not enough if they were going now. "It's one hour already. Why are we so slow?"

"Because we play around," El answered with a slightly regretted their action.

This is the reasons why they are so slow. First, they're guessing William Phoru's weight, which is pointless. Second, they tried to steal Shadow Warrior—nocturnal reptil's weapon—and failed. Third, they took apart Nasod Inspector. Fourth, they tried to find out why rocks around Teach the Tyrant—miserable big purple golem—can levitate. Fifth, they try to find out how to tame No-Life-Dragon.

"What if we eat first then we continue?" El suggested.

"Alright. More fragments are better!" Ara agreed.

For the sake of food, they become serious and defeated No-Life-Dragon.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, still no sign of El and Ara.

"It's already a half hour," Lu said worriedly.

"What can we do? We can't reach them," Ciel replied, not making the situation better.

"We can".

Aisha, Lu, and Ciel turn to Add immediately. "Add, don't joke around," Aisha said with disbelief.

"I'm serious," Add responded.

Aisha sighs and looks at Lu (and Ciel). "Let him talk whatever he wants. He just learnt to joke around".

"I thought Add is a serious type," Lu said as she Add who still looking at them.

"He's not a serious type, but innocent type," Aisha replied, correcting Lu.

Add walks toward the dark blue portal. "Add, what are you doing?" Aisha asked like she's talking to a little kid who walks around as he wants.

Add summons a dark red portal with his nasod dynamo and enters the portal.

"Add?!" Before Aisha can follow Add, the portal disappears.

"Wow". Lu amazed at what she saw. "Enters a portal inside a portal? I never imagine that," Lu said, looking at the dark blue portal.

* * *

"There's no other annoying thing than fighting Karis!" Ara shouted as she dodges Karis' scythe attack. "Why all we can do is attacking the core?! Why can we approach her and kill her already?!" Ara protested as she points Karis who suddenly bigger at the other side.

"Maybe we have to bring catapult next time," El said, doesn't know if that's a good or bad idea.

Someone appears from dark red portal between them.

"Add!" El and Ara shouted and amazed.

"What are you guys doing?" Add asked who can't express his curiousness.

"We find out many things!" Ara shouted.

"That's pointless," El continued.

"For what reason did you guys found out a pointless thing?" Add asked again.

"Pointless thing doesn't mean it is really pointless," El answered, trying to make their effort not pointless.

"Add, help us! Gotta go fast so we can eat," Ara begged. Add nods.

* * *

At canteen, Els and Eve still arguing about who taunted first.

"Els, but—"

"Eve," Els holds Eve hands, trying to stay calm. "If you keep angry, El will be happy".

Eve stares at Els. "Why?"

"He wants to make us angry from the beginning," Els replied. "If you're angrier, he'll happier".

Eve sighs. "He's really annoying, you know".

"Yeah," Els agreed.

"And that little kid too," Eve continued.

Els sighs. "I can't believe there are El's followers, so—"

"Oh, hey lovebirds!" Lu shouted meters away from them as she waves her hand to Els and Eve. Ciel also waves his hand, which is magically right to Els and Eve.

"Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them…" Eve said to herself with an annoyed tone.

"But, yesterday, El really isn't the one who spread our secret," Els said. "I think that little girl already know we're dating".

"I can't believe that," Eve replied, still keeping her private revenge.

"Eve, you have to trust me". Els looks at Eve with a serious face. "I know El often tell a lie, but he'll keep the others' secret".

"Really?" Eve still can't believe it.

"Because he need those secrets to threaten other people—"

"Okay," Eve cutted, already know the continuation.

"Let's change the topic. What do you want to eat?" Els asked like he was a rich man who can treat Eve every day. The truth is because of his rank.

* * *

Aisha, Lu, and Ciel approach Raven and Elesis who drinking sweet tea at canteen.

"It's time for lunch. Why are you two drinking sweet tea?" Aisha asked as she sees them drinking it slowly.

"We don't have money," Raven and Elesis answered simultaneously.

#pray4raven #pray4elesis.

"El nii-chan's little sister, right?" Lu asked as she points Elesis. Elesis shakes her head.

 _"Ah, her," El waves his hand at Aisha, "I don't think she consider me as a brother"._

"El is right," Aisha said to herself, making the others confused what is right.

"She has a trauma with that kind of question, so—"

"Raven, shut up!" Lu cutted Raven's words like she's order a pet to be quiet. Lu looks at Elesis. "You're Elesis, right?" Elesis nods slowly.

"You're so lucky to have a big bro like El nii-chan!" Lu shouted with envy and makes Elesis confused.

Every time she met El, she always bullied. Yeah, lucky. So lucky.

"What so lucky about it?" Elesis asked curiously.

"He's a good guy!" Lu shouted, clearly make a contradiction.

"What are you guys doing here—"  
"Raven, shut up!" Lu cutted her pet's Raven's words. Elesis and Lu are talking, plus a debate about what is El's real personality.

"Raven?" Aisha stares at Raven, feeling pity. Raven stares at Aisha back. "What happened at the medical room yesterday?" Aisha asked curiously.

Raven tells what happened at the school medical room yesterday. Many people coming all of a sudden, need help after disruption caused by El. Some of them scream in pain every time their injuries wiped with rubbing alcohol.

"Not that one!" Aisha stopped Raven's story.

"Then what?" Raven asked without feeling guilty.

"El," Aisha responded, saying the right name for the question.

Raven tells what happened at the school medical room yesterday ver. 2.0. El came, holding a lemon. The plan was he trying to squeeze the lemon to Els' injuries, but unfortunately Els was conscious. Suddenly Eve thought El did that to win the tournament that actually El doesn't care about winning or losing. El decided to solve the problem in the tournament, but Els wanted a same condition—El and Add have to get severe injuries. El disagreed if Els bring Add to that problem because he's innocent and he's not at fault for El's action. El asked since when Els become a cold-hearted person and successfully made Eve angry.

"That's just a trivial matter," Aisha commented shortly for Raven's long story.

"Yes it is," Raven agreed. "Everything started from a single lemon".

Aisha stares at Raven. "A lemon?"

"If El didn't has that lemon, he won't come to medical room," Raven said. Aisha nods.

"So this is that lemon's fault!" Aisha shouted, blaming a lemon.

"Aisha, we know that lemon is not at fault, but El's purpose to use that lemon is wrong," Raven replied, go along with lemon topic.

"I will end this problem!" Aisha turned around and walked toward Els and Eve.

"What kind of problem?" Ciel asked because all he did was hear Elesis's and Lu's conversation that going nowhere.

"A lemon," Raven answered, making Ciel confused.

What is wrong with a lemon.

* * *

Aisha walks toward Els and Eve who enjoy their food. "Els, I want El's lemon from yesterday," Aisha said as she lends her hand.

Els confusedly looks at Aisha, but he gives the lemon. Who can guess that Els carries a lemon the entire day? Maybe for a spare if his money suddenly stole by El and the only food he can eat is the lemon.

Aisha throws down the lemon to the floor and tramples it. "This is all your fault, you know?!" Aisha shouted to the lemon that already flat on the floor and go away just like that.

"I thought Aisha was a normal guy," Eve commented as she looks at the flat lemon.

Els sighs. "It's totally normal if she's become crazy. Her friends are El and Ara".

Eve sighs. "I don't even know anymore".

"And nobody will," Els continued.


	6. Chapter 6

El and Ara are panting when they come out from the dark blue portal. "If Add weren't there, maybe we would come back 69 years later," Ara said, feeling relief after they came out.

"Why pick number 69?" El asked with a smile. Ara smiles back.

El and Ara bow in front of Add like worshiping Lady El. "Thank you, Add!"

Add just stares at them.

"How did you reach us back then?" El asked curiously.

"Why did Aisha not join you?" Ara asked as well.

Add tells them about Aisha and Lu (and Ciel) who don't believe if he can reach El and Ara inside a dungeon.

"Ah… probably she wanted to be alone with someone so she pretends that she doesn't believe it," Ara commented. "Add, do you want to eat?"

"Follow me," Add commanded them and go away just like that, not knowing if El and Ara wanted to come or not. El and Ara follow Add because they're curious.

* * *

"It's Add," Lu said as she points Add passes by followed by El and Ara behind him.

"Eh?" Aisha stares at them, make sure person on the front is really Add. "EEEH?!"

"Looks like he really 'reach' them," Lu said, pressing the word reach.

Aisha approaches them quickly. "Add, you really reached them?!"

Add nods, making Aisha gawks.

"Aisha, how could you? You don't know he told the story heart-to-heart with his monotone voice to us," Ara said to Aisha. Even she doesn't know Add really told the story heart-to-heart or just want to told it.

"Aisha, follow me," Add commanded without knowing Aisha wants to join them or not. Finally, Aisha followed him because El and Ara also followed.

They enter Cobo—a shop owns by Ariel and Luriel. Ariel greets them while Luriel is nowhere to be found.

"Ariel, I want four cheese fried rice," Add said to Ariel, look more like threatening than ordering a food.

"But those three have to pay," Ariel said as she points El, Aisha, and Ara.

"I want to treat them," Add replied. Looks like he unintentionally found the words 'treat' while searching 'tournament'.

Ariel laughs. "Okay then. What would you like to drink?"

Four of them read the menu because Add doesn't know what to drink beside something connected to chocolate.

"Beer?" Add asked to his friends.

"Sweet tea," El said to Ariel before Add really ordered a beer.

* * *

They went to the canteen with full of happiness because treated by Add, which is treated by Rena indirectly. El and Ara chowed down their meal. Maybe they can't answer 'Does the food delicious?'

"What is beer?" Add asked to his friends. As expected, he said something on the menu randomly.

"The one that usually drank to get drunk," Ara answered, giving an information that sounds bad.

"Well, usually you're drunk if you're stress or just for fun," El continued before Add ask what is the meaning of drunk

"Stress is a state of mental or emotional strain or tension resulting from adverse or very demanding circumstances," Aisha continued before Add ask what is the meaning of stress. Thanks to Google for description of stress because I can't translate it.

"I know what stress means," Add replied, making Aisha disappointed.

"Add, what are you doing with my money?" Rena protested, suddenly appears behind Add.

"I use it for food," Add answered straightly.

"I just want to pay yours".

"Okay. I bought four," Add replied, making Rena confused what to respond.

"Rena, thank you!" Ara shouted, thanking for a food bought indirectly.

Rena sighs. "Don't forget to eat this," Rena said, giving a lollipop to Add.

"I'm curious," El said as he looks at the lollipop. "Why do you have to eat special food from Rena?"

"Rena said, special food from her is good to consume every six hours," Add answered as he enjoys his lollipop.

El, Aisha, and Ara glances at Rena. We know Add will suffer from diabetes in no time if it kept going like this.

"Rena, I can't believe you're also a person that taking advantage of innocent person," Aisha commented as she looks at Rena and reminded of El teaching Add to lie.

"Rena, I need an explanation about 'special food from Rena is good to consume every six hours'," El said as he stares at Rena.

"I'm 'something'," Rena answered, explains everything. "Sweets from me doesn't make you get a diabetes," Rena continued.

Wow.

"Oh, good, if Add's chance to get a diabetes decreases," El replied, feeling relief.

"El, continue?" Ara asked.

El nods. "Let's go!"

"What are you doing?" Aisha asked with feeling distrust.

"I called this as Era Secret Action—El and Ara Secret Action!" Ara shouted with a smile.

"Now it's not a secret anymore because you said it," Aisha facepalmed.

"Come join us," El invited Aisha.

"Fine. I'll join your 'secret action'," Aisha replied with I-don't-want-to-come-with-you-but-you-forced-me feeling, even though she really wants it.

"Add, what about you?" Ara asked. Add nods.

After that, they start their Secret Action in Henir's Time and Space #2—

"And leave Rena just like that," Rena cutted narrator's words.

* * *

"What if Lu befriend with Eve now—"

"No! I don't want to befriend with that ugly girl!" Lu cutted Raven's words.

"Eve nee-chan is a nice nasod," Elesis replied, stands up for Eve and corrects Lu at the same time.

"Even though El nii-chan is your brother, but you prefer that ugly girl," Lu responded, doesn't want to be corrected.

Elesis lowers her head, doesn't know what to reply. What is so ugly about Eve?

"Your brothers are Els and El, so why are you following Raven?" Ciel asked confusedly. Now Raven confused too.

"Because Els nii-chan already dating," Elesis murmured.

Raven can understand that part. "What about El?"

Elesis stays silent. Everybody waits for Elesis' answer.

"I hate him! He is always bullying me! Els nii-chan said he'll kill me if he can!" Elesis shouted so suddenly with tears in her eyes, making everybody shocked.

"Your last sentence…" Lu stares at Elesis, "…now tell me when El nii-chan wants to kill you".

Elesis stays silent (again). Everybody waits for Elesis' answer (again).

"Never," Elesis murmured.

Raven sighs. "Maybe I have to talk with Els—"

"Maybe you have to give Els a consultation so he wouldn't has a negative thinking about the others," Ciel cutted Raven's words, which is right.

"But I'm not a consultant," Raven replied.

"Ah! That couple is really annoying!" Lu slammed the table.

"Maybe sometimes I have to make one day for all of you in one place and you can argue as long as you want," Raven said, still calm.

"If you want it like that, I suggest at Colosseum," Ciel replied, "because there's going to be some physical fighting".

"No need. I'll make sure there's no physical fighting," Raven responded who looks really serious.

"What can you do so there's no physical fighting?" Ciel asked, feeling distrust.

Raven smiled. "I don't have to prove it, right?"

"Let's spar. I'm curious," Lu said curiously.

"I would be happier to go to the dungeon than spar. It's for economic problems," Raven disagreed.

"Let's see who can finish Henir's Time and Space faster!" Lu challenged.

"No, thanks. Elesis would be alone," Raven disagreed, still remembers Elesis.

"Why don't let Elesis with El nii-chan for one day?" Lu asked, believing it's a good idea.

"No!" Elesis disagreed, believing it's a bad idea.

"What happens if I become El nii-chan's lil sis?" Lu smiled.

"It's okay," Elesis replied, sounds really happy about it.

For some reason, this thing sounds really sad.

"Poor El nii-chan to have a sis like you," Lu said, feel pity for El.

Looks like Lu's words has to be corrected.

* * *

The next day, everyone still go to the dungeon like always. For the sake of money. For the sake to keep on living.

In this bright and beautiful morning, El approaches Raven, "Raven, I need money," and ruining the situation.

Raven sighs. "El, listen to me—"  
"Whoa you have so much money!" El shouted as he sees inside Raven's wallet. "Can I have it? Please?"

"Where's the money you stole go?"

"I buy a lot of snacks," El answered calmly. "It's expensive if I buy something".

"What if you rank up until SSS and you can buy whatever you want?" Raven asked and suggested at the same time.

"No. The higher my rank, the cheaper things I want to buy. The cheaper things I want to buy, the less I steal the others money," El explained. "So, Raven, your idea is terrible," El concluded.

What an as*hole.

"I'll take the money, okay?" El is still looking at inside Raven's wallet with full of hope after all his insolent things he did, he would be given some money.

"Fine, but don't waste it easily like before," Raven replied, making El wholeheartedly takes ALL the money inside Raven's wallet.

"Thanks, Raven!" El gave back Raven's wallet that becomes thinner.

"You tried to pvp with Add before tournament yet?" Raven asked, trying to change the topic beside money.

"Not yet. What for?" El asked.

"Nevermind," Raven responded, "I forgot you don't think about winning or losing".

El laughs. "Raven, do you want to buy some fragments?" El smiled, "you don't have to pay it now".

At last, back to the money.

Raven gives a sword to El. "What? Are you trying to make me buy this with the money I just take from you?" El asked as he looks at the sword.

"No. Take it".

El is still looking at the sword. "Are you controlled by evil spirits? Are you Raven right now?"

"I heard that you and Ara entered Henir's Time and Space yesterday and you spent a lot of time to came back. I don't know what kind of weird idea you two have, but it would be hard to fight Nasod Inspector since only Ara can attacks with her spear, right?"

The truth is they spent a lot of time finding pointless things, but the Nasod Inspector part is right.

"Don't break the sword, okay?" Raven smiled.

"Don't worry! I'll break this sword in a second!" El shouted with a smile. El turns around and goes, "thanks!"

"Well, well… favorite student, huh?" Rena appeared on Raven's side with a smile.

"How's your favorite 'facility'?" Raven smiled.

"Later on 12 o'clock," Rena answered, out of topic.

Rena sighs. "Raven, I helped you to find money so you can live, not to give it to that kid," Rena protested.

"Yesterday you only said you wanted to help me. Why don't you give your reason why you helped me?" Raven protested back.

"Why you didn't ask?" Rena protested back again.

Rena takes out her wallet. "You can use my money this time—"

"No. I still have time to go to the dungeon," Raven cutted Rena's words, rejecting Rena's kindness. Even though he rarely got some kindness. When he got it, he rejects it. What is this guy wanted?

* * *

Meanwhile, everybody gathers around at school news bulletin board.

"What is it? Why so crowded?" El asked to Aisha because he's too lazy to see what it is.

"They said it's a tournament schedule," Aisha answered, doesn't really know what it is. "Ara is checking it right now. We can ask her later," Aisha continued.

"By the way," Aisha points El's sword, "since when you have a sword?"

"3 minutes ago," El smiled. "I'll be in the blacksmith if you're looking for me!" El shouted and left Aisha.

Ara walks toward Aisha. "Huh? Since when El is that happy?" Ara asked as she points El who overly excited on something.

"He just got a new sword—"

Ara shocked. "What kind of sorcery is that?!"

Aisha sighs. "I don't know. Well, what's at the bulletin board?"

"Aisha, do you want to know who we going to face first?" Ara holds Aisha's shoulder with her left hand, "El and Add—"

"What kind of sorcery is that?!" Aisha shocked.

"You can check for yourself," Ara replied as she points school news bulletin board that gathered by many people.

"Don't worry, Aisha! I'm starting to master my darkness power!" Ara shouted proudly.

"It's not that problem—"

"Oh, I know. You don't have the heart to attack them, right?" Ara smiled. "You don't have the heart to attack two people you like~"

"It's not that!" Aisha blushed.

Ara laughs. "Anyway, do you see Add?"

Aisha shakes her head.

Ara sighs. "Usually he's standing right here and eating lollipop," Ara said as she looks around. "Where is he?"

"I didn't know you care about Add that much," Aisha said as she squints her eyes. "Maybe you're the one who like Add".

"You don't feel sorry for him because he's innocent and everyone can bully him?" Ara asked.

"Who wants to bully Rena's 'facility'?" Aisha asked back. "Rena's, Ara. It's. Rena's".

"You're right!" Ara shouted as she hit her palm with her hand. "Aisha, you're genius!"

Aisha stays silent. This is not about genius or not, it's about it comes to your mind or not.

"Where's El?" Ara asked, just remembers El went.

"Blacksmith—"

"Oh! There are a lot of cats there!" Ara shouted as she imagines a cute little kitty. "I want to go there too!" Ara goes to blacksmith quickly.

"Ara, wait!" Aisha shouted and follows Ara.

* * *

"They're so cute!" El shouted as he hugs one of the cats at the blacksmith. "Can I pet one?"

"Pay for it," the shopkeeper said as she lends her hand.

"I'll pay for enhance a weapon only. How about that?" El takes out money given by Raven plus some materials the shopkeeper needs.

"Okay~ You can play with these cats~" The shopkeeper replied as she brings El's sword to enhances it. That poor Raven must be gave some bad-quality sword.

Aisha and Ara enter the shop and see El happily plays with the cats. Starting from caressing the cats until hugging them.

Aisha and Ara gawked and shocked. "El?"

El startles. "A-Aisha?! A-Ara?!"

"I can't believe you love animals," Ara said, still shocked.

"I thought you're a person who loves to abuse animals," Aisha said, still shocked as well.

The other shocking thing is the cats love El too.

"I can't abuse them. They're too cute!" El shouted as he caresses a cat.

"Looks like Hanna also shocked to see you love animals," Ara responded.

Hanna—the blacksmith of Swordsmith Cats—who enhances El's weapon right now.

"What are you doing in here?" Ara asked because Aisha doesn't tell her why El's here.

"Enhance my sword," El answered, still playing with the cats.

"Since when you have a sword?" Ara asked again.

"Since Raven possessed by evil spirits," El answered.

"Why did I never get a free weapon?" Aisha asked with envy.

"Maybe you're unlucky. I got one too," Ara said as she shows her spear. "When do you think I have this spear?"

Aisha pounds her head on the floor. "Why I didn't get one?!"

"Try to ask. Maybe you could get one," El replied. Aisha exits the place immediately.

"I didn't say it, but I got this from Rena," Ara said as she sees Aisha went away.

"It's okay. It would be great if she got a free weapon from Raven," El replied who will be happier if Raven becomes poorer.

* * *

"Raven!" Aisha shouted as she walks toward him. "I want a weapon".

Raven turns to silence.

"It's not fair! Ara and El get free weapon," Aisha whimpered.

"Wait! I didn't give any weapon to Ara!" Raven protested.

"Then who?" Aisha asked, feeling guilty.

"Rena," Raven replied without feeling guilty.

"It's great to be teacher's favorite student. You can get free stuffs," Aisha said with envy.

Raven sighs. "So you envy them?" Aisha nods slowly.

"I'll get one for you," Raven smiled and gives a pat on Aisha's head. 'Besides, I have to find more money because of El,' Raven said to himself.

"Really?!" Aisha stares at Raven with sparkling eyes. Raven nods.

This is why Raven called our-beloved-teacher.

* * *

"Let's race!" Lu shouted as she approaches Raven who almost enters one of the portals. Ciel follows Lu like always.

"Lu, 2 vs 1 isn't fair—"

"But it would be even not fair if we're separated!" Lu protested to Ciel.

"Okay," Raven accepted Lu (and Ciel)'s challenge.

"Starting from Nasod Inspector!" Lu shouted as she enters the portal. Ciel follows Lu like always.

For the sake of finding money with fun, Raven enters the portal and race.

* * *

"Tadaa~!" Hanna gives the enhanced weapon to El.

"Thanks, Hanna!" El lowered his head and thanking Hanna.

There's a constant spark effect on El's weapon. "Where did you get the money to enhance that?" Ara asked curiously.

"Raven," El answered like he has no sin.

Ara sighs. "You're pro at stealing the others money".

"Of course," El replied as he shows Ara's wallet.

Ara checks her pockets and her wallet is really gone. "El, my wallet!"

El laughs and gives back Ara's wallet. "You have to secure your wallet more".

"It's not about how to secure a wallet. You're skilled at this kind of thing. Even I didn't realize it," Ara said with an annoyed tone because she can't realize it.

"What are we going to do today?" El asked as he caresses a cat before they go. "Find some money again?"

"Okay," Ara agreed. "Better than nothing to do".

"Let's find Aisha and Add—"

"I don't know where Add is right now," Ara cutted El's words worriedly.

El looks at Ara. "Doesn't he usually at the middle of the school, eating lollipop or drinking chocolate milk?"

"But he's not there," Ara replied.

El becomes confuse. "Okay let's find him".

* * *

12 o'clock.

Rena sighs. "There's no effect".

Add stares at Rena. "What?"

Rena shakes her head. "No, it's nothing," Rena murmured as she looks at a bottle in front of her.

"Rena, you looked stress," Add said, still staring at Rena.

Rena looks at Add. "You're changed," Rena smiled. Add still stares at Rena, not saying anything.

"Since you're with them, you look more… alive," Rena continued, trying to find better words, but she didn't find one.

"So, I was like a zombie before?"

"No". Rena smiled again. "Since when you learnt to joke around?"

"Since I met them 3 days ago," Add said straightly.

"Add, what those 3 mean to you?" Rena asked. Add can't answer it because he still lacks of vocabulary.

 _"Add, from all the good people in here, why did you choose to socialize with them?" Rena suddenly appears and asked._

 _"Who told me to socialize with them?" Add asked back._

 _Ara laughs loudly and Rena looks a little annoyed.  
"I told you to make sure they go to class," Rena said to Add._

 _"That's wrong. You told me to beat anyone who breaks the rules," Add replied._

 _Rena sighs. "These three break the rules"._

 _"There's no rule about 'all student must go to class when they have to'," Add responded._

 _"You're right," Rena said to herself._

 _The Triplet just laugh hearing Add who always stares and questions everything becomes someone-who-ask-for-a-punch with his straight face._

 _Rena who is 'something' reads their mind._

 _'Maybe I can punch him later,' El said to himself._

 _'Now our friend is broken,' Aisha said to herself._

 _'I can't believe it he's gone crazy like us,' Ara said to herself who still laughing and rolling on the ground._

 _Rena pats Add head. Ironically, Add is taller than Rena._

 _I'm right to tell you to socialize with them," Rena smiled. Add just stares at Rena._

"They will be good friends for you," Rena said all of a sudden.

"Friends?" Add repeated, proving that he still lacks of vocabulary.

"Maybe starting from the next chapter, I would call four of you Quadruplet," Rena said.

"Rena, I want to go," Add said as he looks at Rena. "They're usually looking for me at the middle of school".

"Don't forget your lollipop," Rena replied as she gives a lollipop and let Add go. Add goes quickly with his nasod dynamo.

Rena looks at Add with a sad smile.

"I don't know how long you can live, Add".


	7. Chapter 7

"Aisha, what do we do now?!" Ara shakes Aisha's body who still sleeping peacefully in the morning.

"Ara, I still want to sleep," Aisha replied with an annoyed tone and pulls her blanket.

"Today is the tournament!" Ara panics in place. "Our first opponent, Aisha. Our first opponent!"

"El and Add, huh…? Hm…" Aisha looks at the ceiling. "If we can find where did El cheat—"

"El not cheated! Everybody just being envy because he doesn't have a rank! You didn't trust our friend?!" Ara cutted Aisha's words.

Aisha laughs. "I'm just kidding!"

Ara sighs. "What now?"

Aisha wakes up and looks at Ara with sparkling eyes. "Surprise them with your dark power!"

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Ara shouted with sparkling eyes.

Ara suddenly depressed. "After that we surprised by Add's skill that we don't know until now".

"But he just attacks with electrical shocks while we went to dungeon yesterday," Aisha replied, trying to make everything-is-gonna-be-okay situation, "one more, teleport".

"Do you think all he can do is just that?" Ara asked. "I think he can do more than that, but he didn't show it".

Aisha sighs. "You're right".

Someone knocks their window.

"Wait. Who wants to climb up all the way to the 3rd floor?" Aisha asked. Ara shrugs her shoulders.

Aisha and Ara open the curtain. They're shocked with what they just saw.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Aisha shouted as she opens the window.

"To make sure our opponent is okay," El replied as he glances at Aisha's and Ara's room.

"I'm just following him," Add responded, flying with his nasod dynamo.

"Why do we have to fight you two? Why?!" Ara kneels down and pounds her hand on the floor in the corner.

"What are the prizes?" El asked, as expected he just entered without knowing anything.

Everybody looks at El. Speechless.

"There are prizes?" Add asked, as expected he just following El.

Everybody looks at Add. Even more speechless.

Sound of window opened from next room can be heard. Aisha and Ara pull El and Add immediately and close the window.

"They would be shocked if they see you!" Aisha protested.

"It's my first time entering girl's room," El said as he looks around.

Ara places her arm on El's shoulder with a smile. "You wanna try to sleep with a girl as well?"

El slightly blushes. "Ara, that sounds so wrong!"

The weirdest thing is Add looks not bothered with it. Or maybe because he has a straight face.

"What's wrong with that?" Add asked with his straight face.

"How to explain this…" El thinks about the right words to explain the wrong thing.

"Every day I sleep with Rena and it's okay".

"What?" El, Aisha, and Ara asked simultaneously as they stare at Add.

"Is that wrong just now?" Add asked back.

"Wrong," Ara answered. "Very wrong".

"I knew it," Aisha said with a serious face, "Rena is the type to takes advantage on innocent people!"

"Add would suffer from diabetes in no time!" El concluded. Aisha nods in agreement.

El looks at Add. "Add, don't take any food from her!"

"But it's delicious," Add disagreed.

"Why do we keep talking about diabetes?" Ara asked as she looks at El and Aisha.

"Rena slowly killing Add," Aisha answered, making everything become dramatic and cool.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elesis following Raven like always.

"…You sure you're going to follow me the entire day?" Raven asked.

Elesis lowers her head. "Yes. I don't know where to go".

"That's not a problem, but—"  
"Raven, you see the Quadruplet?" Rena asked, suddenly appears in front of Raven.

"Quadruplet?" Raven repeated.

"Triplet plus Add," Rena replied.

"No—"

"Elesis, if you're going to keep following Raven, you're going to be bullied like Eve," Rena said softly with an intention to threaten her and not care about the continuation of Raven's answer.

"But if I kept following him, I won't be bullied, right?" Elesis asked.

"You're right," Rena agreed. "That's brilliant".

"Elesis, I want to go to the toilet," Raven said, forcing himself to smile.

"Take me with you," Elesis murmured.

"Okay. Now everything sounds wrong," Rena said as she stares at Raven and Elesis.

* * *

"See you in the tournament~" Lu said as she passing Els and Eve.

"Lu, do you want to bet?" Eve asked.

Lu turns to Eve. "Bet?"

"We bet who's gonna win at the Colosseum today. How's that?" Eve asked.

Lu thinks for a moment and she agrees. "Okay!"

"Let's go to the Colosseum for the opening!" Eve invited Lu. Lu nods and goes with Eve.

"Since when did they be friends?" Ciel asked to Els.

"I don't know," Els replied, doesn't know when this miracle happened.

* * *

Camilla—as the tournament arranger—is doing the opening of tournament at the Colosseum.

Like always, Ara always sleep at a time like this. El takes out his slingshot and chewed gum and aims it at Camilla's head.

"El, don't!" Aisha whispered and prevents him for whatever he's going to do.

El shot his chewed gum to Camilla's head. Add controlled his nasod dynamo and opens a portal to nowhere before the chewed gum hits Camilla's head.

Pretend that nothing happened.

"Where did it go?" El asked curiously. Add shrugs his shoulders.

El opens his bag.

"El, let this opening of the tournament go on peacefully. Please," Aisha begged as she sees El's bag, doesn't know what's inside. Must be something useless for the tournament.

El takes out firework from his bag. "This is going to be loud!" El shouted as he touches firework fuse. As someone who can summons a fire, El can fire the fuse right now.

Aisha can't whisper anymore and hopes Add has a fast reflex to send the firework to nowhere. "El, don't—!"

Everybody can see beautiful fireworks in the bright sky.

Before everything goes on, Raven pulls El to exit Colosseum and leaves Elesis just like that.

Aisha and Add look at Ara. "Even she's still asleep after that loud sound," Aisha whispered.

"Don't tell me she's suddenly dead—"

"Add!" Aisha's cutted Add's words. "She's always like that".

* * *

0 ED for Eve and 100.000ED for Lu.

"I knew El nii-chan will distract the tournament opening," Lu said with a smile to Eve.

"You win this time," Eve replied, making everything becomes too serious.

"I'll make sure I win a million~" Lu said as she waves his arm.

"Let's see who's going to get the profit today," Lu challenged Eve. Eve nods.

Els and Ciel don't know what to say.

* * *

"I still have this," El said, showing a pack of flour inside his bag.

Raven sighs. "So, all my money used for this kind of thing?"

"I used the rest to enhance my weapon," El replied without feeling guilty.

"El—"

El blows a party horn and making a racket outside the Colosseum. El gives the other party horn to Raven, "you want too?"

"No, thanks," Raven rejected.

El takes out another firework from his bag and touches the fuse. "I still have this!"

"El, don't!"

El lends his hand. "Money".

Raven sighs. "El, maybe you should take money from the others who probably richer than me—"

Everybody can see beautiful fireworks in the bright sky (2).

Raven turns to silence. El smiles. "If you think pull me out from the Colosseum will solve the problem, you're wrong".

* * *

When Camilla finished her opening and starting the tournament, Camilla hits a transparent tape on the way to exit the arena.

0 ED for Eve and 300.000 ED for Lu.

"I knew he's not done yet!" Lu shouted to Eve. Eve just sighs because she's getting poorer because the tournament started.

"How did you know that's El's doing?" Eve asked.

"Can you think of someone else?" Lu asked to Eve which is the answer is obvious.

"It's only opening. The real bet starts here," Eve said, making everything more serious.

* * *

El and Raven enter the Colosseum again.

"Oh! The first match is going to start?!" El shouted with sparkling eyes. Raven has a bad feeling about this.

"El, did you prepare something?" Raven asked curiously.

Gate for participant opens. Colorful balloons fill up the arena.

Everybody stares at El (except Ara who still sleeping).

"My money…" Raven only thinking about all of his money gone for balloons.

El blows a party horn and lights a paper firecracker. "Happy Birthday to Raven!"

Suddenly everyone says happy birthday to Raven because they just know it's Raven's birthday.

"I'm sure I never tell anyone about my birthday. El, how did you know?" Raven asked curiously.

"I'm the best secret finder~" El answered proudly.

El pulls Raven to arena and turns to spectators. "Let's assault Raven for the gift!"

Ara suddenly wakes up. "Assault Raven?!" Ara shouted as she enters the arena.

Aisha and Add also enter the arena. Lu and Ciel enter the arena as well when they heard the word 'assault'.

"I'll prove my reflex is better now!" Eve shouted who enters the arena too (followed by El like always).

"I'm in," Rena suddenly appears and takes out her Erendil.

For the first time, many people follow El's plan.

* * *

After 2 hours, finally the real tournament started.

Raven rests at the school medical room. Thanks to Rena who wants to take care of Raven.

"I still have this," El said as he takes out the same pack of flour from before.

"What are you trying to do?" Raven asked. Whatever that is must be a bad thing.

"I want to pour this flour to your nasod arm. Maybe this can break it," El answered as he looks at fine Raven's arm. Raven sighs.

"Maybe if we shock it, it would break faster," Add responded as sparks of electric come out from his nasod dynamo.

"But you attack him with that and nothing happened," El replied.

"It would be better if you watch the tournament rather than injured people," Rena said as she looks at El and Add.

"Let's fill this room with flour!" El shouted, ready to make a flour explosion.

Rena glares at El. "If you're prepared to clean it, I don't mind".

"Oh, Add, Rena's privacy," El said to Add and exits the room.

"It's not," Rena protested and her cheeks turn red. Add also exits the room.

After the two went, the room becomes silent.

"I can't believe you have a birthday too," Rena said to Raven like birthday is a rare thing.

Raven sighs. "To be honest I don't want anybody to know that, but what can I do now?"

* * *

245.000 ED for Eve and 780.000 ED for Lu.

"It's not fun. I can read their movements easily," Lu sighs.

"That's the purpose of bet," Eve agreed.

"It would be better if we assault Raven again," Ciel said all of a sudden.

"I agree with Ciel!" Lu shouted.

"Maybe Raven can be used by SSS ranker to graduate," Els said out of the blue.

"Which means I have to use this opportunity to reach SSS and challenge Raven before he recovers!" Eve shouted excitedly.

Lu giggles. "Not an exciting way to graduate~"

Eve laughs. "I'm just joking~"

"Lu, looks like team you bet on is losing," Ciel said all of a sudden.

Eve and Lu glances at arena. Like Ciel said, team Lu bet on just lost. Magically, Ciel can know this.

Lu gives an amount of ED to Eve, slightly annoyed. "Damn!"

345.000 ED for Eve and 780.000 ED for Lu.

* * *

At night, people still at the Colosseum because tournament for today is not finished yet. Maybe because two hours wasted for assaulting Raven.

"Aisha! It will be our turn soon! What do we do?!" Ara shakes Aisha's body while waiting at the room for the next participant.

"What if we surrender?" Aisha asked and forces herself to smile.

Ara hugs Aisha. "I wish we can fight together longer!"

Suddenly, match that go on are finished.

"Next round: Aisha and Ara versus El and Add!"

Aisha and Ara scream and hug each other.

"Aisha, I don't want to die!" Ara shouted as she pretend to cry.

"Don't talk like we're going to die!" Aisha protested.

After excessive scene they made, they enter the arena and see El and Add. They look calm. Even they wave their hand.

Ara pushes Aisha to the front. "Aisha, sacrifice yourself for me because my hand is still broken!"

"Then what are you doing?!" Aisha protested to Ara.

"What are you arguing about?" El asked, being kepo.

For those who doesn't know what kepo is: Knowing Every Particular Object.

Ara gulps and holds her spear tightly. "You're not going to be harsh on us, right? You see, my right hand is broke," Ara said with a forced smile.

"Hm… that's right. You guys are girls," El replied as he sees Aisha and Ara.

The truth is they're afraid to face them, but trying to look calm.

"But I won't hold myself," El said with an evil grin and takes out his new sword.

"W-Wait!" Ara shouted as she points her spear to El. "Let's make a deal".

El sighs. "Era's agreement—an agreement between El and Ara: the one who lose becomes a slave for three days—"

"No!" Ara cutted El's words. Ara glances at Aisha, then looks at El again. "Aira Adel's agreement—an agreement between Aisha Ara and Add El: lose team treat a pizza".

Before the deal made, Aisha summons lightning from the sky. El who enjoys talking with Ara can't dodge.

"El, taste my dark power!" Ara shouted. Ara summons a large vortex to pulls El and explode it.

"Ara, my head hurts," Aisha said as she holds her head.

"Y-Yeah, me too," Ara responded.

Aisha and Ara attacked by Add from behind.

"That hurts," El said, looks okay. Just looks.

This is what happened in that short time. While El and Ara were talking, Aisha filling her mana to attack El and Add abruptly, but their plan failed because they forgot about Add.

"I suggest you use other trick than that," El said to Aisha and Ara, knows their trick, "because we use the same trick".

El and Add attacks them wholeheartedly while their head hurts until their head doesn't hurt anymore.

Aisha surrounds her body with blue flame and approaches El and Add with faster movement speed. Ara who just learn to control her dark power only help with a traditional way: attack with her spear.

El gives a sign to Add, whatever it means and only Add can understand. Aisha attacks them while she approaches them. El and Add dodge it. Ara run fastly to El and Add then attacks with her spear. El parries Ara's attack and attacks Ara with his sword. Aisha helps Ara by attacking El with her fireballs.

"Add, now!" El shouted. When flame around Aisha is gone, suddenly Aisha teleported and sees Add in front of her.

And they're being attacked again. Blame Ara who can do nothing but summons a single thing about dark power and the rest is attacking with spear.

A few minutes later, they sprawl at the floor. "A-Aisha, if I died, don't forget about me, okay?" Ara smiled.

Aisha smiles. "What are you talking about?"

Meanwhile, El and Add sees their behavior like they're going to die like a hero. Actually it's not heroic at all.

"Add, you don't want the prize, right?" El asked all of a sudden. Add shakes his head.

El raises his hand. "El and Add surrender!"

Everybody at the Colosseum shocked, including Aisha and Ara.

"Good game~" El said to Aisha and Ara with a smile. El and Add leave the arena.

* * *

5.980.000 ED for Eve and 1.450.000 ED for Lu.

"E-El nii chan is so mean!" Lu protested with tears in her eyes. "He doesn't know it's hard to find 5 million ED!"

Eve laughs. "That's why I dare to bet 5 million for Aisha and Ara!"

"How did you know they're going to win?" Lu asked curiously. The truth is Ciel also curious, but he doesn't want to say it.

 _"El, who's the one calling you 'nii-chan'?" Els asked curiously._

 _"Why do I have to answer your question?" El asked back, making Els more annoyed than before._

 _"Are you going to use that girl to disrupt something so you can win the tournament?" Eve asked all of a sudden._

 _"Wow. I'm used to get negative attitudes, but this one sounds cool," El smiled. "Yes, I'm using her to disrupt something. About the tournament, I just want to participate. I don't care about winning or losing," El continued._

"It's a secret," Eve smiled.

"What?! Come on, tell me!" Lu whined because of curiosity.

* * *

"R-Rena! I can tend my own injures!" Ara shouted panicky when she saw Rena trying to treat her. Ara still has a trauma about her right hand treated by Rena.

"Ara, be quiet or I'll break your other hand," Rena said with a monotone voice. At last, Ara let Rena tends her injuries.

"By the way, this room is not like before," Ara said as she looks around. "That time there are only one bed in the middle of the room and a dim lamp. Why is it looks normal now?"

"That one was special for you," Rena replied.

"So, who's win?" Raven asked, kepo. Well, he stays in the medical room all day.

"Aisha and me, of course!" Ara shouted proudly. Aisha only smiles.

Rena looks at Ara and squints her eyes. "They surrendered, right?"

Ara gives a forced laugh. "Y-Yeah…"

"I'm still curious…"

Rena, Raven, and Ara turns to Aisha. "…what was that?"

"What?" Ara asked back.

"Something that made our head hurts suddenly," Aisha said while she thinks what happened before, "and 'the same trick' El was talking about".

Luckily, Add enters the room. Add stares at Aisha and Ara. They stare back at Add.

"Is it hurt?"

"Really hurt!" Aisha and Ara shouted together, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, Add, I want to ask you something," Aisha asked seriously, " 'the same trick' El was talking about, what did he mean?"

"I'm sorry if I made your head really hurts before," Add apologizes, out of topic.

Aisha and Ara looks at Add. "It was your doing?" they asked simultaneously. Add nods.

Aisha sighs. "I understand now".

Everybody looks at Aisha. "While I fill my mana, Add makes our head hurts with whatever he did back then and suddenly Add's attack becomes really hurts," Aisha explained.

"Where's El?" Ara asked to Add.

"I don't know," Add answered, "I just scolded by a girl before, so I don't know where he goes".

"What are you doing?" Rena glares at Add.

"She said I enter the wrong restroom," Add replied without feeling guilty.

Rena sighs. "I told you already. Enter the room with the text 'MEN', Add".

"She said?" Raven repeated, wants to join the conversation.

"I already did, but there's a girl inside," Add said.

Aisha and Ara forced theirself to laugh. "It's El's doing," they said.

* * *

El drinks down soft drink he just bought. 'Her face looks funny after scolding the straight-face-Add,' El said to himself.

El checks the school news bulletin board. 'I want to watch Lu and Ciel's tournament,' El said to himself (again).

"Els nii-chan! Eve nee-chan! Somebody! Help me!"

El glances at the programmed voice source. Elesis and her typical words, searching for help. El confused because she's only scream like that when he chases her.

* * *

Elesis cornered. She just cowers and sees a group of people who chased her are in front of her now. "Say goodbye~" one of them said and shows her evil grin.

And her evil grin disappears when her head hit by a can from behind.

They turn around and run away like just Elesis did.

Elesis looks at familiar figure which is includes on her the-most-to-avoid list, El.

"Stupid b-tch! Why are you just cowering in there doing nothing?!" El blundered to Elesis with his lovely words. "I don't understand what kind of foolish thing you're thinking! Fight back or whatever you can do! Don't just stay there like a f-cking idiot! Do you even have a brain?!" El continued.

"I'm always bothering you, wishing that one day you're going to be really angry at me and you're going to attack me or kill me instead, so you're not going to do f-cking nothing when you're having a trouble, but all you can do is cry!" El glares at Elesis. "You always hang out with that brainless Els who always protects little sh-ts like you! That's why his idiocy transmitted to you!" El yelled who is really worried about Elesis.

Elesis looks at El with teary eyes, whether because of being scolded or what. "El nii-chan!" Elesis hugs El and cries, whether because being scolded or happy.

"You're always with Raven recently, you know? That's why those crazy girls want to kill you," El said to Elesis, still angry.

El holds Elesis hand, "let me take you to the medical room. Raven's there".

* * *

Slam!

El opens the door harshly like Raven always do. Everybody glances at El and Elesis who is right behind El.

El stares at Elesis and Elesis stares back.

"Just f-cking stay here," El said with an annoyed tone, pushes Elesis to enter the room and close the door harshly.

The situation becomes awkward. Everybody looks at Elesis.

"What happened?" Raven asked, kepo. This time everyone is kepo.

Elesis lowers her head. "El nii-chan is angry—"

"I can tell!" Ara cutted Elesis' words. "But I never saw him that angry," Ara continued.

Elesis tells them about she almost get killed by Raven's fangirls and helped by El.

"Aaw~" Aisha's and Ara's first respond after hearing Elesis' story.

"Maybe El is not designed to say 'I don't want anything bad happen to you' softly," Aisha said.

 _"You're so lucky to have a big bro like El nii-chan!" Lu shouted with envy and makes Elesis confused._

 _"What so lucky about it?" Elesis asked curiously._

 _"He's a good guy!" Lu shouted._

Elesis smiles. "Lu's right. El nii-chan is a good guy".

* * *

 _Yay! Anyway, the purpose of Moonlight Rhapsody is to destroy someone's mind, but that would be bad if that happen in this story. I mean, most of the characters mind are already broken, so_ —

 _Aisha: WTH author._

 _El: But it would be cool if we can destroy Aisha's mind twice._

 _Aisha: Why me? Wait, my mind is okay!_

 _El: Said someone with a broken mind~_

 _Ara: Moonlight Rhapsody? By the way, why don't we shout our skill name? It would be cool!_

 _El: Obvious. Our author doesn't like it._

 _Aisha: Anyway, there are some reviews for this story. Why our author doesn't reply it?_

 _El: According to my investigation, our author will reply it in the end of this story_

 _Ara: But it takes time!_

 _Well, I really plan to reply it at the end of this story (wowwhatanas-holeauthor)_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Colosseum already filled with people. It's rare to see someone wakes up in the morning. For example: Ara.

"This is too early! I'm sure no one goes to the Colosseum this hour!" Ara protested.

"Ara! It's a good girl's job to wake up in the morning!" Aisha protested back.

"What for?" Ara asked as she hugs her pillow and ready to sleep again.

"You have to cook breakfast," Aisha answered as she wears her shoes and ready to go.

"You're going to cook for who?" Ara smiled.

"For him!" Aisha blushed.

"Who's him?" Ara asked again, still smiling.

"Ara, let's check the tournament schedule! We're still in it!"

Ara wakes up immediately. "Ah! I forgot!"

* * *

Aisha and Ara check the school news bulletin board. "I'm happy to have MORE normal opponent than yesterday," Ara sighs in relief.

"I'm also happy," Aisha agreed.

"Do I and Add look not normal at all?"

Aisha and Ara turn around and see El. "Nice bandages," El quipped with a smile.

"You use that too," Ara said as she points El.

"At least I use fewer bandages as the losing one," El replied.

"Where's Add?" Aisha asked as she looks around and it's too quiet.

"Well, because it's still 5 in the morning, probably he's still sleeping 'with' Rena," El answered. "It's rare to see you wake up this hour".

"Blame Aisha who woke me up," Ara replied, still a bit annoyed because she's still want to sleep.

"Rare?" Aisha repeated. "Are you always wake up this hour?"

"Of course," El answered like that was obvious. "Who do you think the one who make people angry because of traps?"

Well, that's right.

"So, what are you two doing?" El asked curiously.

"Aisha said she wants to cook a breakfast for you—"

"Ignore her!" Aisha closed Ara's mouth with her hand.

"You can cook?" El asked Aisha with distrust.

Aisha looks at El with proud. "Of course!"

"What if after you lose the match today, we make a cooking contest?" El challenged.

"W-Wait!" Finally Ara given a chance to talk. "Don't talk like we're going to lose!"

"Let me go to the girls dorm—"

"No," Aisha and Ara cutted El's words.

"I just want to take a peek on Add and Rena," El continued.

* * *

At last they agreed to do this useless thing. They stand in front of the Rena's (and Add) room.

"Smash it?" Ara asked as she looks at El and Aisha.

El looks at the keyhole.

"You take a peek from that little hole?" Aisha asked.

"Of course not," El answered as he summons rune in the keyhole.

 _Click!_

"Now I understand why my money disappears at night," Ara said with a slightly annoyed tone.

El opens the door and they enter the room.

"Ara, you see something?" El whispered. In this situation, Ara will be very useful because only she can see clearly in the dark.

"Rena at right side, Add at left side," Ara whispered.

Suddenly the light turns on.

"Can you explain why are you here?" Rena asked, suddenly in front of them.

"Hey, Rena!" El and Ara greet with a forced smile.

"Y-You already know why we are here, right?" Aisha asked back.

Rena sighs. "I can tolerate El's and Ara's mind who curious why Add is in my room," Rena stares at Aisha, "but your mind…"

El and Ara turn to Aisha.

"…don't think that far," Rena protested to Aisha.

"How far?" El and Ara asked simultaneously to Aisha.

Aisha blushes. "I-It's a secret!"

"She thinks me and Add will do something. You know where this is going," Rena said, spread Aisha's secret just like that.

El and Ara squint their eyes. "Aisha, you're a pervert," Ara commented.

Rena looks at clock. "9 minutes more and Add will wake up".

El rolls his eyes. "Does he really wake up RIGHT at 6 o'clock?"

"Yes," Rena answered shortly and can't be objected.

"It's something," Ara commented, a bit amazed.

"Rena, I want to ask something," El said all of a sudden. Rena nods.

"Who's Add to you?" El asked curiously. Aisha and Ara also curious about this.

"Facility," Rena answered shortly.

"Ah, Rena~" Ara gives a pat on Rena's shoulder. "I know Add is more than a facility~" Ara continued. Rena just stares at Ara.

"Okay, Add is Rena's 'facility' ," El replied because he's too lazy to argue with her and makes Ara annoyed. "Can you explain to me why Add's sclera is black?" El asked again.

Rena turns to the other side. "I don't know".

El squints his eyes. "You know something—"  
"Don't act like me," Rena cutted El's words as she stares at El.

El and Rena stare at each other with a serious face.

"Where did you meet him?" El asked again.

"Outside the school, of course," Rena answered. Not a useful answer.

Ara looks at Rena. "Don't tell me you found him under the bridge at Ruben".

"No," Rena replied shortly.

"Tell me about Add," El said to Rena. Aisha and Ara looks at Rena, also want to know about that.

Rena turns off the light and turns on flashlight under her face. "One day, Rena met Add. Then Rena dragged him to the school. The end". Rena turns on the light again.

Auditors disappointed.

"I don't understand," El looks at Rena confusedly. "You call him a facility, you don't know much about him, but you always make a special food for him. Even you're in the same room with him," El continued. Rena turns to silence.

After El said that, now it's weird if Rena doesn't know anything about Add.

"Rena?" Ara looks at Rena. "You don't keep a secret, right?"

Add wakes up and sees the four stay in silent.

"Hey, Add!" Ara greeted with a smile.

Rena gives a lollipop to Add and Add eats it immediately.

"You woke up ONLY for that?" Aisha asked. Add nods.

"Add, where did you meet Rena?" El asked to Add, still curious.

"Outside of school," Add answered, not helping at all.

"Where, to be exact?" El asked again.

"Ruben," Add replied, reminds them of Ara's words.

"You're not under the bridge, right?" Ara asked to make sure her joke is really a joke.

"What are you doing in there?" El asked to Rena. El becomes even more kepo.

"To receive a package from my village," Rena answered. Rena points Add, "and he's the package".

Oh wow.

"So only that," El smiled. "Why don't you tell us?"

"Your village is great to sent something like this," Ara said as she looks at Add. Add looks at Ara back.

"Because it's weird," Rena responded.

El rolls his eyes. "Is there something not weird in this world?"

"From today on, you guys going to sleep in here too?" Add asked to his friends.

"Yes!" El, Aisha, and Ara replied with a smile.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Rena protested. "I didn't say I give you a permission".

"This is also Add's room," El replied with a smile. "Add, can we?" Add nods.

"Okay, it's settled," El said, making an agreement like he wants.

* * *

Half past 6 in the morning, some people are in the café while waiting for the tournament to start, 7 o'clock.

Ara drinks two cups of coffee. "I have to make sure I'm not going to sleep in the morning!"

"Is it has an effect on you?" Aisha asked who really knows that whatever happens, Ara can still fall asleep.

"El nii-chan!" Lu walks toward El who drinks a hot chocolate. "El nii-chan why you gave up yesterday?!"

Eve who is behind her laughs. "5 million ED, Lu. 5 million ED~"

"Because Add and I don't care about the prizes and they care," El said as he points Aisha and Ara.

Lu sighs. "My 5 million ED…"

"Why? You lose on bet?" El asked with a smile. Lu nods slowly.

Not long after that, Els and Ciel come.

"Oh, Els!" El waves his hand. "Because I lost yesterday, maybe we can settle that later!"

"No. Forget it," Els replied, doesn't want to get emotional like before.

El sighs. "I'll be happier if you have a same condition like us," El said as he mimicking Els' style at the medical room back then. El looks at Els with a smile, "looks like you prefer not happier life".

"I'm happy enough to see your bandages," Els smiled.

"Oh, this?" El asked as he points bandage on her head. "You understand soon spiral-something that Ara summons is really hurts".

Ara laughs. "That's what you get for messing with me".

El laughs. "Yesterday I did nothing except attacking with my sword, you know".

Ara stares at Add who drinks insert-number-here cup of hot chocolate, then looks at El. "Ah, you're lying. There's your rune yesterday".

"I want to fight El nii-chan and Add!" Lu protested with an annoyed face.

"You can fight me," Eve smiled.

"No. Not fun. Eve is weak," Lu replied with a smile. Eve and Lu friendly argue in place.

Suddenly Elesis approaches them. This is a weird and miraculous thing because she's passing through the ten meters radius if she sees El.

"Elesis!" Lu waves her hand. Elesis waves her hand back.

Elesis looks at El and El looks at Elesis back. "What?" El asked.

"Can I have that drink?" Elesis asked as she points a glass of hot chocolate at the table.

"Yeah. Drink it," El answered as he let Elesis sits on his lap. Elesis drinks El's glass of hot chocolate.

Everyone in there gawks (except Add who orders the next hot chocolate).

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone in there shocks except El, Elesis, and Add.

El smiles at Els. "What happened, Els? Shocked?"

"Wow," Rena responded shortly who just came with Raven. Raven speechless.

"S-Since when…?" Els still sees at Elesis, shock.

"Why don't you think again when you leave Elesis by herself?" El asked as he pats Elesis' head.

"Oh! This is a good news!" Raven shouted with a smile, feeling relief. With this, he doesn't have to spend his money for Elesis and he would have a better life. Better eat instant noodles until payday than drink sweet water, right?

"E-El…" Aisha still looks at Elesis who looks really happy when she's near El. "I heard Elesis story yesterday, but this is beyond my expectation".

"Oh?" El looks at Elesis. "To be honest, I'm also shocked".

"Add, my money," Rena protested when she sees Add drinks new glass of hot chocolate and sees pile of cup at the table.

"You also want to pay for me in here too?" Add asked to Rena. Add immediately orders something from the waiter who just gives him a hot chocolate. "Ten more".

"You have a great stomach," Ara amazed.

"Nii-chan, can I drink all of this?" Elesis asked as she looks at El. El nods and Elesis drinks down the hot chocolate.

"El, you didn't put any drugs, right?" Rena asked, trying to not look shock.

"Elesis, I'm sure a few days ago you said something different," Lu said as she looks at Elesis confusedly.

Elesis smiles. "Yes, but you're right, Lu. El nii-chan is a good guy!"

The atmosphere becomes silence. Wind blows.

"She praised El," Aisha shocked, but also amazed.

El looks at Els expression who is really shocked. El laughs. "What happened, Els? You look like you just lost your lil' sis".

"What's lil' sis?" Add asked and ruining the situation like he always did in the previous chapters.

"El nii-chan!" Elesis looks at El with sparkling eyes. "I do like you said yesterday!"

"Oh?" El smiles. "How was it?"

Everybody looks at El and Elesis. "What kind of manipulating words you gave to Elesis?" Els asked with distrust.

"Come here, nii-chan! I tell it in other place!" Elesis shouted as she goes down from El's lap and runs to exit the café.

Before El exits the café, El gives a pat on Els' shoulder. "Like your words about 'El wants to kill Elesis'," El said with a smile and follows Elesis.

"You two look like fight for a sister, you know," Ara first respond after seeing El and Elesis went away.

"More like who's the one can manipulate Elesis," Aisha continued.

"What kind of problem your family have?" Raven asked to the point.

Els sighs. "There are many problems".

"Does El pay for the hot chocolate already?" Ciel asked, finally speaking.

"Eh, you're right!" Aisha annoyed. "That's why he looks so happy when he went!"

"I can imagine if Els like El," Eve said all of a sudden.

"They would be friendly," Raven replied, taking the positive thing.

"Els, does El really want to kill Elesis?" Ara asked curiously. If the case is an older brother wants to kill his younger sister and the older brother is El, that would happen.

"Back then when Elesis not yet born AND after my mom forced to give birth, yeah," Els answered, making people curious.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Lu shouted as she sits on El's chair. Ciel takes out a cup and pour a tea for Lu, coming out of nowhere.

Els sighs. "I don't know if I should tell you guys or not. El doesn't like this thing the most if I tell—"

"Good. Tell us," Rena cutted Els' words. "Maybe we can get over with this 'I can spread your secret' problem if you tell us," Rena continued.

* * *

 _At morning, Elesis is walking, doesn't know where to go. She wants to find El, but she's afraid if he still angry. If she wants to find Raven, usually he's surrounded by fangirls. Els always with Eve and they're hard to interrupt._

 _People from yesterday come again. They take out their weapon._

 _Elesis also takes out her weapon._

 _"Wow. This kid can fight now," one of them said as she shows her evil grin._

 _"I-I don't want to be killed by y-you!" Elesis shouted with trembling voice because she's scared._

 _Before one of them attacks, Elesis launches a dark red beam to them. For Elesis' standard, the truth is Elesis is strong enough._

 _Unexpectedly, they run away._

"So someone weak like you can make them run away," El responded for Elesis' story. El takes out a cockroach from his pocket. "Fight me".

"N-No!" Elesis protested as she takes out her claymore and slashes the cockroach. El shows his evil grin and takes out his sword. El raises his sword and ready to attack Elesis. Elesis just closes her eyes because she's scared.

El pats Elesis' head. "I'll wait until you can fight me bravely," El said with a smile.

"Now I understand why you two can't be friendly," Raven sighed.

"Now I understand why you two can arrive at this school," Rena continued.

"Now I understand why he loves to disrupt something," Aisha continued.

"Now I understand why you two are so different," Eve continued.

"Now I understand why El nii-chan is so cool!" Lu continued with sparkling eyes.

"Now I understand why he loves to find the others' secret," Ciel continued.

"Now I understand why that our friend is REALLY a problem," Ara continued, suddenly annoyed after hearing Els' story and concludes every responds.

"I still don't understand anything," Add continued. Poor Add.

"I'm not surprised if I and El will fight more after telling you that thing," Els sighed.

"Your family have an unclear problem," Add said all of a sudden. "The problem caused by an unclear reason," Add continued. Suddenly Add realizes something. "Now I understand why he's unclear".

Unclear that Add means is El can suddenly happy like a crazy person, depressed like he has no life, or doesn't care at everything. The point is El's personality can change in a short time.

"That's an interesting conclusion!" Ara shouted. "Why?"

"Because his parents are unclear," Add replied, indirectly quipped Els and Elesis.

Aisha and Ara just laughs after hearing Add's words while the others' only stay silent because that's offensive.

"Add, who teaches you to speak like that?" Rena asked as she glares at Add.

Add points Rena. Everybody stares at Rena.

Ara laughs louder and slamming the table.

"Oh, oh! Let me take Rena's role!" Aisha shouted with a smile. "Add, who teaches you to lie?" Aisha asked, mimicking Rena's style.

"Rena," Add answered shortly, making his two friends laugh louder. Rena facepalms, doesn't know what to say.

"I don't understand why you guys love to teach bad thing to innocent people," Eve said as she looks at them.

"Yesterday, El has a message for you all," Add said all of a sudden. Everybody looks at Add.

"This," Add continued as he takes out a pack of flour, explodes the pack of flour at the middle of them, and makes them cough.

When their vision is clear, Add disappears from his chair.

"Ciel, you're so kind!" Lu said as she hugs Ciel from behind. Lu is clear from the flour.

"I am the ruler of dark flour!" Ara shouted.

"I'm sure El doesn't have any message," Rena said with an annoyed tone. "I have to teach some lesson to that facility".

* * *

When the tournament starts, everyone goes to the Colosseum except El who looks at the fish in the pond.

"From now on, I call you Iz," El said as he points a fish swims toward him.

"El".

"Whoa!" El almost falls to the pond. El turns around. "Add! Don't break my concentration!"

"What concentration? You're talking with a fish?" Add asked with his straight face.

"Not really," El answered awkwardly. "I thought you still drink your hot chocolate".

"I just used the pack of flour, so I must go," Add replied.

"What for?" El asked curiously. Add tells about him exploding the pack of flour.

"So you can make a ruckus too," El amazed.

"Els told something about you back then," Add said.

"About what?" El asked curiously.

Add tells about what Els' told him.

 _"Els, does El really want to kill Elesis?" Ara asked curiously. If the case is an older brother wants to kill his younger sister and the older brother is El, that would happen._

 _"Back then when Elesis not yet born AND after my mom forced to give birth, yeah," Els answered, making people curious._

 _"Tell me! Tell me!" Lu shouted as she sits on El's chair. Ciel takes out a cup and pour a tea for Lu, coming out of nowhere._

 _Els sighs. "I don't know if I should tell you guys or not. El doesn't like this thing the most if I tell—"_

 _"Good. Tell us," Rena cutted Els' words. "Maybe we can get over with this 'I can spread your secret' problem if you tell us," Rena continued._

 _"I have one condition before I tell you," Els said. "You can talk about this IF it is really necessary, okay?"_

 _Everybody nods._

 _"Really necessary?" Add repeated._

 _"Like Rena said before, if he wants to spread our secret," Els answered._

"Wait!" El stopped Add's story. " 'It is really necessary' when I want to spread their secret, right?" El asked to make sure he's right. Add nods. "Then why are you telling me now?"

"That's their opinion," Add replied calmly. "My opinion, this is the right time, while they know something about you and you know nothing. It would be better if you know earlier and they don't know if you know, right?"

El laughs. "You're weird in many way, Add," El smiled, whether praising or mocking.

Add continues his story.

 _The story starts from Els and El still 6 years old and Elesis still on her mother's womb. For some reason, their parents really hate El._

 _Everything El did is a fault for them. Maybe breathing is also a fault._

 _Their father always at the backyard with Els. To be exact, Els trained by his father to fight. Their mother always brings some food and drink for them if it's time to eat._

 _All El do was looking at them. Even he got scolded by that._

 _One day, El approaches them. "Why do you hate me?" El asked curiously._

 _"Because you're born to use magic," his father glares at El._

 _"What is my fault?!" El asked with tears in his eyes. Els just stays silent and sees that thing happens. "Even you love someone who's not born yet. You don't know if she's using magic or not!" El continued._

 _His mother slaps El. "Don't say something like that!" she shouted._

 _El touches his cheeks that just slapped and lowers his head. "I don't understand why you love Els so much"._

 _"El, it would be better if you go away," Els said all of a sudden who doesn't realize what he just said._

 _El shows his evil grin. "Then go away," El replied as he summons fire from his free hand and burn everything that he can burn._

 _Luckily, Elesis survives. Her mother forced to give birth earlier. Their parents not survived. Lady El sure love babies~_

 _El tries to kill Elesis, but Els stopped him. Besides, that time Els is much stronger than El and he can stop El easily._

 _"Why did you kill our parents?!" Els asked with teary eyes._

 _"Why, you ask?!" El smiled. "Simple. I don't want Elesis loved by them!"_

El forced himself to smile. "Els told that, huh?" Add just looks at El, waiting for his response. "It's normal if I want my parents love me, right?" El murmured. "You must be thinking I'm eviler than before," El continued.

"No," Add replied. El startled. "If I were you, I would kill them before Elesis exist".

El gives a forced laugh. "I really want that to happen, but I can control fire when I'm that old".

"I thought you're sensitive with this thing," Add said.

"I'm REALLY sensitive with that thing," El said with threatening tone. "But after you heard that, you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course," Add answered, unexpectedly he had time to go to the library to find a word 'friend'.

El smiles. "Thanks, Add!"

"Add, now tell me about your past," El said. "It's not fair if you know my past and I don't know anything about your past".

"If I remember," Add said that sounds sad, but he still has a straight face.

El turns to silence. "This is weird," El said as he thinks of something. Add just looks at El. "I'm sure Rena knows something about you, but she doesn't want to tell us".

"Let me ask that to her," Add replied easily.

"It's not that easy, Add," El sighed. "I don't know how, but I'll find out".

"Add!" Rena approaches them with anger. El takes a few steps back because his experience about making Rena angry is a bad thing. Add turns to Rena.

"You're a naughty boy!" Rena glares at Add. "I won't give you any special food until midnight!"

"What is my fault?" Add asked without feeling guilty. To be exact, he can't feel that.

"You lied and you accused me," Rena said with an annoyed tone. "One more thing, you exploded a pack of flour".

"El!" El who tries to run away turns around and sees Rena in front of his face. "I can't believe you teach a bad thing to my facility!"

El rolls his eyes. "You call him a facility, anyway. I don't like it".

Add looks at Rena. "I really don't get two special lollipops today?"

"Yes," Rena answered shortly with anger. After that, Rena goes away just like that.

"Maybe one more thing is because you spent her money for 24 cups of hot chocolate," El said to Add.

"She's the one who wants to pay it," Add replied.

"El!" Aisha and Ara approach El and Add.

"El, I have a bad news!" Ara shouted as she stares at El and holds El's shoulders. "Els told something about—"

"Add already told me," El cutted Ara's words and forced himself to smile.

"Good job, Add!" Aisha shouted as she gives a thumb up to Add.

"It's pointless for me and Aisha to clean ourselves from flour as fast as we can to tell something that already told," Ara said with full of disappointment.

"I exploded the pack of flour so I have time to tell El," Add said. "If we separated normally, we're going to get caught," Add continued.

"But you won't get a special food until midnight," El replied, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it," Add responded with his straight face. We don't know if it's really okay or he curses El right now.

"You still want to be my friend?" El asked as he looks at his friends.

Aisha looks at El confusedly. "Of course. What are you talking about?"

"Do you think we're not friends anymore because of that thing?" Ara smiled. "Are you suddenly become stupid or what?"

El lowers his head and covers his face with his hair. "El, you angry? I'm just joking!" Ara feels guilty now.

"No," El murmured. His voice is trembling.

"Whoa! You can cry too!" Ara amazed. Ara moves closer to El and hugs him, "let me hug you!"

"Rena said, if someone is crying, he needs a balloon," Add said all of a sudden.

"This is different, Add. It's different," Aisha replied. Looks like Add is going to have a hard time to understand psychologic things like this.

"You two have a match at morning, right?" El asked all of a sudden. Looks like he's back to normal.

Ara startled and stopped hugging El. "You're right!" Ara grabs Aisha's hand. "Aisha, let's go!"

"What are you two doing?" Aisha asked to El and Add.

"You want to talk with fish again?" Add asked to El.

"I have better thing than that," El replied with a smile, making his friends have a bad feeling.

* * *

 _I found 46 views on chapter 6 and 48 views on chapter 7 is this some kind of magic or something?_

 _Don't worry about it. Anyway, thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Whatever your better idea is, it would not be better if your eyes look red like that," Aisha said as she points El's face.

"Red, huh?" El rubs her right eye. "Consider it as something got into my eye".

"It would be cooler if we can see your left eye and something got into your both eyes," Ara smiled.

El smiles and shows them his left eye, making Aisha and Ara very shock. Too bad Add can't shock and he still has his straight face.

"Okay, that's scary," Ara said, shocked.

"Looks like Aisha's going to get a nightmare," El said as he looks Aisha froze in place.

"Where did your eye go?" Add asked, whether shock or not.

"My father took it because I take a peek when he and Els are training," El answered calmly.

"El, you can tell anything to us!" Ara shouted with a smile. For Ara, El tells something about himself is a miraculous thing.

El looks at Aisha with a smile. "I want to tell how painful it is when my father took my eye—"

"El, don't!" Aisha cutted El's words and hides behind Ara.

* * *

While they're walking to the Colosseum, El told them how painful it is and making Aisha scared.

"El, that's enough!" Aisha stares at El. "How can you told that with such happy face?!"

"What do you want me to express?" El asked. "I killed him anyway".

Aisha sighs. "I don't understand why you are still happy after what happened".

Ara laughs. "I know the answer!" Ara shouted. Ara whispers something to Aisha's ear.

"What is it?" Add asked, just looks at Aisha and Ara.

El shrugs his shoulders. "Girls".

If you are curious, this is what Ara whispered to Aisha:

 _"Remember what Add said, his parents are unclear. That's why he's unclear," Ara whispered to Aisha._

* * *

"I run out of fireworks," El sighs when he enters Colosseum.

"I can give back your chewed gum," Add said, trying to make El feels better.

"After I told you I won't give two special lollipops, you are still a naughty boy, aren't you?" Rena asked, suddenly appears at their side.

"But I'll get one at midnight, right?" Add asked back.

Rena sighs. "Until when you're going to realize you really need that?"

"I realize that already," Add replied. "But if you won't give it to me, what can I do?"

"You hear that? Stoical words with monotone voice," El said, wants to intervene. "You're not feeling pity?"

"Add, listen to me," Rena looks at Add with serious face. "I'm not giving you any lollipops for 12 hours, but if you really need it, I'll give it to you," Rena continued. Add nods.

"So you can feel sympathy too, Rena," El said, a bit surprised.

"I'm still a normal elf," Rena replied.

El rolls his eyes. "Actually I'm not sure if you're normal," El responded.

"I'm normal," Rena said, persist to be normal. It's like: I can read people's mind, I can blink, and I'm normal.

"Where's Raven?" El asked as he sees around. Rena shrugs her shoulders. "I want to give this wallet back," El continued as he opens Raven's wallet and make sure he took all the money inside.

* * *

Aisha and Ara sit on the room for the next participant. "I feel MUCH calmer than yesterday," Ara smiled. Aisha nods in agreement.

"Aisha—"

Aisha throws the nearest thing (for this time: flower vase) to the one who called her. That person catches the flower vase.

"R-Raven! I'm sorry!" Aisha bows and apologizes.

Raven sighs. "You look like paranoid. You watched horror movie last night?"

"She just heard some horror story," Ara said as she points Aisha.

Raven put the flower vase back to its place.

"What are you doing here?" Aisha asked curiously. Raven gives a shining staff to Aisha, which is already enhanced. Aisha's eyes sparkling. "Raven, you're so kind! Thank you!" Aisha shouted as she hugs Raven because she's too happy.

Raven smiles and pats Aisha's head. "You're not envy anymore, right?"

Ara squints her eyes and smiles to Aisha. "Ahem".

Aisha stops hugging him and blushes.

"Do you where El is?" Raven asked all of a sudden.

"At the viewer's place, if he's still there," Ara answered. "Why?"

"My wallet's gone," Raven replied, starts to think about what he would eat three days from now on. "At least I want my wallet back".

"What for if you only have a wallet?" Ara asked confusedly.

"So I don't have to buy a new one—"

"Why don't you try to threaten him with Els' story from before? Maybe he won't steal your money again," Ara cutted Raven's words, trying to look like on avoiding-'I-can-spread-your-secret' side.

"Nope," Raven disagreed. "Els said El doesn't like that thing the most," Raven continued.

"But you don't like when he steals your money, right?" Aisha asked, trying to look like on avoiding-'I-can-spread-your-secret' side too.

"Yeah," Raven replied who still think if he can eat this noon or not, "but I don't know why El doesn't like it, so I prefer to keep silent about it".

"The truth is El afraid if we don't want to be his friend after hearing that," Ara responded, stops her acting.

"A-Ara! Isn't he going to angry if we tell this?" Aisha asked, a bit panic.

"As you can see, Raven prefers to keep silent about it. There's nothing to worry," Ara answered calmly. Ara looks at Raven. "You still want to be his friend, right?"

"Of course," Raven replied confusedly. "I don't really understand why he's thinking like that. Maybe because his parents' unclear mind transmitted to him".

"I'll tell him later," Ara smiled. "Maybe he would stop stealing your money".

"For some reason I think he's going to be worse," Aisha replied with a forced smile.

Ara forced herself to laugh. "Let's wish for the positive one".

Aisha forced herself to laugh. "Positive? Don't be silly".

"Okay then. I'm going to check trash cans," Raven said.

"What for?" Aisha and Ara asked curiously.

Raven gives a forced smile. "Finding leftovers".

#pray4raven #donatelife

* * *

Noon, at Cobo kitchen, El, Aisha, and Ara are ready to cook. Hope they don't make a mess at the others' kitchen.

"I'll prove I cook better than you two!" El shouted with a smile.

Aisha crosses her arms. "Say that again after you taste mine!"

"Why am I dragged to this matter?!" Ara protested to El and Aisha who dragged to who-is-better-at-cooking matter between El and Aisha at 5 o'clock this morning, in the previous chapter. "You said we're going to do this if I and Aisha lose. We won!" Ara protested again.

"Doesn't matter," El replied as he waves his one arm. "Ariel let us use this kitchen anyway".

"I think this cooking contest going nowhere if the jury is Add," Ara said, having a bad feeling about this.

"What did Add say? Lasagna?" Aisha thinks about something. "I never cook that before".

"Me neither," El replied calmly.

"We're going to kill Add if the case is like this," Ara continued, forced herself to smile.

"The graveyard from before is still usable, so we don't have to worry about that," El said calmly.

Aisha laughs until her stomach hurts while Ara doesn't understand what's so funny about it.

* * *

"Raven, what are you doing?" Rena asked as she looks at Raven who watches something under the table at canteen.

Raven gives a forced laugh. "Finding leftovers".

Rena sighs. "Even someone with no rank can still eat. Don't tell me you're not—" Rena remembered about El who took all Raven's money until his wallet is clean. Maybe his identity card is taken too.

"Not what?" Raven asked, still waiting for Rena's continuation.

"Nothing," Rena answered, making the situation becomes awkward.

"…What do you mean by 'don't tell me you're nothing'? What am I then?" Raven asked again.

Rena grabs Raven's arm. "Follow me".

* * *

"You sure?" Raven asked with sparkling eyes as he looks at food in front of him.

"Yeah. I have much money right now," Rena replied with a smile. For this time, treat mean something more than just pay the others' food because of celebration or something.

Do you still want to waste your food?

* * *

"This makes me hungry," Ara said as she looks at three lasagnas at the table.

"Add, you have to tell us which one is the best," Aisha said, waiting for him to eat her lasagna.

Add stares at the three different lasagnas while holding a spoon. "What if all of them are delicious?"

"Just tell us which one you like the most," El replied, waiting for Add to eat.

Add tasted Aisha's lasagna. His face turns red.

"It's really spicy," Add said.

"I-It is?" Aisha asked and forced herself to laugh.

"I can't believe you really want to kill him," Ara said as she looks at Aisha.

"Just because the graveyard is usable," El continued as he looks at Aisha.

"I-It's not like that…" Aisha said, feeling guilty.

"How spicy is it?" Finally the curious El tastes Aisha's lasagna. El's face turns red. "You're crazy," El said as he stares at Aisha.

Ara tastes Aisha's lasagna. "Oh! I like spicy food!" Ara shouted with sparkling eyes as her face that turns red.

"A-Ara!" Aisha really touched by Ara's words.

"But not this spicy," Ara continued. Aisha only smiles.

Add tastes El's lasagna.

El looks at Add. "Need more salt? Or what?"

"I can only tell between sweet and spicy," Add replied. Looks like Ara's bad feeling about Add being a jury is right. In fact, he only knows two flavors.

Aisha tastes El's lasagna. "You're good," Aisha said to El.

"At least it's not that spicy," El said with a smile and makes Aisha annoyed.

Ara tastes El's lasagna. "You need to add more milk," Ara said, sounds pro about cooking.

"I want to taste Ara's lasagna," El said as he looks at Ara's lasagna.

Add tastes Ara's lasagna. "I like this one," Add said.

Congratulations for Ara who win Contest Between El and Aisha.

El and Aisha tastes Ara's lasagna immediately. "So delicious!" they shouted.

"Of course!" Ara shouted proudly.

"Okay then. Chow down!" El shouted who really hungry since they cook.

"Because nobody can eat Aisha's super spicy lasagna, let me eat that," Ara said as she eats Aisha's lasagna.

"Watch out for diarrhea," El smiled.

"It's far from diarrhea!" Aisha protested.

* * *

After they finished their meal, El says goodbye. "I want to go out!" El shouted.

"Where? Take me!" Ara wants to join him because her match is done and she has nothing to do.

"If you want to help me carrying bags, let's go," El replied, doesn't answer her question.

Aisha sighs. "Let me guess, you're going to buy a tons of food for you roommate".

El snaps his finger. "Correct!"

"Why do you like to be ordered like that?" Aisha asked curiously.

"First, he's rich. Second, I can have the remaining money," El answered. "Usually he gives too much money. It would be great!"

"I never know who your roommate is," Ara said as she looks at El, wishing El will tell.

"I never know there's someone who wants to be your roommate," Aisha said something more accurate than Ara.

"Besides, me and my roommate give each other benefits," El replied.

"Who is it?" Finally Ara asked because of curiosity.

"Lacher," El answered.

"I thought he already graduated," Aisha replied, slightly surprised.

"Okay then, I'm going," El said and goes away to the outside of school to buy things for Lacher.

"Let me join you!" Ara shouted as she follows El from behind.

"What do we do now?" Add asked to Aisha.

"Hm…" Aisha thinks about what they have to do except watching the tournament.

Add looks at a group of people looking at Aisha with an annoyed face. "You make them angry?" Add asked as he points the group of people.

Aisha turns to them. "I don't know," Aisha answered confusedly. "They're Raven's fangirls".

"If the case is same as Elesis, then you're get too near with Raven," Add said bluffly, making Aisha's cheeks turn red.

"A-Actually, at the waiting room, I didn't mean that," Aisha replied, "but there's no one except me, Ara, and Raven".

"But there are many fangirls who love to look at Raven with binocular from—"

"Are you sure?!" Aisha cutted Add's words, shocked.

"It's not that rare," Add replied.

"It's not?!" Aisha replied, can't believe what she just heard. "Okay. That's far too fanatic".

"What is—"

"Fanatic is you're obsessed with something," Aisha cutted Add's words, knowing what Add going to ask. Add looks at Aisha. "I can defend myself, Add," Aisha said with a smile.

"What if the one who attacks you is from SS or SSS rank?" Add asked, making Aisha panics.

"Okay, that's a new problem," Aisha said with a forced laugh.

Add takes out a mineral water and drinks it.

"That's rare. You usually drink chocolate milk," Aisha said as she looks at Cobo brand in the bottle.

"You said you need to drink water if your head hurts," Add replied.

Aisha remembered when Ara asked why Add looks not healthy and Add said his head hurts.

"Your head hurts too?" Add asked as he offers his mineral water.

"No," Aisha's face suddenly turns serious. "What make your head hurts back then?" Aisha asked as she stares at Add. Add stares back at Aisha.

"It's not because of Rena's special food, right?" Aisha asked worriedly.

"Add".

Rena suddenly appears in the middle of them. Add looks at Rena. "You okay?" Rena asked worriedly. Add nods.

Rena holds Add's hand to check his pulse. "Okay. I'll check again later," Rena said as she loose her grip.

"I'm still here," Aisha said with an annoyed tone because she feel ignored. "Does Add have any disease?"

"Who knows if he suddenly dead because I don't give him any lollipops," Rena replied calmly.

Aisha forced herself to laugh. "Your taste of humor is scary".

* * *

"20 instant noodles, check". El checks the shopping list.

"Is this for one year or what?" Ara asked as she looks at foods and drinks at the trolley.

"For one month," El answered as he looks at the next item they should buy. "30 soft drinks".

"But there are 20 bottles of tea already," Ara replied.

"Just follow it," El responded. When they're going to take soft drinks, they see something weird, but familiar.

"Um… Ara?"

"Yeah, El?"

"Someone who just passed by… it's not my imagination, right?" El asked.

"No, El. I'm sure we're thinking the same thing," Ara replied, doesn't know what to say anymore.

"Ciel?!"

Ciel approaches El and Ara. "What are you two doing?"

"Wait a sec. Where's Lu?" El asked back.

"Lu still betting with Eve at the Colosseum," Ciel answered calmly.

"Me and El shopping for some important reason," Ara replied. "Anyway, you're NOT shopping, right?"

"I'm shopping right know. Lu wants two milk teas," Ciel replied as he shows them the two bottles he holds.

"Ciel, that's soy sauce," El said as he looks at the two bottles.

"Oh". Ciel realizes his mistake.

El looks at Ciel, "you're blind, Ciel. You should take Lu with you".

"El doesn't mean to insult you!" Ara shouted, trying to make the situation better because El is too bluff.

"Lu seems happy if I buy something for her," Ciel replied, doesn't feel insulted. "Maybe I always buy a wrong thing".

El rolls his eyes. "Anyway, do you want to help me carry all these thing?" El asked, using Ciel who luckily here.

"But you have to help me take two milk teas," Ciel replied.

* * *

With Ciel (and Ara) help, El succeeds carrying all of the shopping bags back to the school.

"Thanks!" El thanking Ara and Ciel.

"Thanks for your help," Ciel said and goes to where Lu is.

"Maybe Ciel bought a beer for Lu and said it was a milk tea one," Ara said. "And Lu accepted it," Ara continued.

"Probably," El replied.

* * *

Ciel gives two milk teas to Lu. Lu very surprised to see Ciel bought a correct one. "Ciel, thanks!"

"Lu, why don't you tell me when I bought the wrong thing?" Ciel asked.

Lu lowers her head. "Because I'm really happy if you bought something for me," Lu murmured. Lu remembered every wrong thing Ciel bought. Vinegar, soy sauce, ketchup, chili sauce, beer, until ship in a bottle.

"At least tell me!" Ciel protested.

"Bad Ciel!" Lu suddenly annoyed. "The point is I appreciate your efforts to buy a milk tea even though you always bought the wrong item!"

* * *

"Checkmate!" Aisha shouted as she moves knight at the chessboard.

"Rematch," Add replied, doesn't accept his loss.

Aisha 11 – 0 Add

"You better go to Colosseum rather than playing chess at someone's shop," Rena said, suddenly appears. In fact, she's too late to say that thing because they're already played for 11 times.

"Add said this before," Aisha trying to make a straight face like Add. "I won't stop playing until I beat you," Aisha said, mimicking Add's style.

Ariel gives two orange juices at the table. "It's okay," Ariel said who would be happy if she can take all Aisha's money.

Customers satisfaction money is top priority of Cobo service.

Two people enter the shop. "So you're here!" Ara shouted.

El and Ara approaches Aisha and Add who play chess for the 12 times.

"Teach me," El said.

"Teach me too. I'd like to know how to play it," Ara joined.

"Ara, don't. Your brain can't handle this," Rena replied.

"B-Buuut!" Ara whimpered.

"I'll teach you later," Aisha said. "After Add beats me".

"Wait. Where did you two go?" Rena asked to El and Ara.

El still looks at Aisha and Add playing chess and Ara only smiles.

For some reason, Raven enters Cobo shop without money.

"Raven, give me some money," El said as he lends his hand.

"You already took it all. Even there's no single ED left," Raven replied.

"Raven, I already told him," Ara said with a forced smile and gives a thumb up.

Raven sighs. "Okay, I understand".

Ara thinks about the best positive thing if she tells El about what they're talking about at the waiting room in Colosseum. Now she can only gives a forced smile because what happened is the other way around.

"What did you tell him?" Rena asked curiously.

"Rena! Do you want to order phoru cookies?" Ara asked, changing the topic so they won't get caught. It's dumb to tell Raven when Rena's around.

"Ariel, one phoru cookies," Rena said, decides to buy one.

"Let's play card game!" El shouted as he takes out cards and let Aisha and Add enjoys themselves. "The loser pays the phoru cookies".

"Okay!" Ara shouted excitedly.

"Okay. I don't mind," Rena agreed.

"Raven?" El looks at Raven, waiting for answer.

Raven sighs. "Okay. I won't lose anyway," Raven said, trusts himself.

Finally they decide to play the easy one, Old Maid. Actually, the loser pays for the drinks, but let's change it to cookies this time.

"I know who have the old maid," Raven said, for some reason looks 'something' like Rena.

"I don't know," Rena replied, for some reason looks normal like the others.

"I don't care," El and Ara replied simultaneously.

They take out two cards with the same number or letter and leave the unmatchable cards in hand.

"Do you want to know what Perfect Win is?" Raven smiled.

"Tell me," El answered while thinks 'this guy is too self confident'.

Unexpectedly, Raven really did his Perfect Win thing. He picked one card from the other's and surprisingly it match the card in his hand.

"Cool!" Ara shouted with sparkling eyes.

"It's something," El amazed.

Rena squints her eyes. "You're not cheating, right?"

Raven smiles. "You're 'something'. You know I cheated or not".

Rena hate to admit this, but Raven not cheated.

And finally the loser is the one who invite them to play cards. "Luckily I just got some money," El said as he takes out not-his-money to pay for phoru cookies.

"Checkmate!" Aisha shouted.

"Rematch," Add replied, still trying to beat Aisha.

Aisha 12 – 0 Add

"Add, you would play until midnight," Rena said.

"No problem. I want to try," Add replied, doesn't give up easily.

"By the way, why are you here, Raven?" Rena asked. Finally someone asked.

"Tournament for today is finished, so I'm trying to find someone than those crazy fangirls," Raven answered.

"Take Rena with you. No one will follow you," Ara suggested, making Rena slightly blushes.

"Because I'm not a girl, I have to ask you two," El said as he looks at Rena and Ara. El points Raven, "what so good about this guy?"

Ara looks at Raven, then looks at El, "nothing".

El nods in agreement. "Nothing, right?"

El, Raven, and Ara stares at Rena. "What?" Rena asked as she looks at the three.

"Your opinion?" El smiled.

This time Rena's cheeks turn red. "I think he's cool".

Ara looks at Rena confusedly and El laughs. "Why don't you ask those crazy fangirls?" Rena asked with an annoyed tone to El.

"You're right!" El shouted as he hits his palm. "Let me ask them," El said and goes away.

"Aisha? Add? Can I have your time for a moment?" Ara asked, replacing El's role. Aisha and Add turns to Ara. Ara points Raven, "what so good about this guy?"

Aisha's cheeks turn red and Add looks at Raven, more like analyzing Raven. Besides, why Ara asked Add even though she knows he's a boy?

"Ara, if you ask a boy, the situation would become awkward," Rena protested.

Ara looks at Rena. "Too late," Ara said, making a peace sign with her left hand.

"That's a good arm," Add said as he points Raven's nasod arm.

"Aisha?" Ara looks at Aisha with a smile.

"Raven is so kind, so…" Aisha stopped her words and her face turns redder.

"Okay then. Continue your game," Ara said as she waves her one arm.

"I can understand the kind part, but if they become fanatic, I don't understand anymore," Ara said to Rena and Raven.

Rena snaps her finger. "Raven, you can use those fangirls for your economic condition that become worse".

Raven forced himself to laugh, "no".

A few minutes later, El backs. "Most of them saying about 'Raven is cool' or 'Raven is kind'," El said.

El hold himself to not laugh, "but I can believe one of them said 'Raven is cute' ".

Everybody laughs (except Aisha and Add who play chess seriously).

"That one is crazy in different way," Ara replied as she removes her tears because of laughter.

"Now I'm scared," Raven gives a forced smile.

"Who gets into your problem this time?" Ara asked curiously. "Elesis doesn't follow you anymore".

"Aisha," Add replied as he moves bishop at the chess board.

"Huh? You?"Ara looks at Aisha with disbelief.

"Try to take Rena with you. Maybe Rena can be a victim," El said who wants to see Rena being bullied. If that would happens.

"They're the one who become victim if they pick a fight with me," Rena said as killing aura appears from her.

"Whoa, what's this? Rena likes Raven?" Ara asked with a smile. Ara squints her eyes.

Rena's face turns really red. "It's not your problem," Rena said as she looks at the other side.

"Just confess. He's in front of you," El said as he points the speechless Raven.

"Aisha, confess now or Rena's going to be first," Add said to Aisha as he moves knight at the chessboard.

Aisha's face turns redder. "W-What are you talking about, Add?!"

"Rena, Aisha's going to confess first if you're not going to confess now," El said, following Add.

Ara looks at Aisha and Rena with a smile. "If no one wants to confess, I'll do it," Ara said that obviously joking.

"Go on," El replied, let Ara to do her joke.

Ara pretend to shy, "R-Raven, to be honest, I really love you for a long time," Ara looks at Raven with a smile. Unexpectedly, Ara's acting is really great.

Raven smiled. "The truth is I love you too," Raven replied, also acting. Raven and Ara stare at each other. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Raven asked as he holds Ara's hand. Ara nods.

"What?!" Aisha looks at Raven and Ara, shocked. Rena stays in silent, but her face shows that she's shocked. Surprisingly they consider this as a serious matter while El trying not to laugh.

"Checkmate," Add said all of a sudden, ruining the situation.

Aisha 12 – 1 Add

Finally El, Raven, and Ara laugh. "You look very shocked," Ara said as she gives a pat on Rena's shoulder and laughs loudly.

"I told you someone's going to confess first," Add said as he looks at Aisha who shocked because Add beat her.

"Rematch! I'm not concentrating back then!" Aisha protested.

"No. I play until I win," Add replied, rejecting Aisha's request.

"Ara…" Rena glares at Ara and shows her killing aura. Rena takes out her Erendil. "You know what happens if you mess with me, right?"

Ara assaulted in place, still laughing.

#saveara

* * *

 _Well, actually, I feel like I don't want to continue this anymore. Nobody cares and nobody is waiting for the next chapter. That's what I feel right now, so probably I continue this when I get a motivation._

 _Ra: Okay then let's reply some reviews._

 _Ara: Wait, I mean, who are you?_

 _Ra: The second narrator_ — _also our author's OC._

 _Aisha: So our author has one._

 _El: If this story continues, I'll reveal your identity on the next chapter._

 _Ara: Are you going to change the whole story, El?!_

 _Ra: hm.._

 ** _Astaria Mel Kanariane_**

 _Ra: Our author said she's happy to make you laugh until your stomach hurts._

 _El: 'she'?_

 _Ra: I've talked too much._

 _El: Another secret to find out!_

 _Ara: Does that mean she want... uh... how should I call you... Mel... to die because of laughter?_

 _El: We need a 5th wall!_

 ** _KeitaroHigurashi_**

 _Ra: Our author admit she forgot that sun is actually a star, so she said sorry._

 _Ara: You hear that? Smarter me, please!_

 _El: Well, he_ — _or she_ — _sure commented a lot about you, Ara._

 _Ara: Of course! I'm fabulous!_

 _Aisha: Is that all she want to say?_

 _Ra: Yeah. Because there's a hurtful part and our author feels nothing about it_

 _El: That's why you're exist, Add._

 _Add: What are you guys talking about?_

 _Ra: Anyway, this story is full of jokes and insane things, so please don't take it too seriously._

 ** _Metria_**

 _Ra: Our author said thank you for you review, but looks like she's going to make Ara even worse because of that_

 _Ara: What?!_

 _Add: Sweet? Does that mean I taste like a lollipop?_

 _Aisha: Oh, Lady El, help us!_

 _El: Does that mean I'm a lady?_

 _Ra: *hits El's head*_

 _El: Hey! What was that for?!_

 _Ra: hm.._

 _Ara: This is awkward._


	10. Chapter 10

Midnight, at the bedroom.

"Can you explain why you are here?" Rena asked as she looks at El, Aisha, and Ara at her room.

"Add said we can stay here," El answered calmly.

"Hurray! I'm in the same room with Rena!" Ara shouted as she hugs her beloved fox doll.

"I'm okay if you two are staying, but," Rena stares at Aisha, "I don't trust this pervert".

"I-It's just a misunderstanding!" Aisha protested.

"I want to sleep with Rena!" Ara shouted as she lies down on Rena's bed.

"I didn't give you a permission," Rena protested.

Ara smiles. "Oh, come on~"

"Aisha, you can sleep at my bed," Add said with a monotone voice.

"Eh?" Aisha blushes. "EEEH?!"

"I'll sleep on the floor," Add continued.

"Oh". Aisha gives a sigh of relief.

"Now I know what you read every time you go to the library," El said as he stares at Aisha. "Pervert".

"It's already midnight, just sleep". Rena turns off the light and it becomes pitch dark (except Ara who can't see dark).

"I have a horror story," El said all of a sudden.

"E-El, anything but horror story," Aisha replied, becomes scared.

"Midnight, at a bedroom, someone stay in her friend's house," El said, starting his story.

"That girl stay in her friend's house because she's afraid to sleep alone. 'You really scared to sleep alone?' her friend asked while lying down on her side. She replies, 'there's a ghost following me lastly. That ghost doesn't have eyes and always faces me with a smile'. Her friend doesn't say anything. When she turns to her friend—"

"El, that's enough!" Aisha cutted El's story with an annoyed tone.

"—the ghost is right next to her," El continued who moves his head near Aisha's and makes Aisha shocked.

"El!" Aisha hits El with pillow that luckily right on target.

El, Rena, and Ara laugh.

"Add, you're too silent," El said to Add. "Add?"

"He's asleep," Ara replied as she looks at Add. "Peacefully," Ara continued.

"That was fast," El responded, doesn't know what to say.

* * *

At last everyone can sleep peacefully. For boys, maybe not that peaceful because they're sleep on the floor, but if we look at Add who sleep just like that when the light turned off, looks like they're fine.

Ara looks at Rena. "Rena?"

"Hm?"

"You still awake," Ara said. "If that time you didn't talk to me, maybe I wouldn't be with you guys now," Ara continued as she smiles.

Rena also smiles. "I heard they didn't have any friend at first".

"Aisha and El are loner before. It's hard to befriend with them," Ara replied.

"Now they're your best friends," Rena continued.

Ara sighs. "They're too quiet, but at last the beyond talkative me have a friends like them. The problem is Add also too quiet".

Rena smiles again. "I know they're your best friends. Now they're starting to be talkative like you".

"Even Add starting to be talkative," Rena continued.

"Rena, you didn't hide anything about Add from us, right?" Ara asked as she looks at Add sleeping peacefully. Too peaceful that he looks like a corpse.

"Of course not," Rena answered.

* * *

 _First time Ara entered the school, Ara is the happiest person at school and doesn't have any problems. Even though her brother is possessed by demon._

 _First day at school, Ara greets everybody she met. To be exact, trying to be look like best friend. Even she greets anyone who passed by behind her._

 _A few days later, everybody avoids Ara and assumes Ara is weird. Even her roommate, Aisha, also assume her roommate weird. Okay, she's weird, but she just trying to find a friend._

 _Ara sits on the school backyard, looking at the sunset. "Maybe I can't find any friend," Ara said to herself. Ara lowers her head. "What's wrong if I weird? My brother said it's okay to be weird. It's unique"._

 _Someone walks toward Ara. "I heard there's a new popular student because she's weird," that person said and sits beside Ara._

 _"I'm just trying to find a friend," Ara murmured. "I heard there's a popular teacher because she's 'something'," Ara said as she looks at someone beside her, Rena._

 _Rena smiles. "If you're on physical class, you know how 'something' I am"._

 _Ara looks at the sunset. "Too 'something' that I, from the magical class, know you," Ara replied with a forced smile._

 _"What happened? You look gloomy all of a sudden," Rena said. "Usually you walk around the school like a crazy person"._

 _"I give up," Ara replied. Ara lowers her head. "No one wants to be my friend"._

 _"Your first mistake is you just try to befriend with student," Rena said as she pats Ara's head._

 _"Rena wants to be my friend?" Ara asked as she looks at Rena. Rena nods._

 _"If you can' do it, doesn't mean you have to give up," Rena said as she looks at the sunset. "Why don't you try again?"_

 _"I try it over and over again," Ara murmured._

 _"Your second mistake is you try it with the same way," Rena said. "Try the different way"._

 _Since that time, Ara feels like she's enlighten and motivated to do other weird things._

* * *

 _"Aisha! When is your birthday?!" Ara shouted as she looks at Aisha who reading a book seriously._

 _"Why do I have to tell you?" Aisha asked, still read her book._

 _"Come on! We're roommate! It's not funny if I fight with my roommate," Ara looks at Aisha's book. " 'How to be a Good Girlfriend'? Who's your boyfriend?" Ara asked._

 _"It's none of your business!" Aisha protested, blushing._

 _"I want to know!" Ara shouted with sparkling eyes. "Who is he? The one that everybody said he's charming, Lacher?"_

 _Aisha's face turns redder. "No!"_

 _"So, when is your birthday?" Ara backs to the first question._

 _"Shut up!" Aisha becomes annoyed. "I'm reading. Don't disturb me!"_

* * *

 _One day, at midnight, Aisha woke up to go to the toilet. When she stepped on the floor, she feels something weird._

 _Suddenly the light turns on._

 _"Happy birthday!" Ara shouted as she throws one of the balloons at the floor. Their room full of colorful balloons._

 _Ara gives a chocolate cake to Aisha and there's a candle lights in the middle of the cake. "I made a chocolate cake for you!" Ara shouted and sits beside her. "Blow up the candle!" Ara shouted with a smile. Blow up the fire is more accurate than blow up the candle._

 _Aisha lowers her head. "A-Aisha?! Don't tell me today is not your birthday!" Ara becomes panic._

 _"No one ever celebrates my birthday before," Aisha said with teary eyes and smiles._

 _"But today is your birthday, right?" Ara asked, still panics. Aisha nods. Aisha blows up the 'fire'._

 _"So, what is your wish?" Ara asked as she looks at Aisha._

 _"Wish?" Aisha repeated, doesn't know anything about birthday celebration._

 _"Oh, I know!" Ara stares at Aisha with a smile. "You want to get closer with Lacher, right?"_

 _"No!" Aisha blushed._

 _"Oh~ Your face says yes~" Ara looks at Aisha's face that turns redder._

 _Ara takes out a knife and gives it to Aisha. "Slice the cake!" Ara shouted. "I'll make sure this is the most delicious cake you ever eat!"_

 _Aisha gives the knife back to Aisha. "Why?" Ara asked confusedly._

 _"I want to go to the toilet first," Aisha smiled and goes to the toilet._

* * *

 _The next day, they go to the class together._

 _Noah, as the teacher, remembers to check her student._

 _"El!" Noah shouted to check if El is here or not. Nobody raises a hand. Noah sighs. "He skips the class again"._

 _"Who's El?" Aisha asked to Ara._

 _"The one who always at the rooftop," Ara answered, "and usually make a ruckus"._

 _"Oh, him". Aisha suddenly annoyed. "He burned my book yesterday"._

 _"What book? Book about how to be a good girlfriend—"_

 _"Yea, yea. You don't have to say it," Aisha cutted Ara's words._

 _When the class is over, they're ranked up to F._

 _"Too bad El doesn't attend. He can rank-up too," Ara said._

 _"Let him," Aisha replied, still annoyed._

 _"Let's approach him at the rooftop!" Ara shouted._

 _"No!" Aisha crosses her arms. "I'm still angry!"_

 _Ara pulls Aisha's hand. "Let's go!"_

 _They arrive at the rooftop and see the referred person staring at the sky._

 _"Hey, El!" Ara greeted with a smile, pretending that they're close friend._

 _El gives a cold stare to the two, doesn't say anything._

 _"Why don't you go to the class today?" Ara asked. "We ranked up"._

 _"You're not rank-up? Poor you~" Aisha said as she waves her one arm._

 _"Aisha! Cut it off!" Ara protested to Aisha._

 _"I don't know why you never say anything," Ara said as she gives a bottle of mineral water. "You got a sore throat?"_

 _El takes the mineral water and breaks the bottle, making a little swamp on the rooftop._

 _"I still have more!" Ara shouted as she takes out another mineral water._

 _El walks through them and opens the door to exit the rooftop._

 _"El, wait!" Ara shouted as she grabs El's hand. "Why are you so quiet?"_

 _El hits Ara's hand with the back of his hand and goes away._

 _"Why you have to look after him?" Aisha asked curiously. "He's annoying. Just let him do whatever he wants," Aisha continued._

 _Ara looks at El who went away. "He has a problem!" Ara shouted all of a sudden._

 _"So? I don't care," Aisha replied._

 _"If he has a problem, he should tell the others, but he doesn't have any friend, right?" Ara's face turns serious. "If no one wants to be his friend, he's going to be like that forever"._

 _"Who cares. Who's fault is that?" Aisha still annoyed._

 _"Aisha, you too are annoying, you know," Ara smiled._

 _"Really?" Aisha asked, gives a forced smile._

* * *

 _A few days later, Ara (and Aisha) goes back to the rooftop to see El._

 _"Ara, you don't have to care about him," Aisha said while they're walking upstairs to the rooftop. "He stole your money, threw a soft drink can to your head, made you slipped because of marbles, threw a chewed gum on your head, put a cockroach to your drink at canteen—"_

 _"Aisha," Ara cutted Aisha's words. "I know he always disturb me. You disturbed too, actually, but someone said if I failed, I have to try again with different way," Ara continued with a smile._

 _"What's your idea this time?" Aisha asked curiously._

 _"If you want to know, follow me!" Ara shouted, suddenly excited._

 _They arrive at the school rooftop. "El!" Ara approaches El who staring at the sky and stand beside him._

 _"Why you like to look at the sky so much?" Ara asked and also looks at the sky. "What's your wish by looking at it?" Ara asked again because she knows El won't answer and she'll keep talking until El replied._

 _Ara looks down. "Your twin surrounds by his friends," Ara said as she points Els. "That looks fun," Ara continued. El just looks at them._

 _"Oh! The one from physical class? They said he's strong," Aisha said, intervening them._

 _"Yeah," Ara replied. "Why they like Els more than you, El?" Ara asked all of a sudden that the answer is obvious: El always makes a ruckus._

 _"Because Els is not a magic user," El murmured, that from the start never say anything is finally says something._

 _Ara confused by El's answer. "Why did you say that?" Ara asked. El doesn't say anything, but his face looks sad._

 _"You're a magic user too, right? Does anyone doesn't like you because you're a magic user?" Ara asked again, trying to make El speak for the second time. El nods slowly._

 _"Don't worry! I like you!" Ara shouted all of a sudden, making Aisha misunderstand this thing._

 _"You must be lonely because nobody is around," Ara said all of a sudden, indirectly right on target. El stares at Ara and Ara stares back. "I will disturb you every day so you won't feel lonely!" Ara smiled._

* * *

 _After Ara said that, she really disturbs El every day. The point is, they disturb each other. El who disturbs Ara with ways that Aisha mentioned before and Ara disturbs El with approaches him every day (and dragged Aisha to this problem)._

 _One day, Ara brings two soft drinks to the school rooftop. Aisha's at the library because she wants to read a book._

 _"Here!" Ara touches El's cheek with a soft drink can. "I know you like it!" Ara smiled._

 _"Why you really wanted to be my friend?" El asked, finally curious._

 _Ara smiles. "Because I don't like someone who doesn't smile"._

 _El lowers his head. "I'm not sure I can smile"._

 _"Why?" Ara stares at El. "You have a problem?"_

 _El looks at the other side, not answering Ara's question._

 _"I know how to make you feel a bit better!" Ara shouted. El stares at Ara._

 _Ara hugs El. "My mom said, if someone hugged, he or she will feel better," Ara said with a smile. El stays silent._

 _Ara loosen up her hug and stares at El. "Did I do it too tight?" Ara asked as she looks at El who still stays silent._

 _El shakes his head. "No"._

 _"It's my first time being hugged," El continued with a smile._

 _Ara also smiles. "You can smile!"_

* * *

 _Aisha startled when she sees El and Ara approaches her. "What are you doing in here?" Aisha asked with an annoyed tone as she looks at El who drinks his soft drink._

 _"Ah, Aisha. Don't be like that to our new friend," Ara replied as she waves her one arm and drinks soft drink too._

 _"Friend?!" Aisha shouted because of shock and makes someone told her to silent._

 _"Why are you that shocked?" Ara looks at Aisha's reaction confusedly._

 _After that, they're always in a group. Even sometimes they follow El's not-good-for-everyone's-sake plan._

 _When disruption is not alone anymore, this is become dangerous._

* * *

 _"_ I remember how hard to be Aisha's and El's friend," Ara said with a smile.

Rena also smiles. "Actually, what you did back then was amazing".

"Ah! You read my mind again!" Ara shouted.

"I wish Add can smile too," Ara said as she hugs her fox doll and sleep peacefully.

"I wish it can be that easy," Rena replied.

* * *

"Like this?"

"Add a circle".

"And?"

"Two spirals".

"Give me the red marker".

"Then give me the black one".

"…"

"…"

"Your drawing is great. Give me the marker".

"They're not going to mad?"

"Well, yeah, but don't worry".

Rena awakes. "What are you two doing?"

"Boys," Add replied.

Rena looks at Ara who still sleeps peacefully. "Okay, what are you guys doing?"

El rolls his eyes. "Why don't you check for yourself?"

Rena goes to the bathroom and looks at her face in the mirror. There are circles around her eyes like she's using a glasses and there are spirals on her cheeks. There is a common and knows by many people on her forehead, two mountains, there's a road in the middle, there are fields on the two sides of the road, a sun in the middle of the mountains, and a bird M shaped (I don't know if this common in the other country, but it's common in my country lol). There are mustache and beard too.

Rena washes her face immediately and exits the bathroom. "El, you teaches thing like this to Add?" Rena protested with red face because she has to work hard to wash the masterpiece on her face.

El smiles. "This is called self-defense".

"It has nothing to do with self-defense," Rena protested.

"El said my drawing is great," Add said to Rena.

Rena sighs. "Looks like you're so happy to make other people angry".

"El said it's okay if you're angry," Add continued.

"I'm not okay with this," Rena said as she stares at El.

Aisha awakes. "Why are you so noisy in the morning?"  
"You're going to noisy as well," El replied calmly.

Rena shows a mirror in front of Aisha's face.

"El!" Aisha hits El with pillow and El just laughs.

Finally Ara wakes up. "I still want to sleep!" Ara protested.

"Ara, your face!" Aisha laughs at Ara.

Ara looks at Aisha and laughs too. "Your face looks good!" Ara pulls her blanket. "I wash it later".

Rena looks at Ara. "Ara, wake up. Now".

"Rena, lollipop," Add lends his hand.

"After all those things you do, you think I'm going to give you a lollipop?" Rena asked as she glares at Add. Add just looks at Rena and still lends his hand. Rena sighs and gives a lollipop to Add.

"It would be better if you confess to Add before Aisha's going to be first," El said all of sudden, back to the yesterday topic at Cobo and makes Aisha blushes.

"El—"

"He's in front of you," El cutted Rena's words and points Add who enjoys his lollipop.

* * *

In front of school news bulletin board, Quadruplet looks at tournament schedule.

"Aisha! Our tournament ends here!" Ara hugs Aisha and gives a fake cry.

El rolls his eyes. "You're going to lose just like that after I and Add give you a victory to get the prizes? You piece of sh-t," El smiled.

"I'm not saying the tournament ends here," Aisha replied. "Els and Eve, huh?" Aisha thinks about something. Maybe strategy. Or maybe a pervert things. "I'm not thinking about that!" Aisha protested to the author.

"SSS Els and E Eve. So what?" El asked calmly and indirectly underestimates someone.

"Eve would be not a problem," Ara replied, still hugging Aisha. "The problem is in your twin, Els".

"So, do you think you can beat me easily?"

They turn and see Eve annoyed. Els is behind her, like always.

"At least it's easier to beat you than Els," Ara indirectly insults Eve, but she's right.

"I-I improved, you know," Eve replied, more annoyed. Even she question herself if she's improves or not.

"Whoa, no bandage found on Els!" El shouted as he looks at El who still fine. "Do you want to hear warning from me who want to be kind for now?" El asked to Els and Eve, making Els feeling skeptical what El thinking right now. Even his friends are feeling skeptical.

"When you fight Ara, don't let your guard down," El warned, making the others confused while Ara feels so happy about it.

"Thanks for the warning," Els smiled. "But we have our own way".

El smiles back. "Don't say I didn't warn you".

"Okay, let's go. Now is the time," Eve said as she points the tournament schedule. They're on the first match.

* * *

At arena, Aisha and Ara look panic. "I don't mind attacked by Eve," Ara said, still insulting her.

"As long as our movements not easily read, looks like it's not a problem," Aisha replied, trying to make the situation better.

"I don't have anything but that spiral-thingy," Ara said. Aisha looks at Ara with an annoyed face and Ara only smiles.

"I'll prove that you can't beat me easily!" Eve shouted as she takes out her drones.

Aisha summons blizzards from the sky because no one going to attack first. Aisha and Ara assault Eve immediately who luckily frozen. Els attacks Ara from behind, but with Ara's instinct to know anybody behind her, Ara blocks Els' attack. Maybe if she didn't greet everyone when she enters the school in the first place, she won't sensitive with other people around her. Especially behind her.

After ice around Eve melted, Eve unleashes sharp metal fragments from her body to attack Aisha and Ara. After that, Els continues Eve's attack by attacking them.

* * *

"Wow! Our friends get beaten!" El shouted happily while seeing his friends assaulted. Add just looks at his two friends assaulted, either happy or sad.

"El nii-chan sounds happy about it," Lu replied.

"I can disturb them at the medical room later," El said.

With a happy feeling, El looks at Aisha and Ara get beaten. Starting from slashed by Els, struck by Eve's drones, stabbed by Eve's nasod spears and Els' sword that magically extended, until Eve gave them a rapid attack with dimension gates to summons nasod soldiers that stabbing, shooting, and using explosive things.

"Looks like your friends don't have a good teamwork," Lu said as she looks at Aisha and Ara get beaten.

"Actually, Ara has a bad teamwork," El replied, corrected Lu words.

"There's something weird with Ara," Add said all of a sudden as he points Ara. El and Lu look at Ara.

"Nothing weird," Lu replied.

"Ah!" El smiles. "I warned them, but they didn't want to hear me," El continued.

"What?" Lu asked curiously. Even Add doesn't understand what El means.

El points Ara, "you'll see".

* * *

"I heard at least it's easier to beat Eve than Els," Eve said as she looks down on Aisha and Ara. "Even I can still stand".

"I wish I can beat El if he didn't surrender," Els replied.

Eve nods. "I wish that can happen too," Eve agreed.

"That's it?" Ara asked as she glares at Els and Eve.

"You still want to fight us with that broken arm?" Eve asked with a mocking tone.

Els gives a pat on Eve's shoulder. "Eve, don't be like that".

"I wish you can do better than that," Ara said, showing her evil grin. "If that's all you can do, you can't beat El".

Suddenly Ara's hair turns white and nine tails appears at her bottom. Her eyes turns red and there are red lines on her cheeks. Maybe a result of El's and Add's masterpiece this morning.

The most important thing is Ara's broken hand is healed. Wow.

Ara's movements become faster. Ara attacks Els and before Els can blocked it, Ara moves behind Els and attacks Els plus Eve who on his side. Ara summons black orbs a few times, stabs them with magical black spears, and summons more black orbs from the floor.

Aisha who is lying down on the floor just looks at Ara because this is the first time she seen Ara like that (and she's shocked).

Before Els and Eve can stay away from Ara, Ara attacks them with her spear and the magical black spears, then summons an attack together with some black wolves spirit. Probably Ara's better live at a jungle and socializes with wolves at full moon. To end her attack, Ara summons a large black orb and destroys everything around the orb. Luckily, Aisha is far from that.

With that, this short match won by Aisha and Ara.

* * *

Ara's scream is hearable in the entire school medical room and around it.

"EL, IT'S F-CKING HURTS!" Ara protested with an annoyed tone. So annoyed that the author has to use caps lock for it.

"You're unconscious after that. I'm afraid you won't wake up again," El replied without feeling guilty who just squeeze a lemon to Ara's wounds.

"You can wake me up normally!" Ara protested again.

"I tried," El said, still doesn't feel guilty, "starting from shouted in front of you ear, touched your cheeks, sat on your body, until shocked you with Add's nasod dynamo".

Ara sighs. "Well… at least after that battle, my arm healed," Ara said, feeling relief.

"Add, next mission," El said as he lends his hand and Add gives the next lemon. El walks toward unconscious Els and squeeze the lemon to Els' wounds.

Els' scream is hearable in the entire school medical room and around it.

"What do you want?!" Els protested, looks really angry.

El rolls his eyes. "Hey, last time I failed," El smiled.

Slam!

"What are you guys doing with all these scream?" Raven asked as he feels the unpleasant atmosphere at school medical room.

Els glares at El, "I should kill you from the very beginning".

El smiles. "Then why you didn't do it? Now you regret it?"

Raven walks toward Els and El who ready to fight right now. "You two please don't fight—"

"You think I want to make up with this guy?" Els and El asked simultaneously.

Raven sighs. "You two are fighting at the same place as before, you know".

Els stands up and faces El. "If you don't like me, say it. You don't have to squeeze a lemon to someone wounds".

" 'Not like' is too soft," El replied. "I'd rather say 'hate' than 'not like'," El continued.

Before Els and El fight in place, Raven holds Els and Ara who becomes vibrant after El squeezed a lemon on her wounds holds El. Looks like only Add who waits for them to fight.

El shows his evil grin. "You want to try to squeeze a lemon after your eye taken out?"

Everyone in the school medical room surprised except Aisha and Eve who still unconscious, and Add with no expression.

"Dad did that to you?" Els asked who become calmer (or maybe shock) after hearing El's words.

"Ah, yes," El replied calmly.

Raven loosen his grip because looks like Els' emotion stabilized.

"Okay. Now I understand why you like to squeeze a lemon to the others' wounds," Els said who actually sympathy for El.

El smiles. "It hurts, right?"

"Really hurts!" Els and Ara shouted.

El laughs. "Els, I already warned you before the tournament~"

"What's that before?" Els asked to Ara.

"It's a secret~" Ara smiled.

"Add, next mission," El said as he lends his hand and Add gives the next lemon. "Now is Aisha's turn!"

"El, do you want some food?" Raven asked all of a sudden. Actually he prevents another disturbance, but with inefficient way if we see at his economic condition.

"You have money?" El asked. He remembers correctly he took out all Raven's money yesterday.

Raven smiles. "I borrow it!"

Whether he's happy because he got debt or at least he can eat.

"So?" Raven asked. "Your favorite food".

El eyes sparkling and free himself from Ara. "Gimme!"

Then El and Raven go away to spend all Raven's borrowed money.

Els, Ara, and Add just look at them. Don't know what to say.

"Els, do you want to make up with El?" Ara asked all of a sudden curiously as she sits on her bed.

"Actually, yeah," Els murmured, "but I don't think El wants it".

"Well… he really doesn't want it," Ara replied with a forced smile because she already asked this to El.

 _"El, do you want to make up with Els?" Ara asked to El._

 _"No," El answered shortly._

"I'm not surprised if he hates me that much," Els said, also gives a forced smile. "Because I never defend him even he doesn't have any fault back then," Els continued with full of regret.

"You're stupid, that's why," Add responded, intervenes and El's blunt started to transmit to him.

"Add, don't say that!" Ara protested to Add and brings Add back to the right path. "Don't say that kind of thing bluntly like El! It's not polite!"

Add looks at Ara, then looks at Els, "sorry".

Els laughs. "No problem".

"Hm…" Ara thinks of something. "Els, you have an idea?"

Els shakes his head. "He looks happy with you guys," Els said with a smile. "Take care of him, okay?"

Ara stares at Els, "you look like taking care of your kid".

Els laughs. "To be honest, I'm afraid he can't get any friends".

"So you can feel concern about your twin," Ara replied, a bit surprised.

Els sighs. "If I can back to the past, I'll fix everything so he wouldn't be that kind of guy right now," Els said who have an impossible wish.

"You want to go back?" Add asked to Els. "I can help you," Add continued, making El's impossible wish becomes too high wish.

Els and Ara just stares at Add and Add stares back at them.

"I'm serious," Add said as he summons portal in the center of them.

"I thought you're Add," Ara smiled.

Els and Ara look at the portal.

"Thanks for your offer, Add, but I won't solve the problem with this," Els smiled. Add makes the portal disappeared.

"But you said you should kill El from the very beginning a few minutes ago," Add responded.

Els astonished. "I tried to understand him, but sometimes I got really angry, so…" Els forced himself to laugh.

"From what you say before, I guess you do nothing but stare when El's eye taken out," Add continued. Els doesn't know if he should gives a forced laugh, forced smile, or just stay silent.

"So I'm right if you're stupid," Add concluded.

Ara pinches Add's cheeks. "Add, someone will get hurt if you keep saying something like that!"

"But am I right?" Add asked to Ara. Ara gives a forced smile because the truth is she agrees with Add.

"I have an idea!" Ara shouted. "What if you join us often?"

Els forced himself to laugh. "I don't think so. Eve is not happy".

Els sits beside Ara. "I don't even know what is El's favorite food".

Ara gives a pat on Els' shoulder. "Ice cream," Ara smiled.

"So his favorite drink is milkshake," Els continued.

Ara snaps her finger. "Correct!"

"He's different from Eve who likes elite foods and drinks," Add intervened who unexpectedly know what Eve liking is.

Els laughs. "You know it too," Els said to Add.

"If Eve weren't a nasod, she must be very fat now," Ara replied. Els and Ara laugh while Add stay silent like always.

"What's with Eve?" Eve asked who already conscious. Els approaches Eve immediately and talks.

"Add, come here". Ara tells Add to sits beside her. Add sits beside her and looks at her.

"I want to try to make you smile!" Ara shouted as she smiles and Add stay silent.

* * *

 _Actually, I got a motivation after an hour telling you guys I don't have a motivation. Seeing a number of views (and some reviews) makes me really happy._

 _Ra: Great. Our author already got a motivation for posting a new chapter to murder someone._

 _Ara: Who?_

 ** _Jucco_**

 _Ra: Our author said she's really happy to make you close to die from laughter. Although she's a bit sad that you're still alive._

 _Aisha: Our author sure is cruel. Really._

 _Ra: As always, she's not serious._

 _An answer for the first question:_

 _Ra: I'm sorry but our author can't answer that because these whole ideas is completely normal to her._

 _El: Yeah. She's insane. Trust me._

 _Ara: Save us from this author!_

 _El: She writes this story with a straight face like Add._

 _Add: What is insane?_

 _Aisha: Really?_

 _El: I'm the best secret finder!_

 _An answer for the second question:_

 _Ra: Our author said this is a world where something illogical happens. Well, deal with it._

 _Ara: Everybody loves the second sentence in first paragraph in first chapter!_

 ** _GirlyTurtle_**

 _Ra: Our author said sorry and thank you, so don't worry, she'll keep updating this. Anyway, you're scaring her with that caps lock._

 _El: Our author is a coward. Even she ordered Ra to say all these things._

 _Ara: Don't insult our author! You're going to get yourself killed!_

 _El: *rolls eyes* Like she's going to do that._

 _Ra: Our author doesn't even know where the funny part is._

 _Add: What is funny?_


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you want to hear a funny story?" Ara asked. Add still looks at Ara, stay silent.

"One day, there's a couple. They're dating. Then, when they're far from each other, the boy asks, 'have you dinner yet?' The girl answers, 'not yet. Don't worry about me. You can eat if you're hungry'. But the boy doesn't agree if he eat right at that time. 'You can eat without me if you're hungry'. And then they passed away".

Ara laughs at herself and Add still stays silent with his straight face. "That's not funny?" Ara asked, finally stops laughing.

"What are you doing just now?" Add asked, doesn't understand anything from the first time.

Ara sighs. "I'm not even sure if you can show any expression," Ara said as she plays with Add's face so he can smile even though it's forced by Ara.

Someone enters the school medical room panicky, but the face doesn't look panic. "Rena!" Ara greeted as she waves her hand. Rena waves her hand back.

Rena approaches them. "Add, this is an emergency," Rena said as she gives a chocolate bar to Add. "I give you this chocolate bar, but eat one piece of it each six hours," Rena continued. Add nods.

"Ah, Rena just pretends she's busy," Ara responded.

"I have to go and if I can I'll be back in two days," Rena said to Ara and Add.

"Where are you going?" Ara asked curiously. "Can I come?"

"Yeah, but you're still on the tournament, right?" Rena asked back and Ara just remembers she's still on the tournament.

Rena leaves.

"…Where did Rena go?" Ara asked to Add who already eat one piece of chocolate bar.

"Emergency department".

"Emergency department?" Ara repeated, confused by Add's answer.

"She said it's an emergency," Add replied.

"Add, that's not funny," Ara responded as she looks at Add.

"Of course it's not funny," Add replied. "It's called an emergency. Do you think it's funny?"

"Okay, whatever," Ara said as she waves her one arm because she doesn't understand anymore.

* * *

"Oh, you borrowed it from her?" El asked as she points Lu. Raven nods, whether he should be ashamed or not.

"I want an ice cream too!" Lu shouted as she looks at ice cream eaten by El.

Ciel who nowhere to be found before is now back and gives a chocolate ice cream to Lu. "Ciel, you're cool!" Lu shouted as she takes the ice cream. "Thanks!"

"Did he gave the right change?" El asked.

"He said it's 20.000 ED," Ciel replied as he shows the money on his hand.

El rolls his eyes. "Ciel, it's 1.000 ED".

*cricket chirps*

"Let me get the rest 19.000 ED for you," El said as he chows down the ice cream and walks toward the ice cream seller.

"I don't understand why you two don't buy it together," Raven said as he looks at Lu who enjoys her ice cream and Ciel who slightly annoyed because he was tricked.

"Because Ciel already gone," Lu blamed Ciel just like that.

"Because you're talking with them," Ciel blamed Lu just like that. Just like Lu blamed Ciel just like that.

"The point is it's your fault," Lu concluded as she wants.

"Why am I always at fault? Let it be your fault for once," Ciel protested.

Raven just looks at them while thinking "what kind of debate is this".

El backs with a new ice cream. El gives 19.000 ED to Ciel.

"How much it cost for one ice cream?" Lu asked. Looks like she's addicted.

"I don't know. I threatened the seller," El replied without feeling guilty. Maybe the shop will bankrupt in no time.

"Ice cream!" Ara shouted from the distant and approaches the ice cream shop. Aisha and Add approaches them who are talking right now.

"See you on the final!" Lu shouted as she looks at Aisha.

"Final?" Aisha repeated.

"Tomorrow is the final match," Lu smiled. "I want to fight the sudden old Ara!"

"When her hair turns white?" Aisha asked to make sure she's right. Lu nods.

"What's that anyway?" Add asked, finally wants to know.

Everyone looks at El, waiting for an answer. "Ask her for yourselves," El smiled.

Ara walks toward them while eating her ice cream. "What are you guys talking about? Why so serious?" Ara asked as she looks at them.

"What's that before?" Aisha asked to Ara.

Ara smiles. "You curious?"

"It's not fair that only El knows!" Aisha protested.

"Ah, don't worry. Add doesn't know either," Ara replied as she waves her one arm. "They also don't know," Ara continued as she points Raven, Lu, and Ciel.

"If we won tomorrow, you have to tell me!" Lu challenged. Ara smiles and accepts Lu's challenge.

* * *

Midnight, at the bedroom.

"You guys stay in here again?" Add asked as he looks at his friends.

"Why not?" Ara lies down on Rena's bed. "It would be lonely to sleep by yourself".

"Where's Rena?" El asked as he looks at Ara and Add.

"Emergency department," Add answered shortly as he eats one piece of chocolate bar.

"Emergency department?" El repeated, doesn't understand.

"The point is she's gone," Ara replied before El really thought Rena went to emergency department.

"You're not chow down that chocolate? That's rare," El said who notices Add did it.

"Add, why do you have to eat that special food every six hours?" Aisha asked curiously as she stares at Add. El and Ara also stare at Add.

"I don't know," Add answered shortly. "I just do what Rena told me".

This is Add, one of easy-to-trick candidate.

"Aisha, come here," Ara said as she gives a space for Aisha on the bed.

"If that's the case, you can sleep with me," Add said to El.

Light turns off.

"…"

"…"

"Add?"

"What?"

"Isn't this a bit gay?" El lies down on the floor. "I better sleep in here".

* * *

The next day, at the participant waiting room, in Colosseum.

Ara gulps. "Final, huh?"

Aisha holds Ara's shoulders. "Ara, listen to me!"

"O-Okay, okay, I listen to you!" Ara shouted as she looks at Aisha.

"Actually, I don't mind if we lost in the first time," Aisha said with a forced smile.

Ara gives a forced smile back. "Actually, me too".

Aisha and Ara look at each other and turn to silence.

"But we already on the final," Aisha continued seriously. "We have to win!"

Ara nods. "Because we're too late to turn back, we have to win now!"

* * *

And their confidence to win decrease when they meet Lu and Ciel on the arena.

"Ara, forget what I said before," Aisha said with a forced smile.

"I'll remember the first thing you said," Ara replied.

"Okay, that one is fine," Aisha responded, doesn't know if she should smile or not.

"Ara! You remember our deal yesterday, right?" Lu asked with a smile. Ara nods.

"Okay, I'm serious!" Lu shouted with her not-serious face. Aisha and Ara take out their weapon and get ready for whatever will come.

"Ciel, T!" Lu shouted, whatever that means. Maybe T for Teenagers.

Ciel shoots Aisha that obviously Aisha blinks to dodge it. From the trace on the wall, probably someone can die from that.

NB: Don't underestimate blind people.

Lu attacks Aisha who just blinked with the spear that scary as Ciel's shot. Aisha dodges and attacks Lu with lightning, wishing hit Ciel too, but too bad Ciel is fighting Ara right now.

"I don't understand why you're near 'something' like Rena!" Ara protested as she blocks Ciel's attack and indirectly mention limit of a function like in the first chapter.

Lu runs to Ciel's place while Aisha surrounds herself with flame and chases Lu. Ara moves to behind Ciel fastly and wishing this time he won't block her attack, but the near-something Ciel succeed to block Ara's attack.

"Ciel, F12!" Lu shouted while flame around Aisha starting to fade. Ciel takes out his firearm and shoot right at Aisha and Ara. After that, Ciel open fire in all directions rapidly. Maybe the viewers got shot too.

With the hope to win because they are already on the final, Ara transforms into nine-tailed thing. Frustrated Aisha finally summons many attacks as an impingement. Starting from summons ice around her, electrocutes them (let's pray so Ara won't get hit) with lightning from above, and summons a fire tornado. For fun reason, Ara joined Aisha with summoning huge black orb and pulls anyone near it (let's pray so Aisha won't get hit). For commotion, Lu and Ciel summons a gate that summons many weapons to attack, makes the audience in danger (let's pray so the audience won't get hit).

After that commotion, Ara runs quickly to Lu and Ciel, attacks with the same way like attacked Els and Eve before. "Looks like our author is too lazy to type right now," Ara commented to the author. Aisha also attacks with meteors from the sky. Actually Ara is really happy because finally she hit Ciel with her spear.

In the middle of their attacks, Ciel finally can block it. Lu attacks, making a star shape. Maybe to look artistic. "Ciel, M!" Lu shouted as she summons a magic circle above Aisha and make spears fall from it. Of course Aisha doesn't stand there doing nothing, so she dodges it. Ciel takes out his gun and shoots Ara like he has a machine gun, but believe me, Ciel called this Sniper Mode. Maybe he wants to look artistic too.

Aisha's and Ara's wish to win because they're already on final is not achieved.

* * *

"Ciel, we win!" Lu shouted as she jumps around Ciel while they walking to the school medical room to see two people they just beat.

Ciel smiles. "You're not changing your mind?"

Lu shakes her head. "No. After this, we'll find one!"

They enter the school medical room. Aisha is still unconscious. Maybe she's really tired.

Meanwhile, Ara is staring at two cards Add holds seriously. "I'm not going to lose in this kind of game!" Ara shouted as she takes one card from Add's hand and she's disappointed because she took the wrong card.

"You two just trading the old maid," El said as he looks at Ara shuffling the two cards and Add who just stays silent.

"Ara, tell me!" Lu shouted as she approaches Ara.

"After this," Ara replied with a serious face and let Add takes one card from her hand.

"Right left left right left right right," Add said as he stares at the two cards Ara holds. "Left," Add continued as he takes one card from Ara's hand.

Ara hysterical scream is hearable.

"I tried!" Ara protested with full of sadness.

"You tried," Add replied.

"It's Eun," Ara said as she looks at Lu.

*cricket chirps*

"That's it?" Lu asked with disappointment.

"That's it," Ara answered, making Lu more disappointed.

"Okay then. Ciel, let's go!" Lu shouted excitedly and exits the school medical room.

"We're going," Ciel said and follows Lu.

Ara suddenly panics. "Ciel you have to go a little right—"

Ciel hit the wall. Blame Ara for not fast enough to tell him. "I'm telling him as fast as I can! Can you see I didn't use any punctuation marks?!" Ara protested to the author.

"Sometimes I don't understand that he can hit the wall, but he never hit other people that are obviously moving," El said as he looks at Ciel exits the room.

"So, what are the prizes?" El asked, changing the topic.

"Two billions ED, enhance weapon and armor to +10 for free, 100 mystery el shards, and you know what's the most interesting part?!" Ara shouted as she looks at El and Add with sparkling eyes. "Miho and Naho!"

"WHAT?!" El astonished. "I SHOULDN'T SURRENDER BACK THEN!" El shouted with full of regret.

"That's why I confused why you surrendered just like that even though there are two little cute pets if you win," Ara said as she looks at El that probably going to commit suicide by jumping from the school rooftop.

"Whatever. What's done cannot be undone," El replied and backs to normal.

* * *

"We're going to buy eyes for Ciel!" Lu shouted excitedly as she keeps the money from selling Miho and Naho.

"I don't understand why you are happier than me," Ciel replied confusedly.

"Because Ciel can sees me in no time!" Lu hugs Ciel.

Ciel sighs. "Lu, I think…"

"What?"

"…with this, things going to be worse," Ciel said worriedly.

Lu smiles. "It's not!"

* * *

 _Around five years ago, Lu walked around at Lanox like she's lost. Lu sees around her, trying to find someone she know, but there's no one. Lu just remembers she has to go there because there's a demon invasion. As one of a good demon (what a contradiction), Lu wants to stop the demon invasion and orders them to go home than invade._

 _Finally Lu finds her fellow beings. "Guys, why are we bothering the human? Let's go home!"_

 _Of course Lu insulted by the other demons, but Lu is still trying to find peaceful way to solve the problems. Lu—considered as a fake demon (because she's trying to be nice and holy)—assaulted by her fellow beings immediately because she's bothering them and not being productive._

 _For some reason, Ciel saves Lu. Lu just looks at Ciel who came like a hero and she's unconscious because of blood loss._

 _A few days later, Lu wakes up and sees Ciel who looking out the window at her side. "Thanks for helping me!" Lu shouted all of a sudden and surprised Ciel._

 _"You're welcome," Ciel replied, still looking out the window._

 _"I'm Lu," Lu said with a smile as she looks at Ciel._

 _"Ciel," Ciel replied shortly._

 _"What are you looking at, Ciel?" Lu asked as she looking out the window and found nothing but grass and sky._

 _"Do you want to eat?" Ciel asked, finally looks at Lu. Lu nods._

* * *

 _"You're good at cooking!" Lu shouted and chowed down the food already. Ciel stays silent and enjoys his food._

 _"Why did you save me back then?" Lu asked curiously._

 _"I didn't mean to save you," Ciel answered with his evil grin, "I just want to torture something"._

 _"That's a weird hobby," Lu responded._

 _"Maybe I can torture you after this," Ciel chuckled._

 _Lu stares at Ciel. "What? I can't hear you"._

 _"Nothing," Ciel replied._

* * *

 _After they finished their meal, Lu tells many things to Ciel, including the reason why she was assaulted._

 _"Ciel, why don't you want to see me? Am I ugly?" Lu asked as she looks at Ciel who always looks at the other side._

 _Ciel glares at Lu and takes out a knife from his pocket. "C-Ciel?" Lu just backs away to the corner. Actually, Lu can fight back, but she doesn't want to fight someone who saved her. As a good demon, Lu knows how to be thankful. Ciel stabs Lu's arm and cuts it slowly as he hears Lu screamed in pain._

 _"Ciel, why?" Lu asked with teary eyes. "You're a good guy," Lu continued, even after she knows Ciel has a hobby to torture someone._

 _Ciel drops his knife and lowers his head. "Ciel?" Lu looks at Ciel. Ciel hit Lu's nape to make Lu unconscious._

* * *

 _A few hours later, Lu wakes up and looks at her bandaged arm. Lu looks at Ciel that for some reason loves looking out the window. "Ciel?"_

 _Ciel turns to Lu and makes Lu startled. "You okay?" Ciel smiled._

 _Ciel eyes are bandaged. Ciel is holding a glass that from the distant it looks like a dragon fruit juice (I know dragon fruit is white, but I've seen the red one and it looks cool), but if we see it closely, Lu is sure that's not a juice. There are cut eyeballs that look like an eyeball soup now. With Ciel condition right now, it can be prove that eyeball soup is Ciel's._

 _"Ciel, what are you doing?!" Lu cried._

 _"If I see someone, I can't hold myself to not kill and torture him or her slowly," Ciel said with a smile._

 _"But you didn't have to do that!" Lu protested. "I just know you for a few hours! I'm sure we can be a good friend and you don't have to do that!"_

 _"Because I have a friend a few hours ago and I just wanted to kill her. Probably it's better to take out my own eyes," Ciel replied without feeling guilty._

 _Lu hugs Ciel. "You don't have to be this extreme, you know!" Lu protested._

* * *

At night, at café, everyone (except Rena) gathers. For some reason, they like to gather here.

"Everyone!" Lu shouted as she approaches them. Like always, Ciel follows Lu from behind. Ciel looks at everyone.

"This I-have-no-life face is Raven," Lu said as she points Raven who probably thinking about debt.

"This emo is El nii-chan".

"Emo?" El repeated with a smile.

"This is Elesis," Lu said as she points Elesis on the top of El's lap.

Lu points Els, "the one who similar to El nii-chan is Els," then Lu points at Eve, "and this ugly girl is Eve".

"What do you mean?!" Eve protested.

Lu points Ara, "this looks-stupid-face is Ara".

"Don't judge from the look," Ara replied, doesn't want to looks stupid.

Lu points Aisha, "the easily-red-cheeks here is Aisha".

"What do you mean by that?" Aisha asked who doesn't realize if her friend matched her with someone, she's going to blushes right away.

"Lastly," Lu points Add, "this straight face guy is Add". Lu turns to Ciel and smiles. "About Rena, because she's something, you'll know her later".

"Aisha, what happened? Ciel looks cool?" Ara asked as she places her arm on Aisha's shoulder. Aisha looks at Ciel from the first time he came.

"N-No!" Aisha replied. Her cheeks turn red, like Lu said just now.

Ciel glares at Add. Like always, Add just stares. "Your sclera is black," Ciel said that obviously everybody knows that.

"He's unique," El replied.

"This is not unique," Ciel said seriously. "It's a poison".

Everyone shocked (except Add who should be the most shocked person) when they hear a word 'poison'.

"Poison?" Aisha repeated.

"So Rena gives you a lollipop everyday so you can live," Ciel sighed. "That crazy elf, let someone get poisoned and trying to make him live longer with an antidote that can't neutralize the poison".

"I know there's something weird with that lollipop-every-six-hours," El replied with an annoyed tone because he didn't realize his weird assume is actually a dangerous thing.

"What kind of poison is that?" Eve asked curiously.

"Actually, that's a poison to increases strength," Ciel answered, "but he's going to die if he doesn't given any antidote in 24 hours. So probably Add is used to fight the demon invasion, but Rena brought him here".

Everybody panics. "Add, how many piece of chocolate bar do you have right now?" Ara asked to Add.

Add looks at the remaining chocolate bar. "One," Add answered with a monotone voice.

"Don't say that tomorrow Add is going to die just like that," Els said worriedly.

"If Rena doesn't back at the time, well… just like you said," Ciel replied, also worried.

"Does it have to be every six hours?" Lu asked as she looks at Add. "Why don't every 12 hours?"

"Well, it can, but he's going to die in 18 hours, so it doesn't affect anything," Ciel replied.

"Ciel, do you have the antidote?" Elesis asked, surprisingly can worried too. Ciel shakes his head.

"How did you know he's going to die?" El asked curiously.

"I was killing someone like him before they're going to die just like that," Ciel answered, sounds so evil. "So I have time to ask something about this poison".

"Rena really hides something from us!" Ara protested, realizes it too late.

"Actually, if Rena told him to eat that chocolate one piece only, Rena already killing him slowly," Ciel continued, making everything becomes more serious.

"We have to do something!" Aisha shouted as she slams the table.

"Maybe I have to reach her somehow," El said. Actually he wants to go outside from school for a while.

"Add, do you remember something about yourself?" Ciel asked all of a sudden. Add shakes his head. "Just as expected".

"What?" El, Els, Aisha, Eve, Ara, Elesis, and Lu asked.

"This poison can erase your memory somehow. If Add is like this right now, that means he is poisoned for a long time. All we can do is wait for him to die," Ciel explained.

"Why are you saying this calmly?!" Aisha asked with an annoyed tone.

"Forgive him! He used to kill people, so he's broken!" Lu apologized.

"Tomorrow at 9 o'clock on night, if Rena doesn't back, I think we have to kill Add," Ciel continued and make everyone even more shock.

"But I still want to live," Add replied, ironically still has a will to live.

"If you're going to die at 12 o'clock, that means three hours before that you're going to lose your consciousness and you'll destroy everything," Ciel responded. "That's why I killed people like this back then".

"Raven, why are you so silent?" El asked as he looks Raven lowers his head the entire time. Maybe he's still thinking about his debt. Everyone looks at Raven.

Raven still lowers his head. "…"

"I'll buy a food for you tomorrow," El said, suddenly worried if Raven thought about whether he can eat tomorrow or not.

"…"

"Raven?" El snaps his finger to bring him back if he's daydreaming.

Raven sighs and speak what he wants to say from the first time. "I made that poison".

These words make a few people shocked, even speechless.

"Why?" Aisha glares at Raven. "Why you didn't tell us?!"

"You know from the very beginning Add is poisoned, right?! If you said it in the first place, we can find a solution!" Aisha continued with anger. "Now it's too late!"

At a time like this, Add still can enjoy his hot chocolate like there's no problem.

"I'll find something," Raven said as he stands up and goes away.

"The hell? He went," El said. El looks at Elesis. "Hey, stand up. I want to approach him". Elesis stands up.

"What do you want from that? He made the poison and maybe he's going to kill Add in a few days! Even he doesn't tell us about that poison!" Aisha protested.

El glares at Aisha. "You don't know why he's not telling us, right? Shut the f-ck up," El replied and goes away just like that.

Ciel looks at Lu. "I said everything is going to be worse, right?"

* * *

"Raven, what are you going to do?" El asked, finally approach Raven.

"I'm going to lab," Raven murmured.

"Lab?" El rolls his eyes. "That's right. Where did Rena make that lollipop-antidote?"

"El, can you get the lab key?"

"No," El replied, rejects Raven's request at will. "If you go to the lab as you want, maybe Add can live, but you're going to die".

Raven sighs. "At least Add live, right?"

"I want the two of you live," El said. El snaps his finger, "we can get help from someone who doesn't show up after six chapters".

* * *

Slam!

"Lacher!" El shouted as he opens the bedroom door and sees Lacher plays PSP while drinking soft drink and eats a snack like always. "Help me!"

"No," Lacher answered shortly.

"…What can he help?" Raven asked, enters someone's room casually.

"This living thing that too much staying on the bedroom until he looks like an albino can help many things," El smiled.

"Too lazy," Lacher said without hearing El's request.

"I usually help you," El replied with a smile.

"I'll help you if the case is interesting," Lacher said, making El's eyes sparkling.

El tells the problem excitedly, from the time they met Add until everyone knows Add's sclera is black because of poison.

"So, they're angry because Raven doesn't say anything about it?" Lacher asked confusedly. "They should be happy for at least there's someone who can make the antidote".

El shrugs his shoulder. "Girls".

"Actually I already gave the recipe for the poison to someone else, so—"

"Raven, what's the important part of the antidote?" Lacher cutted Raven's words, probably ready to help in the middle of his laziness.

"Plant Overlord's poison," Raven answered, making El and Lacher confused what Plant Overlord is. Raven sighs. "Ever heard about a plant grows inside a cave? No one ever find that poison again because they usually died inside, but if Add is poisoned now, someone already found some".

El turns pale. Lacher nods.

"About antidote that makes someone live longer, I can make that if there are materials I need," Raven continued.

"I don't understand. Antidote, but can't neutralize poison?" Lacher looks at Raven. "What did you make the poison do?"

"I make the poison can produce poison, so actually the existed antidote right now only neutralizes the produced poison," Raven replied, sounds so evil.

Lacher sighs. "I don't understand why you made poison like that, but I'll help".

Lacher looks at pale El. "Why are you not happy, El?"

"I'm the one who take the Plant Overlord's poison," El murmured. El lowers his head, "me, Ara, and Aisha just bored, but—"  
"Can you take some more?" Lacher asked, asking for help like always because he's too lazy. "Raven and I need that to make the other antidote".

"If we didn't do that, maybe Add can live normally right now," El said with full of regret.

"Shut the hell up!" Lacher suddenly annoyed. "I want to help you, and now you thinking about what-the-hell-am-I-doing. Find it quick!"

El checks something under his pillow and takes out a map so he won't get lost. "I'll be back in one hour!" El shouted and goes away. Maybe he's back to normal already.

"Rena definitely has a lab," Lacher said all of a sudden. "Maybe in her room. The only problem is to go inside without no one sees us," Lacher continued.

"Actually, you look more like a girl than a boy," Raven replied as he looks at Lacher's long hair and his body that doesn't look like a man.

"Too lazy to cut my hair," Lacher responded.

* * *

"Ara!" El approaches Ara who just bought a snack from canteen.

"Hey, El!" Ara greeted with a smile.

"Do you want to help me?" El asked as he shows a map to Ara and reminds her about their boring day on a mission.

"What do you want to do in there?" Ara asked back. El tells about the important material of the poison and Ara turns pale. "Actually, we're dumb because we didn't ask what the purpose of the poison is," Ara said that actually right. El and Ara staring at each other, don't know what to say.

"Is Aisha still angry?" El asked.

Ara sighs. "She's really angry".

"I want to tell her about this—"

"El, don't," Ara cutted El's words. "Looks like she really angry with you because of your words before".

El rolls his eyes. "I don't understand girls". El looks around. "Where's Add?"

Suddenly Add approaches them and gets down from his nasod dynamo. "Why are you guys separated?" Add asked. "I don't know where to go," Add continued.

"Follow us," El said as he shows a map to Add. Add nods.

"Let's go!" El shouted excitedly and goes away.

"El, wait!" Ara shouted, making El stops and turns to Ara. "I'll take an empty bottle first!"

For the first time, they take Add to the ouside of school with hope he'll remember something. "Not really. It's just for fun," El replied to the author.

* * *

 _Finally this story is going somewhere! ...I think._

 _Probably..._

 _Maybe not._

 _Ra: Replying reviews at the end of the story, she said._

 ** _Sky-Of-Silver-Lining_**

 _Ra: Our author said it's normal if you don't get the point of this story._

 _Ara: This story has a point?_

 _Ra: Anyway, about Eve and El, she doesn't want to spoil anything._

 _El: I guess I have to find out!_

 _Add: What is hostile?_

 _Ra: Just like our author's first reaction after read the review._

 ** _LucasTheCookie_**

 _El &Ara: Cookie!_

 _Ra: *hits El and Ara* Watch your manner._

 _Ara: Sorry._

 _El: I'm not even sorry._

 _Ra: Our author said thank you. She would update the story as slow as she can._

 _El: Who's 'them'?_

 _Aisha: "As slow as she can"? So that's why you're exist, El._

 _El: What?_

 _Ra: Anyway, don't read 10 chapters in one day. It would turn you insane._

 ** _MaouSama00_**

 _Ra: Our author said she doesn't want to wait a second_ —

 _El: That's not even a question._

 _Ra: I know... Well, if this story made you feel better somehow, our author said good for you. And she also said thank you._

 _El: She's not from PH just so you know._

 _Add: How to tickle your own bones?_

 _Aisha: *sighs*_

 _Ra: By the way, please don't apologize._

 ** _GirlyTurtle_**

 _Ra: Our author said please stop with the caps lock. Anyway, she's just kidding. You can keep using it._

 _Add: What is emphasis?_

 _Ra:_ _Just like our author's first reaction after read the review._


	12. Chapter 12

Say "welcome to the outside of school" to Add who looks like someone came out from the house for the first time!

"What is museum?" Add asked for the who-knows-how-many-times-he-asked time to El and Ara about outside of school.

After a long road of "Add asked, El and Ara answer", finally they arrive at the cave. El summons a fireball for lighting for the good of El and Add who can't see in dark.

"Why are we going at night?" Add asked.

"Emergency, Add. It's emergency," Ara replied, saying the same thing like Rena.

* * *

"It should be around here," Lacher said as he knocks the the others' bedroom floor. "Rave, you already lock the door?"

"No. All I can do is open the lock. I can't lock it back," Raven replied, guarding the door to Rena's and Add's room from inside so no one will enters. Girls will give a hysterical scream if they know there are two boys sneaking. For some reason, they didn't do that if they see Add. Maybe because he's in the same room with Rena.

Lacher found a tile that sounds odd when he knocks it. Lacher moves the tile and founds a floor to the underground. Lacher looks at Raven with a smile. "See? Mainstream".

Raven sighs. "Then how can El know if we're there?"

"If you question our coordination, you can guard that door until Add enters," Lacher replied and climbs down the stairs.

Raven who doesn't know what to do finally follows Lacher.

* * *

El, Ara, and Add came out from the cave with a bottle of poison.

"If Aisha can come, it would be more fun," Ara said as she looks at the bottle.

"What happened to her anyway?" Add asked who doesn't understand the atmosphere at the café before.

 _"What's with Raven?!" Aisha slams the table. "Now he said he wanted to do something? It's too late!"_

 _"Maybe he wants Add to die," Lu replied, starting to have a negative thinking toward Raven._

 _"Hey—"_

 _"I don't care how smart he is to manage this thing, but he can't solve this in 24 hours!" Aisha protested. For some reason she's really angry._

 _"I think Rena is at fault too. Why she didn't tell us?" Ciel asked. Looks like he wants to make the situation even worse._

 _"Heey—"_

 _"Maybe she works with Raven," Aisha replied with an annoyed face._

 _"Hey, listen to me!" Ara shouted as she slams the table. Everyone turns to Ara. "El said Raven has a reason why he didn't say anything, right? We don't even know what the reason is!"_

 _"Why are you always on El's side?!" For some reason, Aisha becomes sensitive._

 _"It's not funny if you blame someone, but you don't even know if it's their fault or not!" Ara protested. "We also don't know why Rena hides this from us!"_

 _"Add is almost one week with us and it's not funny if we let him die just like that!" Lu protested back._

 _"Anyway, the one at fault is the poison maker," Ciel continued._

 _Ara slams the table. "That's enough!" Ara shouted with an annoyed tone. "There's no point arguing right now. He's gone. We can talk to him tomorrow, okay?"_

 _Aisha stands up and glares at Ara. "Leave me alone tonight," Aisha said as she goes away._

 _"Then where do I sleep?" Ara asked who ironically doesn't get any answer._

"It's about feelings, Add. You won't understand," Ara replied.

"Why does everyone in here looking at you?" El asked as he looks at Add. Now El is one of them. "Oh!" El realizes something that makes Ara has a bad feeling. "Ara, Add, go to my room. I'll see you later!" El shouted and goes away to do whatever he wants to do.

"Why El's room?" Add asked to Ara who doesn't know the answer too.

"Just do it," Ara replied, doesn't know what to say.

* * *

"It's a mess!" Ara protested when she sees El's and Lacher's not organized room. Bags of chips, used tissues, soft drink can, and unwashed clothes scattered everywhere. "I'm not surprised. Boys' room".

"Now what?" Add asked as he looks at the garbage.

Ara sighs. "I don't know. El told us to come here and after that… nothing".

Add starts to pick up the garbage one by one because he has nothing to do. "Add, you're not going to clean this room, right?" Ara asked as she looks at Add.

"Rena said, the room has to be clean," Add replied and continues to clean the room.

Around 30 minutes pass and the room is now clean.

Slam!

"Oh! I know you guys are going to clean this room!" El smiled. "Thanks!"

"I don't want to clean it in the first place!" Ara protested. "You used Add who still innocent!"

El laughs. "Is there something weird when you clean my room?"

"There's one bag of chips that Add thinks it's weird," Ara replied. Add shows the bag of chips to El. Something is written in there with a marker.

"0101001001100101011011100110000100101101010000010110010001100100".

"Well done, Add!" El gives a pat on Add's back. "I knew you would recognize things like this".

"What's that?" Ara asked curiously.

"Binary," Add replied, makes El amazed.

"From your nasod dynamo, I know you can read this," El smiled. "Maybe I have to change code".

"Code?" Ara repeated who doesn't understand anything.

"Let's go to Rena's and Add's room!" El shouted all of a sudden and goes away.

* * *

"Tadaa!" El and Ara shouted, surprised the serious Raven and Lacher.

Lacher snaps his finger. "See?" Lacher looks at Raven with a smile.

Raven sighs. "Okay, I believe your mysterious coordination".

"It's new!" Ara shouted as she places the bottle on the table. Lacher takes the bottle and not giving any thanks.

"Thanks," Raven responded because Lacher doesn't want to give thanks.

Raven looks at Add. "Add, I need your blood—"

"Vampire!" El and Ara shouted.

Raven sighs and takes out a syringe. "Is it okay?" Raven asked. Add nods. Raven takes Add's blood with a syringe and pours it into the beaker.

"If Add severe from anemia, blame Raven," El said as he points Raven, making a new case after 'if Add severe from diabetes, blame Rena'.

"It's not that much!" Raven protested.

"Rave, we don't have much time," Lacher said who busily analyzes the poison.

"Rave?" Ara repeated.

"Lacher is too lazy to call someone's nickname that has a pronunciation like 'Ra-ven'. So it's not surprising if he called him 'Rave'," El replied, explaining everything because Lacher won't give an answer.

"So what will he call me then?" Ara asked. "Because you guys are already has an easy name to call. El. Add," Ara continued. El shrugs his shoulders.

"What are you doing back then?" Add asked to El who should ask this from the first time.

"Finding any information about you," El replied. "You lied to me, Add".

"You said in certain situation, lie is a good thing," Add responded.

"Tell me! Why I don't understand anything?!" Ara protested to El and Add. "I don't understand binary and that's enough!"

"Do you want tell her or do I have to spoil everything?" El asked with a smile to Add.

"I meet Rena at the castle, a place to find a mission. Not at Ruben," Add said to Ara.

El rolls his eyes. "Wow. Even Rena doesn't tell you what really happened in there," El replied. "Maybe if I spoil everything about you, you can remember something—"  
"El, he would die," Raven cutted El's words all of a sudden. Those three turn to Raven. "I know this sounds illogical, but remembering something horrible can generate the poison production".

"Wow. You're really are cruel," El replied, doesn't understand what Raven said. Even Ara gives up on this conversation.

"Rave, the poison is in adrenal gland?" Lacher asked all of a sudden. Raven nods. "You're crazy. Luckily Add can't easily stress because he has a straight face like that," Lacher said and continues his research.

"Q-Quick! Change the topic! No one wants this topic to continue!" Ara shouted, starting to feel dizzy. "Nobody wants this complicated topic!"

"Okay, let's continue our intention!" El shouted and stares at Add. "Add, do you want to hear or are you afraid of death?"

"Go on. I want to hear," Add replied, doesn't afraid of death.

"We start from completing your words," El crosses his arms. "Add, you're NOT meet Rena just like that. You BOUGHT by Rena".

Raven and Lacher are eavesdropping because the conversation is interesting.

"How much I cost?" Add asked, looks normal.

El shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. You're a slave, Add".

"What is slave?" Add asked to Ara.

"Slave is… someone owned by someone else, but considered as a tool and slave's job is commanded by other people, but the slave doesn't get a payment," Ara replied, trying to explain.

"You're sold by your parents, I don't know why," El continued that probably going to make Add die in no time. "I don't know who you're sold to, and what you did in there, the point is you successfully make a nasod dynamo. Then because of our ludicrous act, you're used to fight the demon invasion and you're poisoned by Raven's poison right now".

Add turns to silence, whether remembering something or trying to understand El's words.

El and Ara also turn to silence, waiting for Add to say something.

"Oh," Add responded.

Everyone turns to silence.

"…That's it?" El asked as he looks at Add. "No other words? You're not surprised? You don't want to say anything?"

"I can complete your story," Add replied.

* * *

 _When Add was little, Add is a happy cute little kid at his home. Every day eating his mom's delicious cooking. Until one day, Add sold by his parents. "Take care, Add," his mom said to Add as she waves her hand and smiles, looking at Add brought by his owner._

 _"Mom?" Add looks at his mom, then looks at his owner. "Where are you going to take me?" Add asked to his owner, but doesn't get any answers._

 _At his owner's house, at Altera, Add looks at any kind of nasods (and ponggos), but he doesn't find someone he wants to find: his parents. "Where's mom?" Add asked to his owner, doesn't realize he was sold by his parents. His owner stays silent and takes Add to his home. "I want to find mom!" Add whimpered because he's just a kid who wants to be with his parents._

 _His owner just sighs. "You're in my way if you keep like this," his owner said and takes Add to a room. Add forced to lie down on a bed and all he can do is looking at the lamp in the middle of the room. Some machine puts on Add's head and his body connected with cabels. Add hears a sound of machine turning on._

 _Add feels pain in his whole body. Starting from head that feels like is going to split in two until like all of his bones are broken. Ironically, Add can do nothing but scream. After that, Add is unconscious._

 _After a few hours he wasted just for unconsciousness, Add wakes up and sees around him. Still in the same place. Add feels something weird inside him. He feels nothing and there are no other feelings. Since that time, Add always have a straight face and looks more like a robot than human._

 _He's been a slave for a long time and still doesn't realize he's enslaved, he learn many things about nasod. In his free time, when his owner doesn't give any orders, he made a nasod dynamo to run away from there. As a result of enslaved, it's easy to steal ponggos' material and extracts it to his nasod dynamo._

 _Achievement unlocked: Jump through time and space!_

 _For his second experiment jumping through time and space, the unlucky Add moves to his owner's place. His owner sees Add's nasod dynamo and quickly takes Add to the castle with he-can-fight-the-demon-invasion as a reason._

 _And the second unlucky thing, Add gets poisoned._

* * *

"So you have an expression before?" Ara asked as he looks at Add. "Actually it's sad to see you tell it with that straight face," Ara murmured. Add just looks at Ara.

"Second experiment?" El asked confusedly. "What's the first?"

"I moved to my parents' house," Add replied that would be better if he can look happy.

"Good for you!" Ara shouted with a smile. "Why don't you stay there?"

"I went there to kill my mom," Add replied with a straight face and makes him looks not at fault. Or he doesn't feel guilty.

Ara astonished. "I-I can't believe I have crazy friends like you guys," Ara said, doesn't know what to express as she looks at El and Add. "That killed their own parents," Ara continued.

"Your dad?" El asked, wants to make another problem.

"I've never seen my dad," Add answered.

El rolls his eyes. "Looks like Aisha always doesn't get an important information every time she sullen".

"So, how's your owner?" Ara asked, curious about Add's owner.

"I'm sure I electrocuted him to death," Add replied who now sounds like a criminal rather than innocent.

"Wow," Ara replied, doesn't know what to say. Ara looks at Raven and Lacher who still busy with their business. "Don't tell me they have killed someone too," Ara said. Raven and Lacher stay silent.

"Add, let me stay in your room tonight, please," Ara said, changing topic because she's satisfied to hear a killing story. To be exact, Ara needs a place to sleep because tonight Aisha wants to be alone.

* * *

The next morning, PvP event is hold for one day because tournament already finished. Colosseum still crowded for an event after tournament.

"Let's challenge El nii-chan and Add!" Lu shouted excitedly.

"Maybe we can mutilate them as well," Ciel chuckled.

"Ciel!" Lu pinches Ciel's cheeks. "Don't be like that!"

"O-Okay, okay!" Ciel grabs Lu's hands off from his cheeks because it hurts.

"They're nowhere to be seen," Els said, actually doesn't want El to come.

"Mass PvP at arena?" Eve asked as she looks at arena full of fighting people. "Lu, spar?" Eve challenged Lu.

"Ha! Let's do it!" Lu accepted Eve's challenge. With this, Els and Ciel who don't have anything to do with this are brought to their problem.

* * *

At canteen, Aisha sits on the table like she doesn't have life. "Why are you alone, nee-chan?" Elesis asked who is on Aisha's side and makes Aisha startled because Elesis is short, so it's hard to see.

"I'm waiting for Ara, El, and Add," Aisha replied. "Where are they?"

Elesis sits beside Aisha, joins the we-have-no-life.

* * *

"PvP event?" Ara asked as she pulls her blanket. "I don't care".

"If there were Miho or Naho, I would join," El replied, vibrant in the morning like always.

Add backs to his room where El and Ara are talking and doing nothing. "There are no rewards," Add said, makes his two friends disappointed.

"Add, what are they doing in Colosseum?" El asked.

"Mass PvP," Add replied, catching his two friends' attention who just disappointed.

"Mass PvP, huh?" El repeated with a smile. "I still have lemons".

"El, it really hurts. Seriously," Ara replied, begging El so he won't squeeze a lemon to someone's wounds. If you're curious, try it for yourself. It hurts. Really.

El takes out balloons and lemons. "It's time to fill these balloons with lemons!" El shouted as he squeezes a lemon to fill a balloon.

* * *

Lu chuckles, mimicking Ciel's style. "You said 'Eve won't lose easily'," Lu quipped as she looks at Eve lies down on the floor.

"I'm not lucky," Eve replied who doesn't accept her lost.

"I thought you're strong," Ciel said to Els who tried hard to fight Ciel and failed.

"I have a bad feeling," Els replied, out of topic.

"AAAAA!"

El falls from the sky and Ara falls on top of him. Meanwhile, Add landed safely with his nasod dynamo.

"El, thanks!" Ara said with a smile.

"I would be really happy if you stand up," El replied, trying to breath. Ara stands up and El also stands up.

"Are you out of your mind?! You're lucky you can fly!" El protested to Add.

"I thought you can fly too. Magical class, right?" Add replied who doesn't realize it's sarcasm.

"Fine. Forget it," El said as he catches the balloons from the sky. Good thing it doesn't blow up. El throws the balloons and blows them up with rune, making a little rain.

Lemon (water) rain.

Painful scream is hearable from the Colosseum.

This time everyone is ready to attack El (maybe Ara and Add also get attacked). "Oh, yay! A fight!" El shouted as he takes out his sword and ready to lose.

"How dare you! My wounds not healed yet!" Ara protested. Looks like she won't get attacked because she's El's victim. Ara takes out her spear and ready to attack El (or Add).

Sparks come out from Add's nasod dynamo, even though Add doesn't whose side he's on.

"El nii-chan is so cool!" Lu shouted with sparkling eyes while she bears the pain. Ciel stays silent, doesn't know what to say.

Lu and Ciel approaches El and Add. "You guys want to get attacked too?" El asked as he looks at Lu and Ciel. They nod. "Are we masochists or something?" El asked as he looks at people around who looks angry.

* * *

Aisha and Elesis go to the Colosseum, to be exact, at the viewers place, and see those four assaulted.

"El nii-chan makes some ruckus again," Elesis said as she watches four-people-get-assaulted.

"Looks like that's what happened," Aisha agreed as she gives a forced smile.

"We have to help them!" Elesis shouted with full of confidence.

"Elesis, don't," Aisha disagreed. "Only four of them and their enemy are too many".

"So, what do we do?" Elesis asked worriedly.

Aisha forced herself to smile. "We'll wait at the medical room".

* * *

"This bed is good!" El shouted as he hugs his pillow.

"Masochist," Aisha commented.

"Oh, I thought you're still angry for whatever the reason is," El said as he looks at Aisha.

"I have a room to sleep for tonight, right?" Ara asked to Aisha. Aisha nods.

"I don't understand why you are recklessly made a problem like that. If they're take a revenge on you and squeeze a lemon to your wounds right now, what would you do?" Els asked who actually really worried.

El rolls his eyes. "What do you care about me?"

Els sighs. "You know if they squeeze a lemon to your wounds one by one it would be really hurts, right?"

"I know," El smiled. "Why are you pretending to worried all of a sudden?"

"I'm trying to understand the unclear you," Els said.

El laughs. "Whatever, but I don't want to understand you".

Someone enters the school medical room. "You made some problem again," Raven said to El. "I want to tell something important to you," Raven continued.

"Don't pretend like you're important," El said as he waves his one arm. "Spill it out".

Raven sighs. "I'm serious".

El stands up (doesn't forget to put the pillow back to its place) and follows Raven to the outside of school medical room.

* * *

"What is it?" El asked, becomes curious.

"I want to go to the castle. If I'm not back, that means I died. Okay?" Raven said, making everything becomes too serious.

"What are you trying to do?" El asked, even more curious.

"I just realized why Rena's gone," Raven replied, "actually the materials to make the antidote are run out".

El facepalms. "Oh, great".

"At the castle, I'm sure there are still some materials to make the antidote," Raven continued.

"Most of the people know you out there. If you died, there's a chance Add will die too," El disagreed.

"Maybe you can help Lacher with your quite unique brain," Raven said as he points El's bandaged head.

"F-ck no!" El protested. "I know you're not guilty! You can't die just like that!"

"I'm really happy that you trust me, El," Raven smiled. "But everyone else don't. There's no evidence".

El crosses his arm. "If you died, I curse you so you're going to hell".

Raven smiles. "I'll make sure I'll be back before 9 o'clock".

* * *

 _Around four years ago, Raven worked at the castle, the place where Triplet took a mission, because his parents have a debt and gone. Raven who always unlucky has no choice but to pay his parents' debt by working there without payment. Better than die._

 _Because other thing Raven can do beside fighting is about chemistry, his job is at the lab every day. Imagine how boring to be alone at the lab. Until someone for some reason approaches Raven at the lab._

 _"Hey, Raven!" a girl greeted him with a smile and watches Raven who is busy. "I don't want some formality because we're at the same age. Call me Seris"._

 _"Okay, Seris," Raven replied, sounds like he has no manner to a princess._

 _"What are you doing in here?" Seris asked curiously. "I just heard that there's someone on the lab and never go out except takes a food in front of the door"._

 _"I make a poison," Raven answered without feeling guilty._

 _"Oh, so that's your doing," Seris replied, sounds okay with it. "I've seen the fighter poisoned and they're all like a mad scientist," Seris continued. "Even there are a few people unconscious and attack anything. Probably dead human balanced with dead demons"._

 _After heard that, Raven doesn't know if he should feel guilty or not because he has no choice._

 _Seris laughs. "Don't be strained like that. Actually you're incredible to make that kind of poison," Seris amazed. Raven doesn't know what to say._

 _"Why are you so silence!" Seris protested. "I thought we were going to have a normal conversation, you know"._

 _"I rarely talk," Raven murmured. "I'm afraid I make people feel offended, so I prefer to silent"._

 _"I'll get offended if you're not saying anything," Seris said. "For my case, you have to say anything you want to say!"_

 _Since that time, Seris always approaches Raven at lab. If she doesn't have anything to do, she would cook something for Raven._

 _"Raven, actually you don't have to make this kind of poison, you know," Seris said as she looks at Raven who trying to make the antidote. "You're nice"._

 _Raven sighs. "If I have other choice, I won't make this thing"._

 _Seris smiles. "I can ask dad, so I can marry you, if you want another choice"._

 _Raven's face turns red. Seris laughs. "Your face turns really red!"_

 _"Seris?" Raven lowers his head, trying to say the right words to tell her he likes her. The problem is he's rarely talk to people and he doesn't know what to say because it's his first time usually talking to other people because Seris approaches him every day._

 _"What?" Seris asked, waiting for Raven to say something._

 _"I like you," Raven replied with even redder face. This time Seris' face also turns red._

 _"What do you like from me?" Seris asked with a smile because she feels she's weird to have an elite position like a princess._

 _"You're talkative, you're weird, and actually you're a bit crazy," Raven replied._

 _Seris laughs loudly. "Many people confess to me, but your reason is nothing like them!"_

 _"If there's someone who like you because you're beautiful or kind, everybody can do that, and I don't think you need that reason," Raven replied, making everything become more unclear._

 _Seris laughs until her stomach hurts. "Too bad!" Seris shouted, still laughing. "If I like myself too, we would agree!"_

 _Raven looks at Seris, confused by her words. Finally Seris stops laughing. "I don't like me, but I like you," Seris continued with a smile. "I like you who too much silence and when you're talk, it's very unclear," Seris said, following Raven's way to like someone._

 _One day, Raven heard Seris is dead. Raven is accused because the cause of Seris' death is Raven's poison and everybody in the castle know Seris always approaches Raven. Even though Raven spent his entire day on the lab and Seris doesn't go to the lab that day. Because no one else at lab except Raven and Seris, finally Raven can't defend himself and get a death penalty next morning._

 _Raven sentenced to death at the public so everyone will know who's the one who killed the princess. The rest is up to the readers, to believe if Raven killed Seris or not. Too bad these people believe Raven killed Seris._

 _Before killing Raven, Seris' dad, as a king, decides to cut Raven's limbs so he won't die just like that. Starting from Raven's left arm. Ironically, Raven can't do anything._

 _"Wait!" an elf shouted and walks to the one who cut Raven's left arm. "Can I speak with him for a moment?" the elf asked._

 _After get a permission, that elf stares at Raven. "Hey, Raven. I'm Rena," that elf introduced herself. "I hear you're a skilled fighter. Am I right?" Rena asked. Raven nods. Who knows what would happen if he said no._

 _Rena looks at Seris' dad. "I need him to teach student at the school," Rena said, making people surprised and whispering, whatever they're talking about._

 _"No need. He already lost his arm," Seris' dad replied calmly._

 _Rena looks at Raven. "Raven, I want to spar with you," Rena challenged, ruining the death-penalty-for-Raven situation. Raven just accepts Rena's challenge. Rena looks at Seris' dad again. "I want to spar with him after he's healed," Rena said._

 _After Raven healed (his arm doesn't healed, of course, or it would be really horror), Rena quickly go to the castle to spar. Raven holds a wooden blade with his right hand and Rena prepared many things, starting from Erendil, an arrow, and traps that magically stored without a bag._

 _"The one who can attack first, he or she win," Rena said because she really needs a teacher at the school and doesn't want to give a hard test let alone Raven only has one arm now._

 _"I suggest the winner is the one who can attack the neck," Raven smiled._

 _Rena smiles back. "Okay". In Rena's opinion, people like this is fun to spar and she forget immediately about need-a-teacher-at-the-school. 'I can read your mind, anyway,' Rena said to herself._

 _When the battle starts, Raven runs quickly to Rena. Rena sets a trap in front of her and suddenly Raven disappeared from Rena's sight. Because Rena is 'something', Rena blocks Raven's attack from behind, but she doesn't see him in front of her. Rena looks at a wooden blade in front of her neck. Raven is behind Rena and can cut Rena's neck anytime he wants if the blade weren't made of wood._

 _Rena sighs and smiles. 'I'm not fast enough to read his mind,' Rena said to herself. "I need him at school," Rena said to Seris' dad who actually watched the spar._

 _"In one condition," Seris' dad said seriously. "Give the payment to me until his debt is paid and he can go outside of school if the debt is paid"._

 _"One more, make sure nobody knows about this murder at school," Seris' dad continued._

 _#shutupking #nobodycares_

 _Rena and Raven walk to the school. "Who doesn't know Raven, the Blade Master?" Rena asked with a smile. "You're popular. I don't understand why that king told you to be an alchemist," Rena continued. Raven stays silent. "You're quiet," Rena said as she looks at the silent Raven._

 _Rena smiled. "I won't let someone like you just have one arm. Let's go to Altera!" Rena pulls Raven's hand. This is why Raven has a nasod arm._

* * *

"What kind of important thing?" Aisha asked who also exits the school medical room. Ara and Add did it as well because of curiosity.

"Very important thing," El answered with a smile.

"What is it? Tell me!" Aisha becomes really curious and El still doesn't want to tell her for some reason.

"Add, you're not going to rest?" Ara asked, trying to change the topic because it's pointless if El doesn't want to tell them and Aisha still forced him to tell. "Your head hurts, right?"

"It is," Add answered, whether it hurts because of the poison or assaulted at the Colosseum before. "But I don't know if I can see you tomorrow or not, so I won't take a rest now," Add continued.

El, Aisha, and Ara turn to silence. Add just stares at them, waiting for someone to say something.

"Don't say something like that," Aisha said with teary eyes.

"It will be different without you. Don't think it would be fine if you're dead," El murmured.

"It's our fault anyway," Ara continued with teary eyes. Too bad Aisha doesn't understand what Ara means because she sullen at the bedroom yesterday.

Add summons a portal in front of them. "You can start over," Add said. "Maybe you guys can meet the not-going-to-dead me".

"Add! What are you saying?!" Aisha protested. Finally Aisha and Ara cry.

"We can start over, but Add in front of me and Add in there are different! The feelings won't be the same!" Ara protested.

Add makes the portal faded. "So what are we going to do right now?" Add asked like he won't die today.

"Don't worry! Raven will come back!" El shouted with a smile, whatever that means because they don't know.

"Yeah! Whatever that is, Raven will come back!" Aisha shouted, following El even though she doesn't know what she just said.

"I'm not letting you die before you can smile, Add," Ara said as she wipes her tears.

"You're going to be fine, okay?" Ara smiled as she looks at Add.

* * *

 _It's been a while since I said thanks for reading, so let me type it now._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _LucasTheCookie_**

 _Ra: Our author said she's happy if you like this story._

 _El: Hey, she said if it didn't turn you insane, that means you're already insane._

 _Ra: Don't take it too serious. She's just kidding._


	13. Chapter 13

Rena puts the materials she found on the table. "Here, now make it quick," Rena commanded. The knight in front of her nods and goes away. Rena sighs. 'I wish Add is okay,' Rena said to herself.

Rena shocked when she saw someone familiar passed by. Rena follows him and arrives at the lab.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Rena asked as she looks at Raven taking a bottle from the drawer.

"I just pay a visit," Raven replied calmly.

"Raven, if you found out—"

Raven closes Rena's mouth. "Be quiet. I'll take your position because Add is going to die tonight if you're going back tomorrow," Raven said, then starts to work in there.

Rena stays silent. "He's going to die tonight?"

* * *

El cut the lemon into two pieces and gives the other one to Els. "Let's test this pretending-to-care Els," El said with a smile.

Els feels he just said the wrong thing and looks like something bad will happen.

El approaches the unconscious Eve and ready to squeeze a lemon on Eve's wounds. Els grabs the lemon from El's hand. "What are you trying to do?!"

El rolls his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Calm down," Ara calms them down and takes the lemon from Els' hands.

El squeezes the other lemon he prepared before on Eve's wounds and wakes Eve up.

"What do you want?!" Eve protested to El. El points Ara and Eve looks Ara holding a lemon. "Oh, you never attacked by Queen of Nasod, huh?" Eve glares at Ara.

Ara looks at the lemon in her hand. Two pieces of lemon and one piece of squeezed lemon. "Damn you, El," Ara said to El.

"Ara, you're mean!" Lu shouted, also blame Ara.

"I can see. Ara squeezed it," Ciel replied, joined them.

"Ara," Aisha said as she points Ara.

"It's a lie!" Ara protested and doesn't want to be blamed just like that.

"Els?" Eve looks at Els, waiting for response.

"Ara," Els responded, joined to blame Ara.

"I don't want to blame anyone," El said with a smile, obviously blaming Ara from his action.

"Maybe we can ask someone who won't lie," Eve said all of a sudden. "Add?"

"Els," Add replied as he points Els, different from the others. Too bad Eve doesn't know Add already taught to lie from El.

Eve squints her eyes. "It's not you, isn't it?"

"No," Els replied, defending himself.

Eve sighs. "El, admit it".

El laughs. "You have a slow brain," El said, trying to make Eve angry.

"It's not slow! It's rare for me to trust you!" Eve protested. "You just wasted my trust!"

El rolls his eyes. "What's the good of your trust for me?"

"Anyway, what are we going to do?" Elesis asked who actually there and everyone just realizes that.

"Elesis, let's spar!" El shouted with a smile, making Elesis startles and trembles in spot.

"El, spar?" Els challenged.

El shows his evil grin. "The winner squeezes 1 kg lemons to the loser".

Everybody turns to silence.

"Okay," Els agreed.

Els and El go to Colosseum quickly.

"I don't know which one is crazy right now," Aisha said as she looks at them went.

"Maybe their parents' 'crazy' gene is homozygous dominant, so they're like that," Eve replied with a forced smile. If you don't understand genetic, pretend that Eve never say this.

"Lu and Ciel not spar?" Ara asked as she looks at lu and Ciel.

"Never," Lu and Ciel answered simultaneously.

"I want to spar with El nii-chan and Add!" Lu whimpered.

"Why you didn't say it before? El is already gone," Ciel replied.

"Do you want to spar again, Lu?" Eve asked as she stares at Lu. "Because Els and El already gone, maybe I can team up with Add".

"Els would be angry~" Ara said with a smile.

"Add, your answer?" Eve asked, ignores Ara. Add nods.

"Okay! Let's see who's going to the medical room again!" Lu shouted with a smile.

Eve, Add, Lu, and Ciel go to the Colosseum.

"…Now what?" Aisha looks at Ara and Elesis. "What are we doing?"

"Let's watch," Ara suggested. "Let me buy popcorn first!"

* * *

"Oh! There's one thing I never show you before!" El shouted proudly.

Els smiles. "What a coincidence. There's one thing I never show you before as well!"

El rolls his eyes. "You're going to be far more shocked than me," El said with a smile and takes out his sword.

Els looks at El's sword that enhanced until it's shiny and there are constant sparks. "You know you're going to lose if it's sword battle, right?"

"I know," El replied calmly. Just by looking at them it's obvious that Els looks far more muscular than El who seems can be blown up by the wind. "At least I'm not lose in agility," El continued with a smile.

After a long conversation, finally they start to spar. Els smashes the ground with his sword and cause the floor damaged because rocks shoot up. El dodges, approaches Els, and summons rune from his hand to attack. Els dodges, slashes El, and El blocks Els' attack by reflex. "Looks like your sword attack is really dangerous," El said who learnt his lesson to not block Els attack because like the explanation before, Els and El difference in muscular is far. So far that Els can make a sandstorm using his sword and attacks El. Actually it's weird because there is no sand at Colosseum, but just accept this and move on. This world is full of illogical things. Els slashes El and there's a bonus wind attacks. Maybe Els suited to be Anemoi, Greek wind god.

"Here, let me show you," Els said as he magically extends his sword and slashes El rapidly. Because of Els' rapid attacks like Anemoi, El wounds are over his body and it would be fun to squeeze a lemon there.

El smiles, "that's cool, Els". El shows his evil grin, "now it's my turn". El used the time when Els is not ready because of the rapid attacks he did just now. El summons a blue sword from nowhere and stabs Els. Miraculously, Els not lose just like that.

After El's attack just now, Els make a distance between them. "Pause!" Els shouted, requesting a time-out. "What's that just now?!" Els asked and surprised at the same time.

"It's a little of my surprise," El replied with a smile and makes El has a bad feeling.

"Okay, continue," Els said as he holds tightly his sword, get ready for whatever comes out from El.

Because El doesn't want to attacks first—who actually make Els feel even worse—Els swings his sword and smashes the ground. Els looks El summons a magic circle in front of Els' face and Els quickly backs away, whatever will come out from that magic circle. A magical sword comes out of it with a width about the magic circle's diameter and its tip is on front of Els' face, which means Els is really lucky. After that, the sword disappears.

"Because I lose in physical, I'll use it this way," El said as he shows his evil grin. El summons a line of six magic circles on the ground to Els and the same magical sword comes out from them.

"W-Wait! This is not fair!" Els protested as he moves from El's magic circles.

"You're from physical class and I from magical class are the beginning of this unfairness," El replied.

Els who doesn't want to gives up just like that finally approaches El and attacks. El dodges because he already learnt his lesson and attacks Els, but Els easily blocks it and attacks El until he satisfied.

Before Els attacks again, El summons magical swords around him and spin it to attacks Els who near him. To make sure Els doesn't go anywhere, El does his favorite attack: summons a few runes above him, sucks Els with a blackhole and indirectly another victim around El, and explodes the runes happily. El summons a magic circle in front of him and stabs Els with a magical sword from the magic circle before Els fell to the ground.

Pending: 1 kg of lemon for Els.

"I'm going to buy 1 kg of lemons," El said as he looks at Els who lies down on the ground.

Els smiles. "Your new attacks are cool. Why you never used it?"

"Because people in here doesn't need to be that extreme to beat," El replied, sounds arrogant.

"El! Before you happily buy a 1 kg of lemons, let me tend your wounds!" Aisha shouted who actually watching from the arena's side.

El looks at his wounds. "It'll heal by itself," El replied calmly.

"You're going to get an infection!" Aisha protested as she pulls El's hand and make sure she doesn't touch the wounds.

"Good game~" El said, pulled by Aisha.

"Looks like you really far more surprised than El," Ara said as she looks at Els. Elesis also looks at her brother.

"Of course. I hit by that blue sword and it really hurts," Els replied as he looks at the sky.

Ara laughs. "Actually he just learnt that last night," Ara smiled.

Els sighs. "Sometimes it's troublesome to deal with him," Els replied, also smiles.

* * *

 _"I want to panic if I don't get a permission to stay here before," Ara said as she lies down on Rena's bed and be thankful to Add._

 _"I also want to learn new things," El said, inspirited by Ara who improves quickly to master her darkness. Now Ara sounds like a chuunibyou._

 _"Ah, you're already good, El. No need," Ara replied as she waves her one arm._

 _"But I want it too," El said as he thinks about something cool._

 _"Doesn't a magician use a magic circle?" Add asked, out of topic. El and Ara nods even though they're not using it._

 _"But you guys never use it," Add continued._

 _"Not everyone, Add," Ara replied._

 _"Magic circle?" El looks at Add. "What do you think I can summon from a magic circle?"_

 _"Anything," Add replied, not helping at all. "For example, this," Add said as he summons a portal. The chewed gum shot by El to Camilla comes out and hit Ara's face._

 _"Where did this thing come from?!" Ara protested who doesn't know anything about the chewed gum. It's her fault to sleep at the tournament opening._

 _El lies down on the floor and looks at the ceiling. "It's not cool if all I can do is just play with runes"._

 _Add makes the portal disappeared. "You have a sword"._

 _"Sword?" El repeated, suddenly gets an idea. El makes a magic circle and a magical sword comes out. "Add, your idea is cool!" El shouted with sparkling eyes._

 _"What idea?" Add asked who just feel he's brainstorming and suddenly called an idea._

* * *

"Let's go to the medical room! We have to take care of your wounds too," Ara said as she lends her hand to help Els stands up.

"Maybe later," Els replied as he stands up. "I want to watch Eve's spar," Els said as he looks at Lu and Ciel direction who are ready to spar with Eve and Add.

"Popcorn?" Ara gives popcorn.

Eve takes out her drones. "It's normal if I lose. I don't know what Add can do," Eve said.

Lu laughs. "Nonsense".

"Eve, do you want to win?" Add asked who still considers his teammate doesn't care about winning.

"Actually, yeah," Eve replied, full of hope.

"Okay," Add said like they're really going to win.

"If you two don't want to start, I start!" Lu shouted as she summons a magic circle above Eve and Add. Spears fell down from it. Too bad Eve and Add can dodge that.

"Do you want to do something fun?" Ciel asked, making Eve and Lu curious. "We give our best attack and let's see who's got the worst condition," Ciel continued.

"Lu agreed!" Lu shouted.

"Okay," Eve replied as she nods her head. Add nods as well so it won't make a difference.

Lu and Ciel summons a gate. The gate opens and summons different kinds of weapon, making people in danger like always. Eve shoots, summons nasod spears to stab, and ends her attacks with explosion.

After that short disruption, they have a same condition: worse. Wounds everywhere and it would be fun if there's a lemon (water) rain. "Nasod is good," Lu replied, whether praising or insulting.

Whatever just happens, suddenly Eve and Add back to normal like they didn't hit by Lu's and Ciel's attack. Eve looks at her hands. "Okay. I don't know what just happened, but looks like your condition is worse now," Eve said, doesn't know if she should be happy or confused.

Ciel takes out his gun to continue the sudden unclear battle, but Add is behind him. While Lu is beside him, something happens. Add creates a space crack behind them and then everything back to normal (except Lu and Ciel).

* * *

"Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we?" Lu asked. They're on the top of a table and they can't do anything except look at the ceiling.

"I don't know," Ciel replied.

There are sound of door opened and someone is talking.

"404C and 404L".

"Are they going to be useful?"

"Of course".

Someone approaches Lu and takes out a syringe.

"I don't want to get injected!" Lu shouted and trying to free herself.

The other guy (or not) approaches Ciel and takes out a syringe. "You two are just a useless thing used to fight a demon invasion—"

"So that's a poison?" Ciel cutted the man's words.

The man smiles. "Correct".

"Wait! You can use me! Don't inject her!" Ciel shouted, trying to help Lu.

"D-Don't!" Lu begged, but she got ignored. Lu can feel her left arm injected.

"NOOO!"

* * *

Lu and Ciel look around. Still in Colosseum, at arena. Lu looks at her left arm and there's no trace of injection.

Eve throws a large nasod spear to their direction. Ciel who doesn't understand what just happened, pushes Lu to dodges Eve's attack. "Ciel, your movements slowed," Lu said who just get helped and not be thankful.

Add teleports to behind them, summons a purple circle on the ground, and attacks them. Eve summons nasod spears behind her and on her drones. Eve flies quickly to Lu and Ciel, then attacks them until she's satisfied. When they're trying to back away from Eve, Add summons six something-like-a-sparkling-pink-stars-that-looks-girly, but when shot at Lu and Ciel it really hurts. Even that something-like-a-sparkling-pink-stars-that-looks-girly accidentally hit the others.

Like Eve's too high hope, Eve and Add win.

"Add, whatever just happened, you're so cool!" Eve shouted as she gives a high-five to Add. Thanks to El who taught Add how to high-five.

"You too are cool," Add replied.

Eve smiles. "Not really. All I can do is just that," Eve replied shyly.

For everyone's sake, Lu and Ciel (and Els) taken to the school medical room before they got hit by the others' accidentally attack.

* * *

"That's the fastest battle I've ever seen," Ara said to Eve and Add. Too bad she can't say that to Lu and Ciel because they're unconscious.

"Actually, I'm confused," Eve said as she looks at her body that doesn't get injured more, then looks at Add who doesn't get any injuries. "What did you do, Add?"

"Which one?" Add asked.

"I mean, I'm sure we got hit by their attacks, but after that we're fine," Eve replied.

"I set the time before we got attacked, so after they're finished, I made us return to the time I set before," Add said, explaining rare things.

Eve forced herself to laugh. "That's scary, Add," Eve second response after a laugh.

"I wanted to watch it too!" El yelled. "You dragged me here!" El protested to Aisha.

"I have to make sure you're not going anywhere with wounds like that!" Aisha protested back.

"Actually there's no point if you watched it," Els said, intervenes them.

Ara nods in agreement. "Even they didn't know what happened," Ara said as she stares at Eve.

"There is too much destruction at first," Elesis replied, wants to intervene too.

They're talking around 30 minutes, then Lu and Ciel wake up. Lu looks at her body, and then at her left arm. "I don't even know if this were dream or not".

"Welcome to the real world!" Ara shouted, welcoming the conscious Lu and Ciel.

Ciel sighs. "If you're a victim, you'll know why Lu said that," Ciel said as he pinches his own cheeks to make sure he's not dreaming.

"What happened?" Ara asked curiously.

"Add, what did you do?" Lu asked as she looks at Add.

"Which one?" Add asked back.

"That… whatever you do behind us," Lu replied.

"Illusion," Add answered shortly.

Lu sighs. "Oh, illusion," Lu said with a smile.

"I have to admit that is one scary illusion," Ciel said to Add.

"Ciel, I don't want to spar with Add again," Lu said, looks like she's trauma.

"Me too," Ciel replied, looks like he's trauma too.

"Add, I want to team up with you again," Eve said, following Lu and Ciel. Looks like Eve doesn't realize she just make Els thinking about what's so good about himself.

El laughs. "You hear that, Els? From now on Eve prefers Add than you!"

"I-I didn't mean that!" Eve protested who just realize with her words.

"And you do nothing about that, Els?" Ara continued.

"Els, I didn't mean to leave you or something!" Eve still trying to explains the really wrong thing.

Els laughs. "I understand," Els smiled to Eve.

El stands up. "I'm going to buy lemons!" El shouted and goes away.

"El, your wounds not healed yet!" Aisha shouted as she chases El.

"Ah, right… lemons…" Els lowers his head, imagining his destiny to squeezed a lemon one by one.

"Why you accepted that anyway?" Eve asked as she stares at Els.

"I don't believe he learnt something last night," Els replied, can't do anything about it.

Then Els, Eve, and Ara who joins their conversation are talking while Elesis just there.

* * *

"Even the shopkeeper knows me because I usually buy a lemon," El said as he brings 1 kg lemons from the supermarket.

"You can't spent your money just like that," Aisha replied as she looks at the 1 kg lemons are going to used JUST to put one person in misery.

"No problem. Lacher's rich," El said calmly.

When they arrive at the school medical room, El shows his evil grin to Els. "Els, the time has come," El said as he shows a bag of 1 kg lemons. Els gulps and wishes he would die right now.

El sits beside Els and takes out a knife from his pocket. "You ready, Els?" El asked as he split a lemon into two from the plastic bag.

Els scream is hearable in the entire school. We don't even know what we can help from here, but let's pray that he would die in a moment so he doesn't have to feel the pain.

* * *

8 o'clock at night, in Rena's and Add's room, Quadruplet sit there doing nothing. Looks like they have no life.

"One more hour," Aisha said, doesn't know what to say because there's no conversation. Even the talkative Ara is stays silent.

"One hour?" El repeated as he looks at the clock.

"Let's play!" Ara shouted as she takes out ludo. "It's four people already," Ara smiled.

"How to play this?" Add asked who looks like he doesn't play anything in his entire life before Aisha teaches him how to play chess. Ara explains how to play ludo to Add.

"Okay then. Let's play," El replied.

"At a time like this, we're going to play?" Aisha asked as she stares at her friends.

Ara sighs. "Add spent his time with us even though his head hurts. Actually it would be better if he can rest, right?"

El nods. "I know that useless Raven will do something".

Aisha sighs. "Okay. Count me in!" Aisha smiled.

* * *

"It's no use, Raven, there's no time," Rena said—doesn't have any hope—at the lab, beside Raven. Rena places her hands and head on the top of the table, whether she's trying to sleep or what.

"Whatever you said," Raven replied with a smile.

"You said he's going to die at 9 o'clock? It's already 8 past 10," Rena said as she looks at the clock. "One antidote takes around 12 hours, right? You came here 12 at noon," Rena continued. "Forget it, Raven. It's my fault from the beginning," Rena said with full of regret.

"Okay," Raven said as he puts the cap on the bottle full of antidote and one syringe is ready to inject Add when he arrives at school. "Don't forget to apologize to Add tomorrow," Raven continued as he walks to exit the lab.

Rena startles and looks at Raven who almost exits the lab. "It's done?!"

Raven looks at Rena and smiles. "Who said the chemical reaction cannot be speed up?"

* * *

"I win!" Aisha shouted who already gathers the pawns at the 'Home'.

"If I can use teleportation, I already won in the first time," Add replied who actually trying to cheat.

"Why am I always got unlucky?" El and Ara asked simultaneously because their pawn always kicked out by Aisha's or Add's.

Aisha looks at the clock. "15 to 9," Aisha said, making the atmosphere back to silence.

"Maybe Raven died in the middle of the road," El said without feeling guilty.

Slam!

"I never walk this calm to girls' dorm," Raven said as he takes out a syringe. Raven injects the antidote to Add's left arm. "Sorry. I have no time to make it into a lollipop," Raven said as he looks at Add, make sure Add is okay.

"Raven our hero!" Ara shouted as she hugs Raven. Actually, it should be Add to be the happiest among them.

"He's not a hero. He should do that on purpose," Aisha said with a forced annoyed face, but actually she's very happy.

"Your head still hurts?" El asked to Add. Add shakes his head.

Ara loosen her hug. "Add, what do you say to Raven?" Ara asked like teaching a kid to say thank you.

"Thanks," Add said to Raven with a straight face.

Raven smiles. "No problem. If I can I'll give you an antidote in the shape of lollipop next morning," Raven said, then looks at El.

"What?" El asked as he looks at Raven.

"You said you're going to give me a food," Raven replied.

 _"Raven, why are you so silent?" El asked as he looks Raven lowers his head the entire time._

 _Raven still lowers his head. "…"_

 _"I'll buy a food for you tomorrow," El said, suddenly worried if Raven thought about whether he can eat tomorrow or not._

El just realized what Raven means. "Sh-t".

El checks his wallet. "I'll treat you tomorrow after I stole someone's money," El said with full of regret because he said randomly back then.

"Don't steal my money," Raven replied as he enters Rena's secret lab that not a secret anymore.

"Raven, wait!" El shouted, makes Raven stopped. "Did someone see you?"

"Rena," Raven replied calmly.

El rolls his eyes. "Stupid. Okay, I'll handle that," El said, whatever his weird plan is.

"I count on you," Raven responded and continues his activity at the lab.

"Oh, tomorrow is Saturday, isn't it?" El asked as he goes back to see the ceiling. "Dance party, right?"

"Ah!" Aisha suddenly excited. "What clothes am I going to wear?"

"I don't care," El and Ara replied.

"Do we have to change our clothes?" Add asked who just understand what 'dance' means because of finding it in dictionary a few days ago.

"Of course! It's a party!" Aisha shouted, the only one who excited.

"I can't dance," El said.

"Me too," Ara replied.

Meanwhile, Add doesn't know what to say. Even he doesn't know what dance actually is.

Aisha forced herself to smile, "me neither".

* * *

"Rave, you're so slow!" Lacher protested when he looks Raven back. "I already told you to speed up the reaction four times faster, right?!"

"S-Sorry," Raven apologized. "Actually the materials are already taken, so the fastest is around eight hours," Raven continued.

Lacher sighs. "At least it's done," Lacher said as he drops a liquid to the test tube.

Lacher slams the table harshly. "What kind of poison did you make?!" Lacher protested with anger and frustration.

"I already told you the poison produces another poison," Raven replied calmly like he has no sin when he made the poison. Raven pours the poison to the beaker. "Just sleep. You didn't sleep last night, right?"

"I don't want to sleep until I make an antidote for the core," Lacher replied, looks even more stressful.

"Actually it's going to be cool if we can transform the produced poison to an antidote for the core," Raven said, brainstorming. "So it's like the produced poison fight back. I want to try to make that," Raven continued. Looks like he doesn't even understand what he's saying anymore.

Lacher quickly turns to Raven. "What did you say?"

"I want to try to make that," Raven replied, becomes confused because Lacher suddenly serious.

"Not that," Lacher looks more serious, "before that".

"The produced poison becomes the antidote," Raven replied again, becomes more confused.

"Hm…" Lacher lowers his head, thinking of something. Raven who doesn't understand what Lacher will do finally trying to make his complicated idea come true.

"I have an idea—"

"Just sleep for now," Raven cutted Lacher's words. Lacher quickly sleeps peacefully with his head on the top of the table.

* * *

"Aisha sure is going to learn to dance tomorrow," Ara said all of a sudden. For some reason, the Quadruplet's job now is stay on Rena's and Add's room.

"Not really. What for?" Aisha asked to Ara.

"To dance with El," Ara answered bluffly, making Aisha cheeks turn red and El become confused.

"Why me?" El asked. "Why are you beside me?" El asked again as he stares at Ara who lies down on the floor beside him.

"I want to make an awkward situation," Ara replied with a smile and looks at Aisha from the floor.

"Oh," El looks at Ara, "let's face each other while we sleep so Aisha's face will blow up".

"A-Ara!" Aisha's face turns even redder.

"Confess it. I'll be first if you don't want to," Ara replied with a smile, obviously a joke.

"W-Wait!" Aisha's voice is shaking. "B-But—"

"What is it, Aisha?" El stares at Aisha. "I know you like me," El continued, making Aisha's cheeks turn redder and redder, and looks like her face will blow up, just like El said.

"But you also like the other three—or plus one if you like him who just can see—so I don't understand your love plot," El said who actually knows this thing besides Ara. "Because your plot is far more complicated than Els and Eve," El continued, comparing to the others.

"So, what is your answer?" Aisha asked, still with her red face.

"What?" El asked back.

"I-I like you, El!" Aisha becomes stress.

"Oh, that," El said, looks like he's going to bring a bad news. "I like you too, but not that far," El said to Aisha.

Friendzone level: over 9000.

Aisha quickly covers her head with a pillow. El looks at Aisha confusedly. "Aisha?"

"Shut up," Aisha replied that probably has a broken heart or she's ready to find someone else because there are still three (plus one) more people. Poor her to be rejected just like that.

"El, you're too blunt," Ara said with a forced smile.

El looks at Ara. "I like Ara too, but not that far," El replied, out of topic.

"Me too!" Ara shouted. Then El and Ara hugs each other as a good and crazy friend.

Add just stares at his friends talking about like this like that and not that far. "What are you guys talking about?" Add asked who ironically doesn't understand anything because this thing is connected to psychology.

* * *

 _How to make a romance scene (by: me)_

 _It's bad lol._

 ** _LucasTheCookie_**

 _Ra: Our author let all of you to answer that question._

 _El: Well, yeah, we need a chillen teacher, but we don't need Raven._

 _Ara: You're so cruel._

 _Ra: Anyway, maybe it's time to question your sanity... or not._


	14. Chapter 14

"Take one card".

"And then?"

"Don't tell me what the card is. Remember the card you hold right now".

"Done".

"Give it back".

"…"

"I know what card you held".

"?"

"6 of hearts!"

"So this is magic trick?"

"Yeah!" El nods to Add as he shuffles the cards. "Actually, it's wrong if a person from magical class do a magic trick. You know why," El said with a forced smile.

Someone opens the tile. "What are you guys doing in the morning?" Raven asked as he looks at El and Add that having fun just playing cards.

"I just do a magic trick," El replied, not proud.

Raven gives a lollipop to Add. "If you do a magic trick, I'm not surprised," Raven said as he takes the cards from El's hand.

"Go, Raven, do some magic trick!" El shouted, bothering Aisha and Ara who still sleep peacefully.

"Take one," Raven said as he ordered El to take one card. El and Add looks at the card in El's hand: ace of spades.

"By the way, I don't think the lollipop is delicious," Raven said as he looks at Add who already eat the lollipop.

"Probably you put the poison, not the antidote," El replied.

"I'm not that dumb," Raven replied.

"Sweets are delicious," Add replied, out of topic.

"Give the card back," Raven said. El put the card in the middle of the deck.

"Wait. If Rena's 'something' lollipop doesn't make you suffer from diabetes," El said as he looks at Add's lollipop, then looks at Raven, "that means your lollipop can make Add suffer from diabetes".

Raven sighs. "I just make it when Rena is gone," Raven replied as he shuffles the cards.

"At least it's a candy," Add said, ready to face the second danger after get poisoned: diabetes.

"It's good that the grave Rena dug is not used. Don't really use it, Add," El said who still remembers the graveyard is still available for whoever dies.

Raven shows the cards at the floor. There's one card opens: ace of spades.

"Raven can do magic trick," Add said, whether praising or just talking.

"Not really," Raven replied.

El rolls his eyes. "I can't believe you rotate the deck while you're talking to us," El said who indirectly reveals the card trick. Try it for yourself if you want.

Raven smiles. "Want another one?"

Ara who sleeps peacefully before wakes up. "What are you guys doing?" Ara asked as she rubs her eyes.

"Magic trick," Add replied who looks like the easiest to trick when it comes to magic trick. It's sad to see innocent people like this.

"You two sleep together at the floor?" Raven asked as he looks at El and Ara. They nod.

"Add, you're a boy. You should be the one who sleep at the floor," Raven said to Add.

"They said they want to sleep together at the floor," Add replied.

Raven sighs. "Aisha sure misunderstands this".

"Yeah. She misunderstands this last night," Ara replied with a nod, gossiping someone because still sleeping.

Raven takes one card at the top of the deck and shows it to El, Ara, and Add. Raven turns his hand into a fist and opens his hand. The card disappears.

"Oh! Raven, you're awesome!" Ara shouted with a clap, whether waking up Aisha or not.

They don't know how, but Raven takes the card from the air. El just stares, trying to reveals another Raven's magic trick.

"Raven can control time and space like me," Add said all of a sudden.

"No, Add, not that far," Raven replied with a smile.

"Can you guys stop talking about 'not that far'?!" Aisha protested out of the blue, then pulls her blanket and goes back to sleep.

Everybody turns to silence.

"What's with her?" Raven asked as he points Aisha. Ara whispers about El being too blunt last night to Raven. Raven nods.

"Raven, repeat it," El said, still curious with Raven's magic trick. Raven repeated the same magic trick. "Okay, I give up," El said who gives up just like that.

Raven smiles and puts the card back to its place. "Okay. I'm going back to lab—"

"Raven, wait!" El and Ara shouted as they hold Raven's not-nasod-arm.

"Teach us," Ara said, ordering Raven to reveal his own magic trick.

"Fine. I'll teach one," Raven replied, taking the same card. Raven turns his hand to a fist, moves the card above middle finger and ring finger, and holds the card with his index finger and pinky. Raven shows his empty palm. Raven turns his hand back to a fist, takes the card, and make like he take the card from the air.

"Cool," El said, then tries the magic trick he just learnt. Ara and Add also try it.

"You guys better find some money rather than doing that," Raven said as he goes back to the Rena's not-secret-anymore-lab.

"He's right. We spent almost a fifth of this chapter just to do magic tricks," Ara replied. "Let's find some money!" Ara shouted to her two friends.

"Aisha, let's find some money," El touches Aisha's cheek.

"What do you want, El?!" Aisha protested who is sensitive with El because of last night. "I'm still sleepy!"

"You're the one who said girls should wake up in the morning," Ara replied.

"You mad at me?" El asked without feeling guilty.

"I'm not mad, El," Aisha said, finally wakes up because someone bothers her. "I'm just annoyed with you," Aisha murmured, making El confused. Even Ara and Add also confused.

"If you want to yell, just yell," El replied as he stares at Aisha.

Aisha stands up. "I need to go to the toilet," Aisha said as she walks to the toilet.

"Let me join you!" Ara shouted as she enters the toilet.

"As far as I know, if there were two girls or more at the toilet, they will come out 30 minutes later," El said. Add just stays in silent because all he know is 'if there's a girl at the toilet, don't enter'.

* * *

"Ara, why are you following me?" Aisha asked. "I want to fulfill the nature's call, you know".

"I just want to tell a few things to you," Ara said who rarely this serious. "About El".

"I don't want to talk about him again," Aisha replied, feeling annoyed.

"But you have to know!" Ara shouted as she grabs Aisha's shoulders and indirectly not letting Aisha to do her nature's call.

 _Midnight, Aisha and Add sleep peacefully while El and Ara tell a story since 9 o'clock._

 _"Finally the girls can meet her boyfriend again and they live happily ever after," Ara said, finishing whatever the story is to El._

 _"I don't like happy ending," El replied._

 _"By the way," Ara looks at El and too bad El can't looks Ara back, "you can't say that things to girls, El. Especially Aisha. She's sensitive with that thing"._

 _"What thing?" El asked._

 _"Romance," Ara replied._

 _"I don't understand," El said. "Actually I don't understand anything about romance. I don't understand why someone can like someone else for specific reason," El murmured._

 _"Why are you so blunt back then? You really hurt her feelings, you know," Ara said._

 _"I just tell what I'm thinking," El replied without feeling guilty._

 _"But not like that, El. I can't tell you why because Aisha isn't telling you yet," Ara said, doesn't want to spread the others' secret._

 _"What the hell?" El annoyed because he doesn't understand. "Fine. If she wants to yell at me, then let it be. You can't even tell me why," El continued._

 _"At least apologize," Ara replied._

 _"I prefer get yelled than apologize," El responded, sounds really happy to get yelled._

"El doesn't understand this kind of thing, Aisha," Ara said, finishing her story.

Aisha sighs. "Actually I'm ready if he's going to be blunt like that, but—"

"And you still annoyed?" Ara cutted Aisha's words.

"But you understand, right?" Aisha asked back.

"I understand, but El won't understand why you're like that if you didn't tell him," Ara replied. "Why don't you tell him? Tell Add as well".

"Do you think he's going to like me if I tell him?" Aisha murmured.

"…Well, no," Ara replied. "But they're your friends too," Ara continued.

Aisha turns to silence, whether doesn't know what to say or still thinking about her nature's call.

"If you don't want to tell them, it's okay," Ara said because she feels too long in the toilet. "I can talk to El".

"Then go! I want to pee!" Aisha protested.

* * *

A few minutes passed, finally Ara comes out from the toilet.

"It's not half an hour," Add said as he looks at the clock.

"22 minutes," El continued, also looks at the clock.

Ara sighs. "El, I want to talk—"

"About last night?" El cutted Ara's words.

"If Aisha not telling you anything, do you want to apologize to her?" Ara asked all of a sudden.

"Wait!" El crosses his arms. "I don't like her that far, then she's annoyed, and everything is my fault?"

Ara scratches her head. "Looks like that's what happened—"

"What the hell?!" El cutted Ara's words, also annoyed. "I have the right to hold opinions!"

Ara gives a forced smile. "Yeah, but—"

"Do I have to lie?!" El protested.

"I don't understand," Add said, finally speaks. "You two fight because of 'not that far' ".

"Even I don't understand, Add," El replied.

Aisha exits the toilet. Everybody looks at Aisha like the real problem starts here.

Aisha sighs. "El, I want to tell you something".

El stares at Aisha. "What is it? Why so serious?"

Aisha looks at Add. "Add, I want to tell you something too".

"Why you bring me into this too?" Add asked.

"I want to tell about my past," Aisha smiled.

* * *

 _Aisha is a child from rich family. So rich that Aisha has a butler. Aisha doesn't get a permission to go out and play with someone else because her parents said that they're just poor kids who wants to beg for some money (even we don't know if that's true or not). When Aisha is still little, Aisha has too much hobby. Starting from cooking, drawing, arranging flowers, until something that doesn't sounds normal for kid: magic. Aisha always shows her result from too-much-hobby to her parents when they come home from work._

 _"Mom! I drew something for you!" Aisha shouted as she shows her drawing to her mom. The we-all-know drawing: two mountains, a road in the middle, besides the road is a field, sun in the corner of the paper, and M-shaped bird._

 _Her mom glances at Aisha's drawing. "It's good," her mom said. Her mom never say anything except 'it's good'. Even Aisha is not sure if her mom really said that because her drawing is good. After that, her mom goes to the bedroom and sleeps._

 _Usually Aisha wakes up until midnight to wait for her dad that is not certain if he's going to go home at that time. One day, her dad luckily goes home at midnight. Aisha runs to her dad. "Dad! I make cookies for you!" Aisha shouted as she gives a bowl of cookies to her dad._

 _"Aisha, I'm busy," her dad replied, like always._

 _"Just one, please," Aisha begged._

 _Her dad takes that bowl and throws it to the floor. "I'm busy! I'm tired because I have to go in the morning and back at late night! Do you understand?!"_

 _And her dad leaves just like that._

 _Aisha just looks at the cookies on the floor and cries. Aisha eats one of the cookies. "It's delicious," Aisha said to herself._

 _One day, when her parents are in holiday, Aisha approaches them at their bedroom. "Dad! Mom! Can we go on holiday?" Aisha asked excitedly._

 _"Aisha, we're busy," her mom said as she pats Aisha's head._

 _"But you're on holiday right now," Aisha said with full of disappointment._

 _"We need a rest," her dad said. "We can give you money. If you need more, just tell us"._

 _A few years passed and all Aisha's do is just the same like she was kid. Until she's finally really bored with her too-much-hobby and reads a newspaper so she would keep updated. Aisha reads about a school to learn about fighting, but she's only focus on one word._

 _Magic._

 _After talking shortly with her parents, Aisha gets a permission to go to that school. Aisha just said one sentence that makes her parents give her a permission to socialize with poor-kids-who-wants-to-beg-for-money at the school later._

 _"When there's an attack, I can help you!"_

* * *

"Actually I just need my parents' attention," Aisha said with teary eyes. "I don't need money! I just want them to love me! I—"

El cutted Aisha's words by hugging her. Aisha's face turns red. "El, what are you doing?!" Aisha protested.

"I understand," El replied.

Aisha cries. "O-Okay you don't have to hug me!"

"Someone said if somebody is hugged, he or she will feel better," El smiled, quoted Ara's mom's words.

"El…" Aisha hugs back. "Don't make me like you more than this".

"About that, I don't understand," El replied, ruining the situation.

"I want to get hugged too," Ara said as she looks at El and Aisha. "Add, come here!" Ara shouted as she hugs Add all of a sudden.

"That reminds me of my mom," Add said, ruining the situation more.

 _Add's first experiment to jump through the time and space, Add arrives at his home with the hope his mom would be really happy seeing him after a long time. Ironically, he still doesn't realize he was sold by his parents._

 _Add knocks the door. It's a coincidence that his mom opens the door and surprised seeing Add. "What are you doing in here, Add? Go away!" And shooed by his mom immediately._

 _"Why?" Add asked with a monotone voice._

 _"I don't want to see you again!" his mom shouted._

 _"…Fine"._

 _Add stabs her mom's chest with his nasod dynamo, right at the heart. Add opens a portal inside her mom's body and make her mom's heart disappears to some other dimension. Add pulls his nasod dynamo, makes her mom lying on the ground, and goes away just like that._

"What did your mom said when she met you again?" Ara said all of a sudden as she loosen her hug.

"The point is she doesn't want to see me again," Add answered with a monotone voice, making Ara feels sad hearing it.

El loosen his hug. "Cookies, huh? Make one for me," El said with a smile and squints his eyes, "I want to know how spicy it is".

"What are you talking about?! It's not spicy!" Aisha protested.

"Aisha didn't hear my story yet, right?" Add asked to his friends.

"Story?" Aisha repeated.

Ara smiles. "Oh, you always missed something important every time you're sullen".

El rolls his eyes. "That's why don't get cranky easily like that".

At last Add repeated his story to Aisha.

"W-Why are you two have a hobby to kill your own parents?" Aisha first response after heard Add's story. El and Add don't know what to reply.

"Oh, you're not happy back then," El replied all of a sudden, "okay then, Add!"

"?"

"We're going to kill Aisha's parents!" El shouted as he turns his hand to a fist and smiles.

"No!" Aisha protested. "I don't hate my parents that much!"

"Looks like I'm the only one happy in my childhood," Ara said as she looks at her friends. "Do you want to come to my house sometimes?"

El eyes sparkles. "Free food?!"

"I never go to the others' house before, so…" Aisha suddenly not sure.

"Are we going to kill your parents?" Add asked.

"No, Add!" Ara protested. "Don't worry. Just come".

"Maybe someday," El replied as he takes his sword. "I want to find money!"

* * *

If it's about money, everyone exits the room and looks at the portals immediately. "Poor Raven. He can't find money," El chuckles.

"Hm…" Ara looks at the portals. "Do you want to do all the secret dungeons?"

Frustration scream is hearable.

El snaps his finger. "Eve's voice!"

"What kind of traps this time?" Ara asked curiously.

"I didn't put any traps," El answered with skeptical innocent face.

They go to the back of the school and find Eve falls on her knees and puts her hands on the ground. "I give up, Els! I give up!"

Els just gives a forced smile. "Let's do it again," Els said as he holds his sword tightly.

"I don't know what just happened, but I love seeing other people stressed!" El shouted. Els and Eve turn and see the Quadruplet near them.

Eve lies down on the ground and look at the sky. "Forget it," Eve said without hope.

"What happened?" Ara asked curiously.

"We just back from Heart of Behemoth," Els answered with a forced smile, "but because of Eve's bad hand-eye coordination, she got hit often".

El rolls his eyes. "You really want to wait for her to reach SSS, Els?"

"El, be quiet!" Eve protested who doesn't really want to protest. Besides it would be a big problem if Els really wait for her.

"No problem," Els replied to the author.

Add bows and looks at Eve. Eve looks back. "What, Add?" Eve asked, but Add doesn't say anything. Add moves his face closer to Eve's and make Els' blood boiled. "A-Add?!"

Add's left eye glows and there's a symbol of shut down. Maybe blue screen can happen to his left eye. "There's something wrong with your data," Add said all of a sudden, making everybody confused.

"My data?" Eve replied.

Add points to Eve's core. "Your data is in a mess. Most of the codes are wrong".

Eve amazed hearing Add understands nasod. It's obvious from the weapon Add used. "Really?" Eve asked with disbelief.

"I'm sure there's something wrong with your body. That's why your reflex is bad," Add continued. "Do you want me to fix it?" Add asked.

"Y-You're going to take apart my body?" Eve asked with a forced smile. Add nods.

"Els, you're going to explode," El said as he points Els' red face.

Els glares at Add. "Add, you're not going to touch her as you want".

"If that's the case, you hear my instruction to fix her and let me recoding her unarranged codes because I don't have to touch her. Can you do that?" Indirectly (and without realizing it), Add threaten Eve's safety because Els' can't be trusted.

"Let her go for a moment," Aisha said with a smile. "For Eve's better future!"

"But—"

"Els," Eve cutted Els' words, making Els turns to silence. "My codes must be unarranged because of that time," Eve sighs. "Want me to tell it all while Add fixes me?"

* * *

 _A few years ago, Eve is a happy nasod. As a Queen of Nasod, of course there's King of Nasod. As a nasod, Eve really needs el stone._

 _For our sake, author doesn't use capital letter. Blame the author who gave whatever-our-author-is' character named "El" and make people confused._

 _Like we all know, one day there's a demon invasion. That invasion make el stones turns to dark el, making the nasods corrupted and killing each other. Even the king nasod is corrupted._

 _Eve doesn't want to stay there doing nothing seeing her fellow thing killing each other. Eve tried to stop the what-in-the-world-just-happened fight, but she doesn't know how. Finally, the lucky Eve because she still has a normal el stone becomes unlucky because she's still a victim of the fight between nasods._

 _After all the nasod (except Eve) died (died in here means not used anymore because it's broken), Eve lies down on the ground and still conscious just looking at her dead friends._

 _"We're late again!"_

 _"I told you the demon invasion in here is already finished!"_

 _"Let's go then! What are we doing in here?!"_

 _Eve looks at a group of running people passed by. Eve tried to ask for help, but she can't move her body. Finally Eve just look at them passed by, hoping someone will realize she's still alive._

 _Eve's wish comes true because someone realizes. That person approaches her. Eve looks at him and he looks back._

 _"You can speak?" he asked. Eve tried to speak, but she can't._

 _"Hey, what are you doing?! Quick!"_

 _"I'll catch up later!" he replied to his friends. He brings Eve with his hands and goes to the opposite direction from his group._

 _After a few minutes, Eve looks at the place she taken: school._

 _A teacher looks at Eve and him. "Do you need something?"_

 _"I trust this girl to you," he said, sounds I-can-do-what-I-want._

 _That teacher sighs. "This is not a hospital"._

 _"I know," he replied. "And hospital can't help this girl. She's a nasod—"_

 _"Nasod?" the teacher repeated. "Don't imagining things. They disappeared yesterday"._

 _"I'm serious," he said. "You can see her for yourself. She's still alive!"_

 _Actually Eve is really happy because she equated with human even he's trying to help her, but she can't speak._

 _"Find another place. This is a place to learn, not to help a nasod," the teacher replied._

 _"At least you can teach her to stay alive when she's fixed, right?"_

 _The teacher turns to silence, doesn't know what to say because he sounds really annoying._

 _The other teacher approaches them. "What happened?"_

 _"Can you help this girl?" he asked to the other teacher who just came._

 _The other teacher looks at Eve. "I can help her a little. At least she can move," she said, gives a hope for Eve._

 _"I trust her to you!" he shouted, doesn't want to pay the school._

 _The annoyed teacher lends his hand. "There's nothing free," the teacher said._

 _"No need," the other teacher said and takes Eve._

 _He bows. "Thank you very much!" he shouted and leaves them. Eve just looks when he went and can't say thank you._

* * *

"At last, are you able to say thank you to him?" Aisha asked. They're at the school medical room, a comfortable place to gather than café.

Eve smiles. "Yeah".

"Hm? So who's he?" Ara asked as she smiles to Eve.

"It's a secret~" Eve smiled.

"Who's he?" Els also curious.

"Then tell us who the teacher is!" Ara shouted, trying to get any information. "Who's the teacher that talk to him until he's annoyed?"

"Penensio," Eve answered.

"Ah, him," Ara sounds like she's looking down on Penensio.

"The other one?" Els continued Ara's question.

"Rena," Eve replied, calling our 'something' teacher that we know.

Aisha still looks at Eve. "So, who's the one helped you? Tell us!"

"No~" Eve rejects with a smile, making the others' even more curious.

While the three forced Eve to tell them who's 'he', El and Add enjoy themselves.

"Rena fixed you?" Add asked as he take apart Eve's hand.

"Yea. Why?" Eve asked as she looks at her hand.

"It really is a mess," Add replied, making Eve laughs.

"At least she tried," Eve said, still appreciates Rena's efforts. Eve talking to the three who still curious again.

"El, hold this," Add said as he gives a bolt to El's hand.

El looks at the bolts and nuts in his hand. "You told me to hold many things!" El protested.

Add still looks at Eve's hand seriously. "Because she doesn't put the bolt correctly, the cable in here almost broken," Add said.

"You can fix that?" El asked. Add nods. El looks at Add fixing the cable with illogical ways. Add cuts the cable and connected the wires by twisting them together.

"Isn't that makes it easily broken?" El asked as he looks at the looks-like-it-is-fixed cable.

"El, heat up the cable," Add said all of a sudden and sounds put Eve in danger. "Can you?"

"Well, I can," El replied, not sure about it, "but I'm going to broke it if I burn it, right?"

"Not burn," Add said again. "Heat it with your rune".

"It's going to broke if I heat it, right?" El asked again. Add looks at El, waiting for El to heat up the cable. El who doesn't understand anything about this do as Add said. After the cable heated up, whatever Add did with his hands, the cable connected again. Looks like magic trick is not cool anymore.

"Cool!" El shouted with sparkling eyes. "Why is it not broken?!" El first question before "how you do that?".

"Eve is a nasod," Add replied. "Nasod's cable is different from the normal cable".

"Ah, okay," El said, just say yes for everything Add said. "I feel like in the mini blacksmith," El said again.

Around two hours passed, finally Add successfully fixed Eve. "Eve, try to move your hand," Add said. Eve do as Add said.

"For some reason it feels better," Eve replied.

After Eve said that, Add takes out a few blue touch screen monitor in front of him. "What's that?" El asked as he looks at Add who seriously read a text full of 0 and 1, and complicated coding.

"A code inside Eve's core," Add answered as he touches the screen, whatever he do right now. El can read too because 0 and 1 used for his secret code with Lacher (except the coding, of course). From many codes Add fixed, finally they find something Eve needs the most.

"011100100110010101100110011011000110010101111000"

Or the alphabet: reflex.

"It's really messy here," Add commented as he touches the part 'reflex' at the monitor.

Three hours passed and finally Add fixed Eve. "Add, thank you!" Eve shouted with a smile, holding herself to not hug Add because she's too happy. Can cause a huge sadness for Els later because he's not doing anything in this matter.

Add slaps Eve, but Eve blocks it with her hand. "Add?!"

"Your reflex is fixed," Add said as he lowers his hand.

Eve smiles. "I thought you're really going to slap me," Eve said as he gives a sigh of relief. "What's wrong with my codes?"

"In human, a response for reflex sent to spine back bone," Add replied, starting to bring biology.

"It's not brain?" Ara asked who doesn't really understand about this.

"If it sent to brain, it would be too late," Add replied. "And that's what happened at Eve's codes. That's why her reflex is slow," Add continued.

Everybody just say "oh". They just know one thing from Add's explanation: the point is Eve's reflex becomes slow.

"I don't understand why you understand this kind of thing but you can't understand simple words like 'dance'," Ara commented.

"Add, thank you very much. You really are helping me," Eve said with a smile and gives thanks for the second time.

"You're welcome," Add replied with his monotone voice.

Meanwhile, Els still full of sadness because he feels like he can do nothing for Eve.

"Els, now I can reach up to you!" Eve shouted to Els. Els just smiles, trying to not look sad.

"Don't be sad," Eve said as she holds Els' hands. "You helped me often," Eve continued with a smile.

"So, who's 'he'?" Ara asked, still repeating the same question from five hours ago.

"I'm not telling!" Eve shouted as she stands up and pulls Els' hand.

"Eve, mind if you tell me?" Els asked.

Eve shakes her head, "no". Eve leaves a curious feeling in them.

"Poor you. You're all curious," El said with a smile. As the best secret finder, El already knows this. Besides, this is Eve's secret that used by El.

"Els, let's go to the dungeon again!" Eve shouted. Els nods.

Eve smiles, remembers 'his' efforts who consider her as a human and need helps too.

"If you're not argued with Penensio back then, I must be thrown away by people. If you not helped me back then, I must be dead right now," Eve said to herself.

"Thanks, Raven".

Now you all understand why Eve can talk freely with Raven, right?

Now you all also understand why Rena can suddenly appears when Raven got his death penalty and told him to be a teacher at school, right?

* * *

 _Okay, okay! I know there's no binary inside a coding (at least that's what I know from seeing my brother do a coding lol), but who knows what kind of coding inside a nasod. I don't even know nasod has coding inside it or not._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _GirlyTurtle_**

 _Ra: Our author suggested to take your magic turtle to Rena._

 _Rena: Measles, huh? I can cure that._

 _Ara: Please don't put the magic turtle into misery. Anyway, thanks for your compliment!_

 _El: Poor magic turtle._

 _#pray4magicturtle_


	15. Chapter 15

After they got some money by spamming dungeon until really tired, finally the moment Aisha waited for so long has come: dance party.

"Ara! You have to get changed too!" Aisha shouted as she tries dresses and puts it on the bed.

"Later," Ara replied as she waited for Aisha to choose her dress.

"What do you mean by later? It's a party, Ara. Party!" Aisha shouted that for some reason really excited.

"Everybody looks more like cosplaying than using this kind of dress," Ara replied as she looks at the dresses on the bed.

Aisha turns to Ara. "Cosplay?"

"Look at your leaflet," Ara said, taking the leaflet at the table. Aisha reads the leaflet.

"Dress code: Ice Burner's Avatar".

"Really?" Aisha's first response after her efforts to find the right dress. "I just have one set, but it's from the previous event and I got it randomly—"

"Whatever that is, just wear it~" Ara cutted Aisha's words as she waves her one arm.

"What if someone doesn't have one?" Aisha asked as she looks at the leaflet.

"You can borrow one. Someone is guarding at the front hall," Ara replied.

"Does Add has one?" Aisha asked all of a sudden.

"Add?" Ara squints her eyes and smiles. "You want to dance with him?"

"N-No!" Aisha protested while her face turns red. Aisha sighs. "That means I only have one choice".

"Deal with it," Ara replied and takes an outfit from her wardrobe. "Let's tidy up your dresses".

"Or maybe I can lie to the guard and said I didn't have one?" Aisha asked to herself.

"They're ready to check your wardrobe if you said you didn't have one, Aisha. Someone in the next room got caught," Ara replied.

* * *

After a long time tidying up Aisha's dresses, they go to the school hall that really looks like a place to cosplay rather than dance. Magically, everyone dances with that a bit uncomfortable clothes.

"Where are El and Add?" Aisha asked as she looks around her.

"El! Add!" Ara chooses to shout out their name to call them, not ashamed at all. Unexpectedly, El and Add also not ashamed to have a friend like Ara because they approach them immediately.

"Ara, if you're called Dark Shadow Ara, it would be cooler!" El shouted with sparkling eyes. Ara who luckily only has Dark Shadow set—an outfit in black—actually really suits her because she mastered darkness. Ara like uses a mini dress, and wear accessories so she doesn't look too sexy. Her arms covered by some sleeves. Not forget to wear something usually girls wear: stocking. Plus some accessory on her left eye.

"Of course!" Ara shouted proudly with a smile. Ara looks at El's outfit, most of it black and red colored. His shirt is black and the sleeves are red-colored. Plus two something grey-colored with whatever-the-blue-orb-is on his waist. One thing that can't be unseen: something orange glowing behind him. "Salvatore Solace?" Ara asked. El nods.

El looks at Aisha that most of her outfit color is red and black. "Aisha, you're so sexy". Aisha wear a top that only covered her private part plus long sleeves. With this, we can say that Ara prefer to cover her arm than her body. Even her bottom looks more like she only wears an underwear, but it's covered from the side. Not forget: stocking. At least there are wings and red tail to look cooler. Now, Aisha looks like a demon from the hell.

"Shut up!" Aisha protested because she's not confidence with herself. "I only have Ignition Caligo!"

"It's rare to see your hair not in twintail like a villager," El said as she looks at Aisha's hair.

"Add, where did you get that El Officer?" Ara asked as she looks at Add's that most of his outfit is red and black as well. Red shirt and black pants, looks more like a high ranked soldier, with a cape that is a characteristic of this set. The weird thing is there's an accessory (or it may be real) a sword on his left. We all know this looks weak Add never going to use a sword. "And why are the color of our outfit is not colorful?" Ara asked as she looks at their clothes color.

"Rena gave it to me," Add answered.

"So Rena will wear El Officer too," Ara said.

"Stop saying my name," El replied that indirectly protested to the author because his name is mainstream in this story.

Lu and Ciel approach them. "Aisha provokes!" Lu shouted as she points Aisha.

"Don't talk about it!" Aisha protested.

Lu and Ciel used the same type of oufit, a combination of brown-colored and light-yellow-colored. They wear the same set, so let's describe Lu's outfit only. A shirt and a mini skirt light-yellow-colored and a bit black-colored, not forget about stocking. There's a yellow greenish crown (and now the author feel he or she just describe a poop) and whatever the green thing behind her, looks like the one El has. "Salvatore Gaia?" Ara asked to make sure she's right.

Lu nods. "It's cool, isn't it?"

"El nii-chan!"

El turns to the voice source. Elesis runs to El and hugs him. "Finally I found you!" Elesis shouted with a smile. Elesis wears a white shirt, with a few things dark-blue-colored plus a blue tie, dark blue hot pants, and white high knee shoes (hurray for Elesis who doesn't wear stocking like the other girls), plus cape. Elesis looks like a sailor, which is approves that most of people in here are doing cosplay. One more, the twintailed Elesis make lolicons' eyes sparkling.

"Hamel Navy Officer," Ara said as she points Elesis. Looks like she knows every name of avatar that doesn't really has a point to remember.

"Where's the one that El nii-chan forced him to come?" Lu asked all of a sudden.

"Oh, Lacher?" El points to someone at the corner enjoying his food. "There".

"Arch Angel," Ara said while she looks at the white wings that obviously can be seen by the others. From the distance, we can see white shirt and pants and a few black-colored thing. Plus unknown theme in yellow. And a white and yellow crown. Probably in this time Lacher would be Aisha's arch enemy.

"Oh, you all are here".

Everybody turns to the one who just come. "Nasod Battle Suit!" Ara shouted with sparkling eyes while she sees Els' cosplay really looks like a nasod. Even there's a jetpack behind him. If Eve, it's normal, isn't it?

"He's not coming," El replied, making everybody disappointed because their beloved teacher chooses to be alone at the other's secret lab.

* * *

 _"Lacher!" El shouted, interrupting Raven's and Lacher's concentration._

 _"Let's go!" El shouted again because he knows Lacher won't ask why El called him._

 _"Rave, I leave it here," Lacher said and goes away just like that._

 _El looks at Raven who drops some liquid to the test tube. "You're not coming?"_

 _"No," Raven murmured. "I need to settle this thing"._

 _El rolls his eyes. "Don't tell me you sold your only one Ice Burner's Avatar for food"._

 _"Of course not," Raven replied, doesn't know what to express._

 _"Even you didn't come out to find some money," El said, still looking whatever Raven doing right now. "Looks like you're really feeling guilty because you're not telling about the poison"._

 _Raven still silent, whether too focus on whatever he's doing right now or doesn't know what to reply._

 _"If you're really hungry, just come," El said, then goes away._

* * *

"But probably he would come later for the food," El continued, making people who disappointed becomes slightly happy.

El looks around him, then looks at his friends, "maybe he's afraid of fangirls' attack".

Coming Soon: Attack on Raven.

"What are we doing talking in here? Let's dance!" Lu smiled.

Els lends his hand to Eve. "Let's dance".

Eve holds Els' hand. Unexpectedly, Eve's movement is good enough for a nasod.

"Hey, you guys too!" Lu shouted as she looks at the Quadruplet.

Ara gives a forced smile. "We can't".

"Okay then! Let's start Learn to Dance with Lu and Ciel session!" Lu shouted with a smile.

* * *

One hour later, someone comes all of a sudden. "As expected. El Officer!" Ara shouted as she points Rena who just came.

"As expected, four of you can't dance," Rena replied.

"Rena," Add looks at Rena and Rena looks back with feeling guilty. "How much I cost?" Add asked who still curious about it.

"10 billion ED," Rena murmured.

"So I'm cheap," Add replied that can't feel his low self-esteem.

"Add, I want to talk to you for a moment," Rena said as she pulls Add to the corner because it's quiet. Rena stares at Add. "You got your lollipop already at 6 o'clock?" Rena asked. Add nods.

"Add, look, I'm sorry," Rena murmured. "I let you live without knowing what's really happened to you. I don't want you to remember your past because—"

"I already did," Add cutted Rena's words, making Rena surprised.

"You're going to forget it again, Add. You're going to forget your friends too," Rena said, trying to not cry by showing a straight face.

"I still remember them now," Add replied like there's no problem.

Rena gives a forced smile. "Don't worry, Add," Rena holds Add's hands, "if you forgot about it, me and the others will remind you".

Add just stares at Rena, doesn't know what to reply. "I'll remind you as much as you need," Rena continued.

"Are you not going to get bored?" Add asked, still stares at Rena. "Why did you buy me anyway?"

Rena lowers her head. "I bought you to make you a slave to make people go to class, but I can't believe you got friends," Rena said, sounds so evil.

"But you're not treating me like a slave," Add replied because he's really experienced about enslaved.

"Add—"

"You're more like a mother," Add continued, indirectly make Rena feel sad and happy at the same time. At last Rena cries and wipes her tears.

"What? You want me to call you 'mom'?" Add asked, ruining the situation.

"No," Rena rejects it immediately. "Do you want to dance?" Rena asked.

"I can't," Add replied. Looks like Ciel failed.

"I can teach you," Rena said as she pulls Add's hand. "Come on!"

* * *

"Aisha," El points Rena who teaches Add how to dance right now. "She's going to be first".

Aisha quickly turns to the direction El pointed and looks like she becomes slightly sad. Ara gives a pat on Aisha's back. "Life is not easy, Aisha".

"El, let's see our training progress!" Ara shouted as she grabs El's hand.

El nods. "Let's go!"

"You guys remember me?" Aisha asked as she looks at El and Ara.

El points Lacher at the corner. "Try ask him," El said, giving a bad suggestion. We all know Lacher's laziness is too pro.

"El, you talk to him, please," Aisha replied.

"No. You're the one who like him," El replied calmly and making Aisha blushes. "Good luck~" El and Ara go away from Aisha.

Unexpectedly, Aisha really approaches Lacher. "Hey, Lacher. You wanna dance?" Aisha asked with full of hope.

"Too lazy," Lacher rejected. Everybody saw this coming, right?

Aisha sits beside Lacher. "You're not feeling alone?" Aisha asked as she looks at Lacher. Lacher shakes his head because he's too lazy to speak.

"You can't dance?" Aisha asked again, trying to make a topic.

"I can," Lacher answered who have no choice but speak because if he only gave a nod, it would be not clear.

"Let's dance for a moment," Aisha said with sparkling eyes.

"No," Lacher rejects for the second time.

Aisha sighs. "Why are you so lazy?"

"Besides, boys there love sexy girls," Lacher said as he points a group of boys that bullied Elesis in the first chapter.

"I don't have any other outfit, you know!" Aisha protested.

"But you still want to wear it," Lacher replied, "why don't borrow from the others?"

"I'm going to be ashamed if I borrowed from the others because I'm not confident enough to wear this," Aisha said as she looks at her outfit.

"But you really are not confident, right?" Lacher asked again.

"Y-Yeah," Aisha answered with a forced laugh.

"Girls are like Schrödinger's cat," Lacher said, doesn't care anymore about what Aisha wants.

"So, you still don't want to dance with me?" Aisha asked again.

"No," Lacher rejected for the third time. "I don't even know who you are".

*stabbed*

* * *

Someone comes and fangirls' scream are hearable.

"Finally you came," El said as he approaches Raven. Ara also approaches him rather than being alone doing nothing.

"Royal Servant," Ara said as she points Raven. Like the set's name, Raven really looks like a servant because his outfit is black. One thing that makes a difference is a glasses that only used on one eye. We need a black hat and a mustache to lift up a glass of wine and say 'like a boss'.

"I'm here for the food," Raven said because he can't eat today (or from yesterday). Isn't it ironic?

"How's it going?" El asked, wants to intervene.

* * *

They sit at the corner. Aisha already gone to nowhere (maybe she really approaches a group of boys who love sexy girls) and Lacher still on his spot. Raven being thankful for the free food, El and Ara that probably had enough of dancing.

"The produced poison becomes the antidote?" El repeated after heard Raven's complicated idea.

"What about my idea?" Lacher asked. Raven shakes his head.

"What kind of idea do you have?" El asked, wants to know. Lacher's explanation turns out full of chemical things that can't be understand by El and Ara. The point is—like Raven's complicated idea—transforms the produced poison to antidote.

"I thought you're going to change the present antidote," El said who doesn't have a 'something' mind like Lacher's.

"What are you trying to say?" Lacher asked because maybe his idea is good.

"So it can neutralize two poisons at the same time, but it can't, maybe?" El drinks his syrup.

"That's our first plan and it failed," Raven said, making a report.

"Can you make a fight between poisons so they're going to kill each other?" Ara asked who also doesn't have a 'something' mind like Lacher's.

"It can. The problem is if one of the poison win and it's going to mutated, not disappear together," Lacher replied.

El rolls his eyes. "So, what's your plan now?"

"Raven, show me what happened back then," Lacher said, not answering El's question because he's too lazy. Raven nods.

"By the way," Ara looks at Raven and Lacher. "Can I and El help? Whatever the thing is".

"Don't disturb me," Lacher replied bluffly.

El laughs. "That's an exception. We're going to disturb you!"

"If you give me a food, that would be really helping," Raven replied, sounds so poor. Even he came to this party just for food.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aisha sits and thinking about the bad things happen to her.

"Aisha nee-chan is not dancing?" Elesis asked who approaches Aisha and sits beside her.

"El with Ara, Add with Rena, and Lacher doesn't want to," Aisha murmured.

"Actually, Aisha nee-chan wears a right outfit, but it's weird that someone still doesn't want to," Elesis said as she looks at Aisha's clothes.

"I don't have any other outfit!" Aisha protested.

"S-Sorry," Elesis lowers her head and apologizes.

Aisha sighs. "Why do I have to wear this?" Aisha asked to herself.

Suddenly Add approaches them and sits beside Aisha. "You're not dancing with Rena?" Aisha asked.

"I did," Add replied.

"What are you doing in here?" Aisha asked again.

"Join whatever you guys doing in here," Add answered that indirectly right. They sit and not doing anything except talking.

"Add?"

"?"

"Do you…" Aisha gulps. For some reason, she's so nervous to ask Add to dance while she can talk bluntly to Lacher. Add looks at Aisha, waiting for Aisha to finish her words. "D-Do you want to… d-da—"

"Aisha nee-chan wants to dance with you," Elesis cutted Aisha's words, making Aisha blushes.

"Elesis!" Aisha protested to Elesis.

"I-I thought A-Aisha nee-chan is c-choked," Elesis replied, afraid of Aisha.

"Let's dance," Add said as he lends his hand to Aisha. Finally Aisha's dream to dance comes true.

When Aisha and Add went, Elesis surrounded by the lolicons in the first chapter.

"I-I want to take a drink," Elesis said, wishing she can run away because she doesn't want to make a problem at the hall. Besides, she doesn't bring her claymore.

"You're going to get lost," one of the lolicons replied. "Let me take you there".

"I can do it myself," Elesis responded as she stands up, but her way blocked by the lolicons.

"I'll take it for you. You can wait here," the other lolicons replied.

Someone pulls one of the lolicons. "Out of my way. I want to take my sister," someone who just came—El—said as he lift up Elesis with his hands and goes away from them.

"You're fine before," El said when they're away from the lolicons.

"A-Actually they chase me in the first place," Elesis murmured.

"Okay then. Just follow me," El put Elesis in standing position on the floor because he knows Elesis can walk. "They're afraid of me anyway".

Elesis holds El hand. "E-El nii-chan?"

El looks at Elesis. "Please go with me. I want to take a pudding," Elesis continued.

"There's a pudding?!" El asked with sparkling eyes. "Okay! Let's eat it!"

* * *

"You're so late," Raven said as Rena approaches them.

"Hey, Rena!" Ara greeted as she waves her hand.

"I want to thank you because you helped Add," Rena said as she bows. "Thank you, Raven".

"It's rare to see you respect me," Raven replied as he looks at Rena.

Rena squints her eyes to Raven. "Just this time".

"It's great that you're still here," Rena said as she moves her head closer to Raven, "they saw you, you know".

"We have El," Raven replied calmly.

 _Afternoon, when the Quadruplet want to find money, a soldier (from the castle, maybe) comes for some reason._

 _The soldier approaches them. "Was Raven here yesterday?"_

 _"Yeah," El replied, obviously a lie._

 _"I thought—"_

 _"He was here," Add cutted Aisha's words._

 _The soldier nods and approaches someone else._

 _Aisha looks at El. "Raven went, right?"_

 _"Just lie," El replied, can't tell her the reason._

 _Unluckily, the soldier approaches one of Raven's fangirl that knows wherever Raven goes. Ara points the fangirl. "Looks like he's going to know the truth," Ara said, doesn't know if she should panic or not. They eavesdropping the conversation._

 _"Was Raven here yesterday?"_

 _"Yes! He's with me the entire day~"_

 _El rolls his eyes. "He's not. I already threatened everyone"._

Too bad Raven doesn't witness that.

"Raven, you already eat four plates of rice," Ara said as she looks Raven puts a plate on the stack of plates.

"For breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Raven replied without feeling guilty. "Plus dinner for last night".

"You're going to die, Rave," Lacher replied calmly.

"It's rare to see you go out," Rena said as she looks at Lacher who has a white skin. Whether because he's rarely go out or it's like that when he's born. Lacher stays silent.

"Raven, do you want to dance?" Rena asked and trying to make a straight face.

"No. I can't," Raven smiled.

"I think there are only 10% of people here who can dance," Rena said as she looks at the dancing people. We can see the difference between someone who can dance and who JUST can dance.

"Let me teach you," Rena asked, doesn't want to give up.

Finally only Lacher and Ara at the corner.

"Now what?" Ara asked. Lacher doesn't answer because he's too lazy.

"I'm going to walk around," Ara said as she goes to nowhere. Lacher doesn't care where she goes anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, El and Elesis enjoy their snacks besides pudding.

"This is also delicious!" El shouted as he eats a fruit pie. "Here, have a taste" El gives a fruit pie to Elesis.

Elesis eats the fruit pie. "It's delicious!"

"You two are really enjoying yourselves," Ara said as she approaches El and Elesis who enjoy their fruit pie. El gives a fruit pie to Ara. Ara gives a taste and, "it's really delicious!"

El takes a plate of chocolate cake on the table. "There's only one plate left".

Ara looks at the chocolate cake at El's plate. "I want it too!"

Elesis also looks at it. "Me too!"

El split the cake in two and gives one piece to Ara. Unexpectedly Ara chowed down the chocolate cake, whether she's hungry or she's really want it.

"Here," El gives the other piece to Elesis.

"Nii-chan?" Elesis just looks at the half of chocolate cake on the plate.

"Take it," El replied, moves the plate closer to Elesis.

"Let's split it!" Elesis protested.

El takes a spoon of chocolate cake and ready to feed Elesis. "If you don't want to, I'll force you to eat it!" El protested. Finally Elesis feeds by El.

"You two are so cute!" Ara looks at El and Elesis with a smile.

El looks at Ara. "You want me to feed you too?"

"No, no need," Ara rejected as she waves her one arm.

"Everyone!"

El, Ara, and Elesis turns to the stage. Lu is holding a microphone and looks really happy.

"Lu and Ciel want to give a reward for the favorite person in this dance party!" Lu shouted, not care about the others. She knows she's using a microphone, yet she still shouted.

Ciel gives a piece of paper to the people, including the three who enjoy the snacks.

"Write a name of your favorite person on that paper, then give it to me on this table!" Lu shouted again and makes the speaker almost broken.

"I don't have a ballpoint," Ara said as she looks at the blank piece of paper she holds.

"No need," El replied as he uses a magic to write a name. El folds the paper so people won't read.

"You're cheating," Ara said with full of envy because she can't do that.

* * *

After going around the hall to find a ballpoint, finally everybody gathers the piece of paper to the table. Lu and Ciel count the voting.

"Need some help?" El asked as he approaches them while holding Elesis' hand. Ara follows because she doesn't have anything to do.

"Help us!" Lu accepted.

After around 30 minutes, finally they counted all of the votes.

"Actually it's obvious who's going to get the prize," Lu said with a smile. "He must be really happy!"

"What's the reward?" Ara asked curiously.

"A set of Salvatore Ebalon," Lu replied, sounds not really catching an attention. "Do you want to know what makes him really happy?"

"What?" El and Ara asked.

"500 million ED!" Lu shouted. Lu grabs the microphone and faces to the people. "Everybody! We already counts the vote and the favorite person on this party, it's obvious… Raven!"

Everyone looks around.

*cricket chirps*

"Eh?" Lu looks at everyone confusedly. "Anyone sees him?"

El looks at the corner. Lacher also gone.

"I know where he is," El whispers to Lu.

"Okay! Forget about Raven and let's continue the party!" Lu shouted and makes the speaker almost broken again.

Lu puts the microphone on the table. "Where?" Lu asked to El.

"Let me give it to him," El said, making Lu and Ciel feeling distrust.

"Okay!" Lu gives a package to El. "Make sure it's still sealed!"

"It was like an important document," El replied as he looks at the package. El sees one familiar sentence.

"Do not accept if seal is broken".

* * *

"Raven!"

El just arrives at the Rena's not-secret-anymore-lab. Lacher is busy and looks like Raven can sleep peacefully on the floor.

"I didn't sleep yesterday. Today is him," Lacher replied, finally speak.

"Tell him he got a package from Lu and Ciel," El said as he puts a sealed package beside Raven.

* * *

"Since when she follows you?" Rena asked as she looks at Elesis following Ara.

"Since El goes to give a package from Lu and Ciel to Raven," Ara replied as she looks at Elesis that grabs Ara's clothes. Maybe she's afraid to get lost.

"I don't understand," Ara said confusedly. "I'm sure this is a dance party, but this chapter doesn't tell anything about dancing".

"Is it important to tell someone's dancing?" Rena asked.

Ara points Aisha and Add, "you don't want to take him?"

"Let him," Rena replied with a forced straight face. Looks like she's not willing to give Add to a pervert like Aisha.

"Don't give me that straight face, Rena," Ara smiles, "I know you're not happy".

Rena sighs and looks at the clock. 12 o'clock.

Ara gives a pat on Rena's shoulder. "It's 12. Take him".

* * *

"Actually, you're good," Aisha said to Add. Well of course. I mean, who taught him?

Rena approaches them and ruining the situation. "I apologize to stop your dance," Rena said as she gives a lollipop to Add. "Add, lollipop".

Add quickly takes the lollipop and eats it.

Ara approaches them (followed by Elesis) and places her arm on Aisha's shoulder. "You have to be strong, Aisha. We have to interrupt your time with him," Ara whispered.

Aisha blushes. "What are you talking about?!" Aisha whispered and protested at the same time.

"What's this? Add's Harem Party?" El asked who just arrives. Elesis quickly grabs El's hand.

Rena squints her eyes to El.

'I don't understand why Raven and Lacher really like living on Rena's lab', El said to himself.

"So those two are there?" Rena glares at El.

El rolls his eyes. "Of course. It's your fault to go out for a long time," El replied, blaming Rena.

'Besides, the four of us always sleep in your room,' El said to himself. El looks at Rena with a smile. 'You're not worried if Aisha did something to Add?' El asked to Rena inside his mind. Rena can read people's mind. No need to speak.

Rena glares at Aisha.

'I wish I can dance longer with Add,' Aisha said to herself.

"W-What?" Aisha asked, becomes scared.

"What is it?" Ara and Add asked simultaneously as they look at El and Rena.

"How did you find the place?" Rena asked, looks back at El.

"Ask Lacher," El replied who also doesn't know how he found out Rena's lab.

Ara and Add faces each other. "You understand?" Ara asked. Add shakes his head. Ara sighs, "okay then let us talk about something else".

* * *

One hour later, the party finished.

"I don't really understand what so special about this party," Ara said.

"There is," Aisha replied as she touches her cheeks and smiles.

Ara gives a pat on Add's back. "You hear that, Add? You're special".

Aisha quickly blushes and protested many things to Ara. Ara just laughs and Add just stares like always.

"I want to know what the reward is," Eve said curiously.

"If you don't get it, you won't know," Lu said with a smile. Ara also smiles because she knows what the reward is.

"Whatever the reward is, it must be good," Rena replied who already read Lu's mind. 'A Salvatore Ebalon set and 500 million ED? That's good,' Rena said to herself.

"Let's go back. I'm sleepy," Ara yawns and gives little tears.

"Where's El?" Add asked as he looks around.

Rena points to the food place and everybody turns to the pointed direction.

* * *

"N-Nii-chan, are you sure?" Elesis asked as she looks El moves the remaining food into a lunchbox.

"I'm sure!" El shouted. "Raven said so".

 _"El, can I ask something?" Raven asked._

 _El turns. "What?"_

 _Raven gives a pile of lunchbox. "I want the leftovers when the party is done"._

"It's sad if he can't eat," El continued as he fill the last lunchbox and covers the top. Leftovers collected in Raven's lunchboxes. "Actually I can't believe he has this many lunchboxes with that little money".

"What are you doing?" Ara asked as she approaches El followed by the others.

El turns to his friends and smiles. "Our friend needs the leftovers to keep living".

Rena facepalms. "Raven?"

El snaps his finger. "Correct!"

Don't throw the leftovers. Remember that leftovers can make someone live longer.

* * *

 _After reading some reviews, I think I have to say this: sorry for making you guys having a hard time reading this story because of my English ; w ;_

 _Second, I can't describe the outfit correctly, so feel free to give a correction or criticize or something._

 ** _GirlyTurtle_**

 _Ra: Well, you hear that. You could mess up with the magic turtle._

 _Rena: But magic turtle is different from Eve._

 _El: And magic turtle is definitely different from any other turtle. Because it's magical!_

 _Ara: Raven! Do something!_

 _Raven: I will pray for the magic turtle._

 _#savethemagicturtle_

 ** _LordYuuma_**

 _Ra: Well, first, thank you for telling our author that her English is not good because she kept question that until she read your review._

 _El: If Elesis were my older sister, maybe I would be bullied by her._

 _Ra: And our author knows Elesis is Elsword's olde_ _r sister. Don't worry. One more thing, our author admit that she's really bad at making a romance scene. Please prepare yourself to get disappointed on Els and Eve scene._

 _Eve: It would be great if I were himedere!_

 _Ra: For the second review_ _—_

 _Eve: Slave? He's still my slave. Sort of._

 _Ra: Really?_

 _Els: *sighs*_

 _Ra: The third review, and of course our author needed a long time to read that, our author find that your like-an-article-review is really helpful, so thank you very much._

 _Eve: For some reason, I don't want Els to do it._

 _Els: Wha_ _—why?_

 _Eve: I love seeing your red face like that._

 _Els: ...Okay._

 _Ara: It's been 15 chapters. I think we know how our author thinks. What if you two are going to break up?_

 _Els &Eve: Please no._


	16. Chapter 16

Morning, at the Cobo restaurant, they eat a breakfast before find some money at the dungeon.

"How does it feel to danced with Add last night?" Ara asked as she smiles to Aisha.

Aisha blushes. "It feels normal!" But if we look at Aisha's face, it must be not normal.

"Too bad you don't have a chance to dance with Raven," Ara said, then drinks her warm sweet tea. "Only Rena that luckily danced with him".

Aisha sighs. "Maybe Raven likes girls like Rena".

"Oh, El?" Aisha stares at El seriously. "What kind of girls does Raven likes?"

"Like—" El stopped his words. 'Is Seris beautiful? I don't even know what Seris looks like. Probably her body is perfect, long hair, flawless legs, a bit chubby cheeks—"

"Personality," Aisha stops El from his imagination about a girl he never met. El remembers about Raven dated Seris before.

"He likes girls that talkative, weird, and good at cooking," El replied, not sure. Add quickly looks at Ara.

"What?" Ara looks back at Add.

"Ara meets the criteria," Add replied, making El and Ara amazed because Add can understand a word like 'criteria'. Meanwhile, Aisha is thinking. Maybe she's thinking about how spicy a food does Raven like.

"There's more," El continued, even more not sure. "Besides, if I tell you, it won't be fun".

"Come on~" Aisha trying to get as much information as she can from El.

"Give it up," Ara replied as she waves her one arm. She should motivate her friend, but she chooses not to. "You like someone who probably doesn't care about this thing".

Let's start an explanation why Ara said that.

First, Lacher.

"Lacher?" beyond a doubt, Aisha's still trying.

El laughs. "If you can explain what is 'like'—or 'love'—scientifically and he wants to hear you, maybe he would think about it".

Second, Raven. If we see from how he confessed to Seris, we know a girl like Seris is extremely rare. Or maybe it's only Seris.

 _"What do you like from me?" Seris asked with a smile because she feels she's weird to have an elite position like a princess._

 _"You're talkative, you're weird, and actually you're a bit crazy," Raven replied._

And that's the thing El doesn't want to tell. How many girls would feel offended because of that?

Third, Add. He doesn't even know what is feeling.

Fourth, El. We know this guy doesn't understand romance.

Fifth (if it's happening), Ciel. We're sure he likes to torturing people more than liking or loving people.

"Do you want to get married or what?" El asked bluntly.

Aisha astonished. "Married?!"

"Am I wrong?" El asked again. Aisha just looks at El with an annoyed face. She's disagreed, but she didn't object it.

Meanwhile, Els and Eve enjoy their breakfast peacefully.

Eve looks at her tea. "Els, actually what kind of food do you want? Why are you always following what I want?"

"I won't find it here," Els replied. Eve looks at Els confusedly. "I want your cooking, Eve," Els smiled.

"M-My cooking, huh?" Eve looks at the other side.

"You can't cook?" Els asked.

"I will learn how to cook!" Eve shouted excitedly. "I'll make you addicted to my cooking!"

"Eve, that sounds wrong," now Els becomes panic.

"By the way," Eve drinks down her tea. "Do you want to invite two more people for dungeon? It would be faster".

"Okay then," Els said with a nod.

Eve sighs. "I want to invite Raven, but I don't know where he is lastly".

"Eve?"

"What, Els?" Eve stares at Els face that worried over something.

"Please don't get angry".

"What?" Eve becomes curious.

Els takes a breath and sighs, doesn't know if that makes everything better or not. Els looks at Eve.

"Do you mind if I invite El?"

* * *

"Dungeon?" El repeated after heard Els invitation. "You're not inviting a wrong person?"

"I'm serious," Els replied seriously.

"Do you want to come with us?" Eve asked. Looks like her mental is ready if El would be annoying.

El looks at his friends, then looks back at Els and Eve. "If I'm useful, I can have 75% of your money".

"Not like that!" Eve protested who quickly failed in readying her mental.

El laughs. "Okay, I'll join you. I want to see Eve lies-down-on-the-ground-can-do-nothing at the dungeon, then Els save her like a hero".

Els squints his eyes. "Then what are you doing?"

"Take the glory while you two do all the work," El replied with a smile.

"I'm the one who will see you lie-down-on-the-ground-can-do-nothing because Add already fixed me," Eve said as she stares at El.

El stares at Eve back. "Don't act like you're strong, Eve".

Els gives a pat on Eve's back because he knows Eve will get angry in no time. "Let's do all the secret dungeons".

El stands up. "Hey, prepare one bed at the medical room for Eve," El said to his three friends.

"Eve, show El that he's wrong, okay?" Els trying to calm Eve down.

Eve sighs. "This is going to be difficult".

* * *

"What makes them inviting El to dungeon all of a sudden?" Ara asked confusedly.

"If you want to get closer with someone, you have to get closer with his or her siblings," Aisha replied.

"Why don't you get closer to Els to get closer with El?" Add asked as she looks at Aisha.

"Add—"

"You're getting closer with Elesis. That's right," Add cutted Aisha's words while he is remembering Aisha and Elesis sat at the dance party yesterday doing nothing.

Aisha's face turns red. Maybe she's still wishing El would like her. "What are you talking about, Add?!"

"If you wanted to get closer with Ciel, get closer with Lu first," Add continued, makes Aisha's face turns redder.

Ara just laughs. Ara gives a pat on Add's back, "you better be a comedian, Add".

"What is comedian?" Add asked, like he always do in every conversation.

* * *

"Let's make a competition," El challenged Eve.

"What kind of competition?" Eve crosses her arms.

"The one who kill the most wins," El said. Eve thinks about the challenge. El squints his eyes and smiles. "You afraid? I don't mind if you want to make a cooking competition".

"The loser buys an ice cream," finally Eve accepted El's first challenge. If she took the second challenge, she sure will lose.

"Ice cream?" El suddenly excited. "Okay!"

El looks at the portals. "Where do we start?"

Eve sighs. "I don't understand. Sometimes he's childish".

Els gives a forced laugh. "Yeah".

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Ara asked as she looks at the portals.

"Rena said, if you collected these fragments from Henir's Time and Space, you can get a weapon. Is that right?" Add asked as he looks at the fragments from yesterday.

"If you want to spam that dungeon on the entire day, you're going to get it in no time," Aisha replied, doesn't answer the question.

"I want it," Add responded, ready to go to the same dungeon for the day.

"Add, I warn you again, that dungeon is difficult—"

Add enters the Henir's Time and Space portal just like that.

"Add, wait!" Aisha and Ara shouted simultaneously, quickly follows Add before they separated.

* * *

"What makes them going with El?" Lu asked as she looks at Els, El, and Eve enter a portal.

"Maybe they magically get along—"

"Ciel!" Lu cutted Ciel's words and hits Ciel's arm. "Don't think something weird!"

"Lu, if you said that, it sounds like I'm a pervert!" Ciel protested.

"Hm…" Lu thinks about something after Ciel said 'pervert'. "Maybe Aisha is really a pervert?"

"Want to find out?" Ciel asked and suggested at the same time. Lu nods.

"Let's go to Aisha's room!" Lu shouted as she pulls Ciel's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rena looks at the state. Let's read what she's thinking while she sees them doing their activities.

 _What in the world just happened? Since when El with Els? Even there's Eve who really don't like El. I understand if El's mind is about how to disturb them, but why their mind is want to befriend with El?_

 _Since when those three like to go to Henir's Time and Space? I know Aisha's stamina is weak. She won't make it until the end of Henir's Time and Space. She'll faint in no time. Ara? Her stamina is good, but she's too dumb for that dungeon. Add? I believe this kid can do it, so I'm not worried._

 _Elesis atmosphere is peaceful lately. I know she's get along with El, but this is too peaceful._

 _Where are Lu and Ciel going? Maybe to the girls' dorm, but what for? Wait a second, they're in the same room, right? Looks like a boy in the same room with a girl at girls' dorm is going to be a new tradition._

 _Then, this morning I came to my secret lab that actually not a secret anymore. Raven sleeping peacefully and Lacher doesn't care if I'm there or not. Since when they're friend? To be exact, since when Lacher go out from his room?_

 _What actually happened while I was gone?_

* * *

Ciel locks the door from inside.

"Okay! Let's find out!" Lu shouted as she looks at Aisha's and Ara's clean and tidy room.

They make a mess at the others' room as will. For the sake of a book. Just a book.

"Ciel! Look at this!" Lu shouted as she shows a book to Ciel titled 'A Good Housewife'. "Looks like she really wants to get married," Lu continued.

Ciel stays silent, still reading a book he found under a pillow.

"What's that? Sounds fun," Lu takes a peek on the book Ciel read.

 _XX-XX-XXXX_

 _Today I met a 'facility' called Add. I don't understand why he's called facility. I mean, he's ordered to make sure student goes to class. Even something like that is still called a living thing, right? I don't know what inside Ara's mind, she tried to befriend with him. And suddenly El and Add enter the tournament! What just happened?! Suddenly Ara asked me if I like Add or not! Of course not! Who like someone with a straight face and monotone voice and even doesn't have an expression like him?!_

 _But from his physical, I admit he's cool._

 _Guess what kind of miracle happened when the school is over. Add lied to Rena! How can he do that?! Is he using some kind of mantra?! Even in around 6 hours El already teaches Add to lie. I'm worried we're going to teaches something bad to this innocent guy._

"Diary?" Lu asked as she looks at the cover.

"Diary," Ciel replied and opens a few next pages.

 _XX-XX-XXXX_

 _Wow._

 _What kind of evil spirit that makes El told about himself?_

 _I don't even know what to say._

"…That's it?" Lu disappointed.

"She really doesn't know what to say," Ciel also disappointed and opens the a few next pages.

 _XX-XX-XXXX_

 _Raven is really annoying! Does he want Add to die?! I'm really angry!_

 _Actually I'm not that angry. At the same time I look Ciel that somehow can see now and he's really cool!_

Ciel closes Aisha's diary and he's slightly blushes.

"What? I have a rival now!" Lu suddenly annoyed.

Ciel looks at Lu. "What rival?"

"Aisha is trying to take Ciel from me!" Lu smashes the diary to the floor. "I don't like it!"

Ciel just laughs. "I won't go anywhere".

Lu looks at a book under a pillow and takes it. "What's this? R18?"

Before Lu can open the book, Ciel closes it quickly. "Don't read it!"

Lu looks at Ciel that really looks worried. "Ciel, why?"

"We've found the book we need," Ciel replied.

Lu eyes sparkles, whether because finally she can see something not right or confirm something. "Ciel, piggyback".

"Huh?"

"Piggyback!" Lu annoyed. "I have to make sure Aisha doesn't take Ciel!"

Ciel smiles. "Okay then!"

* * *

"Is that all Queen of Nasod can do?" El squints his eyes to Eve and smiles. "I'm disappointed".

"I don't have to show my true power to you, right? It's not important," Eve replied as she holds herself to not angry because her money spent for an ice cream for El.

El laughs. "No need to show something you can't show to me~"

Els hits El's head. "I know you're good. Don't be arrogant".

"I'm not arrogant," El replied as he rubs his hit head. "It's normal if I have a high expectation for Queen of Nasod!"

"Eve just fixed by Add, so she's not showing any other skills to you yet," Els responded. Actually Els agreed with El.

El snaps his finger. "I know".

"What now?" Eve already annoyed.

"She's called 'Queen', so actually I'm not sure you can fight. Your underlings must be good at it, isn't it?" El looks at Eve. "That's why I'm not surprised if you're assaulted when the demon invasion—"

"El, don't bring that matter!" Els cutted El's words because he knows Eve is going to get really mad.

"What are you trying to say?!" Finally Eve can't control her emotion anymore. "If you want to say something, don't just insult! The others won't understand, you know!"

"Eve is mad!" El shouted, feeling happy because finally succeed making Eve mad.

"El, apologize," Els said with a threatening tone.

El laughs. "You ordered me to apologize? No".

Eve glares at El. Looks like Eve is really mad. "El—"

"Your combo is the worst," El cutted Eve's words.

"Oh," unexpectedly, Eve doesn't get mad when El said that.

"That's why you have a hard time to rank-up, right?" El quipped with a smile. "Els sure is mean for not telling you".

"Don't bring me!" Els protested.

"So, how should I arrange my combo?" Eve asked to El. This thing makes El slightly annoyed because he doesn't succeed making Eve angry.

Before El can answer, El sees something interesting to disturb. Two girls come out from the Henir's Time and Space portal, panting, and a boy that always have a straight face.

"I can't!" Aisha lies down on the ground.

"What's that?! I don't understand how a few monsters there work!" Ara also lies down on the ground.

Add who doesn't know what to do finally joins them lying down on the ground.

"Let's go to Ereda Island!" El shouted to Els and Eve. "Let's try to fight them," El continued as he points 2+1 people on the ground.

"Hmph!" Eve crosses her arm. "You don't really need a combo at Ereda Island".

El rolls his eyes. "Good for you. It suits your broken combo, right?"

Eve hits El's back harshly. "Don't keep talking about it!"

"Eve, do you want to? I'm okay with it," Els trying to avoid Eve's-broken-combo topic. Eve nods in agreement.

"Let me ask them!" El shouted as he approaches the three.

Eve smashes her drones to the ground. "I'M REALLY ANGRY WITH THAT GUY, YOU KNOW?!"

Els startles. "E-Eve?"

Maybe from the distant, El is proud to himself because now Eve is really angry, even have to use caps lock.

"I REALLY WANT TO INSULT HIM, BUT I'M ANGRY BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Eve frustrated in spot. Els just hear her because he's speechless. This is a rare event, you know.

"I'm angry with myself," Eve murmured, whether she's trying to control her anger or she's tired to shout like that. Tears come out from her eyes (wow nasod has tears). "I'm angry because he's better than me". And after the caps lock, Eve cries in spot.

Els pats Eve's head. "I'm sure you can do more than that".

Eve wipes her tears. "I tried, Els. Maybe I can't".

"Maybe," Els repeated. "You said 'maybe'. So you can, right?"

Eve lowers her head. "What if I can't?"

"You can," Els replied, whether making Eve even more depressed or not.

"What if this is my limit?" Eve asked again, making Els even more confuse what to answer.

"What if there's no limit?" Els asked back. Eve looks at Els. "Why do you want a limit to exist?"

"Are you sure?" And looks like Eve is going to keep asking until she's feeling better.

Els smiles. "I'm sure. Are you?"

Eve nods with a smile. "But next time you have to yell at him one at a time!" Eve protested.

Els forced himself to laugh. "Okay, okay. How could I say no to you?"

Eve blushes. "F-Fine! At least you have to do it!"

* * *

"That's crazy. What did you do to her until she's that frustrated?" Aisha asked as she looks at El who stands in front of her.

"I talked to her," El replied calmly.

"Ah, yes. I know the side-effect of talking with you," Ara replied who still remembers trying to befriend with El until she's frustrated.

"Let's go to Ereda Island—"

"Later!" Aisha and Ara cutted El's words.

We all know what Add role is in here. "What's Ereda Island?" Add asked.

"Oh, it's good that you're lying down on the ground," El replied as he looks at Add lying down on the ground, not connected to Add's question at all. "Sometimes I can lower my head when I'm talking to you".

"So what's Ereda Island?" Add repeated.

"You'll see," El answered.

"Good for you. Sometimes you lower your head when talking to me," Ara smiled.

"I'm still lower my head when I'm talking to Aisha," El said as he looks at Aisha.

Aisha quickly stands up and slightly looks up at El. "The difference between us is only 2 cm, you know!"

Els and Eve approaches them. "Hey, come on—"

"Wha—damn," El's first reaction when he sees Eve.

"What?" Eve looks at El confusedly.

"Eve is 3 cm higher," Aisha said as she looks at Eve slightly higher from El (and Els). "Eve, why do you want to have a boyfriend that shorter than you?"

Eve laughs and hugs Els arm who depressed because he's shorter. "At least I have a boyfriend".

Sadly, Aisha can't hug anyone.

Ara and Add also stands up. Aisha looks at Ara that higher than El. "Hm… 5 cm".

"That's incredible. She knows size just by looking," Ara amazed.

"Add, you're a plot twist," El said as he looks up at Add.

Add lowers his head to see El. "Why?"

"Add, really. You're too tall," Aisha said, also looked up.

"Why are we talking about height?" Els asked curiously.

"Because I'm happy I can talk with Add while I lowered my head," El replied who sounds a little annoyed now.

"The saddest thing is if you're a boy, girls around you, but most of the girls are higher than you," Els said all of a sudden.

El nods. "I agree with you this time".

Rena approaches them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Rena, don't join!" Els and El protested.

"Come on! Rena just 6 cm higher than you guys!" Aisha shouted, cheering them.

"That's far!" Els and El protested again.

"Add is 10 cm higher than Rena," Aisha said as she compares Rena's heights to Add's.

"But for a girl, actually you're tall enough," Rena replied as she looks at the shortest in their group now, Aisha. "What's your height?"

"162 cm," Aisha replied. Now you can count their height if you want.

"And for boys, you two are short," Rena replied as she pats Els' and El's head. Els considers this as an insult and El feels normal.

El snaps his finger. "Now it's my turn".

Everybody looks at El with a bad feeling (except that straight-face Add). El smiles. "Let's talk about weight!"

"No!" Quickly rejected by the girls.

"What's Ereda Island?" Add still asking the same thing. Poor him.

"Just come," Ara replied as she pulls Add's hand. Add got a not-connected-answer-at-all answer again.

Then the six enters Ereda Island portal.

"Ah! We're late!" Lu hits Ciel's head. "Ciel, you're slow!"

"You said we can just relax!" Ciel protested.

"What are you two doing?" Rena asked as she looks Lu enjoying her piggyback.

"We found an evidence that proves Aisha's a pervert!" Lu shouted, sounds too loud and can be heard by the others around.

"Lu, don't say it out loud," Ciel warned.

"Sounds interesting," Rena replied. "Let's wait for them".

* * *

Checkpoint 1.

Velder Team: Aisha, Ara, Add.

Hamel Team: Els, El, Eve.

The author just realizes we can call them team A and team E, but who cares.

"What's this?" Add asked as he points a building called 'Guardian Tower' but it's too short to be called 'Tower'.

"I don't know. Just destroy it," Ara replied as she tries to destroy the building while attacking someone that bothering them. Unexpectedly, Add really wants to destroy it.

* * *

Checkpoint 2.

Eve hides behind Els. Els looks at shivered Eve. "What happened, Eve?"

"I'm afraid of spiders," Eve points a huge spider that we know as Magmanta.

El laughs. "You're afraid of spiders?"

'Damn,' Eve feels regret because she doesn't keep her mouth shut. Now there's a chance El would bother her with a spider.

"El, if you dare to scare her with spiders, your life will ends right at that time," Els glares at El. A killing aura comes out from Els.

"Ah, I'm scared~" El acts like he's scared but obviously he doesn't scared from a threat like that. "If you're afraid of spiders, don't protest if I called you bothersome," El approaches Magmanta and attacks it whole-heartedly.

"W-What?!" Eve protested. "I'm not troublesome!" Unexpectedly, Eve quickly gives sadistic attacks to Magmanta.

* * *

Checkpoint 3.

"YAAAAAAAY!"

Looks like Ara is really happy because she feels like she has a power to control the wind. "There's nothing more interesting than stepped on something and you're launched to the next portal!"

"Actually I don't really like it," Aisha replied.

They see Add passed by from above.

"Add, you're going too far!" Aisha and Ara shouted.

* * *

Checkpoint 4.

"Too lazy," El sits on one of the somehow-levitate-ground and looks at the monsters come out from nowhere.

"Don't protest if I called you bothersome," Eve replied for the thing in checkpoint 2.

"I'm not going to protest," El responded as he waves his one arm. "Anyway it would be better if 50 of them are here and I can kill all of them immediately".

"I better kill it one by one," Eve slaps one of the monsters and it dies.

Beware of Eve's deadly slap.

* * *

Checkpoint 5.

"I really hate this part the most!" Aisha protested as she moves to the next portal.

"This is great! I love jumping!" Ara shouted. "It's challenging because there are cliffs!"

"That's why I don't like it," Aisha replied. "Good thing I'm not fall".

"This is like you jumped from sofa to another sofa so you're not falling into the lava!" Ara shouted, suddenly excited. "This is the challenging version!"

"What happened if you fall?" Add asked as he looks at the cliff. One more jump and he would arrive at the portal.

"Nothing happened. Miraculously you're going to go back where you are now," Ara replied, feeling relief this dungeon is safe.

"I want to try," Add jump to the cliff like doing suicide.

"Add!"

* * *

Final Checkpoint.

This Guardian Tower is worthy to called tower because it's tall. Not fake like in the first checkpoint.

"Finally you guys arrive!" El shouted as he waves his hand.

"We would arrive here earlier if Add didn't do Suicide Simulator," Aisha replied as she looks at Add that looks satisfied with his suicide experiment.

"What is the point destroying this tower?" Add asked. Aisha and Ara shrug their shoulders.

"Just destroy it," Ara said as she waves her one arm.

When they're trying to destroy the Guardian Tower (and someone bothering them), there's something purple on the ground.

The unlucky Add got hit by someone who bothers them and got hit by purple aura from the floor. Add vanished.

"Add died," El points behind Aisha and Ara.

"A-At least he's not really dead," Ara replied, doesn't know if she should feel relief or not.

Ten seconds later, Add is reborn.

"Where am I before?" Add asked to Aisha and Ara who obviously can't answer that.

Ara stops her attack and hold Add's shoulders. "Add, if you wanted to win on your first Ereda Island, give it all you got!"

Looks like Ara successfully motivated Add because he's attacking the tower rapidly.

And finally the Guardian Tower destroyed.

"Actually, we came first," El said as he looks at the situation. "But why am I not sure about winning?"

Congrats to Velder Team!

El claps his hands. "Good game!"

Remember, my friends, arrived first at the final checkpoint in Ereda Island doesn't mean you're going to win.

* * *

Those six come out from the portal.

"Ha! Finally you guys came out!" Lu shouted. Rena, Lu, and Ciel are already waiting in front of the portal. Maybe they're going to prevent someone else who wants to enter the portal.

"What is it?" Aisha asked as she looks at Lu.

Lu glares at Aisha. "Aisha is ugly!"

"What?!" Aisha can't accept being insulted just like that. "What's my fault?!"

Lu points Aisha with her pointy finger. "Don't act like you don't know!"

"L-Lu, you have to explain. She won't understand," Ciel replied.

"What is it?!" Aisha doesn't know if she should angry or not because she doesn't understand the atmosphere.

"What is it?!" Lu mimicking Aisha's style. Lu shows R18 book to Aisha. "What's this?"

Aisha quickly grabs the book from Lu and burns it.

"You keep something like that?" Ara squints her eyes to Aisha.

"Yeah. Under the pillow," Lu replied.

Rena sighs. "Aisha, I'm not letting you to get near Add".

Aisha astonished. "W-Wait! You guys enter my room?!"

"Of course," Lu replied like she doesn't have to ask that.

"So someone like you have a dirty mind," Eve said as she looks at Aisha.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? I don't understand!" Aisha frustrated.

"How does it feel when you don't understand while the others do?" El still remembers the 'not that far' problem between El and Aisha and finally El can't understand anything about why Aisha's annoyed. El just understands that Aisha needs an attention from her parents. El snaps his finger. "Karma".

"What Karma has to do with this?" Aisha doesn't understand.

Add looks at them. "What is R18?"

* * *

 _Whoa I thought this story will stop in chapter 9, but look, it's 16 chapter already! Yay!_

 ** _LordYuuma_**

 _Ra: Out author said thanks for you suggestion about Els and Eve scene, but it's probably not going to happen, because our author doesn't like romance at all._

 _Ara: But he_ — _or she_ — _is right. Looks like Eve doesn't want anybody to mess around with her._

 _El: Girls._

 _Eve: Then what's the point of us dating?_

 _Ara: To break up?_

 _Eve: *slaps Ara* Say that again and I'm going to order our author to kill you._

 _Ara: But why?_

 _El: Hey, come on, make that kind of scene happen. I would like to take a photo of them kissing or something._

 _Ara: Yeah. That would be fun._

 _Eve: *blushes* I know what you're going to do with that. Please no._

 _Ra: ...Maybe our author would think about it._

 ** _GirlyTurtle_**

 _Ra: Unfortunately, Lacher is too lazy to help your magic turtle._

 _Rena: I don't receive any complaints if I turn your magic turtle into a normal turtle._

 _El: What's with him?! Don't worry! I'm going to force him to help your turtle for free! ...But give me a slice of that pizza._

 _Ra: Our author said you can use Raven to get a pizza for you for a while._

 _Raven: Why me?!_

 _#savemagicturtle #pray4magicturtle_


	17. Chapter 17

"R18?" Ara quickly points Aisha. "Here's the master!"

"Why me?!" Aisha acts innocent immediately.

Ara gives a pat on Aisha's back. "Don't act like you're an angel. Do it to Add now!"

Aisha's face turns red because of shyness and Rena's face turns red because of anger. Meanwhile the others feel awkward and Add still doesn't understand anything.

"Okay let's do it," Add replied, making the others shocked. Even some of them are speechless.

"Add, no!" For the first time in the history, Rena used two exclamation marks. Rena's face is really red and Rena holds Add's hand tightly.

Add looks at Rena. "What's gotten into you? Shouting all of a sudden—"

"Oh. Rena wants to do it first," El cutted Add's words with a smile.

"Add, just follow me! I'll explain!" Rena quickly pulls Add to the other place.

Everybody looks Add pulled by Rena, doesn't know what to say.

"Too bad we can't go to Ereda Island again," Ara is trying to make a new topic.

"Ara," Aisha looks at Ara seriously, "you mean by 'do' is…"

"Yes, that," Ara squints her eyes and smiles.

"I'm not giving a wrong assumption, right?" Eve feels awkward. Els just stays silent. Looks like he's speechless.

"No," El replied.

Ciel sighs. "Lu, don't—"

"This?" Lu asked as she touches the tip of her pointy finger and the tip of her thumb in her left hand, making a circle with a hole, and enters her pointy finger at her right hand at the hole in her left hand.

Ara hits Lu hands. "It hurts!" Lu protested as she rubs her fingers.

"Change the topic! The readers are going to think about something weird!" Ara protested back.

"But am I right?" Lu asked.

El rolls his eyes. "Right. Okay, change the topic!"

"Ciel, let's buy an ice cream there!" Lu shouted as she points an ice cream seller. Lu and Ciel went.

"What's that before? Add suddenly like over-powered," finally Eve saves us by changing the topic to Ereda Island at the previous chapter. "You guys are around ten seconds late and our team is still lost".

Ara shrugs her shoulders because she doesn't know and Aisha still can't change the topic because she's already inside her own imagination.

"I'm sure the three of us attack rapidly," Els continued.

Ara sighs. "Maybe Rena's 'something' power transmitted to him".

El snaps his finger. "There's still a poison inside Add".

 _"What kind of poison is that?" Eve asked curiously._

 _"Actually, that's a poison to increases strength," Ciel answered._

Eve nods. "When the poison is gone, that means he's weak, and I'm going to beat him!" Eve shouted, suddenly excited.

Ara gives a forced smile. "I'm sure it's not that easy, Eve".

 _Add enters the room. Add stares at Aisha and Ara. They stare back at Add._

 _"Is it hurt?"_

 _"Really hurt!" Aisha and Ara shouted together, slightly annoyed._

 _"Hey, Add, I want to ask you something," Aisha asked seriously, " 'the same trick' El was talking about, what did he mean?"_

 _"I'm sorry if I made your head really hurts before," Add apologizes, out of topic._

 _Aisha and Ara looks at Add. "It was your doing?" they asked simultaneously. Add nods._

Eve gives a forced laugh. "W-Well, yeah…"

 _"Actually, I'm confused," Eve said as she looks at her body that doesn't get injured more, then looks at Add who doesn't get any injuries. "What did you do, Add?"_

 _"Which one?" Add asked._

 _"I mean, I'm sure we got hit by their attacks, but after that we're fine," Eve replied._

 _"I set the time before we got attacked, so after they're finished, I made us return to the time I set before," Add said, explaining rare things._

"Me, Ara, Aisha, Add, Lu, and Ciel use magic," El counts with his fingers, whatever inside his mind. "Els, Eve, Elesis, Raven, Rena, and Lacher are physical".

"6 equal 6," Ara concluded.

Eve looks at El and Ara. "So?"

"Oh, Lacher is in physical class," even Ara just knows this because Lacher never show up.

El laughs. "He's like me. Never go to class".

Everybody turns to silence.

* * *

"So, don't do that?"

"Don't!" Rena still continues her exclamation mark. Rena just explained what R18 is to Add and better left untold.

"Why are you so innocent? I'm worried, you know," Rena murmured. Rena sighs. "Good thing I prevent it before she does something weird to you".

Add points an ice cream seller. "Chocolate".

Rena looks at the direction Add pointed. "It's chocolate ice cream. You want some?" Rena asked. Add nods.

* * *

"We have nothing to do, right?" El points a portal that just appears. "Raid boss?"

"Let's go!" Ara pulls El's hand and quickly enters the Raid Boss portal. Els and Eve also join them because they have nothing to do as well.

Aisha still stays in her place. We have to wait for someone to bring her back to reality.

* * *

Raid Boss – City in the Sky

"Everybody in here is attacking its hand," Ara said as she looks at the people attacking the Boss'—Eltrion's—hand.

"I want to ride it. Looks fun," El stares at the Eltrion's wings.

"Let's climb up from its tail so it would be more challenging!" Ara shouted with sparkling eyes.

And then El and Ara start their weird idea. Els and Eve are just looking at them from the distance. "What are they doing?" Eve asked. Els shrugs his shoulders. Els and Eve who are not that creative finally join the others to attack Eltrion's hand.

"What would happen if we fall?" Ara asked as she looks down.

"I don't know. Try it," El replied who probably really wants Ara to die.

Suddenly Eltrion flies and moves.

"Weeeee!"

* * *

"To be honest, it's delicious," Rena said as she eats her ice cream (and actually Add already chowed down it the moment Rena bought the ice cream).

"Add, I have to go," Rena gives a lollipop to Add. "There are few things I have to take care," Rena continued. Add nods and looks at Rena went.

"Add nii-chan!" Elesis runs to Add and hides behind him. "N-Nii-chan, help me!"

A group of lolicons approach Elesis (and Add). One of them has Elesis' claymore.

"Hey, Add," lolicon-who-bring-Elesis'-claymore greeted. "We want to take Elesis to walk around".

Add looks at Elesis and Elesis quickly shakes her head. "She doesn't want to," Add replied.

"She's just shy," the other lolicon responded.

Add looks at Elesis and Elesis quickly shakes her head (again). "She's not shy," Add replied without realizing his answer is like asking for a punch on his face.

Lolicon-who-bring-Elesis'-claymore glares at Add. "Who are you to Elesis?"

Add looks at Elesis and Elesis quickly shakes her head (again) (again). "I'm nothing to her," Add replied without realizing his answer is going nowhere.

"N-Nii-chan," Elesis points her claymore, "I-I need that".

"I need her claymore," Add points Elesis' claymore and not answering the lolicon's question.

Those lolicons take out their weapon. From their weapon, they're from physical class. It's not weird if they know Elesis, right?

"Do you think we're afraid of someone who can teleport?" Looks like this lolicon is trying to threaten Add, too bad his expression is still the same.

Add summons a portal on Elesis' claymore and in front of himself. Then Add takes the claymore using the portal and makes the portal disappears. Looks like he's inspired by the card magic trick.

"Thank you, Add nii-chan!" Elesis shouted with a smile and holds her claymore. Those lolicons are surprised, but still want to fight.

"Now what?" Add doesn't know what to do.

"Do you want to fight them?" Elesis asked as she holds her claymore to fight even though she's trembling. "S-So they won't approach me again," Elesis murmured.

"Is this serious or not?" Add asked, probably doesn't understand the situation.

"Do you think we're not serious?" one of the lolicon asked back.

"…So is this serious or not?" Add still doesn't understand.

"A-Add nii-chan, help me," tears come out from Elesis eyes because she's afraid Add is going to do nothing.

Add (who finally realize this is a serious matter) makes a sparks come out from his nasod dynamo. People around there watched immediately. Even some of them are betting. Add looks at scared Elesis, then looks at the lolicons that really happy to see her scared.

The lolicons attack (and maybe they didn't think what is going to happen). The panicked Elesis summons a dark figure that looks like her and makes the lolicon scared—more like they just saw a ghost—and attacks them. The weird thing is only the lolicons can see the dark figure. For some fun reason, Add teleports to behind them and creates a space crack. A few seconds later, the lolicons runs away because they're scared—whether after seeing a dark figure from Elesis' body or illusion from Add. After that, everybody backs to their activity.

This may sounds weird, but looks like we have to pray for the lolicons so they're not going to suicide because they just saw scary things.

"Add nii-chan you're amazing!" Elesis shouted, praising Add that sadly Add can't be happy if he's praised.

"What's that?" Add asked as he looks at Elesis.

"A-Add nii-chan can see?" Elesis is trembling again. Add still looks at Elesis, waiting for an answer. Elesis looks at Add. "It's Shade. N-Nii-chan, please don't tell the others," Elesis begged. Add nods.

"Add".

Rena approaches Elesis and Add immediately. Rena hits Add's head. "Bad boy. Who teaches you to fight?"

"It's serious," Add replied, out of topic.

"A-Add nii-chan saved me," Elesis replied, out of topic as well.

Rena sighs. "Fine. Don't forget to eat the lollipop," Rena said, also out of topic, then goes away. Finally Add can enjoy his lollipop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eltrion starts playing with its laser. People is having a hard time while El and Ara are having fun.

Eltrion backs away by flying and spins as its takes out missiles to look cool. Who knows what's the point of spinning?

"Weeeee!"

"That's really fun!" Ara shouted.

"Ara, let's find an off button!" El shouted as she looks at Ara.

"Off button, huh?" Ara looks at Eltrion's back. "You're right. This is a robot!"

And in a few minutes, they found an off button.

Click!

Suddenly Eltrion falls and a bunch of rewards appears for those who attacked Eltrion. Of course, El and Ara don't get one because they're just here to fly.

El looks at Ara. "Ara, I can't fly!"

Ara looks at El back. "Me neither!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Els and Eve looks at Eltrion (plus El and Ara) falls. "I can't fly that far," Eve said, probably happy if El vanished.

"I think they're going to be okay," Els replied, probably happy if El vanished too. "Anyway, in a few minutes, we're going to get kicked out by force from this place".

Looks like they don't care about Ara who probably vanished too.

In a few minutes—like Els said—they kicked out from the portal. The portal disappears.

Els looks around him. "Eve?"

"What, Els?" Eve looks at Els who looks worried.

"I don't see Ara nor El".

* * *

"Wow. I just see the happiest man in the world," Rena said as she looks Raven eats the leftovers from the party yesterday.

"Momentarily happiness," Raven replied, still happy. "El is going to steal it in no time".

Rena sighs. "Why are you not angry when El stole your money?"

"Why not?" Raven asked back. Actually Raven's reason for not angry is because so far only El who believes he didn't kill Seris, but Raven quickly thinks about other thing before Rena reads his mind.

"Do I have to yell at him for you?" Rena makes a new question. "It's hard for you to eat and El won't understand. He's going to keep stealing your money, not care if you can eat or not".

"Let him," Raven replied, doesn't have any more hope.

"Even this week you didn't go to dungeon to find some money," Rena continued.

"At least I got a package from Lu and Ciel," Raven looks really happy to get that much money.

Rena squints her eyes. "Don't tell me you sold one of your kidneys for food".

Raven laughs. "I'll ask my parents if we met".

Rena stares at Raven. "Your point?"

Raven stays silent. Rena tries to read Raven's mind, but Raven already thinks about the other thing, so this is what Rena can read:

'Actually this fried rice from yesterday is still good'.

* * *

"Aisha nee-chan?"

Aisha shocked when she sees Elesis in front of her. Finally someone brings Aisha back to reality.

"Where's El nii-chan?" Elesis asked as she looks at Aisha who just realize she just arrive at reality.

Aisha looks around her. "I don't know".

"Ara nee-chan?" Elesis asked again. Aisha shakes her head.

"Add nii-chan?"

Aisha sighs. "I-I'm lost," Aisha said as she gives a forced laugh. If she said she was lost, actually it's not really a lie even though she just stood there the whole time. Anyway, she just lost to her imagination world.

Suddenly there's a portal beside Aisha and Elesis, making Aisha more shocked. Add comes out from the portal, looks at Aisha and Elesis. "Do you see Ara or El?"

Aisha and Elesis shake their head.

"Add!"

Els and Eve approach Add, panting. "All of us need your help!" Els begged.

"All of us?" Aisha repeated.

Eve tells about El and Ara playing around in Eltrion's body. They don't know what happened. The point is Eltrion suddenly fell, El and Ara are there with Eltrion, everybody kicked out from the portal by force, the portal is gone, then El and Ara are nowhere to be found.

"They're trying to find an off button on Eltrion," Add said, remembering El and Ara trying to find an off button on Nasod Inspector and succeed.

"The problem is I don't how to go back there," Eve said. "You know only twelve person can enter the Raid Boss portal. One portal for many dungeons. If we're lucky, we can go to the dungeon that only contains ten people. So they're there".

"The second problem, the portal is not going to appears in a short time," Els continued.

"How long?" Aisha asked, becomes worried.

"Probably about one hour," Eve replied.

"It's too late if it's one hour," Els becomes more worried.

"The third problem, the next portal it's not 100% Eltrion again," Aisha said as she thinks about how to find El and Ara.

"Maybe Add nii-chan can do something," Elesis turns to Add that actually already gone.

"Now where's Add?" Aisha asked, doesn't know if she should worried about Add or not.

* * *

"How long are we going to fall?!"

El and Ara still holding on Eltrion's body that's going to fall to nowhere.

"Turn it on again!" El shouted who just realize Eltrions is robot that can be turned on or off.

"I already pressed the button, but it doesn't want to turn on!" Ara pressed the on/off button rapidly and nothing happens.

Ara looks below. "I'm curious what's down there, but not like this!"

"Ara, I want to tell you something!" El stares at Ara. "Actually, from the first time we met, I don't want to be your friend!"

Ara stares back at El. "Actually, from the first time we met, I don't like bothering someone who unintended to get a friend like you!"

"Don't forget me, okay!" El and Ara shouted to each other. Maybe they're ready to die.

They look below. Probably there's a land or sea, but whatever that is, they're going to die.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Bam!

"I don't want to die!"

"Me too!"

El and Ara open their eyes. Aisha, Eve, and Elesis look at them.

"Stand up!"

El and Ara look below them and they just realize they're on top of Els.

"We're saved!" El and Ara shouted, quickly hug each other and doesn't care about what's going to happen to Els.

Add comes out from the portal and landed safely.

"You're so cruel to summon the portal above me!" Els protested to Add.

"You're the strongest in here. It's not surprising Add summoned the portal above you," Aisha replied calmly.

"Actually Rena would give me a lollipop right now," Add said all of a sudden, out of topic.

"Add nii-chan just got one," Elesis replied confusedly.

El and Ara stand up because they feel pity for Els. They hug Add. "Add, thank you!"

"What did I do?" Add asked, suddenly becomes strange.

El and Ara loosen their hug. "You okay?" Ara knocks Add's head.

Add grabs Ara's hand. "Don't. It makes my head hurts even more".

Everybody looks at Add confusedly.

"I want to sleep," Add said out of the blue.

"But it's still noon," Ara replied.

"I'm tired," Add responded and goes away.

"Wow. Someone like Add can get tired," El looks at Add went with his nasod dynamo and hits the wall while flying.

Aisha laughs. "He's okay". Everybody turns to Aisha. "Let him get some rest. Probably he's going back to normal tomorrow".

"What happened to him?" El asked curiously.

"Jet lag," Aisha replied. "He did too much jumping through time and space to find you guys. That's that".

* * *

Rena comes out from her not-a-secret-anymore lab and backs to her room. "Add?"

Add lies down on Rena's bed and sleep peacefully.

Rena quickly approaches the Triplet at the canteen in her 'something' way. "What Add did today?"

Aisha tells about El and Ara playing around while doing Raid Boss and Add got jet lag because of finding them. Rena glares at El and Ara. "You guys are troubling Add".

El and Ara lower their head. "We're sorry".

Rena pulls El's and Ara's hand. "Come with me".

"Aisha, help!" El and Ara asking for help, but Aisha just stares at them.

Rena drags El and Ara to Colosseum, to be exact, arena.

"Ara, let's continue what we did before," El said as he hugging with Ara because they're scared.

"El, the truth is I really envy you who never come to class, but you're good," Ara said, continue the conversation.

"Ara, about me never entered a girls' room before, I lied," El replied. "I often go to girls' room to steal your wallet".

Ara stares at El and squints her eyes. El just smiles.

Rena takes out her Erendil.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

NB: Don't make Rena angry.

* * *

After went through execution plus a long time of medication from a-candidate-of-doctor-who-usually-forgot-to-do-premedication, El and Ara are lying down on the school medical room, whether feeling to keep living or just die.

"Isn't our author is too hyperbolic?" El asked to Ara.

"I don't know," Ara replied, still feeling pain.

Aisha sighs. "I feel rarely take part lately".

"For this one, it's better not taking part," Ara replied. "You see what happened to Add and what happened to us, so now it's only you that still healthy".

"Actually I want to join," Aisha murmured.

"I don't understand why you do want to feel pain too," El looks at Aisha. "Are you a masochist?"

"No!" Aisha hits El's hand and El screams in painful. If only Aisha remembers there's a wound on El's hand, everything is going to be okay.

"Okay. We already made Rena angry," Ara speaks like they're making a list of someone-we-want-to-make-him-or-her-angry. "Let's make Raven angry!"

"Don't!" El suddenly panicked. Aisha and Ara looks at El. "I did and I learnt my lesson".

"So you can learn a lesson," Ara amazed.

"Tell us what you have learnt," Aisha is curious about El-learnt-his-lesson.

 _One day, El wants to disturb something. El puts various things to Raven's food or drink. Cockroach, gecko, worm, sand, oil, and its friends that's not worth to be eaten._

 _This is a secret between El and the readers, so don't tell anyone: if it's cockroach or worm, Raven will eat it. One more, if the food is not contaminated, he still ate it. For example, if there's an oil on half of the plate, Raven will eat the other half._

 _And finally El makes Raven angry when he puts a really spicy chili until Raven suffers from diarrhea. Actually Raven doesn't angry because of the food contaminated by El, but he's angry because he has to spend his money to buy a medicine._

 _"Raven, I'm sorry!" El runs around the school chased by Raven who is ready to slash El's neck. Finally Raven chased El. Raven is ready to cut El's neck from behind with his blade. Raven shows his nasod arm to El's face._

 _"I can make you feel what diarrhea is," Raven said with threatening tone. "If I must, I can take out your gut so you can see for yourself what happens in your gut when you got a diarrhea"._

 _"Raven—"_

 _"I'm serious," Raven cutted El's words, ready to stab El's stomach with his nasod arm._

 _"Raven, I won't make you suffer from diarrhea ever again!" El panicked in spot._

 _Raven makes a little cut on El's neck with his blade. "Maybe I have to throw your vocal cord to keep you in silent"._

 _"I won't make you spend your money on medicine again! How's that?" El makes a sign of peace with his hand. Raven stays silent and probably he really wants to show El his own gut. "Raven, sorry!"_

 _Raven lowers his blade and sighs. "Sorry"._

 _El looks at Raven confusedly. "Why did you apologize?"_

 _"I lost myself there," Raven replied as he looks at El's neck. "Let's go to the medical room for a minutes. Let me take care of your cut"._

"Plot twist," Ara commented.

"Yeah. His brain is a bit dislocated," El replied, "but if he is really serious, I'm already dead now".

"Let's find something more challenging!" Ara shouted excitedly. "Let's make Add angry!"

"Hm…" El looks at the ceiling. "I want to make Ciel angry".

Aisha sighs. "Why do you guys love making people angry?"

"It's funny," El answered calmly. "Okay, not all of them are funny, but scary," El immediately corrects his words.

"Have you ever make Elesis angry?" Ara asked curiously.

"Yeah, but it more like she's cranky than angry," El answered as he remembering about it.

"Ara?" Aisha asked who actually never made Ara angry.

El gives a forced laugh. "I did. No more".

 _One day, El makes Ara angry by bothering her for the entire day. Lastly, El takes out a slingshot and attacks Ara with a small stone. Unexpectedly, Ara quickly turns back, catches the stone, and her eyes turn red._

 _"That's enough, El," Ara said with lower tone. Her hair turns white and nine tails come out. Ara takes out her spear and attacks El. Because El didn't have a sword back then, El makes a sword from fire and blocks Ara's attack. Actually Ara is really strong and, the embarrassing thing, Ara is stronger than El. It's not important who's stronger in magical class, but because they're using a weapon, this is a bit important. El runs away immediately and Ara chases El while attacking him._

 _After a few minutes, Ara backs to normal._

 _"Ara, what's that?!" El feels relief after seeing Ara back to normal._

 _"Eun," Ara smiled. "It's in my hairpin. Cool, right?"_

"I feel like I'm always not updated," Aisha replied, suddenly annoyed.

Ara laughs. "Have you learnt your lesson, El?" Ara asked with a smile. El stays silent (probably he learnt his lesson, but he doesn't want to admit it).

Suddenly someone's scream is hearable.

* * *

 _This is what happened before the Triplet heard a scream._

"Add nii-chan!" Elesis approaches Add. "You said you want to sleep".

"Yes," Add replied who slept around two hours. "It's already morning".

Elesis looks outside that obviously shows afternoon near evening. Looks like Add's jet lag effect is still going on a few days.

The lolicons from a few hours ago still chasing Elesis. Elesis hides behind Add, just like a few hours ago.

"So, what's that black figure, hm?" lolicon-who-brought-Elesis'-claymore-before stares at Elesis with a smile. Looks like this lolicon is their leader. "Not going to tell us?"

The very-bad-at-defending-people Add just stays silent and lets the conversation goes on.

"Fine. Everyone, let's spread about that black figure!" the lolicon leader shouted to his friends.

"D-Don't!" Elesis protested and scared at the same time.

"If you didn't want us to spread it, follow us," the lolicon leader lends his hand to Elesis.

"Yesterday she said she doesn't want to," Add replied, making everything becomes awkward. First, he still remembers Elesis doesn't want to come with them. Second, it happened this noon, not yesterday.

"Do you mean, this noon?" one of the lolicon corrected Add.

"A-Add nii-chan, actually I want to follow them," Elesis murmured as she walks toward the lolicons because she's afraid her secret would spread. Add blocks Elesis' way with his right hand.

"If she wanted to follow us, don't block her way," one of the lolicon replied, looks a bit annoyed.

"If she wanted to follow all of you, she wouldn't avoid you guys in the first time I met her," Add responded, actually right.

"Too bad," the lolicon leader said who a bit sad because after he lends his hand, nobody holds it.

If we think about it again, it's actually sad.

The lolicon leader sighs. "Because Add already knows our plan," the lolicons takes out their sword, just like a few hours ago, "let's kill him".

"Don't!" Elesis protested again, whatever she wants now is not clear.

"There are only two choices," the lolicon leader continued.

"We die or you die".

"Is there any other choice?" Add asked who looks even more like an idiot. A few lolicons attack Add with their weapon. Add summons a portal before he got attacked and cracks the portal. A few lolicons lost their weapon. Add summons a portal between the lolicon leader's head and neck.

"W-What's this?!" The lolicon leader panics in spot.

"You left me no choice," Add replied that actually protest. "If you keep standing there, you're not going to die".

Someone attacks Add from behind, but Add dodges it by summons a big portal above and disappears. From the portal comes out purple stars if we see from the distant, it's pretty (actually it really hurts). Last, there's a star that bigger than any of the purple stars and… tadaaa! Add comes out from there.

Elesis just watches from behind Add. To be exact, she watches people who likes to disturb her scream in pain one by one and finally killed by Add (and this is what the Triplet heard in the school medical room).

Wow. Add is serious.

The lolicon leader finally decides to run away. When he passed the portal between his head and neck, his head separated from his body and… tadaaa! He's dead.

Add just stares at the dead bodies. He's bloody, whether those lolicons' blood or his own blood. Maybe both. Because of his straight face, now he looks more like a cold-blooded assassin.

Elesis brave herself to approaches Add. "N-Nii-chan?"

Add looks at Elesis. "Is there anyone else threatening you?"

Elesis shakes her head. "T-Thanks, Add nii-chan!" Elesis shouted with a smile. Maybe if Elesis can kill them in the beginning, she would do that already. That's why she's smiling right now.

Add looks at Elesis pale face. "Go".

Before Elesis can go, she's throws up in place. Actually it's weird that Add feels nothing about this (at least throw up with that straight face or something).

"Add?"

Rena looks at the beautiful view while she closes her mouth with her hands, shocked. It's not funny if Rena, our beloved 'something' teacher, lose her coolness by throwing up because of seeing dead body, right? "Add, you killed them?" Rena asked, still shocked. Add nods.

Rena pulls Add's hand. "Add, follow me".

"A-Add nii-chan saved me!" Elesis trying to defend Add because she thinks Add is going to get yelled.

"Elesis, this is different," Rena replied. "Go. You're going to get accused if you stand there longer".

* * *

Rena pulls Add to the quiet place.

Slap!

"Why did you kill them?!" Rena slaps Add and yelled at will.

"They said I only got two choices," Add replied who probably accept the situation just like that and quickly rubs his slapped cheek. Add tells Rena the story.

"I know they threaten you, but you can't kill them!" Rena yelled. This is rare, you know.

"Sorry," Rena apologized to Add. Even though we know who's the victim.

Rena looks Add's cheek turns red, making a shape of Rena's hand and Rena just realizes her slap is too harsh.

"Sorry," Rena touches Add's slapped cheek. "Actually it's also my fault because I didn't teach you about this".

Add looks at Rena. "What do you mean?"

"You can't kill people just like that, Add. It's wrong," Rena said, starting to feel calmer.

Click!

Rena and Add quickly turns to the light source. El looks at his camera with a smile. Behind El, there are Aisha and Ara, also smiling.

"This is why you assaulted me and Ara until we have to go to the medical room, Rena?" El asked as he squints his eyes and smiles. "So you can be alone with Add?"

"No," Rena said with a forced straight face, but her cheeks turn red.

"Add, what are you doing until you're bloody like that?" Ara asked as she looks at bloody Add. Add tells them calmly that he just killed someone.

"Ah, it's not important," El replied who actually doesn't care about someone else's life. El takes a photo from his camera.

A photo showing Rena touches Add's cheek.

"Okay, let's spread it!" El shouted as he summons rune at the photo and duplicates it. Photos scattered on the floor.

"Do you want to go back to the medical room?" Rena threatened.

El laughs. "Do it," El replied as he runs away as fast as he can and left photos as his trail. Rena quickly chases El with killing aura.

Ara gives a pat on Aisha's shoulder. "I know you give a forced smile. Everything is going to be alright".

Aisha sighs. "For some reason, I'm sad," Aisha said, taking one photo at the floor.

Add approaches Aisha and Ara. "What's wrong with that photo?"

Aisha and Ara stay silent. Poor Add. People is going to talk about him while he doesn't understand why he's being talked.

"More importantly," Ara points Add, "go wash yourself!"

"But I don't have any other clothes," Add said as he looks at his bloody clothes.

"You're so dirty! Are you sure you only have one piece of clothes?!" Ara protested.

"The other one is being washed," Add replied.

"Just go wash yourself!" Ara pushes Add from behind.

Looks like after this Rena and Add are going to be a big news.

* * *

 _I love plot twist XD_

 _Well, some people might commented about Elesis' Shade, so maybe I should say this: I'm sure Shade can be seen by everyone, but in this story, it's not._

 ** _GirlyTurtle_**

 _Ra: Does this chapter answer your question?_

 _El: Congratulations! Our author just teaches a bad thing to the readers. Oh, by the way, thanks for the pizza!_

 _Ara: What are you saying, Rena?! You shouldn't turn the magic turtle into a normal one!_

 _Rena: Too bad._

 _Lacher: I'm ready to cure your magic turtle._

 _El: And it's free!_

 _Lacher: Shut up, El._

 ** _LordYuuma_**

 _Ra: For your information, out of character is not rare in this story._

 _El: Well, you know KOG well. All RS has to do is spamming runes, using skills like Storm Blade or Rising Slash and everything will be alright. It's OP, right? It's rare to see cool RS these days._

 _Eve: Wait! This person is right! CN's combo is cool!_

 _Ra: CN is rare in our author's Elsword server. When she met one, it's either lagging, not doing anything because everything wiped out by the cashers_ _—or CN is the casher so she kill everything with one skill_ _, or someone who always knocked down every monsters._

 _Eve: Our author should watch Eve's pvp videos! There's a really cool one!_

 _Ra: She did. And she do nothing about you._

 _Eve: She's cruel._

 _Ra: About Rena and Raven, you can wait for it. Our author doesn't really want to ship them._

 _Rena: What does that mean?! I'm going to talk to her!_

 _Ra: About the Nasod Turtle_ _—_

 _Eve: I think that's a good idea for the other reviewer here. Els, you're going to help me!_

 _Els: Okay_ _—_

 _El: And I'm going to destroy everything!_

 _Els: *glares at El* El, you're not going to interrupt her._


	18. Chapter 18

A long road between El and Rena (actually Rena is chasing El) making a news about Rena and Add spread faster because while El runs, he keeps duplicating the photo.

Finally Rena successfully catches El from behind. "Here, one for you," El said as he gives the last photo to Rena.

"Do you really want to go to the medical room again?" Rena threatened, prepared to slash El with her Erendil.

El moves the tip of the Rena's Erendil to his neck. "Do it".

"You're crazy," Rena lowers her weapon. "I don't know if you're being reckless or an idiot".

El smiles. "Why? You don't have the heart to do it?"

Rena sighs, trying to be patient. Meanwhile, people around them is looking at Rena while whispering.

"Rena is dating with Add?"

"Oh yeah, they're on the same room".

"Maybe they already did something weird in their room!"

Too bad the last one is too loud so El and Rena can hear it.

"I give you choices," Rena glares at El. "I give you my execution pack so you'll enter the medical room once again, or tell me about Raven's kidneys".

"Raven's kidneys?" El repeated. Rena tells her conversation with Raven at the not-a-secret-anymore lab.

 _Rena squints her eyes. "Don't tell me you sold one of your kidneys for food"._

 _Raven laughs. "I'll ask my parents if we met"._

"Oh, that," El smiles. "Give me your execution pack".

Rena reads El's mind.

'That stupid sh-t can't keep his mouth shut,' El thought.

* * *

 _"You sure have a tough life, always keeping an eye on under the table," El said as he looks Raven taking a peek under the table while he is taking all Raven's money inside his wallet._

 _"You're making my life harder!" Raven protested. "You know I'm poor, and you keep stealing my money!"_

 _El laughs. "Why don't you get angry again?"_

 _"You're going to keep stealing my money if I yelled at you anyway," Raven said (he's actually right). "Besides, you can't solve every problem with yelling"._

 _"For example you sold one of your kidneys to solve this problem?" El asked with a smile. "For food?"_

 _Raven laughs. "My parents already sold one of my kidneys, El"._

 _El astonished. "The f-ck?! What for?!"_

 _"To gamble," Raven replied calmly. Maybe he wants to suicide._

 _El rolls his eyes. "Your parents spend their money for gambling, then they got debt, and you have to pay for it?"_

 _Raven nods. "At least I can eat," Raven said as he picks a leftover that he found and eat it._

 _"I feel pity for you," El feels sympathy. "I'll take your money often"._

* * *

Rena squints her eyes. "You know something, right?"

El rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but I won't let you read my mind just like that".

"Fine, one execution pack," Rena said and assaults El who ironically can't fight back because of the previous execution.

* * *

Ara lies down on Rena's bed at will. "If Add had a feeling, maybe he can feel guilty right now".

"Or maybe he became a person like El," Aisha replied, really knows El that already killed his parents and not a guilty feeling was given.

Ara hugs Rena's pillow. "Every time a student or teacher died in this school, I feel sad".

Aisha sighs. "Actually I feel sadder that I know the killer is my friend".

Ara stands up. "Okay then. They're already become stars!" Ara shouted, back to her happy life.

It's amazing that she still believes dead people became stars.

"I forgot to take my clothes," Add said calmly from the bathroom. "I'll go out—"

"Don't!" Aisha and Ara quickly hold the bathroom door.

Aisha shocked. "Actually I'm sad that our friend doesn't know what shame is!"

"Keep calm, Add! Let me get your clothes!" Ara shouted as she opens the wardrobe (actually it's Rena's wardrobe too). "Aisha, don't think about something weird, okay?!"

"Of course not!" Aisha protested while blushes. We all know she's thinking of something weird.

"Ara, faster!" Aisha protested again.

Ara quickly takes obviously-not-Rena's-clothes and goes back to the front of bathroom door. "Add, don't open the door freely, okay?!"

A few seconds later, Add comes out from the bathroom with saner appearance.

"Okay! Let's go to the medical room!" Ara shouted who probably curses El to go to the school medical room. Add takes a white jacket from the wardrobe and wears it. Aisha and Ara looks at the jacket immediately.

"It's warm," Add said as he looks at Aisha and Ara.

"Your jacket is so cute!" Aisha is happy for some reason. "It's cute, even there are cat ears!"

"I can't believe someone like you have this kind of jacket," Ara also happy for some reason.

Add stays silent, doesn't know what to say.

After Aisha and Ara happily commented Add's jacket for around ten minutes, they go to the school medical room. El looks relax after assaulted by Rena. Maybe he's a masochist.

"El, you look even more like a mummy," Ara said with a smile.

"I would be happy if he becomes a real mummy," Rena replied, sounds really annoyed because of the photos El spread.

"Why don't you make me a mummy instead?" El smiled to Rena.

"I'm not that evil," Rena replied, sounds that evil.

"It's rare for you, El," Aisha looks at El, "usually you keep this kind of thing to threaten someone".

El laughs. "Not this time, Aisha".

Everybody looks at El, doesn't understand what he means.

Els, Eve, Lu, and Ciel enter the school medical room. "There's a bad news!" Lu shouted with a face that shows there-is-no-bad-news-at-all.

"There are few dead bodies on the school corridor that people rarely walk in there," Ciel continued with a calmer tone.

'Oh, this,' the Quadruplet and Rena think that already know the incident.

"But we don't know who killed them," Eve sighs. "Actually people accuses Add because of bloody Add on the photo, even someone saw him with their own eyes, but…"

Els shows a photo El spread. There are date and time on the lower right corner. "There's a big possibility that the time in this photo is the same as the murder time. But we can see Rena and Add are this intimate, so we can't prove Add did it".

Eve sighs. "Now everyone is finding some evidence to prove Add is the killer, but everything becomes weird".

"Why?" Ara asked curiously.

"Because we went to the crime scene. From the footprints, it's Elesis', but from the way the victims die, they didn't die because of a cut or slash from sword, so it's impossible for Elesis to kill them," Eve explained.

"I don't want to accuse anyone, but the biggest possibility is you're the killer, Add," Ciel glares at Add.

"Why don't you ask Elesis?" Aisha asked.

"We did and she ran away," Lu replied. "What if Rena read her mind?"

"Before that, I want to ask something," Eve looks at Rena and Add. "What are you two doing?" Rena blushes and Add stays silent.

"Oh, they were talking, and suddenly Rena touches Add's cheek like that," Ara replied with a smile because she successfully makes Rena's face redder.

"You watched them?" Eve asked to the Triplet.

Aisha nods. "Too bad we didn't hear what they were talking about".

Someone enters the school medical room. "El nii-chan?"

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Lu quickly pulls Elesis. "Rena, read it!"

"Elesis, who killed them?" Lu asked as she stares at Elesis. Elesis trembles in place.

'Add nii-chan didn't mean to kill them! He just wanted to help me!' Elesis said to herself.

Rena sighs. "She didn't see the killer". Everybody disappointed except the Quadruplet feeling relief.

"The crime happened yesterday, right?" Add asked all of a sudden.

Eve sighs. "From Add strange condition, actually I'm not sure he did it".

"Add," Ciel glares at Add, "what are you doing until you're bloody like that?"

'Add, please lie!' the Triplet plus Rena wished.

Add stays silent because he doesn't really remember what happened 'yesterday' until he's bloody like that.

"Rena, when did you meet Add?" Now Ciel glares at Rena.

"I met him when he's already bloody like that," Rena replied honestly.

Ciel glares back at Add. "Add, answer me!"

"I fought with El," Add answered. The lie is real.

Everybody looks at El. El looks out the window.

"El, you really fight with Add?" Eve asked, doesn't believe their odd relationship has broken.

"Yes," El murmured.

Els looks at the photo again. "So, this photo—"

"I spread it so Add looks like he did it," El cutted Els words.

"You two already friend again?" Eve asked who probably really sad to see them fight.

"I don't want to be his friend again," El glares at Add.

"I already apologized," Add replied as he looks at El with his straight face.

"I know you're just joking, but you almost killed me!" El summons a blue sword (that had stab Els before) and ready to stab Add anytime he wants.

"E-El, that's enough!" Ara trying to stops El.

Ciel sighs. "At least we know Add doesn't kill them".

"Fine. Let's tell the others before they think Add did it," Eve replied as she walks to exit.

Els, Eve, Lu, and Ciel exit the room.

El sighs and makes the sword disappears. "Good thing your face is always straight, Add".

"Why?" Add confused.

"You guys really fight?" Elesis asked as she looks at El and Add.

El laughs. "No".

"I have to admit your acting is good," Aisha smiled.

"Acting?" Like always, there's a word Add doesn't know.

"This is your plan, El?" Rena looks at El.

"Yeah," El smiled.

"Add lying part too?" Rena asked again. El nods.

 _"Okay, let's spread it!" El shouted as he summons rune at the photo and duplicates it. Photos scattered on the floor._

 _"Do you want to go back to the medical room?" Rena threatened._

 _El laughs. "Do it," El replied as he runs away as fast as he can and left photos as his trail. Rena quickly chases El with killing aura._

 _El passed Add and whispers, "let's pretend we're fighting!"_

"I don't know how, but you guys have to keep pretending that you're fighting," Aisha said as she looks at El and Add.

El and Add look at each other. "I don't mind to pretend that we're on spar as well," El smiled.

"Me too," Add replied.

"For some reason, this sounds worse than Add accused as a killer," Ara said as she looks at El and Add who are ready to spar right now.

Rena pulls Add's hand. "Add, I have to tend your wounds too".

Unexpectedly, Add looks calm when Rena tends to his wound.

"Is it hurts?" The first question comes from Ara after Rena is done. Add shakes his head.

"Oh, of course," El waves his one arm. "Add would be tended kindly".

"El, do you want 'get two execution pack, bonus one more'?" Rena asked with threatening tone.

"Wait, where's Lacher?" El suddenly panicked.

"I'm sure he's still on my lab," Rena looks at El confusedly. "Why?"

El gives a sigh of relief. "He will realize Add did it".

"Will?" Ara repeated, also panicked. El nods.

"How smart is he anyway?" Aisha asked curiously. Too bad she didn't take part when El, Ara, and Add go to the lab. They heard a conversation between Raven and Lacher full of chemical things. After that, at the dance party, they also heard Lacher's explanation in alien language.

"How to explain this," Ara becomes confused. "You have to talk to him yourself".

Aisha suddenly becomes sad when she remembers her conversation with Lacher at the dance party. Too bad she got a painful topic.

"Okay then. I have to go," Rena sighs and pulls Add's hand. "Add, follow me".

"Whoa, what is it this time?" El squints his eyes and smiles.

"You guys lied about you two are fighting. It would be strange if Add is with you at the medical room, right?" Actually Rena is right. Add quickly follows Rena.

"I can't believe you're this cun," Ara said as she looks at El.

"Besides, the killer doesn't get that bad punishment. It's not rare," Aisha also looks at El. "Maybe just dropped out from the school".

El rolls his eyes. "Add is not a student. He's a facility". Actually El still remembers Add called a facility in here.

"You remember that he's a slave? He's not just dropped out from the school. He's going to be sold and we don't know what will happen to him. If he didn't get his antidote, he would die".

"So you can analyze that far," Ara amazed.

El looks at Ara with a smile. "Much better than you who can't analyze anything".

Ara hits El's hand and El screams in pain. "Do you want me to squeeze a lemon on your wounds?!"

El grins. "Do you have a heart to do it?"

"Damn," Ara annoyed because El knows she won't do that.

"Besides, it's very clear that I lied," El continued calmly. "They just don't realize it".

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cobo restaurant, Add enjoys a chocolate bought by Rena.

"If Ara didn't give you chocolate in the first place, maybe I can make you addicted to vegetables," Rena said, also eats.

"Chocolate is delicious," Add replied, still out of topic because of jet lag.

Slam!

Usually that thing happens at the school rooftop, but in restaurant, this guy has no manner.

"Raven, this is a restaurant, not a school rooftop," Rena protested.

"But it's almost 6 o'clock," Raven replied, out of topic. Even he doesn't get jet lag. Rena just stares at Raven confusedly.

Raven gives a lollipop to Add. "Add, this is your last antidote".

"Last?" Add repeated. Looks like he doesn't like that word because it sounds like he won't get a lollipop anymore.

"This time the poison will be neutralized in your body," Raven replied.

Rena smiles. "Add, say thanks".

"Thanks, Raven," Add gives thank. How many times do we have to teach him to say thanks?

"Thanks for your efforts to made an antidote for Add," Rena smiled.

Raven also smiles. "I'll tell Lacher later".

Lacher?

* * *

 _"Rave," Lacher gives a lollipop to Raven. "Say I'm sorry because Add's sclera won't go back to normal"._

 _"Okay—" Raven looks at the lollipop, "—you did it?!"_

 _Lacher nods. "Make sure he eats it right at 6 o'clock"._

 _"Why don't you give it?" Raven asked. Besides, Lacher made it._

 _"Too lazy," Lacher replied lazily._

 _"One more thing. 15 minutes after he ate that, the poison is going to react and there's a high chance for him to lost consciousness. Make sure he doesn't destroy the school"._

 _"If he lost his consciousness, I'm sure he can destroy this whole school. His consciousness will back in one hour," Lacher continued before Raven can ask. "Understand?"_

 _Raven gives a nod._

 _"Okay I'm going to sleep," Lacher quickly exits the lab and passing the girls' dorm with my-job-is-done face._

* * *

"Lacher said that?" Rena sighs. "Add, after this, you're going with me to the Colosseum".

"Are we going to spar?" Add still doesn't understand the situation.

"No. We have to make sure you're not going to destroy the school in one hour," Rena replied.

"We?" Raven repeated.

Rena stares at Raven. "Raven, you're going to help me".

"Fine," looks like Raven has no hope.

"Don't call the others. I don't want to bother them," Rena said.

"But you do want to bother me," Raven said that probably really wants to relax at his bed after a few days sleeping on the floor.

They went to the Colosseum. When 6 o'clock, Add eats his lollipop and they waited for 15 minutes for the fun part.

* * *

Rena looks at Add. "Add?"

Add looks at Rena back. "What?"

"If you get severe wounds, I'm sorry," Rena said, not sure if she can block all attacks for one hour.

Add looks at the other side, doesn't know what to say. Raven takes out his blade, prepared if Add is going to attack all of a sudden.

Suddenly Add's left eye is glowing and for some reason there's a symbol of shut down on his eye. If there were El or Ara, maybe they would try to find an off button right now. Sparks come out from Add's nasod dynamo, which means he's ready to battle.

There's a purple light on Rena's body. Add takes Rena's energy. We have to thank Lady El because he doesn't take Ara's too-much-energy.

Add teleports to behind Raven and Raven slashes Add by reflex. "Raven, don't kill him, okay?" Rena warned. Raven nods.

Rena puts many traps. A green orb that can explode when it touched, a blue orb that becomes spiky when it touched, stick an arrow on the ground—which is a part of Eldrasil (for this time, Eldrasil seed)—with her bow that can explode when it touched, shoot the ground with her arrow and makes sharp vines grow (and it looks dangerous when it touched), and gives a support by shooting from the distance with her bow and Erendil while setting the traps. It's weird there's someone who uses a sword as an arrow, but Rena is 'something'.

Does Rena realize she puts Raven's life in danger by putting too many traps? Does Rena realize that Add is smart enough to fly and dodges all of Rena's traps on the ground?

Luckily Raven knows where Rena put the traps.

"Raven, if you can make him fall, we can stall until one hour," Rena said as he shoot the flying Add.

"Why me when I can't hit that far, but you told to make flying people fall, while you can attack from the distance?" Raven asked, sounds more like a protest.

Before Rena can answer, Raven runs to Rena and attacks Add who just teleports to behind Rena. Luckily Rena put a trap behind her.

"Looks like you're not 'something' in speed," Raven smiles and waiting for Add to free from Rena's trap.

Rena annoyed. "That's why I need you".

Add summons a purple light between Rena and Raven and makes a space crack (which is attacking Rena and Raven). Who's not surprised by that?

"What if in the end we died in absurd way because we hold ourselves?" Raven asked who realize not even ten minutes passed.

Rena sighs. "Fine. Leave it to me if he's dying".

Rena and Raven suddenly become sadist and cold-hearted. Rena who only put traps before, now she makes a destruction by exploding the ground rapidly. Add summons six some-sparkling-stars around him and makes it attack to Rena and Raven. They dodge it (yay!). Rena runs quickly to Add and attacks with her Erendil. Add also dodges (yay?) and welcomed by a shockwave from Raven using his blade. Actually we need to question how Raven did that. Rena summons a green orb to Add and it explodes. Looks like Rena's and Raven's teamwork is good.

After that, Raven runs quickly to Add and stabs him. Raven slashes Add and makes a red aura on Raven's blade (and makes Rena's eyes sparkling because to her, Raven looks really cool), then slashes Add also absorbs his blood and indirectly makes Add suffers from anemia. Maybe Raven is suited to be demon worshiper right now.

Rena that we think she-is-going-to-get-angry is shooting Add with arrows (this time, Eldrasil twigs) that can explode in the sky. After that, Rena also slashes Add.

Do they realize that they're going too much? Do they realize that they're really put Add's life in danger?

After they almost killed Add in less than 30 seconds, Add is back to normal.

Pointless.

"I forgot he can set a time before we attacked him," Rena sighed.

Raven also sighs. "Fine. Let's do it again".

"It's not that easy," Rena protested.

Raven holds his head. "Suddenly my head hurts".

Rena looks at Add who is ready to attack Raven (until he dies). "I'm not," Rena said with a smile. "I'm 'something' ".

Too bad Rena is not 'something' enough to get surprised by Add's attack—summons a purple circle and makes Rena can't move. Add quickly attacks Raven whole-heartedly. Maybe this is karma.

Fortunately after a second, Rena can moves and shoots Add. Add is too lazy to dodges and chooses to summons a portal above them and disappears, making a beautiful view from the distance and back to the world with the last something-like-star. Before Add can continue his attack, Rena shoots him with Eldrasil branch (really. Where did she get all those Eldrasil parts?) to Add and makes traps below the branch Eldrasil.

Actually Add already teleported to behind Rena, kicks Rena to Raven, and summons a ball from the sky to push them down.

After that attack, finally Raven backs to normal. Raven coughs blood (so the battle would be a bit cooler). "Why me?!" Raven is still able to protest to the author.

"To be honest, your wounds from that around ten seconds are serious," Rena said as she looks at Raven worriedly. "You okay?"

Raven nods and ready to continue the fight. Rena smiles. "I think we passed ten minutes".

Almost one hour passed and the three of them are dying. Almost one hour. It would be easier if they make an S.O.S. sign by burn Raven down and end everything than everybody has to coughs blood. "Why me?!" Raven still can give a protest to the author.

"Actually I still hold myself," Rena said who obviously doesn't have a heart to attack Add. "But we're going to die in absurd way if we kept going like this".

"Actually, me too," Raven replied who makes Rena feel relief if Raven still had last resort. Whatever that is.

Rena shoots huge Eldrasil seed to the sky, making a ball-shaped attack, and makes a tornado from that. Maybe there's a new germination now.

Seed → Wind → Tornado

Because there's a chance, Raven slashes Add with a high-speed technique and ends his attack with vertical slash.

Hey, actually this is cool, but it can only be described with short sentence.

The thing that makes Rena feel relief is Add doesn't back to the condition before he got attacked.

The thing that makes them doesn't feel relief is they're really tired and Add isn't look tired at all. Maybe he can't express fatigue.

"As expected from a slave," Raven said with a forced smile. "His stamina is really good".

Add teleports to behind Rena and Raven (too bad they don't have energy left to dodge), creates a space crack, and gives a nightmare to them. After that, Add looks at them and sparks come out from his nasod dynamo.

Rena smiles. "Raven, what is your plan if this is not finished yet?"

"I would run around the arena until Add consciousness back," Raven replied, also smiles.

Rena nods. "I still have energy for that".

Add looks at them. They look at Add back. "Add?" Rena confused.

"Why are you guys bloody?" Add asked as he looks at blood on Rena's and Raven's clothes. Add looks at himself. "Why am I bloody again?"

"Add," Rena quickly hugs Add tightly. "Welcome back".

"Did I go somewhere?" Add asked, becomes confused.

"You're not going anywhere. You just lost consciousness," Rena replied who probably hold herself to not cry.

"Just?" Raven repeated with a laugh. "You don't see our condition?"

"The important thing is Add is back," Rena still hugs Add. Looks like she's really happy.

Click!

Rena, Raven, and Add turns to the light source immediately. El, Aisha, and Ara sits on the audience place. "Hm~" El takes a photo from the camera. "It's good Raven doesn't get shot by camera".

Rena quickly loosen her hug. "Since when you guys are watching?"

"Since you made that tornado," Ara smiled.

"Is there a battle? Why don't invite us?" Aisha asked curiously.

"What kind of battle?" Add also asked. Rena explains about the last antidote.

El snaps his finger. "I know right. He's incredible, isn't he?"

El, Aisha, and Ara goes down to the arena. Ara sighs. "I hate to admit this, but how we take people taller than us to the medical room?"

"I'm not sad about that, but I'm not strong enough to take them," El replied honestly. Aisha nods in agreement.

"Now what?" Aisha asked.

El looks at Ara. "What can we do? Ara is the strongest".

El and Aisha looks at Ara. "What?" Ara asked.

We can see Raven doesn't get enough food, Add is too skinny, and Rena got enough food. We know who's the heaviest. "You take Rena because Rena is the heaviest," El said as he points Rena.

Right at that time, El got hit by Rena like Rena's energy is back.

* * *

"Why do you like to troubling me that much?!" Lacher protested as he tends to Rena's, Raven's, and Add's wounds one by one. Everybody on the medical room (except Lacher) gives thank to Lacher for the antidote. With this, Raven doesn't have to give Rena's and Add's thanks to Lacher.

"I don't know who to rely on if the condition were like this," El replied without feeling guilty.

Lacher sighs. There are only seven people on the school medical room—El, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Lacher, Ara, and Add—so Lacher starts a topic they avoid. "Add, you killed them".

Everybody turns to silence, doesn't know what to comment because Lacher is right.

"I heard the others' explanation that Add is bloody because of fighting with El and that's a lie".

El amazed. "I know you're going to know the truth".

"It's simple. Consider you and Add are really fighting and you guys really did a spar. The first question, when did you guys spar?" For some reason, Lacher analysis is sounds really fun because everybody hears it seriously.

Lacher smiles. "A few minutes past 12 o'clock—maybe half past 12—Add successfully found El and Ara who are trapped inside Raid Boss portal. Add got jet lag and went to sleep immediately. Of course this thing made Rena angry and made El and Ara went to the medical room. From the info I got, El, Aisha, and Ara were talking in the medical room. What I heard from Elesis, after you guys separated when Add went and Rena dragged El and Ara, she didn't know where to go. She met with the victims and chased because she's scared. In the middle of the road, Elesis met Add who was alone that time".

"I can't believe you got the detail," Rena amazed.

"We still consider El and Add are really fighting. We also still consider the bloody Add caused by a spar with El. A time shows 15:17, written on the photo. So there's a gap when El and Ara assaulted by Rena—take it as half past 1—and at the photo. There's a possibility El and Add spar in this around 45 minutes. Add is bloody and El should be there to, but Elesis said Add is alone".

"There's a possibility Add went alone," Ara replied, even more interested in Lacher's explanation.

"Yeah, that's possible," Lacher nods in agreement. "But why Elesis doesn't say anything about bloody Add?"

"Maybe she forgot," Aisha replied, trying to make Lacher not sure.

"That's possible," once again, Lacher nods in agreement. "But it's strange that she doesn't say anything about the bloody Add, right?"

First strange thing: Elesis doesn't say anything about the bloody Add.

"Then?" Raven waited for the next explanation.

"Why does anybody not saying anything about the bloody El?" Lacher still tends to Add's wounds seriously. "If Add is bloody and he can still walking, that means El condition is very serious. Someone must help him to go to the medical room. The truth is he can still ran away from Rena".

"Maybe he's energetic like Ara who can still running after got some injuries until his wounds opened again," Rena replied.

Lacher smiles. "You guys still don't realize it?"

Everybody turns to silence, waiting for Lacher's cool words. "What?" El asked curiously.

"Why Aisha or Ara doesn't say anything when these two are fighting? If El and Add really wanted to spar, are you guys going to do nothing about it?" Lacher asked to Aisha and Ara.

"Well, he's right," Ara replied.

"That means El and Add are not doing a spar. To be exact, they're not fighting at all," Lacher continued.

Second strange things: Aisha and Ara let their friends fighting.

"So where's the part when I lied?" El asked, even more curious.

Lacher looks at El with a smile. "You didn't realize?"

El looks at the other side. "Damn".

"Huh? What?" Ara confused.

"What makes you think I'm here right now?" Lacher tends to Add's another wounds. "There are other teachers who can do this kind of thing even though it's not as good as Rena, but the fact is El asked for my help because of emergency. Because he wants our two teachers safe. Because he wants Add safe".

"The question is why El doesn't ask me to help Rena and Raven only? Why he asked me to help Add too?" Lacher asked. "El said 'I don't know who to rely on if the condition were like this' ".

Third strange things: El asked Lacher to help Rena, Raven, and Add.

"Back to the crime scene," Lacher said before someone asks what kind of begging words El used. "There's Elesis' footprints there, but we know the victims didn't die because of sword. Where's the murderer footprints?"

"There's a possibility the murderer fly," Aisha replied.

"Tell me who can fly in this school," Lacher said.

"Just me and Add," Aisha replied calmly. A few seconds later, Aisha just realized what she said. "T-That means I can be accused too!"

"No," Lacher shakes his head. "You don't have a motive".

Last strange things: there's no killer's footprints.

"Now the possibility is only Add. From what I heard, Add and Elesis fought the victims around 12 o'clock. If Add fought them before, that means Add has a motive. Probably connected to the victims ran away because of scared," Lacher continued.

"First, we prove El and Add are not fighting at all. We also prove Add is not bloody yet when he met Elesis. We also prove the killer can fly—and Add can fly. Last, Add has a motive," Lacher concluded.

"El, you lied. And Add, you killed them".

Everyone at the school medical room stares at Lacher with amazement (except Add with his straight face). "Actually, it's not simple," Ara smiled. "You're incredible!"

Lacher stays silent. He's too lazy to say thanks.

"Keep it as a secret," El said as he gives a pat on Lacher's back, whether endangers the medication or not. Lacher nods. Actually he's too lazy to spread this kind of information.

After Lacher finished, Lacher quickly exits the room while hearing everybody said "thank you, Lacher!"

El exits the school medical room and places his arm on Lacher's shoulder. "Why are you in a rush?"

"I'm sleepy," Lacher replied.

"After you helped me, it's not fair if I didn't return the favor," El smiles. "What if I told you about my past?"

"Not interested," Lacher replied, actually hurts someone's feelings.

El laughs. "I don't care. You have to hear it!"

* * *

"Why it feels so peaceful?" Ara looks at the ceiling. "I was scared of this place because of the dim light before. It's like executed when my arm was broken".

Aisha laughs. "I don't know. It feels really happy when Add doesn't have to rely on that antidote again".

Ara looks at Add. "Add, Aisha wants you to rely on her".

Aisha blushes. "Ara, what do you mean?!" Ara laughs while Aisha hits Ara's hand with love.

Rena gives a lollipop. "This is a real lollipop," Rena said with a smile.

Rena turns to Raven. "Raven, thank you very much for you help".

Raven smiles. "No problem".

* * *

Eheheh. Looks like the story in this illogical world is finished. Do you like the story?

 _Hm…_

Oh, I'm sure you met him already. This sentence in italic is the second narrator who kindly takes my place while I was assaulted by Rena because of talking about Add higher than Rena in the early chapter.

 _Everything is not finished yet._

Really? Is there something we miss?

* * *

 _Well, that's the end of this story. I think there's a flaw on Lacher's argument, but I can't find it. Thank you for all of you, readers :3_

 _From all your reviews, I just want to say this: I love to read all the reviews. It means a lot to me because compliment/criticize/comment it's a rare thing for me._

 _And it's surprising that you guys read this story until the end. You guys are great! XD_

 _Anyway, for the next season, it might take a long time because I'm working with the other Elsword fanfiction right now (using my guildmates nickname as the characters. I love my guildmates)._

 ** _GirlyTurtle_**

 _Rena: Are you trying to pick a fight with me?_

 _El: *eats pizza* Lena! I can spweaf youl secwet!_

 _Rena: Don't talk when your mouth's full._

 _Lacher: I will cure your magic turtle in 3... 2... 1... and it's done._

 _Ara: *claps* I love magic show!_

 _Lacher: Eternal pizza would be great. I don't have to use chopsticks._

 _Ra: Well, the story ends here. See you and your magic turtle next time._

 ** _LordYuuma_**

 _Eve: I'm waiting for the buff! Oh, wait, this is KOG. That means I'm going to get BALANCED!_

 _El: Meanwhile Els is already a spammer now. You see that bling bling?! It's cool!_

 _Ra: Our author used two exclamation marks on microsoft word, but it turns out only one exclamation mark in this site. She apologizes for that._

 _Elesis: Everyone is my brothers and sisters! You're also my brother_ — _or sister!_

 _Add: Swim? Is there a pool here?_

 _El: There's a fish pond_ — _wait! It's not that 'swim'!_

 _Eve: Anyway, it's time to make a nasod turtle! Els, do all the work._

 _Els: But—_

 _Rena: Hey! Ship me with Raven!_

 _Add: Ship?_

 _Rena: Not that ship, Add._

 _El: You hear that, Aisha? Add is not suited for R18._

 _Aisha: Yes, yes..._

 _Ara: You hear that, El? She disappointed._

 _Aisha: *blushes* N-No!_

 _Ra: Maybe we can see the nasod turtle later because the story ends here. Please wait for the nasod turtle._

 _Ara: What about the story?_

 ** _Lunarxxx_**

 _Ra: I don't think this person would read until this chapter, but our author doesn't care, so let me say it. There WAS an F rank, so if you said there's no F rank, you probably play Elsword when the F rank is already gone. Second, yes, Ara can't summon ice spears, but our author make it so in this story. She probably didn't read until this chapter, so maybe she wouldn't know that Ara got her darkness power._

 _Ara: Yeah! I'm cool! ...Get it?_

 _Aisha: *claps*_

 _El: Are you trying to make a funny pun?_

 _Ara: Quiet._

 _Ra: Third, well, Aisha can summon fire, ice, and the other thing that make her looks like an Avatar or something, so what do you mean by she can't summon elements? She's a magician. Fourth, Elesis can defend herself, Ara can beat Rena easily, and Raven would never feel threatened by Elsword probably in your story, but our author doesn't make it happen in this story. Our author only cares about her grammar, so thank you for your criticize about her grammar. Don't worry about the game. She did experience when you can learn all the skills until level 5, get an F rank if you keep losing on PvP, and do 1 damage on Berthe when its on super armor._

 _El: Wow our author's OC in action. Why our author doesn't say anything about it?_

 _Ra: She did say something about this, but she has a bad temper and it's not good for the readers to read her offensive and swear words. That's why I'm here to answer the reviews._

 _El: What if I told you that most of people can beat Els and Raven easily? Since they're Lord Knight and Blade Master._

 _Els &Raven: *glares at El* Your point?_

 _El: Rune slayer has storm blade to reach SSS in no time. What can you guys do?_

 _Els: I already got my renewal. Now I can do rolling smash without using Rolling Smash!_

 _Raven: *reads about cut tendon chance reduced to 50%* Well..._

 _Ra: Okay, stop it._

* * *

 _Below is something for those who are bored. You can close the tab now._

RULES:

\- Pick 13 of your OCs in any order. If you don't have 13 OCs use canon, borrow yer friends's char, whatever.  
\- Don't look at the numbers in the questions while picking the characters!  
\- Link back to the blank.  
\- Have fun!

PICK YOUR VICTIMS!  
Well, it told me to pick 13, so I guess I have to put my OC here  
1\. El  
2\. Ara  
3\. Aisha  
4\. Raven  
5\. Eve  
6\. Els  
7\. Rena  
8\. Elesis  
9\. Add  
10\. Lu  
11\. Ciel  
12\. Lacher  
13\. Ra

1\. Before you do anything, you found [5] and [1] in your room in the middle of a staring contest. What was your reaction and do they ask you for candies?  
Wait. This is more like a glaring contest  
El: A lemon would be better than candy  
Eve: Please stop with the lemon

2\. Phew. You managed to shove them back to their world(s). For some reason, people in [5]'s world immediately praising his/her fabulous hair when they see him/her. Why is that? (If [5] doesn't have hair or fur, choose whatever body part you want)  
Eve: Because I'm the Queen of Nasod! That's why  
El: While people still question your existence. Great reason  
Eve: You talk about it again and I'll kill you  
El: Cool. Go ahead

3\. Meanwhile [1] have been hired to be the new mascot of a Halloween supply shop and is standing in the shop all dressed up neatly in a lolita dress (with a matching wig too if you want) when [7] walks in and sees him/her.  
Rena: May I laugh?  
El: Hi, master! I have things you want in this shop!  
Rena: I can't believe you dressed like a girl… happily  
El: Shut up, Rena. Don't make me got fired  
Rena: And I can't believe people is coming because of your cuteness  
El: These people are crazy

4\. Ooh [10] was the old mascot of the shop before he/she was fired! What was the reason and any hard feeling?  
Lu: What is El nii-chan doing in here?! I-It should be my position!  
El: The previous sentence told me so  
Lu: I mean nee-chan. I got fired because I have this tail-thingy on my back and horns! But they're cute!

5\. Inspired by [10]'s situation, [7] is writing a depressed poem and [4] have been chosen to be the lucky first reader. How does it go?  
Raven: This is so depressing  
Rena: Really?  
Raven: I can feel it. The feel when someone got fired and you can't get money

6\. Enlightened up by the masterpiece, [4] calls [11] and [8] for a drink to talk about life and sophisticated matters. Where would they go?  
Ciel: Lu got fired, right? That's why this poem is exist  
Elesis: We all can feel it. El nii-chan always steal our money  
Raven: Yeah

7\. While drinking, [4], [11] and [8] see [3] and [9] walking in, wearing each other's clothing (if your chars don't wear clothes, they are in each other's color scheme/markings). What are their reactions?  
Elesis: Aisha nee-chan finally dating with Add nii-chan!  
Aisha: *blushes* W-What?! N-No!  
Raven: Congrats  
Ciel: *sighs of relief* Lu won't get jealous anymore  
Add: *turns to Aisha* Are we dating?  
Aisha: No! And why everybody is okay with our clothing?!

8\. The real reason is [3] and [9]'s souls or whatever was switched. It's mean [3] is in [9]'s body and the opposite. And killing [8] is the only way to switch their bodies back...  
Aisha (Add): Where's my nasod dynamo?  
Add (Aisha): Hey, guys! Do you want to see me smile?  
Raven: This is a rare event. Go on  
Add (Aisha): *smiles*  
Ciel: Is that a perverted smile?  
Add (Aisha): What?!  
Aisha (Add): What about Elesis? Are we going to kill her?  
Add (Aisha): No

9\. Just joking. Their body switching effect will wear off after 24 hours. But how was [8]?  
Elesis: I'm okay

10\. Ok enough with the randomness. Time for the main event. [13] invited everyone in the group to an awesome Halloween party in the woods. Everyone except for [2]. How come?  
Ra: Lacher would call her 'Ra' instead of 'Ara'. That's why  
El: Wait what? Lacher came?

11\. Uh oh. Looks like [6] got lost in the woods when trying to get to the party. Feels like being watched, [6] slowly turns back and see a tall, thin, no-face man in a black suit with tentacles behind his back... Slendy?  
Els: *takes out sword* I fear no evil!

12\. Back to [2], he/she decided to come to the party anyway. [2] got on a random public vehicle and... DING DING! It turned out to be a television game show where you can answer questions to win money! Hosted by a clown! Do they agree to play it? Heck, do they even know what is a television game show?  
Ara: Let's play it, guys!  
El: Yay! You came!

13\. Oh I forgot to mention that they will lose their soul, or life, or both if they lose the game.  
El: Cool! Let's play!  
Ara: Okay!  
Others: We don't agree yet!

14\. In the meantime [10] and [12] are having a fun time poking graves in an abandoned grave yard on their way to the party. But some ghosts aren't very happy about this...  
Lacher: I don't care if they're not happy  
Lu: Why are we doing this?

15\. Well looks like [10] have been haunted by an honest spirit and have to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth what he/she has in mind. Oh dear, I hope [10] will be alright. By the way what is his/her thought about [12]?  
Lu (possessed): You jerk! You didn't accept my dance party leaflet! What a lazy demon! Anyway, I thought you're a girl but actually you're a boy! What a trap demon!  
Lacher: 'Kay

16\. [10] and [12] meet up with [3] (still in [9] body) along the way. Hearing the case of [10], does [3] try to do anything to help?  
Aisha (Add): What happened?  
Lacher: She's possessed, Add  
Aisha (Add): How did you know I'm Add?  
Lacher: She doesn't have that poker face when I last met her  
They don't care about Lu. Poor Lu

17\. Big news! [13] is actually a vampire! If they are already a vampire, they are now a sparkling pink fairy. What is [4] reaction when he/she finds out?  
Raven: Don't drink my blood please  
Ra: No. I'm searching for a girl to be my victim

18\. If [1] had the ability, what would [1] make [7] wear for the party?  
El: Absolutely nothing! *chuckles*  
Rena: I can hear you

19\. Well lets make them happy for a day shall we? [7] is now wearing the chosen outfits by [1]. What is [5] reaction when he/she see [7]?  
Eve: WHAT IS THIS?! GET OUT!  
Rena: *blushes* It's El doing!  
Eve: El is a total-jerk-that-I-really-hate-so-much because he can do magic! But you're something! I can't trust you!  
El: What the hell is going on? Eve is on my side?

20\. Dashing isn't it. Oh wow everyone have arrived at the party! (If anyone was killed in the previous questions, they are now zombie) Describe the party a bit and/or make [6] performs something!  
Els: I can perform how Slendy works  
El: What's wrong with your boyfriend?  
Eve: What did you do to him?

21\. You know what, [3] and [9]? [13] is the culprit who responsible for your body switching...  
Add (Aisha): Give me back my body!  
El: Whoa Add is yelling  
Ra: No  
Aisha (Add): Why are your thingy here is smaller than Rena? *touches bo-bs*  
Add (Aisha): Don't talk about that!  
El: Actually 'Add' is pretty happy with 'him'self. *stares at Add (Aisha)* Pervert

22\. The party is over! Tag someone or lets drunk [11] says something to end the meme!  
Ciel: I could kill you all in an instant *slams the table* I'm going to torture Raven in different ways!  
Raven: Why me?!

Too bad there's no credit for this… quiz? Just so you know, I don't make this.


End file.
